


Вышибалы

by Uzumaki_Kid



Series: Вышибалы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gender Identity, Russia, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: 1. Не имея физического тела, игрок, прибыв в мир, вытесняет личность человека, находящегося на грани самоубийства.2. Прибыв на игру, союзники и противники сходятся в самой высокой точке города. В этой точке царит перемирие.3. Игра заканчивается со смертью одного из капитанов. Проигравшей считается команда, чей капитан убит.





	1. Chapter 1

— Слыхал, твой дружбан третий день не появлялся. Как ушел, ни разу даже за водой не вернулся. Еще слыхал, он че-то там рассуждал, что жизнь говно и все задрало. Ну мы прикинули и вещи его поделили, он же вряд ли теперь обратно вернется. Сходил бы проверил, может его закапывать уже пора?  
Тен был самым крупным в их отсеке, играл роль большого босса. Лори нахмурился, приложил ладонь ко лбу козырьком и посмотрел вглубь пустыни, туда, куда ушел его друг — на заброшенную наблюдательную башню. Раньше такие использовались как пункт отдыха для охраны. Но правительство вскоре решило, что пустынная планета-тюрьма не то место, куда можно отправлять невиновного человека даже для работы. Охрану большей частью заменили машинами, похожими на трехногих пришельцев из книги Уэльса. Назначили немного Карателей, за какие-то их грешки — чинить технику и разбираться в спорных моментах. В остальном же бросили планету вариться в собственном соку, а заключенных самим поддерживать у себя границы и дисциплину. Получалось как у дикарей, оставленных без власти, без бога, заброшенных на планету, покрытую только серым песком из крупных песчинок. В единственном океане плескалась такая жидкость, которую не то что пить нельзя было — она кожу разъедала при соприкосновении. До появления тут тюрьмы планета была необитаема, и правильно отсюда убрали охрану — от бесконечных песков, изрезанных ветром скал и толп головорезов можно было свихнуться. А слетевший с катушек охранник — страшнее спятившего заключенного уже потому, что у него есть оружие. К местам заключения можно было привязать только тем, что еда поступала только по месту «прописки» заключенного, в соседнем секторе вряд ли бы кто-то стал делиться дрянной, но все же провизией. Смотри, как бы твою кто не отобрал.   
На самом деле с ушедшим их зря называли друзьями, просто в этой дыре важно было держаться вместе, но, когда приятель засел в башне — Лори был первым, кто проверил его вещи и забрал всё самое более-менее ценное, оставив только мусор. И вовсе не для того, чтобы сберечь — Лори тоже не надеялся, что приятель вернется. Но пойти проверять означало и самому потом закапывать дохляка, скорее всего в одиночку.  
И все же — найти труп в башне было бы вполне естественным концом этой истории и его друга. Но тут и начались странности: вместо того, чтобы сброситься с башни или повеситься, его приятель сидел там третий день без еды и воды, медитировал на смену небесных светил и больше не рассказывал о том, как ему хочется умереть. И что-то с ним происходило странное, пугающее — башня стала для него коконом, в которым зрел новый человек. И Лори уже не узнал своего приятеля, кто-то чуждый сидел под дырой в крыше и, обернувшись, с безмятежной улыбкой странника в этом мире задал самый дурацкий вопрос, который только мог сейчас прийти в голову:  
— За мной не приходили?  
Космос был пуст, кроме человечества населять его некому, и все же Лори с опаской ждал, что у башни с минуты на минуту приземлится тарелка, как в старых фантастических фильмах, и оттуда выползут такие же ненастоящие пришельцы, под руки уведут его приятеля в свой летающий домик и умчатся в безграничный космос. Лори и сам уже не мог понять, у кого едет крыша — у него или друга.  
К слову. Имя товарища, с которым он вот уже третий год мотал срок в этой проклятой пустыне, проступило в памяти постепенно, как из-под волны отбоя. Его друга звали Акросс, и у Лори снова появилось необъяснимое чувство, что так не всегда было, а после кокона друг сменил имя. Но, когда Лори спрашивал себя, а как же Акросса звали раньше, ответ был только один: «Акросс? Порядковый ФС-1863». Лори оказался заворожен этим превращением, и на четвертый день принес Акроссу его паек: бутылку воды на три литра и кирпич пищевого концентрата. Удивленный Акросс поблагодарил, но от подношения отказался, и Лори уже почти готов был поверить, что на вершине башни «созрело» какое-то буддийское божество, заброшенное в ад для спасения их, грешных. Верил Лори в этот бред вплоть до осознания, что раз Акроссу еда не нужна, то она по праву принадлежала самому Лори.  
Пришли за его приятелем день на пятый — и это были не серые или зеленые человечки. У подножья главной лестницы стоял Каратель в своем коричневом балахоне, и первой мыслью, затрубившей в голове Лори, было: «Дождался».  
Башня — территория более-менее запретная. То есть в них нельзя было находиться, но за этим никто не следил. Конечно, если пробыть на башне день-другой, то этого не заметили бы, но пяти дней Акроссу не простят. А Каратели — они на то и Каратели. Их ненавидели, потому что стоило такому хмырю в балахоне пальцем ткнуть и сказать: «Смертный приговор» — и человек нежилец. Убийство Карателя — автоматически смерть, успел он приговор вынести или нет. Их сторонились, им по возможности старались и на глаза не попадаться — мало ли, что у такого в голове, ведь Каратели тоже на этой планете-пустыне были заперты, а от однообразности пейзажа и ощущения собственной власти рано или поздно ехала крыша. Получалось, даже если Акросс и передумал умирать — окружающий мир его мнение не заботило и с башни он теперь вернется только трупом.  
Поднимающийся по ветхим ступенькам Каратель воспринимался как змея, заползшая в спальню приятеля, и спасать его теперь — вот уж настоящее самоубийство. Лори развернулся, собираясь уйти по-тихому с сегодняшним дополнительным пайком, который нес другу, но не успел и метра пройти, замер, привлеченный обычным звуком — шагов вниз по лестнице. Но спускался уже не один человек, и Акросс шел первым так, будто не Каратель вел его на расстрел, а он вел Карателя — вперед, к простирающемуся где-то океану, к опасности и приключениям. И Лори понял, что из кокона башни вылез не пророк, а герой.  
— Никто не появлялся, — пожаловался Акросс, выбираясь на солнце, оно тут же вцепилось мертвой хваткой в его темные волосы, за три года отросшие почти до плеч. Весь он был как эта башня: тощий и вытянутый вверх. — Я думал, так и буду тут сидеть. Местные уже что-то подозревают.  
Капюшон ответил тихо, голос был мягкий, воркующий, и в то же время… Лори подобрался ближе, спрятался за стеной башни, чтобы прислушаться — не показалось ли.  
— Правда? — переспросил Акросс, повернулся не в сторону лагеря, а к пустыне. — Это сколько же нам топать?..  
— Тут другие сутки, — произнес негромко Каратель, и Лори удостоверился, что ему не показалось - голос женский. Женщин на этой планете не было, пожалуй что, с самого ее открытия астронавтами, если среди них вообще были женщины. — Но… Барс тут, недалеко. А вот до Тима топать и топать.  
— Собрался куда? — Лори умудрился принять такую позу, словно не прятался, а давно тут стоял, его просто не замечали, но Акросс шарахнулся, и Каратель, чтоб ему пусто было, вскинул руку, чтобы защититься. Не будь это девушка, Лори бы и не сунулся, не будь рядом Акросса, он бы бежал отсюда подальше, но два этих обстоятельства в совокупности впрыснули в кровь смертельный градус храбрости. Она испарилась от жеста защиты, и Лори скрючился, закрыв голову руками, в ожидании роботов, прибежавших на зов, но случилось нечто еще более внезапное — Акросс опустил руку Карателя и успокоил:  
— Так, этот меня тут навещал. Все в порядке. Он безопасный. Испугалась?  
— Дьявол, конечно испугалась! — выругался Каратель, на всякий случай отодвигаясь. Лори впервые видел, чтобы Каратель так себя вел. Обычно они были прямые и непрошибаемые, не похожие на настоящих людей. Получалось, девушка — не Каратель, а просто пробралась на планету, чтобы помочь Акроссу. А в чем? Само собой, сбежать, что тут еще можно было делать. — То есть нет. Не испугалась… Просто не привыкла пока.  
— Недавно в Карателях? — тут же подхватил Лори.  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Он безопасный, — негромко заверил Акросс, и у Лори прибавилось смелости.  
— Не только безопасный, но и капец какой преданный. Все время на шухере был, чтобы Акросс тут с собой чего не сделал. Некоторые его вещички припрятал, чтоб в них не копались. А теперь вот мне благодарность — дружбан собрался куда-то без меня.  
— Это не то путешествие, в котором ты хотел бы составить мне компанию, — Акросс в наглую улыбался, произнося это. — Спасибо, что приберег вещи, можешь забрать их себе. Я не вернусь, и они мне не понадобятся.  
Ну точно валить собрался! Акросс развернулся в сторону противоположную лагерю, успел сделать только шаг, прежде чем Лори поймал его за ворот робы, дернул к себе.  
— Слыш, мы сюда вместе попали и вместе…  
И прикусил язык — снова Каратель навел ладонь на него, но на этот раз из рукава механический голос спросил:  
— Серый сектор, заключенный Крек Лори, порядковый си-йэч один три два восемь, подтвердить смертный приговор?  
— Руки от него убрал, — стальным голосом, без намека на прежнюю неуверенность, скомандовал Каратель.  
— Все в порядке, — тут же вступился Акросс и мягко освободился из захвата. — Лори просто растерялся. Ему скучно сидеть на одном месте, и он решил напроситься с нами. Так?  
Лори сглотнул, чувствуя, что от этого зависела сейчас его жизнь. Трехлапые роботы обычно были ростом с человека, а некоторые выше этой башни — метров пять-восемь. И Лори представил, как подписывается смертный приговор, и слышится грохот шагающих сюда металлических ног. От такого голыми руками не защитишься, да и охотиться за ним будут по всей планете. Ни единого шанса.  
— Но у нашего путешествия нет цели, — продолжил Акросс. — То есть для тебя оно бесполезно.  
— Ты сам сказал — кости размять.  
Акросс и Каратель переглянулись так, будто под капюшоном можно было рассмотреть выражение лица. Но случилось чудо — Каратель опустил руку, проекция так и не подписанного приказа исчезла.  
— Я за тобой прослежу, — предупредила девушка.  
— Лори — это Вега, Вега — это Лори. Вега, она… Проще сказать, что мы раньше работали вместе.  
Картина предыстории с кучей белых пятен потихоньку дополнялась. Вега прибыла, чтобы вытащить Акросса — это понятно. Почему только теперь, спустя три года? Так ведь не так-то просто попасть в Каратели, потом найти лазейку, чтобы прибыть на планету с мужской колонией, вместо женской. На это могли и все десять лет уйти. И Лори решил, что в итоге путешествия у Акросса вполне может оказаться свободное место в шаттле, который заберет их с этой проклятой планеты.  
***  
— Что надо куда-то пилить — я понимаю, — Лори говорил задорно, пытаясь скрыть усталость и раздражение. — Но объясни мне, зачем нам еще кого-то забирать?  
— В этом суть моего путешествия, — пожал плечами Акросс. Вот так, будто все сразу должно было стать понятным. Каратель шел впереди всех, показывал дорогу, и ему пришлось обернуться, чтобы было слышно ответ:  
— Мы и с ними раньше вместе работали.  
— Подельники? — понял Лори. — Ну, тогда яснее… Почему они сроки по другим статьям мотают? Увязли чуть больше, чем ты?  
— Вроде того, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Акросс.  
— Эй, не бери в голову, — грозно посоветовала Вега, и Лори предпочел слушаться.  
Они подошли к более-менее спокойному лагерю, хотя он и был похож на общественный сортир: разрисованные стены бараков с зияющими в них дырами. Их заметили еще в пустыне. У забора, стального и такого же бесполезного, как и в любом лагере, собралась понемногу компания. Из бараков подтягивались все новые и новые заключенные в зеленых робах, начали что-то выкрикивать, подзывая, старались напугать.  
— Зеленый — сектор контрабандистов, — пояснила Вега. — Космические пираты. Может быть работорговцы.  
— Чем больше толпа, тем сложнее его найти, — цыкнул Акросс и отчаялся до того, что выкрикнул, поставив руки рупором:  
— Барс! Барс, выходи поиграть! А то без тебя уйдем!  
Толпа, уже образовавшаяся у забора, нестройно расхохоталась. Вегу они не воспринимали как помощницу в этом путешествии, она и стояла поодаль. Когда через забор начали перелезать самые отчаянные и заскучавшие — Лори испугался, что Каратель и дальше будет защищать только Акросса. Даже отступил на два шага, но в это время и послышался лязг металлических ног — несколько киборгов по полтора метра оцепили периметр забора, синтезированным голосом приказали:  
— Внимание — обнаружены беспорядки. Разойдитесь по местам, иначе мы применим силу.  
Один из роботов неуклюже подошел к их компании, отсканировал Акросса и Лори, деловым металлическим тоном произнес:  
— Ваш блок находится в трех часах к востоку. Если вы заблудились, то я могу показать дорогу. Если пришли специально — я выношу вам…  
Вега снова подняла ладонь, отодвинула рукав и на закрепленном вокруг запястья устройстве набрала код.  
— Пароль принят, — кивнула трехногая машина. — Сопровождаются Карателем в другой блок. Найти заключенного из зеленого сектора…  
Нехотя разошлась толпа у забора, и все же среди нее выбивался один, он шел против потока. Он не выглядел враждебным — в два движения влез на забор, как мальчишка, который боялся, что друг уйдет играть без него.  
— Акросс! — балансируя и размахивая руками, позвал он. — Акросс, я тут! Ты, наконец, пришел, паразит! Я тут!..  
Почти одновременно он привлек к себе две угрозы — на нем сконцентрировались пушки роботов и соседи по блоку, не успевшие еще отойти. Они стащили его за ноги обратно.  
— Бл… — ругнулся Акросс. Вега снова программировала на своем устройстве и, бросив: «Пойду его спасать,» — бегом отправилась туда, за ней подтянулась и послушная техника.  
После всего этого Барс остался живой, но, сидя на песке, сплюнул кровь, затер, отряхнул испачканную форму и выглядел при этом довольным жизнью. Это молодой парень, но было в нем что-то совсем мальчишеское — затерялось в густых каштановых волосах, в светящихся глазах, в крапинках веснушек.  
— Я думал, что сдохну, — обнажая в улыбке окровавленные зубы, произнес Барс. — И еще не знал, от чего — от машин или от людей.  
— Ребра целы? — без особого беспокойства спросил Акросс, ответа не дождался. — Зачем на забор полез?  
На шее Барса виднелся след от веревки: красный и местами синюшный. Радоваться чему-то в такой обстановке — безумие. И Лори тут, в нескольких метрах от лагеря, не чувствовал себя в безопасности, постоянно оборачивался, и не знал, чего боялся больше — притаившихся там контрабандистов, для которых он с Акроссом чужаки, или как цапли расхаживающих вокруг территории роботов. Их родной блок был более-менее мирный и дисциплинированный, за это у них оставалось чуть больше свободы от этих охранников. Видеть их в таком количестве — признак опасности.  
— О, Тим, ты так изменился, — прокомментировал Барс, протягивая руку Лори. Тот, помедлив немного, ее все же пожал, но переспросил:  
— Тим?  
— Четвертый, которого мы должны забрать, — подсказал Акросс. Барс засмеялся, словно шутка его удалась.  
— О, нам так повезло, что Тим пока не с нами. Вот увидишь, — тут же рассказал Барс. — Где нам его искать, к слову? Раскапывать придется?  
— Нет, — ответил Каратель, и Барс на него отреагировал спокойно и привычно. Это укрепило Лори в мысли, что они договорились заранее. — Но это далеко отсюда, так что поднимайся уже.  
Она даже не приказала — голос ее был мягче, чем когда она разговаривала с Лори. Скорее дружеское подстегивание, чем приказ. И Барс, который до этого кряхтел от боли и сплевывал на песок алые комки, поднялся и отряхнулся, как хороший симулянт.  
«Далеко» — сказано еще очень мягко. После того, как до Барса они добрались за несколько часов, Лори ждал, что дальнейший путь займет ну на пару больше, но в дороге они провели больше суток. Именно в это время Лори и пришло на ум: «Инопланетяне все-таки прилетали» — все трое не просто не останавливались отдохнуть, но даже не отвлекались на еду и туалет. Лори спасало только то, что кроме своего пайка он захватил и долю Акросса, на которую никто из компании не посягал. Они напрочь забыли обо всех человеческих потребностях. Каратель-то может и понятно, про них говорили, что они не люди, никто никогда не видел, чтобы Каратель ел или облегчался, но Акросса-то Лори знал уже три года, и раньше тому нужны были и сон, и еда.  
— Куда мы так спешим? — раздраженный от недосыпа, спросил Лори, и спохватился, что это могли принять за жалобу и развернуть обратно в лагерь, раз путь так тяжел для него.  
— За нами может быть хвост, — ответил Акросс спокойно.  
— И ты не захочешь встретиться с этим «хвостом» без Тима, — добавил Барс от себя.  
— А мне казалось, что нам очень повезло, что его нет, — Лори не мог не съехидничать теперь, но Барс задорно развел руками. Он с Акроссом выглядели уставшими — хоть тут порядок. — Кто такой вообще этот Тим, что он так нужен и?..  
Лори замолк, оступившись, заметив на горизонте возвышение. Оно отличалось от привычных бараков так, будто те были построены в девятнадцатом веке из того, что валялось рядом, а этот — возведен прогрессивным человечеством двадцать второго века. Лори никогда здесь не был, но знал, какой вид преступников охраняли на таком высоком уровне.  
Год назад была попытка бунта в блоке сидящих за убийство. Каратели посовещались и, вместо того, чтобы отправлять киборгов, открыли эти карцеры. О дальнейшем рассказывали шепотом, как страшные истории, но об этом знали все заключенные, даже те, кто прибыл сюда позже. Это оказалось эффективнее роботов, все равно, что натравить на людей чудовищ.  
Лори замер резко, подняв в воздух фонтан песка — обернулся только Барс, но и он продолжал идти.  
— Вы рехнулись! — заорал Лори громче, чем надо было бы. — Вы знаете, кто там сидит?! В карцерах только серийные убийцы! Маньяки, на пожизненном! Почему их нельзя обойти?!  
— Мы должны забрать Тима! — ответил Барс, и по-прежнему пилил вперед. Лори стало не по себе в пустыне, к тому же он преодолел такой долгий путь не для того, чтобы тут сдаться. Пройденные километры толкнули его в спину, заставили поступить совсем как героя фильмов ужасов: «Карцеры для маньяков-психопатов? Конечно, мы пойдем туда, а куда же еще нам пойти в этой пустыне, не обратно же, в самом деле».  
Поэтому Лори счастливо выдохнул, когда на подходе к месту дорогу им преградили наползающие с разных сторон роботы. Они пялились своим глазом-дулом в их сторону, ни менее одного на каждого «гостя», кроме Карателя.  
— Вы приближаетесь к опасной зоне. Рекомендуем вам обойти местность. Рекомендуем вам вернуться обратно в свои лагеря. Рекомендуем вам…  
Вега подняла руку и процесс перекодировки отразился на машинах, они реагировали как звери — отшатнулись, замерли, чуть отклонились, едва не упав при этом, а затем разошлись, неуклюже перебирая суставчатыми «лапами». Лори снова практически услышал тревожную музыку за своей спиной и выкрики: «Не ходи туда! Ну куда ты, ну ты что совсем дурак?!». Зона карцеров начиналась с резинового покрытия на песке, все это место выглядело необитаемым, похожим на покинутый завод: трубы, решетки, перекрытия; но в целом состояло из камер, наподобие больших сот.  
— И как мы найдем тут Тима? — Акросс осмотрелся, задрав голову к самым высоким этажам.  
— Можно стучаться в каждую камеру и спрашивать, кто из них Тим. Я узнаю его по реакции, — веселился Барс. Лори держался позади всех, как можно дальше от стенок карцеров. Вега, никому ничего не говоря, первым делом нашла пульт — сенсорный экран. Лори был более чем уверен, что попробуй остальные что-то на нем запустить или прочитать — система бы им не подчинилась. Очень скоро один из отсеков отделился, приземлился на песок, заставив остальных отскочить.  
— О, прикинь, Акросс, — подозвал Барс, рассматривая табличку на кубе, — это его порядковый. «Т.И.М». А зовут его Джей-Джей. Я б с таким именем тоже убивать начал.  
Лори передернуло, он ощутил спиной одну из теплых металлических стен, тут же отодвинулся от нее, как ошпаренный, поспешил к снятому карцеру, чтобы остановить.  
— Тормозите! Джей-Джей? Почему он?! Про него даже я слышал! Говорят, у него пятьдесят жмуров на счету! Он как-то семерых за ночь вырезал!  
— Пятьдесят? — задумчиво протянул Барс. — Это как-то сильно преуменьшено. Я помню, как Тим человек тридцать за раз уложил.  
— Это да. Он тогда думал, что для победы надо убить всех, кто против тебя, — без задора и раздосадовано припомнил Акросс. — Но больше пятидесяти точно.  
— Я думаю, Лори прав, — подхватил Барс, но улыбка от уха до уха выдавала его несерьезный настрой. — Ну его нафиг этого Тима. Пусть тут посидит до конца. Одни проблемы, честное слово.  
Из озорства при этом поддел одну из панелей и получил по рукам от Карателя. Он зло отчитал:  
— Сломаешь.  
Лори успел только развернуться бежать, когда сзади послышался вдох открывающейся панели — размером с небольшую дверь, она отъехала в сторону. Высокий парень в бардовом с короткими светлыми волосами практически вывалился из нее, но сохранил равновесие, спокойно осмотрелся. Вега, как заправский механик, зашла со спины, чуть дольше возилась с его скованными руками, но вскоре кандалы опали на прорезиненный пол.  
Первое, что сделал освободившийся отморозок — ударил ждущего его с распростертыми объятьями Барса под дых, потом уже потянулся и пояснил:  
— Я все слышал.  
Глаза у него были пустые, совершенно без эмоций, он и не злился, но и не был рад свободе. Барс показал большой палец, смех пробивался через кашель:  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, Тим. Но это еще раз подтверждает, что не надо было… — и получил уже ногой по спине.  
— Ну? — обернувшись к остальным, спросил Тим. Он был на десяток сантиметров выше Акросса, и чуть шире в плечах. Если Акросс выглядел вытянутым дрыщем, то Тим был вполне пропорционален своему росту. — Где враги? Почему я так долго ждал?  
— Мы могли тебя и вообще не найти, если бы не Вега, — Акросс упрямо сложил руки на груди. На секунду показалось, что и он сейчас по сопатке схлопочет, но Тим не напал, только перевел хмурый взгляд на Карателя и снова на Акросса. Черт возьми, смотрел он так, что и Карателя бы тут же порешил, не побоялся!  
— От Тима благодарности можно не ждать, — продолжил поднимающийся Барс, все еще держащийся за живот. Он сплюнул на черную резину кровь, тут же затер ее и снова улыбнулся. — Вашу ж мать, только начали, а я уже второй раз кровью харкаю.  
И все же — этот отморозок не убил всех разом. Стоя между тремя спутниками, он был опасной коброй: поворачивался то к одному, то к другому, но нападать не собирался, если не считать первой атаки.  
— Легион у нас на хвосте? — нервно осматривался Тим.  
— Вполне возможно, правда мы его еще не… — начал Акросс, но Тим, полностью опомнившийся от своего заключения, заметил остановившегося поодаль Лори и прямой наводкой боксерской собаки или пущенной на тепло ракеты пошел к нему. — Тим, тормози! Все в порядке, Лори тут…  
Кто такой Акросс, чтобы его слушать? И Лори сорвался на бег, но скоро осознал, что его не преследовали. Обернувшись, он почти увидел несуществующий поводок, затягивающийся на шее маньяка по мере того, как Акросс объяснял ему ситуацию, указывая на самого Лори. Тим кивнул, еще раз кивнул, достал заточку и опять попытался преследовать ненужного ему человека. Но Акросс окликнул снова, и маньяк, о чудо, нехотя убирал лезвие обратно в шов на одежде и выслушивал нотации, как провинившийся ученик.  
Лори заново открыл для себя друга. Неделю назад тот Акросс, которого он знал, бежал бы со всех ног от любого из этих камер, тем более от такой знаменитости, как Джей-Джей.  
Барса, попытавшегося дружески похлопать его по плечу, Тим легко бросил через себя. Но было ощущение, что, даже когда Барс к нему лез — он понимал, чем это чревато, а все равно действовал на нервы маньяку-убийце.  
— Тим, это Лори, — Акросс подвел отморозка как маленького ребенка. — Лори — та же фигня. Ведите себя хорошо и не дерись, — Акросс, как бы обращаясь к обоим, закончил все равно с нажимом глядя на Тима. Тот руку не протянул, смотрел с высоты своего роста, вместо извинений разъяснил:  
— Со мной довольно трудно ужиться.  
— А то он не заметил, — тут же прыснул Барс, который этим весельем показывал себя еще более отмороженным, чем Тим. Будто боли не чувствовал, продолжал его провоцировать. На этот раз Тим только раздраженно цыкнул, потеряв интерес к Барсу как жертве, и в этом было что-то настораживающее — возможно, Тиму понадобится новая.  
— Кто такой Легион и почему он должен нас преследовать? — срочно сменил тему Лори, стараясь не отрывать взгляда от Акросса. С Тимом как с собакой — в глаза ему не смотри, зубы не показывай. — Мы поэтому столько пилили без сна и еды?.. Хотите сказать, мы и теперь побежим дальше, даже дух не переведя?  
— Что, серьезно, хочешь остаться здесь? — Акросс показал на карцеры вокруг, и Лори не к месту вспомнил суровое: «Я все слышал». До него только теперь дошло — этот гул, делающий карцеры похожими на огромный завод — это не работа станков или механизмов. Это барабанили изнутри сотни маньяков-психопатов, жаждущих свободы. Сотни чудовищ в человеческом обличии.  
— Нет, — Лори сглотнул. — Хочу уйти отсюда как можно дальше, но… у меня закончилась вода. И еда. А вы вообще уже столько времени не…  
— В моей камере есть еда, — безразлично подсказал Тим. — Я ее не использовал. И вода должна быть.  
Лори ждал ловушки - захлопнувшейся за спиной двери, тьмы и изоляции, но внутри камеры (небольшой: с кроватью, туалетом, умывальником и погасшим экраном) на край одеяла осторожно были сложены брикеты еды и несколько бутылок воды. Судя по этому количеству, Тим не ел не меньше пяти дней. Решив, что тут на всех хватит, и поэтому его наедине с запасами не бросили, Лори смахнул находку в свой вещь-мешок. И даже удивился, когда обнаружил, что его еще ждали.  
***   
Как только карцеры пропали с горизонта, они все-таки устроили небольшой привал. Больше всего этому рад был Лори — у него слипались глаза, и все тело протестовало против продолжения пути. Одно из солнц как раз двигалось к горизонту, второе, не такое большое и горячее, осталось в зените, но планета погрузилась в подобие сумерек, и стало заметно прохладнее.  
— Вы познакомились еще до ареста? — Лори выложил на песок воду и припасенную еду, часть развернул сам, посмотрел осторожно в сторону Тима, ведь это его еда, он мог возразить.  
— Да, — кивнул Акросс. — С Вегой знакомы уже очень много лет, с Барсом чуть позже пересеклись. С Тимом… Тоже, наверное, давно. В довольно неприятной обстановке познакомились.  
Даже Барс кивнул, не переставая улыбаться.  
— Там кто-то умер? — зачем-то спросил Лори, чувствуя одобрение от этой улыбки, но ледяной голос Тима продрал по коже как песок:  
— Там все умерли.  
— И даже не всех из них убил Тим, — подхватил Барс, но получил только выразительный взгляд. Его зеленая форма и так была с кляксами крови.  
Лори решил отложить все остальные новости и мысли на завтра. Уже после беспокойных семи часов сна он отозвал Акросса в сторону, чтобы спросить:   
— Слушай… Ты уверен? Он реально же ненормальный этот Тим. Я могу понять — Барс. Каратель вообще в хозяйстве человек полезный. Но Тим? Если ему в голову взбредет всех перерезать, то кто его остановит? Я? Ты?  
Акросс слушал со снисходительной улыбкой, и вся эта ситуация походила на какое-то детское приключение, в котором Акросс — заводила. Самопровозглашенный главный герой, он придумал сюжет интересной игры. Возможно ли, что это была попытка Акросса спасти себя же от тоски, от мыслей о самоубийстве? Ведь он и теперь улыбался, и в глазах был огонек, который можно назвать безумным.  
— Слушай, — снисходительно начал Акросс. — Я знаю Тима много лет. Он может выглядеть достаточно страшным… Окей, Тим может быть на самом деле страшный, но своих он не трогает, это его табу.  
— А Барса?! — у Лори получилось кричать шепотом, и он верил, что их никто не слышал. Акросс вздохнул:  
— Барс сам нарывается. Я с ним об этом уже разговаривал, но ему нравится всех доставать. А от Тима просто достается. То, что его это не останавливает — его проблема.  
— Да они отбитые, — высказал Лори, еще раз настороженно обернувшись, и обнаружил, что остальные молча смотрели на них — Барс с улыбкой, Тим напряженно, Вега черным провалом капюшона. Акросс помахал в знак того, что с ним все в порядке, и вернулся к друзьям. Между этими четверыми была настолько прочная связь, что Лори чувствовал себя неуместным, устроился чуть поодаль.  
— Я нашла двоих, — начала Вега. — Это логично, девушек тут нет ведь… Кощей — синий блок, несколько километров южнее.  
— Синий? — Барс не мог вспомнить, только поэтому Лори решился подсказать:  
— Наркоторговцы. К ним тоже пойдем?  
— Нет, — серьезно отказал Акросс. — Легиона ты тоже нашла?  
— Разве не он должен нас найти? Ваш друг?  
Барс согнулся пополам в приступе хохота. Акросс всерьез задумался:  
— Это сложно объяснить, но… Легиона нужно найти нам. Или ему нас.  
— Для чего? — упрямо спросил Лори, потому что единственный тут ничего не понимал и ощущал себя идиотом.  
— Чтобы убить, — отрезал Тим, и даже Барс резко успокоился.  
— Легион — враг, — пояснил Акросс, подбирая слова так, будто пытался изъясняться на языке, который плохо знал. — Кощей — тоже враг. Его подчиненный. Но есть вариант, что они не успели собраться и их можно перебить по одному.  
— Зачем? — Лори все еще казалось, что это не всерьез. Акросс, которого он знал, не стал бы никого убивать.  
— Чтобы они не перебили нас, — отозвался тот, пожав плечами.  
— Так вот, Легион в красном секторе, — нетерпеливо продолжила Вега. Про красный сектор, судя по всему, остальные знали, потому что медленно обернулись к ней. Красный сектор — зона тех, кого посадили за убийство.  
— Говорят, там людей жрут. Просто от нефиг делать, — припомнил Лори. Барс подхватил, попытался улыбаться:  
— Ага. Я еще слышал, они развлекаются боями без правил. Отлавливают по пустыне тех, кто от своих бараков далеко ушел, и кидают на ринг против таких, что запросто позвоночники людям ломают.  
— И кто говорит? — недоверчиво переспросил Тим, который единственный не выглядел ошарашенным новостью.  
— Туда мы тоже не пойдем? — с надеждой уточнил Лори, но Акросс поморщился, ответил:  
— Хотелось бы, конечно, но… Так надо. Причем как можно скорее, пока к Легиону не подтянулись остальные.  
— Ты всегда можешь вернуться, — напомнил Тим, настолько спокойный, что это уже было глупо. Каким бы сильным он ни был, против толпы головорезов не выстоит.  
— Ну да. Через карцеры, — отфыркнулся Лори, под это заявление достал из общей кучи еще один брикет, но остальные по-прежнему не выглядели голодными.  
— Нормально в карцерах, — подхватил Барс, радуясь смене темы. — Тихо, спокойно. Прямо как на кладбище. Ну, если бы все были зомби, запертыми в своих могилах неким заклинанием.

***

Когда среди пустыни им попалась небольшая группа, Лори был даже рад, но Тим напрягся, обогнал команду, постарался встретить их первыми. Каратель и вовсе исчез. Возможно, не хотел отпугивать потенциальных союзников. Лори ждал, что и эти ребята — давние друзья Акросса, но реакции узнавания не было. Барс догнал Тима, что-то шепнул ему на ухо, и вместо привычного удара под ребра получил кивок. Компания была такая же разношерстная, как и их: парень в зеленой, как и у Барса, робе, двое в синих, остальные в желтом и белом, запачканные и пропыленные.  
— Ну наконец-то, — приветствовал одетый в желтый. Лори пристальнее следил за заключенным в белом, потому что в такой сектор отправляли только безнадежных сумасшедших, а обрезанные рукава этой робы когда-то были длинные, как у смирительной рубашки. Этот тоже доверия не внушал: бормотал что-то под нос, порывался копаться в песке, расшвыривая его от себя горстями. — Мы немного заблудились. Вода заканчивается. В какой стороне ближайший блок или башня?  
Акросс попытался подойти, чтобы начать разговор, но Тим оттолкнул его обратно, себе за спину. Даже Лори уже понял, что лучше не приближаться. Ну и что, что они были такой же разношерстной компанией с убийцей во главе. Они психи, и вероятность других таких же психов среди пустыни не настолько велика, чтобы на них вот прямо тут натолкнуться.  
— Нам нужно на вашу территорию, — вместо ответа начал Тим. — Мы к Легиону. Он знает о нас.  
— Легион? — переспросил желтый. — У нас в блоке такого не было.  
— Ага, — согласился Барс, и, хотя улыбался, улыбка была другая, недружелюбная. — А я в нашем блоке никого такого не помню, — он кивнул на заключенного в зеленом. — Зато где-то с месяц назад от нас до желтых парень ушел. Из новых. И так и не вернулся.  
— Это же пустыня, мало ли, что могло случиться, — пожал плечами желтый, пока остальные напряженно ждали. — Вол, он не верит, что ты зеленый.  
— Насрать, — прокомментировал тот.  
— И актер так себе, — кивнул Барс. — Короче! У нас есть бардовый, и мы можем его применить! Как вам такие шахматы?  
— Барс, — одернул Акросс, сам продолжил диалог, хотя ближе Тим его не подпускал. — Нам не нужны проблемы и нам как-то все равно, откуда вы и с кого сняли комбинезоны. Тот же зеленый Барсу был никем. Если вы собрались нас тут перебить — то простите, Тим не любит проигрывать.  
— Он Тим, — на всякий случай уточнил Барс, показывая большим пальцем. — Минимум пятьдесят трупов и отсутствие чувства юмора. А еще сейчас полнолуние и у него обострение.  
— Но если есть какие-то условия, чтобы вы проводили нас к Легиону — то я слушаю. Возможно, мы могли бы их выполнить.  
— Ты же не собираешься скормить им меня, — шепнул Лори едва слышно. Настолько, что даже Акросс не разобрал, о чем его спрашивали.  
— Ну, ваш бардовый выглядит довольно хилым, — прокомментировал желтый, все еще балансируя между признанием и продолжением игры в заблудившихся путешественников. — Уверены, что он с кем угодно справится?  
— Бои без правил? — тут же поинтересовался Барс, забывшись и перейдя некую границу, отмеченную Тимом как безопасная. Тот сразу же вернул его за капюшон обратно.  
— Не совсем. К нам приходят иногда ребята… Ну, кто-то добровольно, кто-то нет, но приходят. И мы им гарантируем, что, в случае выигрыша на ринге, у нас в блоке можно спокойно передвигаться. Где-то года три можно. Вот и поискали бы своего Легиона.  
— У вас? — переспросил Лори, уже понимая, о ком шла речь.  
— Блок убийц, — за них ответил Тим, устав ждать. — Годится.  
— Не так быстро. У нас добровольное участие платное. Все любят азарт. Мы поставим свободное передвижение по территории, а вы?  
— Можете съесть его в случае проигрыша, — Барс снова указал на Тима. На его выразительный взгляд оправдался: — Что? Ты собрался проиграть?  
— Понятия не имею, кто распускает слухи о том, что у нас жрут людей.  
— Он слишком костлявый? — перебил Барс. — Слишком жилистый?  
— Нас все равно сожрут, если проиграем, — подсказал Лори, но его снова не услышали.  
— Ну, раз хорошей ставки нет… — продолжил желтый, разворачиваясь. Если бы он ушел, то мог вернуться с подмогой. Не говоря уже о том, что на территорию красных они теперь точно не проползут, а Акроссу туда отчего-то нужно позарез. Возможно, ключи к спасению отсюда были именно у этого Легиона, но сам он почему в тюрьме, если знал, как выбраться?  
— Есть, — внезапно, как если бы заговорил впервые, обронил Тим. Безошибочно перехватил воздух рядом с Акроссом, как мим, изображающий что поймал что-то большое. Но маскировка дала сбой, зарябила помехами, затем проявила Карателя.  
Из их собеседников на месте остался только тот, что в белом, но бормотать под нос забыл. Остальные отшатнулись.  
— Э, никто не будет убивать… — начал Вол, до этого провалившийся со своей зеленой маскировкой.  
— Убивать? — переспросил Тим, сдернул с Каретеля капюшон.  
Лори за два дня их путешествия, как и за время заключения, успел себе придумать что-то совсем далекое от реальности, чуть ли не девушку с обложки, но Вега оказалась вполне обычной, с вьющимися волосами и чуть заостренным носом. Ее чертам лица не хватало гармоничности, правильности для того, чтобы назвать ее красавицей. Но это была первая девушка за три года, которую увидел Лори так близко, и он почувствовал, что, на месте убийц-отморозков, он бы согласился. Даже если бы его расстреляли потом за это. Главное успеть до расстрела.  
— Вега пробралась сюда под видом Карателя, но техники хватает только на маскировку, — соврал Тим.  
— Ты что творишь? — прошипела та. — Они вас просто перебьют теперь.  
— Не перебьют, — упрямо пообещал Тим. — Подходит?  
— Да, — согласился желтый, расплывшись в улыбке.  
— Зато я тебя убью, как только… — начала Вега, обращаясь к Тиму, но ее прервал Акросс, положив руку на плечо. Говорил так, будто успокаивал:  
— Все будет в порядке. Мы почти не рискуем. К тому же, мы сможем тебя защитить.  
Лори слабо в это верил. Но с другой стороны у Веги полномочия Карателя, а патрулирующие территорию роботы защитить ее точно смогли бы. Больше он волновался за себя, настолько, что подкашивались ноги. Но их уже вели, и сбежать из этой ловушки, оставшись в живых, было нереально.

***

Вокруг красной зоны киборгов было больше. Они обходили территорию по двое, похожие на карусель. Единственное, что спасало их компанию от обнаружения — небольшая насыпь, за которой лежа можно было спрятаться.  
— Интервал где-то минута, — рассказал желтый. — Не успел — вернули в зону. Попытка сопротивления - расстрел. Вас-то далеко будут нести, так что, если хотите сбежать — достаточно им…  
— Не сбежим, — заверил внезапно такой смелый Акросс. Что-то по-прежнему смущало Лори в нем и, поискав глазами того, с кем можно это обсудить, он остановился на Барсе, подполз ближе.  
— Акросс до заключения был таким? Неужели тюремный срок настолько его изменил?  
— Ну, вполне возможно, что ты знал другого Акросса, — с радостью ответил Барс, но понятнее от этого не стало. Может, Барс и пояснил бы, но наступил тот самый интервал, в который они должны были успеть пробраться к лагерю.  
Забор тут был основательнее: бетонный, с колючей проволокой. Виднелись рядом покинутые пустые вышки для пулеметных установок. Ворота открылись так, будто вместо бараков внутри была древняя крепость, охрана которой реагирует только на условный стук.  
— Уверен, есть другой способ войти, — прокомментировал запыхавшийся Барс, прижимаясь к забору. — Просто нам его не скажут.  
— Этой тайны достаточно, чтобы нас не выпускать, — снова осадил его Акросс, прежде чем вслед за Тимом войти в ворота. Барс тоже особо не раздумывал, нырнул за ним. Веге и вовсе бояться было нечего. Задержался только оставшийся один Лори — посмотрел на ползущих по кругу роботов, и заметил в пустыне, далеко, несколько человек в красном. Решив, что рядом с Карателем безопаснее, Лори вбежал в еще открытые створки.  
«Выход-вход санкционирован, — прокомментировал механический голос двери. — Ворота снова заблокированы».  
— У них есть Каратель, — как можно тише шепнула Акроссу Вега, тот кивнул. — Они не могут удерживать Карателя против воли.  
— Кто-то устраивает эти их «бои» для себя, — понял Акросс.  
— И двоих я не смогла найти, — кивнула Вега.  
Бараки красных выглядели уже лучше: бетонные двухэтажные строения, нары в камерах на двух-четырех заключенных, отгороженные решетками. Ржавые лестницы вели на вторые уровни. Практически все бросили свои дела, завидев чужаков, выделяющихся цветом робы. Они безошибочно ждали развлечений, и именно поэтому не нападали. Все равно что забить бойцовскую собаку вместо того, чтобы натравить ее на другую.  
Встретившиеся им в пустыне вели их как экскурсоводы, но смотрели на них как на убойную скотину.  
— Я не очень хорошо дерусь, — решил прояснить Лори. — Если Джей-Джея порешат…  
— Тима не порешат, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Барс.  
Их поток постепенно вышел к импровизированной арене: колодцу со стенами метра по два, дно которого было покрыто песком. Сидячих мест вокруг не было, но пустого пространства достаточно, чтобы заменить трибуны.  
Ближе к пятачку арены Акросс за руку поймал Тима, что-то шепнул ему и отпустил на покрытую песком круглую проплешину.  
— Что ты ему сказал? — негромко спросил Барс.  
— Если он проиграет, я убью Вегу. За то, что потом с нами сделают, отвечает он.  
У Лори все внутри похолодело, Барс сорвался к бетонному ограждению круга, чтобы выкрикнуть:  
— Тим! Тим, твою мать! Если проиграешь, еще месяц будешь просыпаться в зубной пасте! Ломай мне руки или нет — Акросс меня с радостью подменит.  
— Достал, — единственное, что бросил Тим. Он должен был понимать, чем грозил проигрыш, но, черт возьми, он вел себя так, будто его жизнь — зажженный фитиль, который все равно прогорит в ближайшие дни. Лично Лори в его совесть совсем не верил, оставалось надеяться только на то, что у него была какая-то гордость серийного убийцы, которая не позволит проиграть.  
Последняя надежда угасла, когда на арену вышел противник. Тим и сам высокий, но этот парень был выше него на полметра минимум, к тому же выглядел так, будто все свободное от еды время качался.  
Лори здраво рассудил, что только таких, пожалуй, на ринг и выставлять. Парень выглядел профессиональным боксером, а Тим — дворовым бойцом в сравнении с ним.  
— На что уговорились? — поинтересовался противник, обнажая в улыбке редкие зубы. — На бабу? Ну не знаю, я бы и этого забрал.  
Он указал на Тима. Тот от такого обращения повел плечами, и, хотя остался бесстрастным, что-то все равно изменилось.  
— Ой-ей, — лаконично заметил Барс.  
— Да, мужик его по всем параметрам в два раза больше, — кивнул Лори. Присматривался пока, куда можно будет в случае чего бежать.  
— Ага, — безразлично согласился Барс. — Но это-то фиг с ним… Но он разозлил Тима! Я думал, что Тим его в два удара собьет, а теперь он играть начнет. Мстить, чтоб его…  
— Да уж. У нас совсем нет на это времени, — кивнул Акросс.  
— Он не будет против! — крикнула Вега мстительно. — Забирай его тоже!  
Акросс, и сам этим удивленный, обернулся, поискал поддержки у Барса, тот поднял руки на уровень груди, показывая, что он тут ни при чём. Лори казалось, что Вегу спасло от обернувшегося Тима только то, что она Каратель.  
— Я могу его убить, или будет какой-то гонг? — найдя в толпе желтого, переспросил Тим, и его в следующее мгновение отшиб к бетонному забору разбежавшийся противник. Лори от неожиданности даже вскрикнул, но этот возглас потонул в общем хоре ликования. Не то чтобы Лори боялся за Тима, скорее за себя в случае его проигрыша, а удар был такой, что после одного можно и не встать.  
— Неудачник! — крикнул Барс, но за громом трибун и его голос потерялся.  
И все же Тим услышал. Он поднялся, ушел вниз от следующего выпада, впечатал противника лицом в бетонный забор. Тоже не так уж сильно — тот засмеялся, выпрямляясь, и Тим оборвал его попытку пафосно утереть кровь из разбитого носа ударом под коленную чашечку. Только когда громила упал на колени, Лори вспомнил, что Тим был не просто парнем с дурным характером, а приговоренным к карцеру убийцей.  
Тим успел показать Барсу жестом: «С тобой потом поговорим», и его тут же затянуло в водоворот драки. Несмотря на то, что противник был выше, они дрались даже не на равных — Тим уходил от целящихся в него ударов и прицельно прошибал по болевым.  
— Я же говорил, теперь играть будет, — невозмутимый Акросс оперся о трибуны.  
— Скажи ему, что нам скучно. Тебя он послушает, — предложил Барс. Лори по-прежнему не казалось хорошей идеей относиться к происходящему спокойно, но битвой можно было любоваться — это точно. Особенно когда Тим как в боевиках отскочил от бетонного бортика, чтобы ударить сверху. — Брось полотенце.  
— Это значит проигрыш, — напомнила Вега.  
— Можно подумать, у нас есть полотенце. Блин, я б даже посмотрел на то, как он попытается трахнуть Тима. В смысле, у него бы все равно не получилось, но у Тима наверняка очень удивленное лицо было бы. Никогда не видел, чтобы он удивлялся… Ай, выглядит больно. Он же его просто убить должен?  
— Это же Тим. Пока есть время, и если ему чем-то не угодили, он будет развлекаться, — заметил Акросс, пожав плечами. — Ему в принципе до фонаря, что мы переживаем.  
— А мы переживаем? — удивленно переспросил Барс, но что-то похожее на беспокойство нашел только на лице Лори, который смотрел на них с осуждением. — Да ладно, Лори. Это ж Тим. Он почти не человек, он танк в человеческой шкуре.  
На всякий случай Барс все-таки обернулся проверить, не слышал ли его Тим. Тот был слишком занят — заломив противнику руку за спину, с неприятным хрустом сломал ее.  
— Добивай! — пробившись в этот гвалт, приказал Акросс. — Хватит иг!..  
И снова общий крик, причем зрители поддерживали Тима. Слишком хорошо дрался тот, чтобы они не переметнулись на его сторону.  
— Интересно, еще не поздно поставить на Тима? — осмотрелся Барс.  
— Мы уже поставили, — напомнил Акросс.  
— Действительно, пусть играет, — произнес спокойный, незнакомый голос рядом с ними. — Пусть даст волю своим наклонностям.  
Барс всерьез испугался, отскочил, чуть не сбив с ног и Акросса. Тим остро отреагировал на происходящее, обернулся, отшвырнув хрипящего врага на песок.  
Невысокая, тонкая девушка наблюдала за ним с трибуны, находясь рядом с Акроссом. Не трогали ее именно потому, что на ней, как и на Веге, были плащ и экипировка Карателя. С неприятной улыбкой девушка не отрывала азартного взгляда от Тима.  
— Они знакомы? — переспросил Лори, пока Барс пытался справиться с собой и не отходить дальше от капитана.  
— Прекрати, — скомандовал ей Акросс, и на секунду Лори подумал, что и этот Каратель тоже их друг.  
— А, Акросс, я тебя и не заметила, — соврала та, не поворачиваясь в его сторону. — Снова как пахнет жареным, так выбрасываешь Тима на амбразуру? Я ему давно говорю, что в нашей команде ему было бы лучше.  
— Акросс, отойди! — окликнул Тим, направился к трибунам.  
Новый участник вышел на арену: таких только в боевиках и снимать, главными злодеями. Остальные из их команды на это появление отреагировали так, будто в бассейн, где плавал Тим, выпустили акулу. Барс, до этого относившийся к драке показательно спокойно, перегнулся через бортик, протянул Тиму руку. При этом сам чуть не упал туда же, и Лори пришлось перехватить его за пояс, удерживая на трибунах.  
— Тим! — позвал Барс, пока тот оборачивался.  
— Вы его знаете?! — успел спросить Лори, заметив улыбку, распускающуюся на хмуром лице нового противника.  
— Да, это — Легион, — ответила за всех Вега.  
Тим отряхивался, гипнотизировал Легиона взглядом, но убегать не спешил.  
— Он ведь не добил противника. — напомнил Каратель. Легион прошел вглубь арены, ногой перевернул застонавшее тело, подтвердил:  
— Не убил. Теперь придется победить меня. Что, струсил, Тим?  
— Не поддавайся! — заорал Барс. Тогда и произошло нечто странное — Тим послушался. Разбежался, чтобы взобраться по забору и ухватиться за руку Барса. Его беспрепятственно вытащили на трибуны.  
— Ну вот вы и продули, — наигранно вздохнул Каратель, но, разворачиваясь, наткнулся на Вегу, которая была выше ее на полторы головы.  
Три робота, метров по пять, перелезли забор и верными дворнягами побежали, ломая перекрытия и камеры, к Веге, среди разбегающейся толпы двигались медленнее, неуклюже.  
— Мы уходим, — осторожно произнесла Вега, и ее саму трясло от своей смелости. Девушка напротив была спокойнее, пожала плечами и подняла руку к глазам.  
— Думаешь, ты одна…  
Черт его знает, что сделал бы в этой ситуации Лори, ведь у него на подкорке было записано табу: Карателя трогать нельзя, даже если он направляет технику на твое убийство. Но мимо них бардовой тенью проскользнул Тим, сбил с ног Карателя алых и ударил в подбородок. Когда Тим опустил руку, из гортани торчала заточка, редкие струйки крови стекали по горлу. Тим, снова не добивая, отступил.  
Это вышло за рамки привычного мира, и Лори даже не сразу вспомнил, почему так испугался. Развернулись к ним пятиметровые роботы, взяли в прицел Тима, пока Вега лихорадочно пыталась снова перевести их управление на себя. Но бесполезно — убийство Карателя была автоматической командой на расстрел. Даже если виноват сам Каратель — никто не будет жалеть сидящую здесь мразь, если она попыталась поднять голову. Акросс это знал, поэтому вместо того, чтобы подставляться за Тима, он рывком оттащил Вегу, когда раздались первые выстрелы.  
— Уходим, — скомандовал Акросс, за общей паникой его почти не было слышно. Среди неразберихи он успел перехватить Барса, который проверял, смог ли Тим выжить после пятнадцати пулевых ранений. Потом, уже с меньшим энтузиазмом, взглядом нашел и Лори. — Тут останешься?  
Лори отрицательно помотал головой и отправился с ними. Люди в красном, как дикари, пытались повалить пятиметровых роботов, но через забор лезли на помощь новые, поменьше. Тех, кто в драку не вмешивался, они осторожно обходили, и с этой своей щепетильностью выглядели смешно среди толпы, словно боялись раздавить жуков. Или вляпаться в них.

***

Даже если его спутники не ели и не отлучались в туалет — уставали они так же, как и Лори. Сбежав по сыпучему песку на достаточное расстояние, они на всякий случай спрятались у небольших скал высотой чуть меньше десяти метров. Все четверо валились с ног, жадно глотали воздух.  
— Полудурок, — высказал зло Лори, в перерывах между вздохами. — Чем думал?!  
Не то чтобы Лори жаль было маньяка, но казалось, что на его месте мог быть и сам Лори, если бы Тим не сунулся убить Карателя.  
— Мы нашли Легиона, — глухо ответил Акросс, и в голосе не было ни капли раскаяния.  
— Джея пристрелили, — напомнил Лори, зачерпнул песок, швырнул в сторону прошлого приятеля, тут же вызвал этим рассерженный взгляд у Веги.  
— Да, скучно без него будет, — подосадовал Барс и сел, все еще тяжело дыша.  
— Вам плевать? А если бы оно нас перестреляло?! Если бы Каратель их перенаправила на нас!?  
— Поэтому Тим ее и убил, — пожал плечами все еще спокойный Акросс. Он задумчиво поднял глаза к небу, пытаясь сформулировать то, что думал, прежде чем произнес:  
— Я особо не волнуюсь, потому что с Тимом мы еще увидимся. Хотя то, что его больше тут нет, конечно, проблемка.  
— Он имеет ввиду, — перебил Барс, придвинувшись ближе. — Ну блин, ну тебе ведь Тим и так не нравился. Напрягал же? Так вот, не ссы, Лори, этот дядя тебе больше ничего плохого не сделает и не перережет нас, пока мы…  
— Он нас спас, — Лори только теперь осознал эту мысль во всей ее катастрофичности. Остальные даже глубоко дышать забыли, переглянулись, и в лицах их наконец было что-то близкое к грусти, но не к такой, с какой надо хоронить товарища.  
— Да, — Акросс кивнул, теперь смотрел в песок, загреб его, пропустил между пальцами. — Опять.  
— Да он умер за нас! Не просто спас!  
— И такое бывало!  
Лори ушам своим не верил, но Барс произнес это задорно, снова улыбнулся и, чтобы окончательно всех добить, уточнил:  
— Как думаете, они его съедят?

***

Меньшее из солнц вполне заменяло луну — так же не светило и не грело. Когда на небе оставалось только оно, это называлось ночью. Его спутникам по-прежнему не нужно было спать, но больше сейчас делать нечего.  
— Что тебе сделал этот Легион? — как можно тише спросил Лори, готовый и к тому, что Акросс давно спал и не ответил бы. Расположились прямо на песке, у ветром изрезанных скал — все равно, что спать на мелкой гальке.  
— У нас с ним всегда так. Мы в одной… на одной планете существовать не можем. Кто-то один должен умереть.  
— Не то чтобы я не понимал, чем он может бесить… — начал Лори уже громче, потому что теперь никто не подумал бы, что он говорил сам с собой. — Но, во-первых, у такой ненависти должны быть причины, а во-вторых — по-моему, сравнение будет не в твою пользу.  
Немного подумав, Акросс ответил только:  
— Он первым начал.  
Барс перестал притворяться, что спал, прыснул в сторону, но, выдав себя, начал смеяться уже в голос.  
— Это так! — возразил Акросс, перевернувшись на живот. — То, что он попытался сделать при нашей первой встрече — это убить меня! Хотя мы не были знакомы!  
— Почему? — не понял Лори.  
— В душе не держу, — Акросс снова перевернулся на бок, зашуршал, устраиваясь удобнее. Лори упрямо открыл рот задать следующий вопрос, но Акросс подскочил, подняв волну песка. До оклика Лори думал, что его сейчас ударят.  
И только после болезненного женского вздоха понял: кроме них был еще один человек, почти слившийся со скалой в этой темноте, высоченный, высохший, нереальный в окружающем их мраке. Лори продолжал лежать, когда и Барс вскочил, одновременно отбросив фигуру на камни, Акросс упал рядом с девушкой. В груди Карателя был осколок, то ли железный, то ли деревянный. Он дергался вместе со вздохами, словно живьем жрал Вегу. Лори сложил для себя этот пазл: высохшая фигура, подкравшаяся и слившаяся со скалой, пришла убить их козырь, их Карателя.   
— Какого хрена?! — наконец выдавил из себя Лори.  
— Кощей, — ответил Барс, отступив на два шага. — Ты, наверное, совсем дурак? За убийство Карателя…  
— А ваш Тим — не дурак? — переспросил глухой голос, похожий на шелест песка. И Барс, черт бы его побрал, рассмеялся! Пусть горько, но рассмеялся, приняв это за шутку. Лори казалось, что от такой наглости замолкала даже Вега, но вскоре он понял, что причина в другом: на руках Акросса был уже труп. Опять.  
В пустыне возникло движение: ползли роботы, подбирались к их укрытию.  
— Надо сваливать, наверное, — предложил Барс, пытаясь рассмотреть, откуда ждать «гостей». Лори даже сделал несколько шагов в противоположном направлении, но Акросс все еще стоял у скалы, и смотрел не на мертвую девушку или убийцу — тоже куда-то во тьму, откуда был слышен скрежет техники.  
— Акросс? — осторожно окликнул Барс. Тот как завороженный обернулся и махнул спокойно, попытался отогнать их.  
— Идите, — разрешил Акросс. — Я тут задержусь.  
— А? — переспросил Барс. — Что значит идите? Если ты тут разберешься, то и мы тут…  
На фоне темного неба было видно, как один из роботов неловко пролез по хребту скалы, и Барс отскочил, словно крысу увидел.  
— Пойдем, — дернул его Лори. — Если он что-то задумал…  
Оба пригнулись, когда услышали выстрелы. И тогда зажегся тусклый красный свет от робота, этот луч выхватил из темноты Акросса, стоящего спокойно, с поднятыми руками.  
— Я должен поговорить с Карателями, — медленно и раздельно произнес Акросс. Робот скрипел, свесившись со скалы ожившим фонарным столбом, свет то тускнел, то разгорался снова. В следующее мгновение он этим светом выхватил из темноты Барса и Лори, и те упали в песок, ожидая следом и автоматной очереди. Но снова стало темно, слышался скрип металла, теперь уже удаляющийся. Как только глаза привыкли к темноте, стало можно разглядеть, что ни мертвого Карателя, ни Акросса нигде не было.  
— Отлично, — прокомментировал Барс. — Предлагаю окопаться и ждать.  
И лёг в песок, откопал себе небольшое углубление.  
— Ждать чего? — не понял Лори. — Акросса убьют как соучастника. Ему не поверят.  
Лори совсем не чувствовал жалости, скорее досаду: затащил их почти на край света, в опасные места, а сам исчез. В конце концов, уже двое погибли из-за него. Тим сидел бы и сидел в своем карцере, Вега жила бы на какой-нибудь спокойной планете, работала официанткой в кафе, а сам Лори валялся бы сейчас на нарах и слушал раскатистый храп сотни глоток.  
— А черт его знает, — честно признался Барс. Лори лег поодаль, закрыл голову капюшоном. За несколько часов труп не должен начать вонять, значит пока можно было переждать тут.  
А проснулся он от ощущения пристального взгляда, сверлящего его. Солнечный свет проникал даже через плотную ткань. Когда Лори осторожно снял капюшон, он без удивления обнаружил вокруг человек семь в красных робах. Те деликатно старались вести себя как можно тише и не ржать над такой безалаберностью. А Лори била дрожь, он перехватил за плечо Барса, глядя вверх на замершие рожи, потряс его, а произнести ничего не мог. У него было ощущение, что, если вести себя тихо, то он сливался с песком, и его не тронут, не найдут. Отчасти получилось, что это правда — сел в песке Барс, протер глаза, осмотрелся кругом и спросил:  
— А по какому поводу у нас собрание? — при этом улыбался, черт бы его побрал. И враги оживились, разразились хохотом, а Барс получил в челюсть и ногой в солнечное сплетение за свою удачную шутку.  
***

Барс взял на себя роль некоего громоотвода, и сколько бы его не били — продолжал хохмить, нарываться. А впрочем, он и Тима не боялся, чего ему кучка отморозков.  
На заброшенную башню у красного блока его доставили, протащив по ступенькам и швырнув в ноги Легиону как мешок картошки. Или уже мертвое тело. Кашель его скоро снова перешел в смех.  
— Где Акросс? — устало спросил Легион.  
— Мы его съели. Идем по пустыне, никакой надежды встретить мясо, ну и стали жребий кидать…  
— Заткнись, — еще более устало оборвал Легион. Лори только теперь заметил, что справа от него, в тени навеса, настоящая женщина, и не Каратель. Эта выглядела красивее Веги, несмотря на красную мужскую робу. Любоваться мешали только толпа отморозков за спиной и рассерженный Легион.  
Лори сдался сразу, стоило на него глянуть. В конце концов, не было ничего секретного в том, куда ушел Акросс.  
— Его забрали. Он был рядом с телом Карателя, и они, наверное, решили…  
Легион отвернулся, больше не заинтересованный в нем, и у Лори перехватило горло — он замолк. Барс уютно устроился на полу, положив руки под голову, изобразил отдыхающего на пляже.  
— Кто это? — терпеливо спросил Легион, кивнув на Лори. — Новый в вашей команде?  
— Ну не знаю, — протянул Барс. — Мы об этом еще не говорили, но парень вроде надежный. С Тимом ужился, а это так трудно.  
— Чего такой смелый? — оборвал Легион.  
— Гиену убили. А тебя чего бояться?  
— А, ну да. Она же не так давно тебя практически вскрыла… И что, думаешь я так не смогу?  
Лори начало ощутимо трясти, Барс же спокойно пожал плечами, но ответил серьезнее, без наигранного веселья.  
— Фантазии не хватит.  
В этот момент Лори убедился, что Барс — самоубийца. Не прочитать ситуацию и не понять, что последует за этим, тем более проведя тут уже несколько лет, было безумием. Барс дернулся в попытке встать, когда Легион подхватил один из острых, как специально отточенных, обломков, и пригвоздил того к полу, прошив насквозь плечо. Непонятно, чего Барс добивался, потому что вся веселость тут же сошла с него, он заорал, бесполезно попытался вытащить осколок.  
Лори отступил назад, прислонился спиной к стене, рукой ухватившись за выступ. Его пытать не станут — хотел надеяться он. Ведь сказал же он, где Акросс, и вообще вел себя осторожно, старался не раздражать.  
— Ты знаешь, кто они?.. — Легион ждал, морщился, делал вид, что вспоминал имя.  
— Лори, — подсказал тот.  
— Ну да.  
Он говорил мягче, пытался изображать приветливость, и Лори почувствовал огромное облегчение, безумную надежду на милость сильнейшего.  
— Заключенные… я их не знал. Я знаю Акросса, нас привезли в одной партии и мы три года… мы были знакомы.  
— Акросса, — кивнул Легион, прошел мимо Барса, который из своего положения мог только следит за ним, больше не перебивал. — И как? Его всегда звали Акросс? Он всегда был брюнетом? Всегда так выглядел.  
— Да… — подтвердил Лори, но уверенности в его голосе не было. Акросс до его ухода в башню вдруг стал размытым пятном, в котором с нынешнем угадывались только общие черты.  
— Нет, — за него ответил Легион. — Это потому, что они паразиты. Вот Барс и выеживается — это тело не его, и ему не жалко. И Акросс, по сути, убил того, кого ты знал. Твой знакомый собирался покончить с собой?  
Лори молчал, язык стал слишком большим, забил ему горло. Если его обманули, то может и не убьют?  
— Пытался, — снова за него ответил Легион. — И каждый из них пытался. И тут появляются паразиты. Они всегда так делают — у них нет физического тела, которое может путешествовать. Это хуже паразитов. Потому что паразиты сосуществуют. А они выбрасывают личность самоубийцы и заменяют ее. Кукушки.  
Барс снова засмеялся, на этот раз хрипло. Продолжил тем же безразличным тоном:  
— А в чем проблема? Они все равно умерли бы. Между прочим, так себе удовольствие приходить в мир в теле, болтающемся на веревке под потолком или висящим на карнизе небоскреба. Блин, к тому же от хорошей жизни с собой не кончают. Знаешь, почему этот парень жить не хотел?  
С самого начала его монолога, пока Легион не оборачивался, хоть и не перебивал, из тени ленивой кошкой вышла женщина. Барс продолжил говорить, даже когда она покрепче перехватила осколок в его плече, чтобы выдернуть. При рывке Барс болезненно застонал, но откатиться в сторону не успел, к тому же и осколок мешал, нависнув над ним. Удар пришелся в голову, насквозь не пробил, только кожу рассек. Барс еще был жив, пытался подняться, зажав рану рукой, но вернулся Легион. С усталым вздохом забрал оружие у женщины. Лори отвернулся, услышал только смачный звук ломающейся кости. Страх снова холодом сжал внутренности, но Лори был тут единственным чужаком, и ему уже сложнее было верить в спасение.  
— Если ты пойдешь за Акроссом, — продолжил голос Легиона, и сопровождал его звук, с которым тот кромсал уже мертвое тело, — то будешь умирать. Снова и снова. Снова и снова. В адских муках. Я сам буду раз за разом убивать тебя. Потому что я — лекарство. Не лучше ли остаться тут, в тишине и более-менее привычном мире? Чтобы уйти с Акроссом, прежде всего надо умереть, Локи.  
Лори даже не поправил, потому что было все равно. Конечно, он не хотел идти за Акроссом, ему сейчас казалось безумием, что он вообще ввязался в это гиблое дело в надежде на побег отсюда. Верил ли он Легиону? Он и сам не знал, не хотел думать об этом. Но с Акроссом и правда что-то было не так.  
— Там короче, — начал всплывший рядом с Лори один из заключенных, — этот. Который тут раньше был. Он пришел требовать боя.  
— Ему нечем платить, — произнес Легион сквозь зубы.  
— Есть. Ну и мы подумали — а круть будет, если ты его там на арене ушатаешь. А то он че-то больно довольный для проворовавшегося счетовода.  
— Иду, — подтвердил Легион и, пройдя мимо Лори, властно перехватил его за шкирку, как ребенка потащил вниз, к арене.  
Для человека виновного косвенно в смертях уже троих людей, Акросс выглядел слишком довольным, даже Лори ощутил ненависть к нему.  
— Тебе платить нечем, — повторил Легион уже ему, бросив Лори на трибунах и в одиночку выходя на арену. — И ты остался без команды. Ты на что надеешься?  
Акросс с улыбкой покопался в карманах робы, достал начатый блок сигарет. Лори смутно припоминал, что друг не курил.  
— Примерно столько стоит твоя жизнь, — заметил Акросс, оставил блок на песок арены, отошел от него на пару метров.  
— Пропуск на арену. Можно сказать, что ты платишь им за то, чтобы они посмотрели, как тебя убьют.  
— Ты ничему не учишься, — возразил Акросс, едва сдерживая улыбку. Снова в общий гомон влился уже знакомый звук железных суставчатых лап. Красные осторожно расступились, когда один пятиметровый аппарат в сопровождении двух трехметровых выползли на арену, повернув дула в сторону Легиона.  
— Заключенный двадцать девять и три, блок красных, — вполне человеческим голосом произнес пятиметровый. Круглая крышка его кабинки открылась, на песок спустился Каратель. Легион, сдерживая злость, вспомнил то, чему не придал значения:  
— Забрали к Карателям…  
— Мы прослушали записи из вашего блока. Информация о том, что убийство Карателя заказано вами, подтвердилась.  
— Стукач, — констатировал Легион, глядя только на Акросса, тот развел руками, уже не скрывая улыбки.  
— У нас приговор, — так же невозмутимо продолжил Каратель. Легион отвернулся, отошел к трибунам, заставив Лори отшатнуться. Но страх был напрасен — Легион забрал женщину, та спустилась покорно, без возражений. Так же покорно приняла удар лезвием в шею, сползла на бетонный пол истекать кровью. У Легиона не было выбора, он знал, что было бы с ней без его защиты.  
— И проговариваетесь к смерти, — продолжил Каратель. Легион не обернулся, и автоматная очередь прошила его широкую спину.

***

Они молчали почти всю дорогу обратно. Акросс не выглядел таким довольным, как на арене — он был мрачен. И молчал, в отличие от Лори, не от пренебрежения и брезгливости, а в задумчивом оцепенении. Но на крутых перевалах он ждал Лори, останавливался, если тому нужно было облегчиться или поесть. Дал ему выспаться в одну ночь, пока сам не спал, ожидал рядом, заодно присмотрев, чтобы их не прирезали во сне.  
Акросс за обратный путь будто стирался о мелкий гравий под ногами, как о наждачку. Снова вернулась его сутулость, и Лори почти поверил, что на него давило чувство вины за умерших, бессмысленность их смерти.  
Первые слова Акросс произнес у той самой башни, на которой просидел столько дней, вблизи уже родных бараков.  
— Я задержусь, — предупредил зачем-то Акросс. Лори прошел пару шагов, остановился, но не обернулся.  
— Легион говорил, что ты не мой друг. Ты убил моего друга и занял его место.  
— Это правда, — подтвердил Акросс без сожалений.  
— Какого хрена?  
— Он бы все равно умер. Ты хотел сбежать. Пойдешь со мной?  
— Иди нахер, — так же не оборачиваясь послал его Лори и продолжил путь к баракам.  
На следующий день другого салагу отправили проверить, как на башне себя чувствовал Акросс, и посланный вернулся за лопатами и попросить в помощь еще кого-нибудь, чтобы закопать труп.


	2. Chapter 2

Правила игры:  
1\. Не имея физического тела, игрок, прибыв в мир, вытесняет личность человека, находящегося на грани самоубийства. 

Белый порошок рассыпался по краю корыта, по жидкой грязи, и тут же смешался с ней. Он был похож на побелку. Акросс лихорадочно пил дурно пахнущую воду. Потом, когда влил в себя не меньше литра, нагнулся над корытом, впихнул в рот два пальца. И наизнанку его вывернуло даже не от этого действия, а от того, насколько грязными были пальцы. Долго тошнило какой-то слизью, словно лягушек наглотался. Он не мог вспомнить, сколько успел проглотить порошка, поэтому, когда кроме желчи уже ничего не выходило, снова потянулся к ведру с водой. 

Вега сделала шаг вниз с табуретки. Глубоко дыша, снова обернулась назад. Там, под потолком, болталась из тканей сплетенная удавка. Распутывать ее, вообще как-то прикасаться к ней не хотелось — какой-то мистический ужас поднимался из глубины души при мысли об этом. Она вытерла передником испарину на лице. 

Барс остановился за пару сантиметров до того, чтобы поцеловать чье-то бледное лицо в каплях испарины. Для него постепенно прояснялись реалии этого мира, и он не мог понять — зачем он собирался целовать эту женщину и как это связано с обычном способом придти в этот мир. Это его мать, да. Но разве это способ самоубийства?  
Выпрямился, осмотрелся и, вспомнив, бежал из этого дома как можно дальше. Мать только что умерла от болезни, которую он хотел от нее подхватить. 

Тим выплюнул кляп изо рта, на зубах заскрипел песок. Он откинул голову назад, к дощатой стене, глубоко дышал. Хотел сначала вышвырнуть нож как можно дальше, но тот был хороший, добротный и острый. Его лезвие уже успело надрезать Тиму горло, теперь к вороту струилась ручейком кровь. Тим поднял руку ее вытереть. Хмурясь, оценил замызганность этой самой руки и утерся воротом рубашки. При ближайшем рассмотрении даже ворот оказался еще грязнее, но было уже поздно. 

2\. Прибыв на игру, союзники и противники сходятся в самой высокой точке города. В этой точке царит перемирие. 

— Я уже говорил, что я ненавижу средневековье? Так вот, я ненавижу это чертово средневековье. Где вот они? Только не говорите, что они там моются и сюда явятся чистенькими! — Барс кипел праведным гневом. Иногда он начинал нервно чесаться, дергано залезать за ворот и долго ловил там кого-то. Акросс молча стоял напротив. Вечерело. Для собрания подошла колокольня — самое высокое в городе место. Сам город напоминал вылепленный из серой грязи муравейник. Вымыться-то можно было, но потом снова пришлось бы идти на эти улицы, где грязи по щиколотку.   
Из лестничного люка показалась макушка Тима, настолько серая, что Акросс его даже не сразу признал. Тим кивнул капитану, проигнорировал Барса, выбрался на колокольню. Тут становилось тесно.   
— О, какие люди, — тут же повеселел Барс. — Как тебе обстановка? Какие планы на жизнь?   
Колокол молчал, и что-то подсказывало Акроссу, что уже не первый день. Не было больше ни звонаря, ни того, кто мог бы его подменить. Да и колокол последние несколько дней не умолкал, призывая к новым и новым похоронам. Решено было и вовсе больше в него не трезвонить.   
Тим задержался, помог пришедшей следом Веге забраться к ним.   
— Капитан, — обратилась Вега, заметив Акросса. Она была встревожена, — нас ведь не сожгут? С городом вместе?   
— Город не будут сжигать, — подтвердил Акросс. Тим цыкнул:  
— Тебе откуда знать?   
— Потому что я доктор. Когда вас решат сжечь, я буду первым, кого отзовут отсюда, — закончил Акросс. Барс немного присмирел, Вега старалась не смотреть на город. Тим же наоборот вглядывался в пейзаж, провожал глазами повозки с трупами.   
Сначала послышался грохот, потом шаги — уверенные и веские. Барс завернулся в свою веселость как в плащ от дождя, Тим стоял прямо напротив лестницы. Отчего-то все знали, что это именно тот, кого они ждут.   
Казалось, Легион не пройдет в узкий лаз. Он зацепился меховой накидкой, рванул ее раздраженно, и все-таки выбрался на колокольню, подвинул тяжелый колокол, чтобы не мешал ему. Нашел глазами Акросса. На скулах Легиона пару раз вздулись желваки, словно он говорил что-то раздраженное капитану чужой команды.   
— Ребят, а вы еще не сдохли? И не подыхаете? — проворно выбралась к ним Гиена. — Говорят, тут все болеют и умирают.   
Если Легион был одет как человек благородных кровей, то на Гиене висели какие-то совсем уж безобразные тряпки, лицо измазано в саже и по внешнему виду в ней сложно было признать девушку.   
— Отлично выглядишь, — засмеялся Барс. — Словно тебя специально в грязи валяли.   
— Это опасный мир, — сначала послышался голос Щелочи. Взбираться она не спешила. Легион, без особого желания, даже с раздражением, наклонился и достал ее за руку из проема чуть ли не силой. Щелочь брезгливо отряхнула опрятное платье, обернулась, найдя глазами Барса. Раскинула руки:  
— Узнал?   
— Еще бы, — отозвался тот, но уже как-то нехотя, без прежнего задора. — Ты меня буквально на прошлой неделе убить пыталась. Раненного, пригвожденного к полу.   
Гиена рассмеялась:  
— Почему меня там не было? Я бы придумала что-то интереснее.  
— Ты бросил нас, — напомнила Щелочь.   
— А у нас с тобой ничего и не было, — развел руками Барс, после этого оценивающе ее осмотрел, прикинул: — Не то чтобы я был против…  
— Барс, — окликнул спокойно Акросс. Тот вздохнул и, перестав валять дурака, представил:  
— Моя сестра тут. Старшая. Мы жили отдельно. И она должна сидеть под замком сейчас, но что-то пошло не так.   
— Почему под замком? — Вега то ли не поняла, то ли наоборот поняла, но решила уточнить. Барс кивнул, облизал губы:  
— Карантин. Мама и отец были больны. Она с ними была заперта и теперь наверняка тоже больна, так что целоваться с ней я бы не советовал. Слушай, Легион, а ты вообще как? Знаешь, что такое чума? Чем опасна, какие симптомы? Она появляется от большого бешенства. Вот прямо как у тебя, когда ты на нашего капитана смотришь.   
Как ни странно, Легион от этого успокоился. Глянул на Барса устало, снова повернулся к Акроссу и уже его предупредил:  
— Я почти нашел способ вас убить. Раз и навсегда. Выиграешь ты снова в этой игре или нет.   
— Да ладно, Легион, — снова попытался поддеть Барс. — Что-то не припоминаю, когда в последний раз выигрывал ты со своими отморозками. Кстати. Где Кощей?   
Как-то негласно получалось, что у каждого был свой противник в чужой команде. Это не означало, что нужно сражаться именно с ним и убивать только его. Нет. Просто с появлением в команде нового игрока появлялся равный ему по силе враг. Когда к Акроссу присоединился Барс, его врагом стал долговязый высохший Кощей. У него были редкие волосы, ввалившиеся глаза, резко выделяющиеся на бледном лице скулы. Акросс поздно понял, что они должны были догадаться о роли Кощея при такой его специфической внешности, когда сверху, от края колокольни послышалось скрипучее:  
— Здесь.   
Даже Тим присмирел. Гиена и вовсе залилась довольным смехом, поддела:  
— Что, обосрались? Победили? Это вряд ли.   
Акросс ударился спиной о каменную кладку стены, только теперь осознал, что попытался отойти. На перилах сидел Кощей, и человеком он не был. По обстановке и событиям Акросс ожидал чего-то обыденного, реалистичного мира. Тем более, что Легион с командой, да и все у Акросса были вполне банальных ролей, никаких эльфов или магов. Но одежда Кощея клубилась черным дымом, еще больше запали глаза, выделились потемневшие скулы. Он выглядел как живой труп.   
— Ты что еще за нахер такой? — осипшим голосом спросил Барс.   
— Я и есть чума, — странным, нечеловеческим голосом отозвался Кощей. 

3\. Игра заканчивается со смертью одного из капитанов. Проигравшей считается команда, чей капитан убит.

— Ну как так-то? — продолжал возмущаться Барс. — Я, может, тоже хочу быть Чумой. Или голодом. Или любым другим всадником!   
Он вылил на себя ушат воды, тряхнул головой, как кот.   
Вега вымылась первой, теперь занималась одеждой, и Акроссу было неудобно за то, что единственная девушка в команде отправилась стирать.   
Ничего похожего на мыло не нашлось, про сажу с жиром подсказал Тим, и, как ни странно, это правда помогало. Тим закончил быстро, особо в воде задерживаться не стал, тем более, что было не так много дров, и она оставалась чуть теплой. У Барса синели от холода губы, но он продолжал разводить всюду сырость и соскребать с тела грязь.   
— Я вот что думаю…Чуму же давно уже вылечили. Лет сто как, наверное, уже, — продолжил Барс. Акросс покосился на него недоверчиво — он уже вытирал лицо тряпкой, заменяющей полотенце. Они никогда не говорили о своих родных мирах. Акроссу казалось, что в его мире чума так и осталась в средневековье и была истреблена тогда же.   
— И что?  
— А как ее вылечили? Чем?   
Акросс задумчиво потер волосы, ничего не вспомнил, сказал только чтобы совсем дураком не казаться:  
— Антибиотиками? Пенициллином?   
— Мы могли бы спасти весь этот город и всех этих людей, — Барс, похоже, закончил купаться и тоже поднялся вытираться. Специальной комнаты не было, поэтому из пристройки к дому Акросса, похожей на сарай, не годившейся под баню, устроили болото. Дом, если честно, тоже был не совсем Акросса: хозяева покинули умирающий город и предложили свое жилище доктору на время. С неудовольствием Акросс вспомнил, что он и правда доктор, но лечить может так же, как средневековые — тут не было аптек в современном понимании этого слова. Из самых прогрессивных средств Акросс помнил последнюю новинку — мох с черепа мертвеца.   
— Да. Какие-то мы правда бесполезные, — кивнул Акросс. Надевать снова грязную рубашку на чистое тело не хотелось, но пока остальное еще не было выстирано, больше ничего не оставалось.   
— Да ладно, — фыркнул Барс. — Зачем нам лекарства? Есть же Кощей. Можно просто убить Кощея и…  
— Как думаешь, он вообще убиваемый? — серьезно спросил Акросс, получил от Барса выразительный взгляд через плечо.   
— Легион, знаешь, тоже мне сначала бессмертным казался.   
Когда-то давно Барса подобрали в мире русских сказок. Он впитал в себя образ веселого, честного, смелого героя. До нынешнего состава команда сменила человек десять, последним в ней появился Тим четыре года назад, с тех пор играли этим составом. Остальных Акросс так же подбирал по мирам, и если они не приживались или им надоедали эти игры — они просто «уходили». Оставались в реальностях, и больше их никто не видел, как и их противников.   
Акросс играл с четырнадцати лет. Сначала это не было игрой — просто яркие миры, он воспринимал это как детские фантазии. Уже тогда рядом с ним была Вега. Она вообще первой оказалась в его команде.  
— Насколько я слышал, антисанитария была одной из причин. А заставить этих людей мыться было невозможно. Потому что все в один голос утверждали, что лучше оставаться грязным, а все болезни — это в наказание, — добавил Акросс, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку. Конечно, Барс не обязан был выводить Кощея из игры самостоятельно. — Знаешь… Я, как капитан, тебе скажу — просто сдавайся. Есть Щелочь и Гиена. Попроще, чем Легион и Кощей в этот раз. Будешь его избегать.   
— Драться с бабами, — фыркнул Барс. Казалось, что у него рубашка чище и белее. Наверное потому, что не была испачкана жиром с докторского плаща.   
— Тим же дерется, — напомнил Акросс. — И я вот честно предпочел бы попасться Кощею или Легиону, чем Гиене.   
Барс промолчал, что было на него совсем не похоже. Обычно поражения быстро забывались, но две или три реальности назад Барс оказался в плену у команды Легиона, и издеваться над ним разрешили Гиене. Об этом предпочитали не разговаривать, спасти его тогда команда так и не смогла. А когда снова встретили Барса живым — он был уже спокоен и все такой же лоботряс, словно ничего страшного и не произошло. Акросс не хотел бы попасться Гиене — он не был уверен, что сможет вести себя, как подобает капитану, когда его будут вскрывать живьем.   
— Ладно, могло быть хуже, — попытался изменить тему Акросс. — Нас могло выбросить в каменный век.  
— Я не уверена, что это было бы хуже, — Вега растерянно топталась на пороге с мокрыми, но чистыми рубашками. — Я когда-то слышала, что это время людьми воспринималось чуть ли ни как Конец Света. И оно понятно — история, в которой город чахнет, все вымирают семьями и трупы не успевают хоронить, похожа на кошмар… Там за Тимом пришли. Он просил передать.   
— Зачем пришли? — насторожился Акросс.   
— Запечатать дом. Он кузнец, не забывай, — Вега перестала держать рубашки наготове, сложила на руке. — Это не тот мир, где мы можем просто собраться и куда-то пойти. Ворота запечатаны, отсюда не выйти. И сидеть все в одном доме тоже не сможем, у нас тут еще остались дела.   
— Я не знаю, чем лечить этих людей, — признался Акросс.   
— Да брось, кто ждет от парня в птичьей маске серьезности, — втянулся в разговор Барс. — Приложи к ним куриные потроха и заяви, что, если не вылечатся, то плохо молились. Тут это так работает, даже я бы справился.   
Акросс смерил его кислым взглядом и, задумчиво, словно сам с собой разговаривал, поинтересовался:  
— А если сказать, что у Легиона ручной дух чумы, его на костре сожгут?  
— Он вроде тут главный, так что это не сработает, — уверенно заявил Барс. — Кстати, домик классный. Если ты не против, ночевать придем сюда. 

***

Пока Тим ставил замок, за дверью скреблось что-то слабо. Иногда у людей, которые при его визите могли только лежать, вращая глазами, обнаруживалось столько сил, что приходилось держать дверь впятером, пока Тим вешал замок. А иногда некогда сильные мужчины могли только вот так вот скрестись. Этот жил один: сыновья еще успели сбежать до разгара эпидемии, а отец остался тут, где была его мастерская. Жаль было бросать налаженное дело. А теперь вот умирал, в одиночестве.   
Двери не забивались наглухо — только вешался замок и запрещалось покидать жилище. Приходили Сестры, в числе которых была и Вега. Они кормили запертых больных, или подтверждали смерть больного. Даже в этом мире все они были связаны напрямую с этой болезнью, и напрямую связаны между собой: доктор, Сестра, кузнец, в последнее время только и ставивший замки на чужих дверях, и Барс, гробовщик. Тим назвал бы это странным выбором при характере Барса, но кто бы им давал выбор.   
Дальше по улице он услышал ругать, и прошел бы мимо, если бы не знакомый голос.   
— Там ведь ребенок. Ребенок здоров еще. Я могу ее осмотреть… Могу позвать знакомого доктора, и он бесплатно…  
— Слушай, не лезь не в свое дело.   
— Но ребенок ведь не болен. Он не должен смотреть на то, как умирает мама.   
— Что тут происходит? - нехотя вмешался Тим. Для вескости большой молот закинул на плечо. Но кого в городе, вымирающем от чумы, напугаешь молотом?   
— Тим! — Вега даже обрадовалась. — Он не отдает мне ключ. Мы были в доме, и там с женщиной заперт ребенок.   
Вега тянула вниз тряпку, которая до этого закрывала ей рот. Тим слушал внимательно и кивал, но с места не двинулся. Словно он ребенка выслушивал.   
— Их же кормят, — пожал плечами Тим. Вега, не понимая еще, повторила:   
— Он здоров.   
— Он может быть сейчас здоров. Если ты хочешь что-то сделать, то я сниму петли, не понадобится ключ. Но только для того, чтобы ты осталась там. С ребенком, у которого там от болезни умирает мама. И будь готова к тому, что и сам ребенок…  
— Но ведь так нельзя, — растерянно, совершенно ошарашенная, прибавила Вега. Казалось, она забыла только что сказанные слова. Тим вздохнул, показал Пастеру, что разберется с женщиной. Вряд ли тот поверил, на всякий случай он ушел куда-то в ту улицу, к которой пыталась тянуть Тима Вега.   
— Ты снова вмешиваешься, — спокойнее объяснил Тим.   
— Это бесчеловечно. Если они будут при мне сжигать ведьму, то я и ее постараюсь спасти.   
— В этом мире только один человек, которого ты должна спасать. Это Акросс, — напомнил Тим. Молот мешался, Тим опустил его на землю, в грязь, хотя и удерживал еще за рукоять. — Я уже сказал, какой у тебя выбор. Если ребенок здоров — его мать закопают, его оставят в этом доме. Выпустят, когда схлынет эпидемия.   
— Он заразится, — возразила Вега. Тим выдохнул устало, спросил прямо:  
— Всех собираешься спасать? Мы оказались в центре Конца Света. И нам тут даже выживать не обязательно. Расслабься. Они не настоящие. Если хочешь — занимайся этим, но на Акросса у тебя времени уже не хватит.   
У Тима был еще адрес в другой части улицы. В любом случае у Веги не было ключей, у дверей должен был караулить Пастер, чтобы ее остановить. Но и упоминание Акросса должно было ей напомнить, зачем она здесь.   
— А что, если настоящие? — негромко спросила Вега. Настолько тихо, что Тим предпочел сделать вид, что не расслышал. 

***

— Доктора прибыли.   
У Легиона было специальное место, отгороженное, чтобы принимать гостей и не бояться заразиться. Он отложил перо, которым до этого просто ковырялся в бумаге.   
— Все доктора?   
— Нет, конечно, — растерялся слуга. — Некоторые у горожан, некоторые…  
— Темноволосого среди них нет? Такого… — Легион не мог его описать. Если в других реальностях Акросс и отличался, то тут все были тощими, темноволосыми. — Того, кто зовется Акроссом.   
— Я узнаю, — пообещал слуга, поклонился и, не разгибаясь, вышел. Легион и сам не верил, что Акросс настолько глуп, что явится к нему сам, к тому же один. Тем более, что Легион вызывал его не поговорить, а в окошко вышвырнуть, как только тот попадет в кабинет. Это будет конец игры, и потом никому и ничего не нужно было объяснять потом.   
Где-то далеко, за городом, горели костры. Улицы были непроглядными, напоминали шкуру ящерицы, спрятавшейся в каменной щели. И воняли невыносимо. Ограждение спасало Легиона не только от заразы, но и от запахов. Город гнил заживо.   
Щелочь, сидящая в кресле, кашлянула, словно горло прочищала. Легион обернулся недовольно — от нее он не был отделен загородками.   
— Я не больна, — возразила Щелочь, правильно прочитав его взгляд. Ее пришлось переодеть в более подобающую для этого дома одежду, но выглядела она как служанка, а не равная. Легион отвернулся, убрал исчирканный лист, как бы невзначай произнес:  
— Говорят, болезнь убивает за несколько дней, и лекарства от нее нет. И убивает всех подряд. Знаешь, я просто не хочу сдохнуть, так и не добравшись до Акросса. Так что, если ты заболела, то я сожгу тебя.   
— Я здорова, — снова произнесла Щелочь, даже бровью не повела.   
— Ты находилась в доме с больными.   
— Так и оставил бы меня там, — повысила тон Щелочь, даже чуть приподнялась, но тут же успокоилась. — Все в порядке. У меня ничего нет. Просто в горле запершило. Ты не можешь шарахаться от своих же людей. К тому же — разве не Кощей вызывает эту болезнь?   
— Она действует отдельно от него. Он может Акроссу всю команду перезаражать, но сначала эту команду найти надо.   
— В городе все меньше людей, это будет просто.   
— И что, мне ждать, когда весь этот город вымрет? Или когда Акросс сам собой сдохнет? Как я об этом узнаю? Может я так и буду сидеть в этом городе и делать вид, что мне интересна его судьба.   
В дверь постучали. Протиснувшийся слуга нервно, словно ему за это грозило наказание, сообщил:  
— Акросса среди них нет. 

***

Когда Барс едва не упал, оступившись, двое остальных могильщиков резко отскочили от него в разные стороны. Барс утер нос и засмеялся:  
— Ладно вам, шутка же. Чего такие серьезные?   
— Бога не гневи, шутит он… Над общей могилой.   
Не было смысла копать несколько ям, делали одну огромную и в нее скидывали свезенные с города трупы. Некоторые еще сохраняли человеческий облик, другие раздулись, уже наполовину сгнили. Барс не шутил, он правда чихнул, и решил как-то разрядить обстановку после того, как от него отошли. Помогло — товарищи вернулись копать вместе с ним.   
Из города не выпускали никого, чтобы не распространять заразу. Когда чума только начиналась — почти все знатные и богатые люди покинули эти стены, чтобы в безопасности переждать, когда перемрут бедняки. Но безопасного места не существовало. Люди, которых сбрасывали в могилу, одеты были примерно одинаково, в заношенные простые серые ткани. Барс размышлял о том, что знатных, наверное, хоронили как-то по-другому. А еще о том, что нужно очень постараться не заболеть тут, потому что любой заразившийся в команде будет не только опасен, но и обузой для других. Лучше было стразу застрелиться, да из чего?  
То, что после появления в игре вымылся, не помогло. Физический труд, контакт с землей, рубашка снова пропиталась потом, грязью.   
— Есть идешь? — спросил правый, вонзив лопату в землю. Закопали неглубоко, можно сказать землей только присыпали. Барс глянул в сторону привезенной кастрюли, в которой булькало что-то и исходило паром, прикинул.  
— Нет.   
Снова получил выразительный и напуганный взгляд от товарищей, пришлось согласиться:  
— Да шучу я, шучу. Мы ж столько работали. Голоден, как волк.   
Есть они собирались теми же руками, которыми только что копали и забрасывали трупы в яму. Барс осмотрелся, не нашел никакого даже ручейка, обеспокоенно спросил:  
— Вода у нас есть?  
— Вино.   
— На руки мне польешь?   
— Снова шутишь? — все время говорил один и тот же парень. Второй в широкополой шляпе, почти мальчишка лет шестнадцати, стянул с носа и рта платок, чтобы начать есть.   
— Серьезно. Мы этими руками только что в земле копались. А, ну да, для вас привычно.   
— Для кого, для вас? — прищурился его собеседник. — Ты что-то странный сегодня какой-то… Точно не заболел?   
Пока Барс придумывал новое оправдание или шутку, третий могильщик выронил похлебку, начал крениться вперед. На долю секунды Барс тоже поймал себя на неосознанном страхе. Словно не человек рядом кашлял, а поезд скоростной пронесся, и сбил кого-то, а его не задел. А мог бы. Барс только теперь заметил у парня ввалившиеся глаза и сырое от пота лицо. Второй могильщик бросил еду, поднялся и побежал к городу, как от дикого животного. Он спасал свою жизнь.   
— Не говори никому, — снова прикрывая лицо платком, попросил парень. Барс нахмурился:  
— Э, нет. Ты знаешь… Так тоже нельзя. Людей-то заражать. Давай, нужно тебя спрятать.   
— Только не домой, — попросил парень. — Три сестры… младшие. Живы еще. И отец еще ничего, они здоровые. Не надо к ним.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул Барс, протянул руку. — Ты только давай… со мной пошли. В карантин… Ну это… в такие дома, где такие как ты… - И не знал что. Не лечат же их там. То есть в понимании этого времени, может, и лечат, а скорее мучают перед смертью. Паренька было жаль — под шляпой обнаружился лысый череп, да и сам мальчишка был изморенный, жалкий. — Родственникам твоим может что передать?   
— Что умер передать… Да они и сами поймут. 

***

Акросс как добрый хозяин ожидал людей дома, в кабинете. Листал медицинский фолиант, и находил там то правильные советы, то полную ерунду. Ерунду из вредности перечеркивал, а как что на самом деле лечится – не знал. О чуме были написаны только какие-то совершенно дикие указания: советовалось кровопускание. Оно от всего прописывалось. Потом перечислялись какие-то способы, и вовсе похожие на колдовство.   
Заглянул и в другую энциклопедию, своего времени, нашел там, что чума лечится антибиотиками, но для этого времени это было слишком сложное понятие. Акросс впервые задумался, откуда они вообще берутся.   
Получалось, что весь день Акросс провел за бесполезным занятием – осознанием, что если кто-то из них заболеет, то, даже будучи доктором, тут Акросс им помочь не сможет. Даже являясь человеком, живущим в мире, где чуму уже победили, сам Акросс с ней ничего сделать не мог. Мох с черепа мертвеца стал казаться не такой уж плохой альтернативой, когда Акросс припоминал, что антибиотики делались из плесени. А как именно делались, он тоже не знал.   
Первым домой вернулся Барс — уставший, вспревший. Он не стал греть воду, поставил на кухне таз холодной и умывался в ней, покрякивая.   
— Ты весь день спал что ли? — не оборачиваясь, спросил он у Акросса. Тот ничего не мог с собой поделать — присматривался, не мелькнет ли где пятно вспухшего бубона.   
— Искал чем вас лечить, если заразитесь.   
— Нашел?   
— Нет.   
Барс рассмеялся, взял полотенце и вытер лицо, потом шею. Когда он убирал ткань от лица, Акросс заметил, что в эти секунды Барс позволил себе быть серьезным. Стало немного стыдно — утром отпустил их всех по работам, а теперь смотрел, как вымирающий город ломал его команду. Барс перехватил его взгляд, попытался оправдаться:  
— Ямы слишком неглубокие. Клянусь, я видел собаку с человеческой ногой в зубах.   
— Не обращай внимания, мы тут ненадолго, — попытался успокоить Акросс. Тут же понял, что сказал, да и улыбка вышла неуверенная. И Барс простил ему эту черствость, почти правильно расценив как попытку поддержать.   
— Да я-то что, — пожал плечами Барс. Снял с веревки одну из рубашек Акросса, которая Барсу была не по статусу, бездумно нацепил ее, — я с мертвечиной дело имею, а вот Вега с Тимом, наверное, хлебнули сегодня.   
Тим вернулся под вечер — спокойный и непрошибаемый. Барс все заглядывал ему в глаза, ловил реакцию, но разочарованно сдался. Зато к вошедшей Веге бежал словно на весь день запертый в доме пес, а при виде нее опешил, не рискнул подтрунивать. Вега прошла мимо как призрак, отдала Барсу верхнюю накидку и тряпку, которой завязывала нос и рот от смрада и болезни. У лестницы наткнулась на Акросса, безучастно спросила:  
— Где я могу спать?   
— Тут одна спальня и две гостевые комнаты… Я могу уступить главную спальню. Я там уже убрался, хотя боюсь, что выгнал не всех насекомых.   
— Я не буду спать, — тут же решил Барс, отправился вешать накидку на вешалку у двери.   
— Тогда я пойду, — кивнула Вега. Тим наблюдал, стоя у перил второго этажа. Акросс все еще закрывал от девушки лестницу, поймал Вегу, когда она попыталась его обойти.   
— Погоди, — обеспокоенно попросил Акросс. — Все нормально? Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?   
— Что? Вроде не зболела, — Вега как очнулась, вспомнила об опасности, приложила ладонь к своему лбу. Осмотрелась: — Никто не заразился?  
— Мы тут день всего, — напомнил Барс.   
— Эти тела тут давно живут, а болезнь может проявляться на вторые сутки после заражения, — возразил Акросс. Откашлялся. — Я почитал.   
— Чтобы узнать, что тут нас ничего не спасет? — фыркнул Барс. — Я в детстве какой-то мультик смотрел. Кажется, там было молоко с йодом в качестве профилактики. Но я не уверен, что молоко и не уверен, что с йодом, и уж тем более не думаю, что нам сейчас нужна профилактика. Так что за насекомые в кроватях?   
— Я выбросил матрасы, они там водились. А болезнь разносят именно блохи.  
— Ой, капитан, вы такой умный, я прям тащусь. Скажите еще что-нибудь? — поддел Барс. Акросс решил сменить тему:  
— Так что случилось?   
— Они закрывают больных вместе со здоровыми. Здоровые заражаются и тоже умирают.   
— Началось, — вздохнул Тим. Вега глянула на него неприязненно, продолжила:  
— Ты же врач, попробуй как-то им объяснить.   
— Его сожгут, — снова подал голос Тим с лестницы.   
— Может и не сожгут, но врач не такая значимая фигура. Мало кто будет ко мне прислушиваться. Вот если бы Легион это сказал…   
— Я не уверен, что Легион знает о чуме, об истории, о бактериях и медицине, — подал голос Барс. Хотя глаза горели все так же озорно, а уголки губ были привычно приподняты, говорил он серьезно. Во всяком случае, по его меркам это была серьезная речь. — Если спросить Легиона, как люди болеют, он ответит: «Магия». Вот правда, готов все зубы на это поставить. А тут ему еще и Кощея дают. И если к нему придет любой другой доктор и скажет: «Я знаю, что нужно делать, чтобы не заболеть», — Легион же глянет на Кощея и подумает, что и сам знает. К Кощею не приближаться. Но я видел сегодня парня… В общем, вряд ли Кощей как Дед Мороз бегал тут по домам и всех награждал чумой. Но Легион так не задумывается.   
Его даже не перебивал никто. И главное поняла только Вега — она потрясенно сделала шаг в сторону Барса, произнесла нервно:  
— И эпидемия не закончится, если мы убьем Кощея.   
— Кого вы убьете? — проворчал Тим, уже начавший спускаться к ним по лестнице. — Кощей тут бессмертный персонаж. Увидите — бегите. Я, во всяком случае, так и буду делать.   
— Да как ты!.. — снова завелась Вега, но Акросс перебил:  
— Вы сами сказали, что его смерть городу не поможет. Давайте-ка я кое-что ужасное скажу. Мы тут не для того, чтобы всех спасти. Мы блин не знаем, как тут всех спасать. И Тим прав — драться с Кощеем опасно.   
— С ними всеми драться опасно! — возразила Вега, хотя когда она говорила с Акроссом, тон был спокойнее, мягче.   
— Да, но с Кощеем теперь и бесполезно. Что для вас капитан в конце концов? — Акросс вздохнул, убрал волосы с лица. — Если я сказал, что вы мне живыми нужны, значит бегите от Кощея. А все остальное — неуважение ко мне.   
За пару секунд остальные трое в команде успели переглянуться, безошибочно вычислили виноватого в Тиме, но с ним спорить было бесполезно.   
— Теперь спать идите. В гостевой комнате я тоже выбросил к черту матрас.   
— Да ну к черту спать, — запротестовал Барс, указал на кресло у камина. — Раз я могу не спать, хочу воспользоваться этим правом.   
— Как маленький, — проворчала Вега, направившись по лестнице вверх. Акросс последовал за ней, чтобы показать комнату. В целом, Вега выглядела уже живее, не такой нервной. Разговор ей помог.   
— Ну что, Тим. Давай всю ночь у костра рассказывать друг другу самые пикантные истории из жизни? — предложил Барс. Тим пару секунд смотрел на него, потом, не успев еще толком спуститься, развернулся подниматься. — Тим, ну ты чего?! Я ж могила! Я никому не расскажу! 

***

На самом деле они могли не спать, но иногда ночами мир останавливался, а утра скучно было просто сидеть и ждать. Поэтому они и спали. Им никогда ничего не снилось, они просто закрывали глаза, открывали их такими же бодрыми, как и засыпали, и приключения продолжались. Поэтому единственной проблемой Барса было, чем развлечь себя до утра, если все ушли спать. Когда в камине разгорелся огонь, Барс сверился со временем и обнаружил, что затратил на камин минут двадцать, и больше делать ему было совершенно нечего. К тому же везде чудились насекомые, и покрывало с кресла он подержал над огнем, пока оно не начало тлеть.  
Странно было изображать идиота только для себя, когда никто не смотрел, Барс никак не мог привыкнуть и начать наслаждаться этим. Подумывал о том, чтобы взять угли, пройтись по спальням и разукрасить лица Тима и Акросса. Придумал, посмеялся, передумал.   
Они не любили, когда кто-то один бодрствовал. Не то чтобы ничего не происходило, когда они спали, но игра, как сюжет произведения, не терпела скуки. И неспящий должен был притянуть к себе хотя бы собеседника. Барс надеялся на компанию Веги, всегда приятно пообщаться с девушкой ночью у камина. Но соседнее кресло начало дымиться. И прежде, чем Барс побежал за водой, дым сплелся в фигуру. Кощей открыл глаза, сам только что заметил сидящего рядом Барса, потом перевел взгляд на огонь в камине и, совсем по-человечески протянул к нему руки. Барс замер, наблюдая за врагом, вспоминая приказ бежать, но тут-то как побежишь — вся команда мирно спит наверху.   
— Доброй ночи. Не спится? — в полный голос спросил Барс, надеясь, что разговор услышат. Кощей глянул в его сторону, но продолжил греться. Пальцы на руках у него были черные, словно обуглившиеся. И запах — гнилой, неприятный. Барс заговорил громче:  
— Я вот тоже решил, чего время тратить и спать… Тебе больно, наверное, Кощей? Или ты от своей же болезни не страдаешь?  
Кощей сморгнул так, как обычно моргают лягушки. Барс выбрался из кресла, обходя камин так, чтобы между ними был предмет, направился к лестнице, приговаривая:  
— Что ж это я… Гостя надо чаем напоить. Я сейчас.   
— Сядь, — сухим голосом скомандовал Кощей, не поворачивая головы. Барса это остановило ровно на секунду, потом заставило ускориться на пути к лестнице. Кощей всегда отличался медлительностью и огромной силой. Но, если бегать быстро, то можно было его не опасаться. Барс перепрыгнул две ступеньки сразу, когда черное облако появилось перед ним, перекрывая вход на второй этаж. Барс отшатнулся, боясь не только коснуться, но и вдохнуть этот дым. Не удержался и упал обратно на пол, при этом наделал столько грохота, что должен был перебудить весь дом.   
Открылась крайняя к лестнице спальня, и Барс наблюдал в ужасе, как из комнаты показался Акросс, пока еще не догадавшийся о том, что в доме опасность. Время стало вязким, пока Акросс осознавал, кто перед ним, Кощей медленно разворачивался и, заметив чужого капитана, пошел по лестнице вверх.   
— Он может быстро перемещаться! И проходить сквозь стены! Просто беги! — скомандовал Барс, подскакивая. Сам не зная зачем, подцепил в камине горящее полено, рванул по лестнице вверх. Он помнил, что то ли умерших от чумы сжигали, то ли вещи их, и поэтому, как в фильме ужасов, отчего-то решил попробовать этот абсурдный метод. Акросс попытался ударить Кощея дверью комнаты, но тот превратился в черный дым. Вдоль по коридору на втором этаже открывались и следующие двери. Дым потянулся к капитану медленно, но и отступать ему было некуда. Когда Барс размахнулся и ударил, от головешки посыпались угли, она погасла, но от соприкосновения с перилами. И в то же время запах распространился, как от паленого мяса. Когда в дыму появилось лицо Кощея, оно было обращено уже к Барсу.   
Полено только тлело, за спиной была лестница, до камина далеко. Все, что Барс мог — переключить врага на себя.   
— О, вы все-таки решили проснуться, — чтобы скрыть свой страх, в коридор крикнул он, но прикусил язык, когда напротив него стала проявляться фигура Кощея. — Бегите уже! Сами же говорили!   
Но Барс знал — бежать некуда. Оставалось только уводить Кощея за собой. И, честно говоря, Барс и не надеялся, что получится. Кощей казался умным, и за его спиной было три жертвы, одна из которых капитан. Но он упрямо поплыл за Барсом, который был один и у него единственного был путь для отступления. Барс попятился к двери, двигаясь достаточно медленно, чтобы Кощей не потерял его из поля зрения. Он, видимо по-прежнему не решивший, с кого начать, шел медленно. Барс открыл дверь, выбрался во двор. Кощей бросил последний взгляд на замерших на лестнице, и вышел, оставив дверь открытой.   
И, словно они играли в детскую игру, в которой надо замереть, чтобы ведущий не мог тебя поймать, на втором этаже «ожили» Акросс, Вега и Тим.   
— Надо уходить, — первым опомнился Акросс, вернулся в спальню переодеваться. — Они знают, где мы.   
Тим съехал по перилам, остановился караулить у открытой двери, на случай, если кто-то еще попробует их атаковать.   
— Как же Барс? — напомнила Вега. — Он будет искать нас тут. Он не знает, где живут остальные.   
Из полутемной комнаты Акросс вышел растрепанный, но одетый, только пуговицы на рубашке застегивал. И молчал, словно использовал это время для того, чтобы придумать план.   
— На улице тихо, — подал голос Тим. — Кощей приходил один. Подождем?.. Если кто-то придет, то будем драться. Мы и так Барса одного оставили.   
И вроде бы странно было слышать это от обычно холодного и отрешенного Тима, но как-то за три года игры плечом к плечу с ним Акросс привык, что к своим Тим внимателен и терпелив. Наверное, это можно было назвать его проявлением доброты и дружбы.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул Акросс. — Постоянно убегать тоже не дело. 

***

Барс поскребся в дверь уже утром, когда рассвело. Открыл, ввалился с усталой но довольной улыбкой, с измызганными грязью штанами.   
— Ничего без папки не можете, — прокомментировал Барс собравшуюся в гостиной команду. Вега тут же подхватилась собираться, Тим поспешил на конюшню, и Барс ушел в сторону, уступив ему дорогу. Зачерпнул воду кружкой из ведра и залпом выпил. Акросс продолжал беспокойно наблюдать за ним.   
— Мы собираемся уходить, раз они знают, где мы, — сообщил Акросс, не отрывая взгляда от Барса. Тот вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, но не обернулся.   
— Отличная идея, — согласился Барс, но собираться не спешил. Акросс попытался развернуть его за плечо, но Барс отшатнулся. Остановившись в углу, он, наконец, посмотрел на капитана. Ничего подозрительного в нем не было.   
— Он заразил тебя? — все еще надеясь, что ошибается, спросил Акросс негромко. Барс повертел в руках чашку, вместо ответа с улыбкой предупредил:  
— Ее надо выбросить. Из нее больше пить нельзя. Я останусь тут, ладно? Если они за нами придут, попробую забрать с собой как можно больше врагов. Подорвать дом было бы идеально…  
— Барс, все в порядке, — попробовал успокоить Акросс, но Барс покачал головой, не убирая с лица нервной улыбки:  
— Нет, не в порядке.   
— Ты нас спас.   
— Вот и здорово… А толку? Он так же придет, и снова кого-нибудь заразит.   
— Тем более, ты будешь уже зараженный и бояться тебе нечего.   
Акросс видел, как расширились зрачки у Барса, как неловкая улыбка потухла, и превратилась уже в настоящую. Барс выдохнул, напомнил:  
— Я могу вас же заразить.   
— Ну мы как бы тут надолго оставаться и не собирались. 

***

Кощей сидел на подоконнике, на безопасном расстоянии, более того за полосками пропитанной жиром тюли, которая должна была защитить Легиона от болезни. Черный дым стелился по полу, но опадал до тюли. Легиону казалось, что дым этот вместе с заразой впитывался в доски и оставался миной в кабинете — только наступи и заразишься. Он не хотел признаваться, но он и сам опасался сейчас Кощея, тот не контролировал свой дар. Он не мог не заразить того, кого коснулся бы.   
— Только Барс? — еще раз переспросил Легион.   
— Ладно тебе, целый Барс, — подала из угла голос Гиена. Она была за занавесками, без защиты, но прикрывала рот сложенным во много слоев платком.   
— Ты вообще молчи. Ты где была? Разве тебе велено было продолжать придерживаться своей роли в этом мире?   
— Это интересно, — пожала плечами Гиена. — Я больше не ворую у мертвецов, но прихожу в дома умирающих. Так интересно смотреть, как они переходят от живых в состояние гниющего куска мяса. У них одна жизнь, и за этим еще интереснее наблюдать. Их ни добивать, ни мучить не надо. Хотя, — она рассмеялась, — вчера была семья. На нижнем ярусе женщина, на верхнем дети. Дети уже были мертвы, женщина доходила. Прямо как крыса с крысятами. Сначала я говорила ей, что дети…   
— Хватит, — устало попросил Легион. — Делом займись, хватит развлекаться.   
— Да, было бы интересно посмотреть, как умрет Барс. Сначала всех заразив.   
— Акросс не дурак, наверняка сразу его повесил и сжег тело. И не сам, а заставил своего отморозка это сделать, — проворчал Легион, отодвигая от стола громоздкое кресло, наткнулся на выразительные и заинтересованные взгляды Щелочи и Гиены. — Что?  
— Акросс самонадеянный тюфяк, который ни за что никого из своих не прикончит, — рассмеялась Гиена. — Даже если это временное состояние. Он будет на себе тащить всех раненных, оставляя за собой кровавый след, по которому его проще будет найти, но не бросит. Нет. И на этом можно будет сыграть.


	3. Chapter 3

Барс оступился и, остановившись, упер руки в колени, пока открывали дверь. Он был замотан до глаз в тряпки, на голове капюшон и тоже что-то накручено. Больше он напоминал во всех этих лохмотьях деревенскую бабушку. Обернулся Акросс, уже вошедший в маленький домик, остановилась Вега, которая шла последней, беспокойно заозиралась. Тим, как-то даже раздраженно, без страха перехватил Барса как котенка за шкирку, впихнул в темный дом с его затхлым запахом. Хотя снаружи было еще светло, в доме царил полумрак, он больше напоминал деревенский хлев, только для человека и со столом. В доме, в котором временно остановился Акросс, проще было укрыться от болезни, тут же была всего одна комната, которая выполняла функцию и кухни, и спальни, и гостиной. Зато об этом месте не было известно Легиону с его компанией. Барс норовил отойти подальше, Тим продолжал его держать.  
— Я себя переоценил, — наконец глухо произнес Барс на выдохе, высвободился из хватки Тима. — Где можно полежать?   
— Где-нибудь, где не очень грязно, — отозвался Тим, отправился зажигать немногочисленные свечи. Акросс ожидал, что Барс будет долго выбирать, но он проворчал что-то одобрительное и рухнул на лавочку около стола. Вега вытерла ему лоб, попыталась помочь устроиться, осмотрелась в поисках одеяла. Акросс понял, что волнуется за нее, он представлял, как на следующее утро с температурой поднимется уже Вега. Обернувшись и заметив его обеспокоенный взгляд, Вега улыбнулась. Барсу решили не мешать — оставили дремать на просторной лавочке. Вега засобиралась:  
— Я должна сегодня выйти на работу, меня будут искать. У Тима, к слову, тоже дела. Тем более, мы в твоем доме. Нам не нужны посторонние, которые придут спрашивать, почему у тебя больной лежит.   
Тим молча собирался, пока Акросс не произнес простое:   
— Хорошо, я пока посижу с Барсом.   
И Вега, и Тим застыли у дверей, глядя на капитана. Провести день с больным казалось слишком рискованной идеей, и Акросс только по этим взглядам осознал всю опасность.   
— Нет, — Вега улыбнулась смущенно. — Ты иди. У тебя ведь тоже дела… Я посижу с Барсом.   
— Прекращайте его перекидывать как обузу, — глухо проворчал Тим. — Вега посидит. Акросс, выметайся. Где костюм доктора?   
— Нет у меня никакого костюма, — поморщился Акросс. Ему совсем не улыбалось пускать людям кровь и прижигать гнилые раны. Если это, конечно, был ни кто-то из команды. Кровь пускать не стал бы, потому что еще по школе помнил, что это вредно и бесполезно, а вот раны прижигать — не впервой.

***

Мужчина, глава семьи, был здоров. Это многое усложняло — пока дети и женщина лежали и тихо умирали от неизлечимой болезни, он мешался, пытался не дать запереть его со всеми.   
— Послушайте, мы же не бросаем вас. Мы будем приносить вам лекарства, еду. Вы на время заточения будете полностью на попечении церкви, — уговаривал священник. Он помогал Тиму закрывать, но человек из-за нее пер с отчаяньем, от которого зависела его жизнь.   
— Не будете! — выл он, и из-за деревянной двери показались пальцы, потом рука до запястья. — Я слышал про город, который просто сожгли. Живьем. Дворяне уехали не просто так! Они подождут, когда здоровых останется еще меньше, и сожгут город так, словно их и не было вовсе.   
Он проповедовал с завыванием, почти в истерике. Тим подсказал священнику отпустить, сам чуть ослабил, а потом ударил по двери со всей силы, прищемив выбравшуюся руку. Мужчина взвыл, но ладони не убрал. Что рука, если он мог расстаться с жизнью.   
— Как можешь ты бросить свою жену и детей умирать в одиночестве? Разве не хочешь облегчить их последние дни? — повысил голос священник, вцепившись в крест так, словно с его помощью Тим закрывал дверь.   
— Это не жена и дети мои! А они уже мертвы! А это существа, в которые вселилась болезнь! Это демоны, которые и меня за собой в ад…  
— Я тебе сейчас руку раздроблю, — тихо и холодно пообещал Тим, давление с той стороны двери ослабло. В щель смотрел совершенно безумный глаз, оттуда же пыхтело, словно Тим удерживал не человека, а зверя. — Выбирай. Работать без руки уже не сможешь. Выберешься оттуда, но сдохнешь. Да и куда ты побежишь?.. Ворота в город закрыты. Никого не выпускают, и тем более не выпустят тебя. Если завтра у тебя обнаружат чуму, то бросят подыхать одного. Не с семьей. Так же, как ты хочешь бросить их.  
— Что ты понимаешь?! — дверь опять дернулась, на этот раз Тима чуть не отбросило. Священник снова бросился ему помогать. Тим в секунду отошел на шаг, удобнее взял молот и размахнулся. Рука тут же спряталась за дверь, и этого хватило, чтобы священник защелкнул замок. В доме рыдал кто-то голосом, очень отдаленно напоминающим человеческий. Тим обернулся — из подворотен на него, как крысы, смотрели спрятавшиеся там люди, видевшие всю эту безобразную сцену. Но, как и подобает крысам, они не рисковали вмешиваться.   
— Я все понимаю, — негромко ответил Тим. — Не веди себя так, словно собирался жить вечно.   
Священник перелистал записи. Сверившись с ними, вернулся к сумке, вытащил несколько монет и протянул Тиму.   
— За сегодняшнюю работу. Спасибо вам, не знаю, что бы я без вас делал. Пусть Бог бережет вас.   
— А не слишком ли ему жирно?   
Тим узнал этот голос, спокойно развернулся, как бы невзначай поставил молот на землю, в грязь, чтобы дать руке отдохнуть. Чувствовал, что отдых будет недолгим. Она появилась с центральной улицы, завернув к ним в переулок. И ладно бы, если была только Гиена — за ее спиной шло двое человек в форме, похожей на солдатскую. Одинаковые, словно братья, возможно из-за впавших глаз, выделяющихся скул. Тим прикинул, насколько серьезные проблемы его ждут, если он ее убьет здесь и сейчас. 

***

— У вас не чума, — Акросс убирал в сумку инструменты, похожие на пыточные. — Это простуда… Повезло.   
Дом торговца средней руки: и не нищий, и роскошным не назовешь, просто добротный на пять комнат и кухню. На кровати сидела девушка лет шестнадцати. И дверь ему открыла она — родители забились в угол где-то в другой части дома, боясь приближаться к дочери.   
— Вы уверены? — спросила девушка. Не то чтобы Акросс правда был уверен, но никаких признаков чумы он не нашел, а они уже должны были появиться. Можно сказать, что Акросс врал, чтобы соответствовать своей роли, и это девушке еще повезло. Доктор этого времени объявил бы ее чумной и угробил при обычной простуде.   
— Да. Одевайтесь теплее, чай с медом и брусникой. Пейте больше. И по три таблетки параце… в смысле вы же знаете, как лечиться?   
Он заспешил к двери, хотелось побыстрее вернуться домой. На этот адрес Акросс должен был придти еще вчера, но совесть проснулась только сегодня.   
— Подождите, — девушка бежала следом босиком по полу. — Как же деньги?  
— Какие деньги, это ж не чума, я только за чуму беру… — врал напропалую Акросс. Он подумал о том, что такая спешка могла показаться подозрительной, немного задержался. — Босиком по холодному полу не ходить. Холодную воду не пить. И родителей успокойте.   
— А чумой я, значит, теперь не заболею?   
Акросс застыл в дверях, держась за ручку. Служанка показалась из кухни, но замерла на пороге. Она уже поняла, что все в порядке, но при докторе боялась подойти — мало ли, какую заразу на себе принес.   
Акросс обернулся. Странно, но он уже считал этот город обреченным, уже заживо его похоронил. Готов был добить, как безнадежно больного, чтобы не мучился. И вопрос застал его врасплох. Он заново взглянул на эту девочку — выросшую в хорошей семье, с правильным воспитанием, но обреченную потому, что в городе началась чума.   
— Нужно мыться, — нелепо начал Акросс. Хотелось протянуть руку и погладить ее по волосам, успокоить. — Расставить ловушки на крыс. Тогда, может быть…  
— Нет, доктор, вы что, нельзя мыться. Да и… это же противно, — поморщилась девушка. Рывком, как пластырь с кожи снимая, Акросс развернулся уходить. Но за дверью ждали трое, и с ними похожий на крысу сутулый привратник.   
— Доктор, — улыбнулся он. — Правитель ищет вас второй день уже. Как хорошо, что вы здесь. Мы были в вашем доме, и там пусто. 

***

— Что это значит? — священник отвлекся, повернулся к Гиене. Тим, зная ее сволочной характер, прикидывал и как можно будет сбежать. Но для начала все-таки попробовать ей голову разбить.   
— То и значит… Хозяин трактира пришел хоронить брата. И обнаружил, что из дома пропали деньги. Он точно знает, что у брата была заначка. А теперь пусто. Брат был заперт с семьей, никто не выжил. В дом попасть можно было только чере3 дверь, замок на которую вешал ваш кузнец, которого вы так хвалите. Значит, и он их ограбил. Воспользовался тем, что город в отчаянии и подумал, что о деньгах никто и не вспомнит… Но воровать грех, Тим.   
Тим молчал.  
— Или еще есть вариант, — внезапно смягчилась Гиена. — Ключи ведь не только у Тима. Еще есть у Сестры, что ухаживала за больными и могла взять за это плату самостоятельно, как она, по ее мнению, этого заслужила. Надо поискать Сестру, как там ее имя… Вега ведь?   
Тим решил, что отдохнул достаточно, подхватил молот, быстро направившись к Гиене. Та спряталась за спины солдат, но для нее они были просто мясом, и Тим не собирался их жалеть. А Гиена бы с радостью посмотрела на убийство, и на то, как Тима потом за это повесят. Вот только Тим всегда был за стремительную игру, предпочитал драться, чем ждать нападения.   
У него не было цели убить охранников Гиены. Один из них только потянул меч из ножен, как Тим ударил молотом в грудь. Он слышал, как хрустнули ребра, значит, этот больше в драку не полезет. Второй попытался уколоть мечом — решительно, быстро. Тим увернулся, ударил снизу в челюсть, скорее всего тоже сломал.   
— Боже, Тим! Прекрати! — попытался вступиться священник. — Люди и без того умирают! Будет суд, и когда докажут, что ты безвинен…  
Хотя кто тут докажет, если судьей будет Легион. Тим ловко перевернул молот, занес над головой Гиены. И рухнул в грязь, сбитый с ног отчаявшимся уговорить его священником.   
— Душу твою спасаю, — лопотал он, прижимая молот за рукоять, второй пытаясь придавить Тима к земле. Тим сбросил его пинком, поднялся снова драться. Но Гиены и след простыл. Она в сравнении с остальными была слабой и попадаться ей не стоило только крепко связанным. Ну и провокации такие любила. Тим утерся, мельком глянул на черную слякоть на руке, подобрал свой молот. Священник при этом взмолился, словно Тим и его убивать собирался. Кажется, все уже верили, что Тим преступник. Переубеждать он не стал — времени было мало. Раз они обвиняют Тима, значит, и в дом его придут. 

***  
— Акросс прибыл, — довольный собой, привратник вышел, оставив Акросса с Легионом один на один в просторном кабинете с камином. Занавески вокруг Легиона казались смешными и подтверждали, что о болезни он не знал ничего.   
— Добрый вечер, доктор, — Легион сложил руки на груди.   
— День, — поправил его Акросс, мельком глянув в окно. За кромкой рукава было подобие скальпеля — лезвие, которое врачи использовали для кровопускания. — Неужели наш правитель тоже заболел?  
— А ты как? Не кашляешь? — Легион наслаждался — на его лице была кривая улыбка, да и расправляться с Акроссом он не спешил.   
— Чего ты хотел? Если не убивать.   
— Ну. Когда мы еще так вот сможем поговорить по душам?   
— Поговорить о чем? — усмехнулся Акросс. Он по-прежнему держался к двери ближе, и был уверен, что та не заперта.   
— Не знаю… Например, про твою обычную жизнь, — пожал плечами Легион. — Ну, знаешь… Обычную. Я имею ввиду самую заурядную. Ту, которую ты живешь сейчас, не стоя передо мной в этом кабинете.   
Акросса передернуло — его словно отвергало это тело, разум прошлого хозяина. И Акросс не сразу понял, что нет никакого разума, это он сам едва не сбежал. Его бросило в холодным пот… Не только в этом мире. Улыбка Легиона стала шире.   
— Я думаю, это и есть тот самый способ, которым вас, наконец, можно будет убить. Или хочешь соврать, что в том мире вы тоже бессмертны?   
Игра щекотала Легиону нервы — понял Акросс. Пришло время ему улыбаться — но неуверенно, фальшиво:  
— В каком мире?  
— А это, — Легион кивнул, — я выясню.   
— Хорошо, выясняй, — перешел на блеф Акросс. — А я могу идти? У меня еще остаются люди, которых…   
— Куда идти? — посерьезнел Легион. Он по-прежнему не вставал из-за стола. Акроссу это надоело — стоять перед ним и оправдываться, как мальчишке. Он молча развернулся, открыл дверь, ожидая атаки в спину…   
Но за дверью, во весь проем, стоял, исходя черным дымом, Кощей.   
Акросс отступил на шаг назад, потом еще полшага, нерешительно, потому что за спиной был Легион. Тот как раз поднялся из-за стола, подхватил как бы невзначай кочергу от камина.   
— Еще я знаю, что в том мире ты сможешь ощутить боль. Я принесу ее тебе столько, что за все эти миры окупится, — пообещал Легион. Акросс старался стоять вполоборота, чтобы контролировать обоих, и отступал к окну. Закрытому наглухо окну. Кощей сделал шаг в комнату, прикрыл дверь.   
— Я рад, что ты не начинаешь говорить о честности. Хотя я припомнил бы прошлую игру… У меня был выбор, заразить тебя и оставить умирать или забить до смерти. Второе быстрее, — продолжал Легион. Когда он замахнулся, Акросс успел только пригнуться. Думал, что драки против двоих не избежать, но окно разбилось. Акроссу показалось, что это Легион его задел, но тот был слишком далеко. На полу валялся увесистый молот. Не особо разбираясь, что именно произошло, Акросс выбил остатки стекла ногой, чтобы не пораниться, и выскочил на улицу. Поскользнулся на слякоти, и его за локоть поймал кто-то. Поднял голову — Тим. Жест поддержки стал сильнее, грубее — за тот же локоть Тим тащил его прочь.   
— Я искал тебя у девушки, она и предупредила, что тебя забрали.   
Щелочь находилась около ворот, закрывала им выход со двора. Тим, не церемонясь, просто отодвинул ее в сторону, довольно грубо. Принялся за тяжелый засов. Словно они не в доме богатого помещика, а, по меньшей мере, в замке. Акросса он отпустил, но, пока Щелочь не нападала, тому было как-то стыдно лезть с ней в драку.   
— Уже уходите? — с улыбкой спросила Щелочь. У нее даже оружия не было, но у нее хватало мотивов для их убийства, поэтому Акросс старался не упускать ее из вида. — Не понравилось у нас?   
— Хозяин у вас неадекватный какой-то, — попытался пошутить Акросс. Тим, разбирающийся с засовом, проворчал:  
— Что ты с ней разговариваешь вообще?..  
И замер. Черной тенью из окна вылетел Кощей, заклубился около Щелочи водопадом из дыма, но с головой. Для начала Акросс осмотрелся, имело ли смысл тыкать пальцем в Кощея и орать: «Смотрите, это Легион наслал на вас чуму!». Но слуг как назло не было видно. Тим отвлекся, смотрел на нового противника то ли со страхом, то ли с удивлением.   
— Как себя чувствует Барс? — поинтересовался Кощей с серьезной рожей, словно взаправду. Дверь была закрыта на огромный засов, выточенный из бревна. Не без усилий Тим открыл его, и враги напряглись, готовые остановить.   
— Пригнись, — бросил Тим. И Акросс сначала рухнул на живот, потом уже подумал, во что он вляпался. Но то, что он не потратил ни секунды на раздумья, сыграло им на руку: Тим без задержки размахнулся и ударил. Взмах развеял Кощея, оставив в воздухе висеть только голову, но Щелочь не задело. Акросс впервые осознал, насколько жуткая эта ситуация — эти двое хотят их убить. И убьют, дай им только шанс. Скорее всего, на него повлиял недавний разговор с Легионом — он представил эту ситуацию в своем родном мире.   
— Сдаешь, — прокомментировала Щелочь, хотела добавить еще что-то, и закашлялась от первого же вдоха. На ее лице появился страх, лоб покрылся испариной. Кощей собирал себя воедино, но было поздно — из развеянного Тимом Щелочь уже вдохнула часть.   
— Отлично себя чувствует Барс, — закончил Тим, пока Акросс поднимался. Когда выбегали, они захлопнули дверь так, что одна из створок по инерции открылась снова.   
***  
Гиена вернулась, и поняла, что снова что-то пропустила. В кабинете Легиона было выбито окно, оттуда раздавались крики своих же.   
— Тогда почему ты не убьешь Кощея?! Разве он не опаснее меня?!   
Гиена решила не тратить время, забралась в то же выбитое окно, устроилась в кресле смотреть за происходящим, словно всегда тут была. Легион старался держаться дальше, Щелочь выглядела… больной. Кощея и вовсе не было видно.   
— О чем орем? — спросила Гиена. Легион смерил ее раздраженным взглядом, но выговаривать за отсутствие не стал, ответил:  
— Она больна.   
— Кощей меня заразил!   
— Ее убить? — тут же вызвалась Гиена.   
— Ты не суйся! — сорвалась Щелочь. Легион подумал, сел обратно в кресло за занавески, и в наступившем спокойствии Щелочь почувствовала угрозу: — Стой, я могу не приближаться к тебе! Я могу найти их и заразить…  
— У Кощея вероятнее это получится.   
— Так он уже заражает своих! — напомнила Щелочь, показывая на руки. Ногти уже почернели.   
— Своих, которые слишком медлительны, — назидательно добавила Гиена. — Так убить?  
— Да, — подтвердил Легион безразлично. — Не реагируй так, словно это навсегда.   
— Навсегда? Да ты готов…  
Договорить Щелочь не успела — нож Гиены вонзился в спину, под лопаткой. Лезвие было настолько большое, что показалось из грудины. Гиена скинула убитую на пол, пожала плечами:  
— Обычно я так быстро не убиваю, должна быть благодарна. К тому же болеть этим дерьмом так себе развлечение.   
Дверь в кабинет оказалась открыта, на пороге стоял слуга, смотрел испуганно на только что убитую, скорее всего при нем. Легион выдохнул раздраженно:  
— Что пялишься? Забирай ее. Сбросьте в общую могилу, скажите, что погибла от чумы.   
— Но она ведь…  
— Разве не я тут закон? — напомнил Легион ледяным тоном. — Я. Можете вывезти за город и сжечь среди вещей зараженных. Мне плевать, только чтобы этой заразы в моем доме не было. И Акросс! Найдите мне этого докторишку, наконец! Пока я кого-нибудь из вас не вздернул!   
***  
— Что, так и сказал? «Это тебе за Барса, мразь»? — глухо из-за вороха тряпок рассмеялся Барс. Сейчас все эти слои были к месту — его знобило. Дома же, когда был жар, они казались невыносимыми, и снять их было нельзя — боялся заразить Вегу и свято верил, что втрое сложенная ткань от этого спасет.   
— Не говорил он так, — мрачно отозвался Акросс, и выглядело это, словно на несколько секунд в него вселился дух Тима. — Но они поняли, что это месть.  
— Ладно, не хотите — не говорите, — просто согласился Барс. Улицы были пустынны, темнело. Они месили грязь с хлюпающим звуком. Люди прятались по домам или выглядывали из подворотен, в которых, казалось, темнело раньше, чем на центральных улицах. Над городом нависли тучи, только грозы им и не хватало.   
— Было бы лучше, если бы заразился Легион, или сам Кощей, — негромко пожелала Вега. И Тим, до этого сверливший взглядом Барса, перевел еще более раздраженный на нее.   
— Тим и так сделал почти что чудо. Вытащил меня оттуда, заразил Щелочь и…  
— А почему ты с ними просто не сражался? — внезапно спросил Тим, и Акросс споткнулся, тут же выровнялся.   
— Против двоих, один из которых само воплощение болезни?   
— Если бы он тебя коснулся, ты бы просто заболел, — напомнил Тим. — Вряд ли Кощей может использовать физическую силу в этом мире.   
— Мне кажется, комплекс спасенного. Когда прибегают с криком: «Я спасу тебя», то как-то неудобно говорить, что сам справлялся, — вступилась Вега.   
Как-то незаметно среди этой грязи и каменных построек вышли к зеленому пятачку.   
— Что, тут есть парки? — удивился Барс. — Мы же не идем никуда. Почему бы не пройти сюда?   
— Это место принадлежит Легиону, — вспомнил Акросс.   
— Значит, он не будет нас тут искать, — Барс чуть отодвинул ткань, чтобы вдохнуть свежего воздуха. — Вы простите, но я устал.   
Остался где-то за спиной город, практически на каждой его двери висел замок снаружи и красный крест. Где-то зажигались огни, где-то теперь было навсегда пусто. Кварталы для людей высокого положения и вовсе пустели — вельможи сбежали, прихватив с собой слуг. И это в то время, когда простым людям требовалась бумага, подтверждающая, что они не больны, чтобы выбраться отсюда. За все время эпидемии получили эту бумагу и смогли покинуть город только двое простолюдинов, остальных выпускать боялись. Тем более, никто в здравом уме не отпустил бы их, да еще с больным Барсом.   
У них была проблема, которую они рассмотрели не сразу — весь этот город принадлежал Легиону. Они сами ему принадлежали.   
— Он говорил что-то жуткое, — припомнил Акросс.   
— Не обращай внимания. Он всегда так, — легкомысленно отозвался Барс, даже не оборачиваясь.   
— Он говорил, что мир помимо игры… — Акросс чувствовал, как с каждым словом вокруг него словно лед трещал, и сам он на обломке уходил в ледяную темную воду реального мира. Замерли люди из его команды, и сначала Акроссу казалось, что он произнес что-то запретное, и теперь все рухнет. Но в следующую секунду они начали оборачиваться. В лице каждого Акросс словно видел свое отражение.   
Они никогда не говорили об этом. Заговорить означало признать друг друга либо выдуманными, либо настоящими, а страшны были обе перспективы. А еще потому, что Акросс скорее готов был поверить в то, что он всех тут, да и саму игру, выдумал.   
Он почти слышал треск своей фантазии, ломающейся от чужих слов. Ведь если он придумал себе команду, то и Легиона также выдумал. Как он мог разрушить это изнутри?   
И стало вдруг невыносимо — от их внимательных обеспокоенных взглядов, от себя. Акросса хватило только на то, чтобы, сделав два шага назад, сказать:  
— Мне надо побыть одному.   
А потом быстрой уйти, не оборачиваясь — вроде и не бежать, а в то же время поскорее. Он понимал, как это выглядит в глазах команды, но не был уверен, что там стоят не призраки сочиненного им мира, и наблюдают за бегством отрекающегося от них создателя.   
— Мы его больше не увидим? — слишком спокойно для правды спросил Барс. Тим, поддерживающий его, изобразил, что почти уронил. — Да ладно вам! Я ж знаю, что Акросса не напугать так просто…   
— Смертью? — серьезно перебила Вега. Сняла тяжелую шерстяную накидку, отдала Тиму. Тот предупредил понимающе:  
— Там подождем, — указал на массивное дерево. К нему и незаметно подобраться нельзя было, и в то же время оставалась возможность спрятаться.   
— Я его верну, — пообещала Вега, решительная и серьезная. Барс, висящий на Тиме, по инерции качнулся и послушно поплелся к дереву.   
***  
Акросс нашел какое-то неприметное, совершенно стратегически неудобное место. Если из кустов вдруг напала бы Гиена или Кощей — Акросс рисковал по своей прихоти на «побыть одному» стать для команды обузой, а не знаменем.   
Он иногда задумывался о том, как ему так повезло, что он — капитан. Просто он был первым в играх, можно сказать, что они начались с него. Однажды в четырнадцать лет ему приснилась девушка в замке, полном чудовищ. Это и была Вега.   
Она не являлась принцессой, но это не означало, что ее можно не спасать. Но не получилось сделать это за один сон — пришлось возвращаться на следующую ночь. Игра так и осталась чем-то на пересечении сна и яви, придуманного и реального. Акросс мог лежать в темноте, глядя в потолок. Мог ехать в автобусе, глядя в окно, а в то же время он был капитаном этой команды, находился на борту космического корабля или участвовал в рыцарском турнире.   
После Веги было еще несколько игроков, которые играли недолго. На Барса они наткнулись, когда Акроссу было то ли пятнадцать, то ли шестнадцать. И вскоре после этого встретили Тима.   
Тима они приняли за монстра того мира, в котором он обитал. Там был страшный город, вымирающий, полный кошмаров, и среди них ходил Тим, убивал тех людей, что еще были живыми. Барс мог бы жить в своем мире, он был не так уж плох. А вот Вега и Тим — вряд ли, миры сожрали бы их. Вега подсказала, что Барс «нездешний», и его можно выдернуть из мира и взять с собой. Вега же признала в Тиме потенциального игрока, которому нужно помочь. А хорошее Тим помнил, хотя и прошло уже столько лет.   
Но получалось, что капитаном Акросс стал не потому, что был самым сильным, умным или достойным. Просто потому, что был первым. Команда собралась вокруг него. Не удивительно, что из почти десятка игроков, пробывших в ней за все время, осталось только четверо.   
Те люди — они просто говорили, что устали играть. Они не умирали, они оставались в тех реальностях, где их настигло это понимание, и больше не появлялись. Они не принадлежали тем мирам, не могли оставаться там навсегда. Акросс был уверен, что после прекращения игры без самоубийства в их тела возвращались настоящие владельцы, и думал о том, сколько людей они могли бы спасти, просто бросив играть… Если бы он вышел из игры сейчас, остался бы жить доктор, которого он заменил?   
— Капитан?   
Акросс повернулся в полоборота, попытался улыбнуться, чтобы скрыть неловкость. Вега была в сером пышном опрятном платье. Накидку сняла, чтобы плечи открыть, словно пришла сказать: «Куда ты собрался. Между нами еще даже не началось ничего, чтобы так вот заканчивать».   
— Ты же понимаешь, что это тоже способ пытки. Физически он больно сделать не может, вот и пытается победить… так вот. А если он только попробует правда тебя как-то достать, — Вега закатала рукав, показала маленький кулак, — то я тебя спасу. Веришь?   
Акросс громко вздохнул — глупо было делать вид, что ни о чем таком не думал. Вега чувствовала такие вещи. У нее было какое-то мистическое осознание игрового мира, и уж тем более настроение Акросса она научилась читать. Вега успокоилась, подошла ближе. Акросс только теперь понял, что улыбался ей, как слишком серьезному ребенку.   
— Говорят, — продолжила Вега тише, — человек после попадает не в ад или рай. Он попадает в то место, в которое верил… Если бы я могла, мне бы очень хотелось после смерти оказаться тут, с вами. Навсегда. Чтобы чувствовать эти миры и приключения…  
— Я боюсь, что тогда новая смерть окажется и последней, — Акросс позволил себе перебить ее, но Вега не расстроилась, кивнула. — К тому же… Я иногда думаю о том, что вечно это продолжаться не будет. Мы не будем всю жизнь…  
«… обманывать себя, что все это настоящее». Акросс не мог договорить, он снова слышал треск, только на этот раз разлом появился не в мире, а в нем. Он словно оставался на льдине, которую оторвало от берега и она начала уплывать в холодное море. Знакомое, неприветливое и такое однообразное и скучное.   
Но он поднял голову и увидел улыбку Веги, завязки на горловине платья, каштановые немного вьющиеся локоны. Вега снова как почувствовала, протянула ему руку. И Акросс увидел тут, посреди небольшого парка в центре чумного города и лед, и трещину, и как тащило его дальше, как ширилась между ними полоска воды. И за руку Веги схватился так, словно она и правда его спасет. Исчезло ощущение вместе с видением. Стало неловко, Акросс смотрел на сцепленные руки: этот простой жест его только что с того света вытащил.  
— Ты права, — кивнул Акросс, мягко отпуская руку. — С чего я вообще решил, что Легион не соврал? Он существует только в этих мирах.   
— Пойдем. Нельзя оставлять Тима с Барсом одних надолго. Барсу и так плохо, но он же не перестанет дразнить.   
— Иногда мне кажется, что он может свои кишки из разрезанного живота вытащить и на руки Тиму положить, только чтобы на его лицо посмотреть, — согласился Акросс. Ему хотелось поскорее отвдечься, забыть о своей нерешительности. А может и трусости.   
***  
Когда дальше в деревьях зашуршало, Барс предостерег:  
— Ты только сразу не бросайся. Скорее всего, это Вега и Акросс возвращаются.   
И даже говоря это, Барс тяжело поднимался, опираясь о дерево.   
— Я сам справлюсь, — мельком глянув на него, заверил Тим негромко. Барс улыбнулся, выпутываясь из всех тех тряпок, в которые был укутан.  
— Тим, я не позволю тебе защищать меня, как принцессу. В крайнем случае, я смогу сбежать, пока, как тебе кажется, ты справляешься.   
Шуршало не так, как мог бы шуршать вдогонку им посланный отряд. Да и Легион по-другому ходил. На их голоса из кустов осторожно показался сгорбленный мужчина, перчатки и лицо которого были перепачканы землей, а на голове широкополая шляпа.   
— Вам что тут надо, голодранцы? — огрызнулся он с опаской. В руках держал черенок чего-то, но сам инструмент уходил в траву.   
— О, простите, сер, мы просто забрели отдохнуть… — начал Барс, поклонившись низко, чтобы не видно было его лица. Но поздно — мужчина подслеповато прищурился, отшатнулся, когда осознал, вскрикнул:   
— Чумной!   
В этот момент ярче всего было заметно превращение Тима из заботливого друга в неуравновешенного маньяка. Барс вцепился в его руку, потом вспомнил, что любое прикосновение может оказаться для Тима приговором, но не отпустил.   
— Нельзя убивать обычных людей, пока они не…   
У человека в руке оказалась лопата. Она едва не раскроила Барсу череп, задела бровь.   
— Проваливай отсюда, чумной!   
И все оказалось впустую. Свалившись в траву, Барс мог только наблюдать, как Тим отобрал у садовника лопату и тем же жестом, только более слаженным и четким, рубанул наискосок.   
— Ты что, собрался умирать от рук садовника? — спросил Тим, обернувшись. — Хочешь так бездарно потратить свою жизнь?  
— Так у меня их вагон, а у него одна была! — Барс ткнул в еще шевелящееся тело, тут же всмотрелся пристальнее. Голова была разбита в кровь, мужчина кряхтел и подниматься больше не пытался. На такое заявление Тим только плечами пожал, но добивать противника не стал. Хотя тот и так стонал и окрашивал траву вокруг себя в красный цвет.   
— Надо найти капитана, — тут же сменил тему Тим, осматриваясь вокруг. Барс ладонью затер кровь с виска, уже без брезгливости приложил к порезу одну из тряпок. Стал подниматься и снова оступился, но жестом показал, что помощь не нужна, когда Тим встрепенулся. Барса просто смутило что-то на середине движения, и он замер, осматриваясь.   
— Слышишь? — спросил Барс, рассматривая заросли вокруг. Тим ждал пояснений, что именно он должен слышать. Барс вытер испарину с лица, вперемешку с кровью, вместо объяснений подтвердил: — Да, надо найти Акросса. Кажется, наша мышеловка захлопывается.   
Он пошел вперед, почти наугад, в ту сторону, куда уходила Вега.   
— Так что? — поторопил Тим, топая следом. Барс не мог не заметить, что лопату он прихватил. Оружие вообще к Тиму липло, иногда он отдавал его соратникам, а иногда наоборот отнимал, рассудив, что лучше сможет им воспользоваться. Подчас это было вполне здравое мнение.   
— Смотрел когда-нибудь фильмы с зомби? — как всегда издалека начал Барс. Спешка давалась ему трудно, но все же не так, как если бы он мог чувствовать. Тим только руками развел. — Похоже, что Кощей может не только заражать…  
— Говори короче, — проворчал Тим.   
— Я слышу его голос. И он приказывает нас убить. Особенно Акросса. Голыми руками рвать.   
— И? Что будешь делать? — без особого интереса спросил Тим, даже не обернувшись.   
— А что, похоже, что я собираюсь его слушаться? — фыркнул Барс. Он уже успел заметить спешащих к ним Вегу и Акросса. Увидев у Тима окровавленную лопату, капитан недовольно спросил:   
— Кого ты опять убил?..   
— Слушайте. В городе скоро будет толпа рыскать в поисках нас. Они будут полудохлые, как зомби, но я бы им не попадался, — сразу выпалил Барс. — Я слышу, как Кощей собирает больных. Просто… Мое сознание как бы не полностью тут, да и я один из вас. Но я слышу его призывы, и все-таки дергает…  
— Да, я тоже слышала, — кивнула Вега. — А вот Акросс почему-то не слышит… Он не рядом, он именно внутри головы говорит.   
Остальные молчали, Барс смотрел на нее удивленно, выбросил вперед руку и приложил ладонь ко лбу Веги.   
— Температура, — кивнул он. Глупо было спрашивать, почему она не заметила.   
— Я не касалась Кощея, — быстро скатываясь в панику, припомнила Вега.   
— Общалась с пациентами, — Барс первый двинулся вперед, потащил за собой Вегу, перехватив за запястье. Акросс и Тим быстро потянулись следом. — Тут не только Кощей заразитель…   
— Я не хочу… — у Веги осип голос, Барс даже шаг замедлил, остановился. Вега плакала, всхлипывая и прижимая руки ко рту. Акросс попытался обнять ее за плечи, но Вега осторожно отстранилась, боясь его заразить.   
— Это просто игра, — напомнил Барс. — Смотри, я тоже умираю.   
Тим стоял позади всех, наблюдал за ними, насупившись.   
— Но я не хочу тут умирать от болезни. — Вега попыталась успокоиться, вытерла слезы.   
— Да какая разница? — пожал плечами Барс. — Не волнуйся. Еще рывок. Мы почти проиграли, весь этот город принадлежит Легиону. Не представляю, как мы можем отсюда выбраться.   
— Ты умеешь успокоить, — проворчал Акросс, прошел вперед, покинув сад, ничем не огороженный. — Мы можем сбежать через поступающую в город воду. По реке или с нечистотами.   
— Или в повозке для трупов, — прибавил Тим и остановился, как оступился. Акросс наоборот прибавил шагу, обернулся, чтобы их поторопить:  
— Быстрее-быстрее.  
Город гудел слаженно, как один сплошной механизм. Им шло на руку то, что всех чумных запирали в их же домах. Но из-за дверей с красным крестом слышался стук изнутри — больные слабо, но пытались выбраться. Обычные люди оборачивались на этот звук настороженно, и так же как Акросс с командой старались как можно быстрее убраться оттуда. Но бежать было некуда — город был заражен весь.   
— Хорошо, что все заперты, — успел порадоваться Барс. Словно в ответ на его слова среди общей спешки и сумятицы из переулка показался человек, одетый слишком легко для осеней слякоти. Нашел глазами Акросса и прямой наводкой двинулся к нему.   
— Бежать сможете? — спросил Акросс, глядя на подступающего врага. Барс сжал челюсти, но ответил:   
— Да.   
Вега подтвердила тише. Тиму пришлось расстаться с лопатой. Они четверо сорвались на бег, а из переулков прибывали новые, подтягивались за ними. Бежать чумные не могли, но появлялись и из улиц впереди, почти перекрывая им дорогу.   
— Хватит за нас волноваться! — рявкнул Барс. — Каждый сам за себя! Кого схватили, тот унитазы чистит в штабе месяц!   
Унитазов в штабе не было, но это подстегнуло остальных не оборачиваться, просто бежать. Так, как если бы они спасались по одному. Пока что видно было только человек семь, увязавшихся следом. Но они прибавлялись.   
Снова всех спас Тим. Свистнул, чтобы команда остановилась. Справа по улице располагался добротный каменный дом — тот, в котором они изначально оставались, в котором жил Акросс, и который они покинули. Думать времени не было, Акросс только затолкал в сад Барса и Вегу. Пока Тим держал ворота, Акросс возился с громоздкой связкой ключей от дома. Запереть дверь во внутренний двор никак не получалось, да и забор был скорее декоративный, более дряхлый, чем ворота. Когда Акросс открыл дверь, первой так же затолкал Вегу, потом Барса, окликнул Тима. Тот словно плотину от воды удерживал — стоило отпустить, и его бы тоже смыло. Акросс подскочил к нему, надавил плечом, прищемив просунувшиеся в щели руки и, когда Тим кивнул, они одновременно отпустили. Не ожидавшие это нападающие ввалились внутрь, образовали живую баррикаду для тех, кто подбирался за ними. Пользуясь этой неразберихой, Тим и Акросс юркнули в дом, захлопнули дверь.   
Вега и Барс ждали тут же, в коридоре. На случай, если остальным понадобится помощь.   
— Тим, чердак и окна, — распорядился Акросс, пока направлялся к кухонному окну. — Вега, Барс… осторожнее.   
— Я тоже еще в порядке, — возмутилась Вега, поспешила за Тимом наверх, запечатать или забаррикадировать окна, чтобы никто не смог проникнуть в дом. 

***

Легион не мог заниматься этим сам, не мог отправить Кощея по понятным причинам, а Щелочь была уже мертва. Хорошо хоть двух солдат выделил, оставив Гиену при них только как надсмотрщика. Они сбивали с домов крепкие замки вместе с петлями, открывали двери. Некоторые больные были уже бесполезны и, даже при зове Кощея, могли лишь шевелить конечностями, как умирающие на раскаленной жести пауки. Другие, не замечая их, проходили мимо, шли на улицы, глядя перед собой зачарованно. Солдаты были бледны, осматривались по сторонам и отскакивали от двери сразу после открытия, чтобы не дай Бог не заразиться.   
Это продолжалось слишком недолго. После пятого дома, в котором был сорван замок, справа раздалось:  
— Вы что делаете?   
Горожанин, толстый, седой и растрепанный, смотрел ошарашено. По всему было видно, что он одинаково готов был как бежать, так и наброситься. Гиена цыкнула раздраженно, бросила солдатам: «Продолжайте», и повернулась к нему:  
— Это приказ градоправителя. Мы выпускаем больных на волю.   
— Зачем? — чаша весов качнулась в сторону нападения. Да и Гиена не казалась страшным противником — небольшого роста, худенькая. Самое неприятное, что и солдаты, до этого сомневающиеся в правильности своих действий, остановились. А из переулков, как тараканы на кухню, как только выключат свет, начали подтягиваться люди.   
— Но ведь нельзя же запирать больных и здоровых вместе, — попыталась Гиена.   
— Но вы выпускаете всех… — горожанин сделал шаг в ее сторону. Он уже решился. Гиена подняла руки в беззащитном жесте, изобразила растерянность:  
— Но нам приказали так…   
Она отступила на шаг назад, но только чтобы напружинить ногу. И, оттолкнувшись ею, сбила ремесленика с ног, придавила ему горло.   
— Ты чего суешься? — зашипела она. — Ваш хозяин приказал выпускать больных — надо выпускать больных. Разве его решение для вас тут не свято? Тебе-то что?  
После тщетных попыток сопротивления, противник прохрипел:   
— Спасите!..  
— Дайте ружье, — потребовала Гиена, не глядя на солдат. — Какая-то мелочь еще пытается…  
Ружья ей не дали, похоже даже не поняли, чего она хочет — у солдат на поясе были только мечи. Гиена снова разочарованно цыкнула, отвлекшись. И тут же получила чем-то тяжелым в висок, ее отбросило к стене дома.   
— Мы нет… мы только пару домов успели, мы прекращаем, — солдат положил на землю и железный обломок, которым отпирали двери, и свой меч. Второй еще собирался защищаться. Из подворотен выползали бледные от страха люди. Чумных они и не думали ловить, собирались остановить только тех, кто их выпускал.   
— Градоначальник приказал! — подскочил полный. — Весь город погубить хочет! Заразить! Чумным назвать и сжечь дотла! Всех убить, чтобы зараза до него не добралась! Его самого сжечь надо!  
Нестройно, но все же его поддержали. Чем-то ударили того солдата, что сдался, на него тут же кинулся человеческий поток. Вооруженного обступали, но еще боялись нападать. А вот Гиену уже не спасла ни комплекция, ни возраст — на нее обрушилась свободная часть толпы, как на одну из виновных. 

***

Вега нашла то одеяло, что уже очищал от насекомых Акросс. Им укрыла свернувшегося в кресле Барса. Он был похож на мертвеца — ввалились щеки, кожа была воскового белого цвета. Но при виде Веги он открыл глаза и даже улыбнулся.   
— А куриного бульончика?  
— Могу чаю, — шепнула Вега. Вокруг дома кто-то ходил, скребся в забитые окна и запертую дверь. Тим и Барс сидели напротив входной двери, лестница на второй этаж на всякий случай была завалена кухонной утварью. Барс кивнул и, пока она не ушла, сказал:  
— Это так здорово, когда болеешь, и есть, кому о тебе заботиться.   
— У тебя нет семьи? — шепнула Вега. Барс отрицательно помотал головой:  
— Есть. Но вроде как и нету… Я далеко от нее живу. Так что там с чаем?   
Вега кивнула, ушла на кухню. У нее поднялась температура, но в целом было еще нормальное состояние. Хотя, конечно, прилечь не помешало бы, но не хотелось напрягать Тима и Акросса.   
— Ты должен был его сразу убить, — проворчал Тим.   
— Мог попытаться. Но ты так вовремя подвернулся.   
— Я не даю тебя развернуться? Ты слишком на меня полагаешься?   
— Нет, ну я еще не докатился до того, чтобы обвинять тебя во всех своих ошибках. Да, я должен был его убить, закончить игру. Но оказался сбит с толку, хотел послушать, а потом просто увязался за тобой.   
— Все-таки я виноват, — не отворачиваясь от двери, проворчал Тим.   
— Да никто не виноват… Ты меня спас. Вряд ли я сделал бы что-то с одним скальпелем против духа чумы и Легиона с кочергой. Я не самоубийца, мне нужна более выгодная позиция для атаки. Ты же не станешь прыгать с крыши в сугроб с пятого этажа? Ты постараешься спуститься пониже.   
— Мне кажется, ты сможешь выиграть и со скальпелем против двоих, так что зря ты так, — возразил Тим.   
— Мне очень льстит, что ты такого хорошего мнения о моих способностях. Но нет. Я не так силен.   
— Дело не в тебе, — лениво отозвался Тим. — Дело в… самих реальностях. Иногда мне кажется, что они как живые. И все они любят тебя. Именно что более выгодная позиция. Более сильные игроки… Я мог играть за Легиона.   
— Мог, — кивнул Акросс. Многочисленные реальности слиплись в одну, он помнил их смутно. Но как нашли Тима в его память впечаталось намертво. И за Тима была чуть ли не драка с Легионом. Акросса он сам выбрал.  
— Легион выглядит несокрушимым. Но каждый раз, каким-то чудом, ты побеждаешь его, — Тим сделал пас руками, словно через себя противника перебрасывал. Когда он был таким разговорчивым, это казалось непривычным. Словно настоящий Тим терялся за этим словоблудием. — Это же не просто мир. Мы знаем, что тут невозможно скучать — наша скука будет двигать сюжет. И проигрыш Легиона такая же аксиома этого мира.   
Тим выдохся, остановился перевести дыхание и послушать, как снаружи скреблись люди. Город гремел, кричал, но они связывали это все с теми же чумными, что ходили по улице без памяти с одной только целью — истребить команду Акросса.   
— Поэтому я капитан? — негромко спросил Акросс. Тим уверенно кивнул. Тихонько их окликнула Вега, и Акроссу показалось, что она боится разбудить Барса. Тот спал свернувшись в кресле. А у Веги дрожали губы, в руках была светлая кружка.   
— Барс, — произнесла она снова шепотом. — Он… выбыл.   
Акросс и Тим переглянулись. Этот человек больше не был их Барсом, скоро и черты лица снова станут прежними, какими были до появления команды в реальности. Он был болен, но ни у кого не хватило бы духу выбросить его труп из дома, чтобы не заразиться. Потому что для них это по-прежнему оставался Барс.   
— Как голоса в голове? — невесело пошутил Акросс.   
— Стихли, — приняла смену темы Вега. — Или он устал, или другие дела… На улице шумно как-то.   
Акроссу представился средневековый город, где ловили зараженных людей, бродящих вокруг с пустыми глазами, и сжигали, потому что слишком их боялись. Откуда-то правда несло гарью. Никто больше не скребся в стены, стало спокойнее. Этим затишьем можно было бы воспользоваться, чтобы сбежать.   
— Собираемся, — поднялся Акросс.   
— И куда мы пойдем? — проворчал Тим.   
— По воде, — пожал плечами Акросс. — Вода должна как-то поступать в город. Если там решетки, то они открываются изнутри. Но оставаться тут нельзя — Легион хозяин города, и Кощей хозяин болезни. Все равно, что быть между молотом и наковальней.   
— Я выгляну, что там. Кажется, правда улеглось, — предложил Тим. Вега и Акросс напряглись, но мешать ему не стали — все равно оставаться запертыми они не могли.   
— Может, они сами всех чумных перебили, — бледнея, предложила Вега. Тогда ее ждала на улице смерть и от нечаянных союзников. Тим осторожно открыл засов, выглянул медленно, и из-за двери потянуло горелым.   
— Вы должны это видеть, — раздался снаружи голос Тима. Акросс чуть сильнее открыл дверь, при этом сохраняя осторожность. Вега забыла обо всех страхах, с любопытством подтянулась за ними.   
Напротив двери стояли Легион и Кощей, но они не выглядели уже пугающими или всесильными. Дубленка на Легионе дымилась, вид был потрепанный.   
— Не вижу Гиены, — достаточно громко оповестил Акросс.   
— Ее забили во время беспорядков, — ответил Легион, двинулся вперед. Три головы тут же исчезли в недрах дома, массивная дверь захлопнулась.   
— Акросс, хватит ребячиться, — прорычал Легион, шумно выдохнув через зубы. — Открывай. Нас обоих прижали, давай разберемся один на один.   
— Я могу просто не выходить отсюда, и тебя разорвет толпа, — не открывая двери отказал Акросс.  
— Нет, не можешь, — вздохнул Легион.   
Они услышали, как в стены, в окна, в дверь забарабанили в едином ритме десяток рук. Акросс почувствовал себя одним из трех поросят, запертых в домике, который вот-вот рухнет.   
Снова открылась дверь, и Легион нагло, без приглашения, ввалился внутрь. Акросс боялся, что следом хлынет и толпа чумных, но те продолжали стоять вокруг, словно дом оброс ими как водорослями. Кощея никто пускать не собирался, но он дымом просочился в щель.   
— У тебя был целый город, и ты натравил его на себя же, — нервно усмехнулся Акросс, пока Легион снимал дымящуюся дубленку. Он не отреагировал никак, повесил одежду на вешалку, развернулся к Акроссу. Одновременно с этим движением в его руках появилась двухметровая коса. 

4\. Капитаны не обязаны драться голыми руками. У каждого капитана есть неотъемлемое оружие, которое появляется, когда они чувствуют, что пришло время решающего сражения. Это оружие не может быть огнестрельным. Единожды решив, какое именно использовать, во всех последующих реальностях они будут пользоваться тем же оружием. 

У Акросса и тут была невыгодная позиция: громоздкая коса Легиона, которой он умел пользоваться и запросто головы срубал в битвах, а у Акросса только меч. Обычный легкий меч. Он как родной толкнулся ему в руку, как только появилось оружие Легиона. Лезвие вошло в мягкую землю пола, рукоятку обхватил Акросс. В доме было тесно, темно и неудобно, но именно тут у Акросса с его мечом было преимущество — при попытке замахнуться Легион выбил из потолка каменную крошку, отвлекся на осыпающийся сверху мусор. Акросс бросился к нему, ударил рукояткой в живот, отшвырнув его на дверь. Та не была закрыта, Легион вывалился в ночной полумрак, за его спиной горел город.   
Акросс спокойно прошел мимо Кощея, тот только глазами его проводил. Легион выпрямился, перехватил удобнее косу одной рукой, замахнулся снова — и лезвие сделало борозду в каменной стене, но Акросса не задело по-прежнему.   
Тим и Вега наблюдали, как выходил из дома их капитан, и почти не узнавали его. Прямой, уверенный и смелый, против Легиона он смотрелся как рыцарь против дракона. И он в этот момент выглядел сильнее Тима.   
Как только Акросс шагнул за порог, на него бросились чумные в едином порыве и, не добравшись, рухнули в грязь, словно их парализовало. Акросс на секунду обернулся — Тим и Вега завернули Кощея в дубленку с плеча Легиона и теперь удерживали, отвлекая от капитана. Акросс вернулся к своему противнику, как раз вовремя: Легион подобрал косу, сделал замах, едва не оставив Акросса без ноги, но только глины черной зачерпнул и сам же увяз.   
Тим думал, что чумные перестали бросаться потому, что они перекрыли обзор Кощею. И понял, как ошибался, когда в его запястье мертвой хваткой вцепилась Вега. Сначала Тим решил было, что она испугалась чего-то. Кощей перестал сопротивляться, а у Веги были белые глаза, без зрачков. Слабо, но она тянула Тима на себя. Он попытался вырваться — но ногти глубже впились в руку. Тим пробовал и ее перебороть, и Кощея не отпускать. Он полностью полагался на Акросса в его битве. Обычно, когда к концу эти двое сходились, остальные могли только наблюдать.   
— В прошлый раз было довольно низко натравить на меня охрану, — проворчал Легион, подбирая оружие к себе.   
— Ну да, ведь это ты всегда так делаешь. Натравливаешь на меня город. Чумных. Своих телохранителей.   
— Да, интересная была реальность, — Легион даже позволил себе сдержанную улыбку. Акросс заметил секундную заминку, когда остановились и коса, и противник. В следующее мгновение лезвие резануло полукругом воздух горизонтально, замерло в том месте, где Акросс отскочил с его пути и, перевернувшись, атаковало вертикально, и снова мимо.   
Дубленка вдруг стала пустой, и Тим почувствовал, как обволакивает его черный дым, похожий на воду. Еще раз стрельнул взглядом в сторону Акросса и сдался — перехватил руки Веги, не давая ей ударить. Когда дым поглотил его, Тим все еще держал Вегу. Видимо, стадия болезни напрямую зависела от длительности контакта с Кощеем — ослабли руки, почернели пальцы, тело ослабло. Тим и не пытался победить, только удерживал эту силу от Акросса подальше.   
Капитан не замечал, от каких проблем его спасают. Он по-прежнему не спешил, да и когда у Легиона появилось больше простора — Акросс мог только уворачиваться и отступать. Споткнулся об одного из чумных, налетел спиной на каменную кладку. Чумного Легион разрезал, из стены вышиб каменное крошево. Следующим ударом лезвие вновь погрузилось в грязь, на секунду увязло. Акроссу этого хватило для рискованного шага — приблизиться почти вплотную к Легиону. Пока тот дергал рукоятку косы, Акросс воткнул меч в грудь до середины лезвия. Тут же выдернул, второй удар пришелся в подбородок и должен был стать смертельным — металл торчал из нижней челюсти, выглядывал из открытого рта.   
Акросс посторонился, чтобы мертвая туша Легиона не придавила его.   
У входа в дом клубился безразличный ко всему Кощей. Он посмотрел на Легиона, заливающего черную глину двора своей кровью, потом на Акросса, предложил:  
— Я могу помочь тебе вернуться.   
Акросс отрицательно покачал головой, приставил к горлу лезвие меча, отозвался:  
— Я сам.

5\. После окончания игры, не зависимо от победившей или проигравшей стороны, чтобы вернуться в штаб, игроки должны уничтожить тело, в котором играли, завершив самоубийство. 

Темная улица, где-то гремели трамваи. Фонари светили через каждые несколько метров, и в их свете было видно, как уже моросило что-то, что стыдно было назвать дождем. Парень улыбался, потому что в наушниках заиграло: «Большие города. Пустые поезда…». И он только что победил в игре, убив Легиона.   
А потом перед ним появились они: два парня в спортивных костюмах, и он зачем-то вынул наушники, хотя и ясно было, что не точным временем они тут интересовались.  
— Ну если курить нет, то давай плеер, — щерился тот, что повыше. Его приятель был чуть сбоку, и они оба не ожидали сопротивления.   
Парень нажал на кнопку, выключив, без спешки достал из кармана плеер. Он думал о том, что он дрался против человека в полтора раза шире и больше этих ребят, и победил. Столько всего было испытано за время игр, но там не было страха, какой бы жуткой не оказывалась ситуация. А сейчас на темной улице боялся двоих, по комплекции таких же, как он, но привыкших делать людям больно, чтобы получить желаемое. В этом мире он никогда не дрался, и он так же медленно, боясь, что резкое движение может вызвать агрессию, положил плеер на протянутую ладонь. Его сжали холодные пальцы, но его собственные не слушались. Все еще глядя перед собой, он не разжал руки, чтобы окончательно отдать свою вещь, и чем дольше он держал, тем сильнее его начинало трясти, и после стольких нервов удар в переносицу показался спасением — наступившей расправой, которую отчего-то так боялся.   
Домой он вернулся без плеера, в грязной куртке, и сразу ушел в ванную, чтобы остановить кровь из носа.


	4. Chapter 4

Некоторое время между играми они проводили в штабе, где у каждого в комнате были даже кровати. Сон не нужен, но когда спишь — время проходит быстрее. Когда они не спали, могли заниматься чем-то своим: читать книги, смотреть фильмы, выходить в общую комнату, чтобы обнаружить там кого-то из команды. Это было похоже на общежитие или санаторий с общей залой.   
— Зачем ты дразнишь Тима? Ты же понимаешь, что тебе потом прилетит. Даже я знаю предел, после которого его лучше не трогать, — спросил Акросс, переключая каналы на экране, занимавшем половину стены. У Барса в руках была книга: «Теоретическая механика», но он отложил ее, устало потер переносицу. Если Барс хотел почитать, он не пошел бы в общий зал. Потому что в чужие личные комнаты они почти не заходили, никто не стал бы ему мешать, останься он в комнате.   
— Не знаю. Кто-то должен его расшевелить. Ну и просто вроде как хочется сказать «Эй ты! Думаешь, ты тут самый крутой?»   
— Доказывай свою крутизну на ком-нибудь другом, — глядя в большой экран на стене, почти попросил Акросс.   
— Да ладно. Он не обижается.   
— Он может сломать тебе ребра случайно. Или сломать палец, которым ты будешь в него тыкать.   
— И что же? Ты его за это не отругаешь? Ты ему не скажешь, что нельзя калечить своих же? В приказном порядке.   
— Я не могу ему приказать такое с учетом, что «свои» сами нарываются. А что толку в том, что я буду ругаться, если у тебя уже будет что-то сломано? К тому же — я вам кто? Воспитатель детского сада? «Тим, ломать что-то своим же друзьям — плохо. Не надо так себя вести, если не хочешь, чтобы я злился».   
— Он роняет твой авторитет. Когда он в очередной раз бросит пушку и побежит убивать врагов голыми руками против ножа, ты будешь бежать за ним и как дурак орать: «Фу, Тим! Фу, я тебе приказываю! Нельзя!».   
— Он спаситель команды, — пожал плечами Акросс.  
— Ну да. Гиена ему как-то говорила, что его накололи. Он самый сильный, а мы тут такие… никакие. Я не говорю, что согласен с ней, но не знаю, что по этому поводу думает Тим.   
На всякий случай они оба обернулись, но в дверях в общую комнату не стоял Тим, готовый все разъяснить. Там даже навострившейся с любопытством Веги не было, и, вернувшись к своим занятиям, они продолжили: один щелкать по каналам, другой читать учебник. Акроссу вспомнилась темная улица, отнятый плеер, за который до сих пор было обидно, и он как бы про себя прибавил:  
— Интересно, Тим только тут такой крутой?   
Барс перевернул страницу, только после этого ответил:  
— Да. Настолько крутые люди только в фильмах. С другой стороны… Что стоит нам с тобой вдруг поверить, что вот сейчас мы вынесем толпу этих отморозков одним махом? Значит, есть еще что-то. Подозреваю, что знание, как этих «отморозков» выносить. Ничего фантастического он, по сути, не делает. Обычный Чак Норрис.   
— Он слабее.   
Они услышали шаги и вернулись к своим делам так, ровно за все время в этом зале не перекинулись и парой слов, но на пороге комнаты появилась Вега с чашкой чая, села с той стороны стола, с которой сидел Акросс. Чай ей тоже пить было необязательно, и никто бы не смог сказать точно, откуда она взяла кипяток. Наверное, даже сама Вега растерялась бы, задай ей кто-то такой вопрос.   
— Скучно, — пожаловалась она. — Не люблю затишье. Тут же совсем нечего делать.  
— Не хватало еще, чтобы мы тут пытались друг друга перестрелять, — пожал плечами Барс, глядя на нее поверх книги, и обложка, до этого повернутая к экрану, теперь находилась прямо напротив девушки. Акросс задумался на секунду, заканчивала ли Вега высшее, чтобы оценить, насколько трудный учебник читал сейчас их друг.   
— Не хватает только Тима. Может, позвать его? — предложил Барс.   
— Сам придет, — тут же отрезал Акросс и, выключив телевизор, повернулся к остальной команде. Обычно, если в общей комнате собирались трое, скоро появлялся и четвертый, но Тима по-прежнему не было.   
— О чем вы тут говорили? — поинтересовалась Вега, и прежде, чем ответить успел Акросс, Барс, закрытый учебником, бросил небрежно:  
— Баб обсуждали.  
Акросс никогда не бил никого из команды даже в воспитательных целях, поэтому он, страшно, как ему казалось, сверкнув глазами, процедил:  
— Я передам Тиму, как ты его назвал.  
— Пощады, — над учебником смотрели печальные глаза.   
Тим появился в общей комнате только когда зазвучал сигнал к началу новой игры. Это не было пафосным голосом, объявляющим, что скоро состоится погружение в реальность и лучше приготовиться. Это — сигнал тревоги, словно где-то пожар. Акросс почти слепо поднялся, приготовившись. Он не любил погружения в реальности, они проходили слишком внезапно: вот он стоял в знакомой комнате, а в следующую секунду…   
А в следующую секунду сделал шаг в расцвеченную мерцающими огнями пропасть. Такой подставы с Акроссом еще не случалось.   
Успел зацепиться рукой за карниз, порезал пальцы и почувствовал как в руке, над запястьем, что-то надорвалось. Нет, не почувствовал даже, а понял, словно лампочка о повреждении где-то в голове зажглась. Под ногами по-прежнему качалась бездна, похожая на брошенное на лопатки звездное небо. Акросс зацепился за выступ второй рукой, попытался подтянуться. Карниз был влажный, и пальцы соскользнули, а поврежденная рука не выдержала новой встряски, отпустила.   
Акросса за плечо подхватила чья-то сильная рука, втащила обратно на крышу. Перед ним стоял человек в маске, похожей на что-то среднее между респиратором без фильтров и намордником для человека. Появилось ощущение, что история мира еще не подгрузилась, но Акросс не должен удивляться. Постепенно он вспоминал — это в порядке вещей. Тут существовала куча людей в таких вот намордниках.   
— Да вы меня с ума сведете, — пожаловался стоящий за человеком мужчина лет тридцати. — Второй за сегодня… Ты о фамильяре своем подумал? О стране?   
— Я ост… — начал Акросс, но тут же зашипел — его запястье сжали с силой, и если бы он мог чувствовать боль, наверняка бы заорал.   
— Я давно предлагал вас за самоубийство приравнивать к политическим преступникам, да только чем вас пугать? Смертью? Болью?  
Отчего-то эти понятия казались абсурдными, и Акросс соглашался — да, этим не испугаешь. Человек в наморднике поставил его на крышу, но не отпустил, потащил к выходу почти волоком. За все то же растянутое запястье.   
Его швырнули в белую стерильную камеру, нестерпимо яркую. У стены напротив сидел Барс с туго перебинтованными запястьями. Только на Барсе был такой же стерильный, как комната, халат, а на Акроссе серо-коричневый комбинезон, будто он снова оказался в тюремной реальности.   
— Что, мы снова не сможем провести встречу в самой высокой точке? — осматриваясь, прикинул вслух Акросс.   
— Ну что поделать, зато мы с тобой так здорово сегодня собрались, — развел руками Барс. Дверь в комнату была прозрачная, из толстого пластика или стекла, а скорее что-то среднее.   
— Думаешь, если все пытались покончить с собой, то все окажутся тут? — Акросс осматривался так, словно здесь на полу были раскиданы отмычки, выбирай какую хочешь. И оба замерли, когда послышались не шаги даже, а какой-то шум, как в фильме ужасов, предвещающий, что что-то идет, но пока непонятно что и насколько опасное.  
— Спорим, это Тим? — спросил Барс, колеблясь между смехом и опаской за себя. А когда у прозрачной двери рывком появился и в самом деле Тим, и Акросс и Барс дружно дернулись к противоположной стене, и около нее и остались его рассматривать. На Тиме был такой же намордник-респиратор.   
— Быть не может, — всмотрелся Акросс. — Ты ведь не Тим.   
Тим отрицательно покачал головой, но значило это как раз: «Нет. Тим — это я». Барс молчал, но с какой-то миной всезнания, которым еще не готов был делиться.  
— Этот мир!.. — начал Акросс на повышенных тонах, глядя на Барса, но тыкая в Тима. — Это ведь военная реальность. С этой штуковиной на лице, это ведь не люди, это киборги. А ребята вроде нас как пульты управления, подключенные к этим машинам и корректирующие их поведение. И в то же время запасной вариант, если это машина выйдет из-под контроля, потому что если убьют нас, останавливаются и машины.   
— Тим не машина, Акросс, — спокойно произнес Барс. — Смотри. Ты же с ним сколько на деле знаком?   
— А мы так можем? Да? В машины вселяться?   
Тим стоял напротив и просто ждал. Снова послышались шаги, к стеклу вышла Вега — бледная, с впавшими глазами, словно прошлая игра наложила отпечаток и на нынешнее ее состояние. Акросс кивнул ей вместо приветствия (они виделись пару минут назад в штабе, но было ощущение, словно прошло не меньше суток).   
Барс молчал с тем же независимым видом, словно он был старше Акросса лет на десять и не хотел разбивать его детские мечты. Когда Акросс развернулся поговорить об этом уже с остальными, и Тим и Вега смотрели куда-то в сторону выхода. Акросс сглотнул — он узнал послышавшиеся шаги. Легион шел сюда. Это место не было самой высокой точкой, значит на него не могло распространяться правило не трогать противников. А сам Акросс был заперт, и не смог бы помочь команде.   
Ни Вега, ни Тим не посторонились, они продолжали стоять перед стеклом, между Легионом и их капитаном. Они тоже знали, что тут могут не действовать привычные им правила. И что эта клетка закроет не только Акросса от Легиона, но и самого их капитана от попытки им помочь.  
— Легион решил перенести собрание сюда, так что драться тут не будем, — возвестил пронзительный голос Гиены. Она, выйдя из-за спины своего капитана и, встав перед ним, смерила Тима презрительным многообещающим взглядом. Тот даже бровью не повел.   
— О, Гиена, — оживился Барс. — Как прошлое приключение? Быстро тебя убили или пришлось помучиться, — последнее слово он выделил, Гиена глянула в его сторону раздраженно и высокомерно.  
— Хорошо болтать, когда сам в клетке.  
— Как за акулами наблюдаю, у вас там только Вега лишняя. Вот бы нас до конца игры отсюда не выпускали, — добавил Барс.   
— Остальные тоже подойдут? — глядя сверху вниз на Гиену, у нее спросил Акросс и едва не вздрогнул, когда приглушенно из-за маски ответил Легион:  
— Нет. Они по другую сторону. И бесконечно ты там не просидишь, а вот Барс — может быть. У нас скоро вылет, так что давайте скорее к делу.   
— Я помню, — с улыбкой кивнул Барс, попробовал повторить суровый голос Легиона: — «Вы проиграете». Столько лет эту фразу слышу, но предсказатель из тебя так себе.   
Легион не стал ничего добавлять. Сграбастал за плечо Гиену, которая с радостью продолжила бы разборки. Да и вообще, судя по настрою, размазала бы обоих из команды, что не в клетке, тонким слоем по стеклу на глазах своего беспомощного капитана. Они выглядели довольно комично: словно боевая собака, боксер, тащила на поводке злобную комнатную собачонку. Легион мог ей голову раздавить между рук зажав, как арбуз. Или просто Акросс очень искренне желал, чтобы мог — Гиена из всей команды противников раздражала больше всех.   
— Итак, — отвлек всех Барс, подышал на стекло и начал рисовать на нем иллюстрации к своим словам как «палка-палка-огуречек, вот и вышел человечек», — есть пара испытуемых. Один — идеальное оружие, без мозгов, без эмоций, почти не ощущает боли, дубленая шкура и быстрая реакция. Второй уязвим. В данном случае связаны вы с Тимом.   
— Мой фамильяр умер недавно, — прибавила Вега. — Скорее всего, мне недолго осталось, потому что без него я бесполезна.   
Барс спокойно кивнул, продолжил свой рассказ:  
— У Легиона напарница Гиена. И это огромный минус, потому что ты, Акросс, слабый тут. Тебе бы пригодилась пуленепробиваемость, эмоциональная стабильность и…  
— Да я не мог быть таким, — Акросс ткнул в сторону Тима. — И это не Тим. И был не Легион. Все знают, что это просто биологические роботы и…   
— Я человек, — послышалось приглушенное со стороны Тима. — И я — это я.   
— Акросс, — помявшись, начал Барс неловко, будто и правда он был в этом виноват, опомнился: — И Вега тоже… Послушайте, пожалуйста, человека, который проводил эти эксперименты. И Тим, и Легион — люди. Это вашим персонажам с рождения вдалбливали, что они эдакие машины для убийства, а вы живой пульт управления к ним. Но они такие же люди, просто у них повышали выносливость и боевые показатели. А вас делали их уязвимой точкой. Если убить Тима, то Акросс будет жить. А вот если умрет Акросс, то и Тим «сломается». Они… мы так специально придумали. Иначе у нас была бы армия неуправляемых киборгов с человеческим дрянным характером. Я не собираюсь вдаваться в подробности. Просто война затянулась и осталось много детей. Некоторые были умными, а некоторые вы. И вот я в халате, а вы трое оружие.   
— Хватит, — попросил Акросс. — Я понял.   
— Если бы вы с Тимом чувствовали, я бы продемонстрировал связь. Если тебя пнуть под коленку, то взвоет Тим.   
— Поэтому меня за попытку самоубийства кидают в камеру, — будто сам себе пояснил Акросс.   
— Именно! — Барс поднял палец вверх. — Ты пытался не себя убить, а оружие. Все равно, что коктейль Молотова в танк забросить. Ты ведь думал, что он просто машина… Ну это, кстати, и не сказать, что секрет. Кто-то знает, кто-то нет. Вега вот знала, она тут лечилась от депрессии, видимо неудачно.  
— Ты говоришь так, словно ты не часть команды, — упрекнула Вега.   
— Часть. Но мы с Акроссом в разных группах… скажем так, рабов. Попытка убить себя тут все равно что попытка украсть военную собственность. Мы себе не принадлежим. Так что расходитесь по комнатам и ждите, когда… — Барс замолчал, какой-то очень важный факт дошел до него только теперь: — Легион с Гиеной вылетели на зачистку?   
— Да, — подтвердила удивленная Вега.   
— А Кощей и Щелочь — в лагере врагов и работают на них? — продолжил Барс. Он явно что-то задумал. — Бегом к командованию! Легион с Гиеной собираются перейти на сторону врага!   
Первым с места сорвался Тим, Вега еще пару секунд подумала, но отправилась догонять.   
— Карты бы сюда, — горестно вздохнул Барс. — Ладно, давай поспорим, что меня выпустят отсюда еще до рассвета, а ты будешь тут еще дня три сидеть.   
Барс проиграл — двое солдат пришли за Акроссом через несколько часов. Из-за того, что сначала его сопроводили в медицинский кабинет разобраться с сорванным запястьем, Акросс думал, что потом его вернут в камеру. Но от медсестры, обмотавшей его руку чем-то средним между скотчем и бинтом, Акросс вышел в пустой коридор. Больше тут не было охраны, никто не требовал от него вернуться в место заключения, да и при всем желании Акросс бы не смог — не было ключей. И, не особо удивившись, он отправился искать свою комнату.   
Окно закрывало темное тяжелое полотно, да и вообще являлось больше декоративным — не было никакого стекла, только изображавший его экран. В комнате оказалось минимум места и две кровати, похожие на нары, друг над другом. Из-за полумрака Акросс не сразу разглядел, что он в комнате не один, и дернулся, когда с верхней полки послышался измененный помехами и от этого неузнаваемый голос Тима:  
— Они не успели. Легион ушел.   
Тим перевесился через свою полку. Намордника на нем уже не было, как и кожи, рта. Голые зубы с деснами, выглядевшие как еще одна маска, так же искусственно.   
— У вас всех так? — сначала Акросс спросил, потом спохватился, что это невежливо, и еще раз спохватился, потому что — ну Тиму-то какое дело до чужой вежливости.   
— Я не заглядывал, — Тим медленно вернулся на свою полку, снова прислонил респиратор к лицу и шумно вдохнул. — Что с рукой?   
«Эмпатия, — вспомнил Акросс. — Он знает обо всех моих ранениях».   
— Чем-то побрызгали и перевязали. Обещали, что завтра уже будет не больно, а послезавтра пройдет. Думаешь, стоит поспать?   
— Разве что-то интересное происходит? — риторическим вопросом ответил Тим, и Акросс, не раздеваясь, забрался на свою полку, отвернулся лицом к стене.  
«Интересное» продолжило происходить через несколько часов — за Акроссом снова явились два конвоира. Тим не спал, он наблюдал с верхней полки, но и не вмешивался: не было пока для капитана никакой опасности. Акросс знал его достаточно долго, чтобы понять — Тим отправится за ними, как только его уведут, будет присматривать, не требуется ли его вмешательство. Акроссу память персонажа подсказывала, что ничего страшного не происходит.   
На этот раз в комнате медсестры ждал доктор в таком же халате, как у Барса. Он предложил снять повязки проверить руку, об остальном спрашивал как бы между прочим:  
— Так почему решил с собой покончить?  
— Минутная слабость.   
Рутина и постоянные битвы. Человек, которого заменил Акросс, помнил, как горели живьем люди в лабораториях и фургонах, и не знал, за что именно воюет. Война была бесконечной, длилась сколько он себя помнил. Все говорили, что их сторона побеждает, но самой победы заметно не было.   
— Ну, это же так просто. Если снова возникнет такая минута, — доктор положил перед Акроссом листок с тремя номерами телефонов. — Звони по любому из них. Мы поможем тебе с этим справиться. Я выпишу тебе еще таблетки, которые не снизят скорости реакции. Что насчет твоего напарника? Замечал за ним такие же настроения?  
— Он ведь машина, — соврал Акросс.   
— Машины тонко чувствуют изменение в хозяине. Разве тебе не кажется, что он почти как живой?   
Еще как живой, думал Акросс. Перед ним на стол выложили три таблетки, похожие на мятные конфеты, рядом поставили бутылёк таких же. Акросс не видел смысла спорить, забросил флакон в карман, сгреб таблетки. И доктор, до этого бывший таким участливым и дружелюбным, перехватил его руку за запястье.  
— Пей, — с нажимом приказал он, не убирая улыбки. Второй рукой придвинул стакан воды.   
Самому Акроссу было девятнадцать, с ним давно перестали обращаться как с ребенком, да и его персонажи, кажется, всегда подстраивались под этот возраст, плюс-минус два года. В этот раз, наверное, в минус. Сморщившись, он выпил таблетки при докторе.   
На них действовали медикаменты в мирах игры. Во всяком случае, когда Барс однажды был ранен и началось заражение, ему становилось лучше от антибиотиков. Поэтому Акросс тревожно ждал, как подействуют эти «конфеты».   
Тима он обнаружил у камеры Барса. Что интересно — пропустили его снова спокойно, как к себе домой. Тим-то его заметить успел, а Барс продолжал говорить:  
— Вот это вот прямо твоя роль. Что может быть больше в твоем характере, чем быть просто оружием Акросса? Тебе даже разговаривать не обязательно.   
Вряд ли разговор начался с этого, что-то обиженное было в голосе Барса. При виде капитана он не растерялся, поднял руку, помахав, и пояснил:  
— Тим не хочет меня вытаскивать. Не хочет, чтобы у вас были проблемы. Тим, проблемы уже есть, вас трое против четверых. И Легион такой же непрошибаемый танк, как ты. Только он мощнее будет.   
— Гиена младше него. Разве связь формируется не с рождения? — спросил Акросс. Барс сложил руки на груди, отвлекся, глядя в сторону.   
— Формируется. Легион как Вега, только хуже. Хозяев еще можно повязать с другими, правда начинать придется рано и кто-то все равно окажется старше. А Легион должен был умереть без хозяина. Наверное, это как-то связано с тем, что он… ну, тот кем был Легион раньше, сам убил своего хозяина. Кажется, тот был слишком слаб.   
Барс все-таки был лицом третьим, знавшим процесс и систему со стороны. Да, он понимал больше Тима и Акросса в теории, но у них оставались воспоминания прежних хозяев этих тел. И им казалось фантастическим, что кто-то мог убить хозяина.   
— Это был первый подобный случай. Его не стали убивать именно чтобы изучить. И привязали связью к Гиене. Но у меня подозрения, что он более самостоятелен, чем наш Тим.  
— Ты слишком вжился в роль. — Акросс потер переносицу.   
— А как же! Они тут сравнивали мои психологические показатели до и после попытки самоубийства, и их показатели говорят, что я совершенно другой человек. Прикинь? Это на тебя всем насрать — витаминки дали и выпустили, вот увидишь, скоро отправят и в бой. А я по-прежнему тут сижу. Тим, давай. Я знаю, что ты можешь в этой двери сделать дыру. У вашего брата карцеры прочнее.   
— А потом что? Побежим? — проворчал Тим, он снова был в наморднике.   
— Зачем им эти штуки на лице?   
— Для красоты, — мстительно ответил Барс, ушел в дальний угол. — А то я вас не знаю. Ввяжетесь там во что-то, а меня оставите тут пропадать.   
— Как ввяжемся, так и придем тебя вытаскивать, — пообещал Акросс.   
— У вас не будет на это времени. — У Барса прыгало настроение, обычно это означало, что оно у него поганое, но он старается изображать прежнего балагура. Тим прислонил к стеклу руку, от локтя до кисти, и кивнул:  
— Не волнуйся. Если что — мы справимся без тебя.   
Если бы Акросс помнил хоть одну шутку от Тима, то принял бы и сказанное сейчас за удачный розыгрыш, во всяком случае у Барса очень забавно открылся рот. Он и слова-то не сразу подобрал:  
— Ты, блин, иногда такой «добрый», что лучше сразу стреляй. 

***

Штора в комнате оказалась приподнятой, за ней на фоне плоского города переливалось что-то, словно в лавовой лампе. Ничего не происходило. Легион сбежал, таблетки не действовали, реальность буксовала и сюжет никак не желал двигаться вперед. Акросс смотрел на переливающиеся на экране краски и думал спросить, видит ли их Тим, или это уже таблетки начали действовать.   
Тим переодевался. Позвонки его сильно выделялись, больше, чем у обычного человека, и выглядели острее. А кожа как резиновая. Понятно, почему многие верили в то, что в напарниках у них киборги.   
Акроссу было непривычно. Обычно они старались держаться вместе, а тут и их раскидало по разным секторам, и сам Легион со своей командой по ту сторону линии фронта. И Легион никогда не стал бы просто ждать, когда Акросс придет с ним сражаться.   
Казармы были похожи на тюрьму, на карцеры по два человека в комнате. Акросс знал, что есть общие столовые, общие тренировочные залы, он помнил других ребят с такими же способностями, но сейчас ему попадались только военные и доктора. Еду оставляли в комнате, хотя Акросс об этом не просил, просто ему не надо было ходить в столовую. Да и встречаться и снова разговаривать с этими людьми не обязательно. Акросс думал, что ему не нужно понимания происходящего для победы над Легионом. Он отказывался понимать, что они здесь люди не совсем свободные и с этим связана трудность в игре. Акросс предпочитал думать, что реальность снова сделает все для них, то есть все получится само собой. Просто игра выделит им свободную площадку, полный выбор оружия, а перед началом еще и ранит как следует Легиона, чтобы Акросс смог быстро победить.   
С наступлением ночи погасли в коридоре лампы, оставив только бледно-синий свет, сделавший место похожим на космический корабль. Сама собой опустилась занавеска на окно, изобразила привычную тюль. Под подоконником было несколько кнопок: звук улицы, звук деревенского дома, звук боя. Дальше Акросс читать не стал.   
Тим вжился в роль. Он лежал на верхней полке как робот, у которого села батарея. Хотя глаза были открыты, казалось, что он где-то не здесь. Акросс подумал, что наверняка Тима сейчас в реальной жизни волнует что-то сильнее, чем в игре. И тут же одернул себя — была ли у Тима реальная жизнь? Не был ли он плодом воображения Акросса? Акросс за многие годы игры часто задавался этим вопросом, и пришел к выводу, что да, у Тима и Барса тоже есть своя жизнь. Они тоже из каких-то своих миров приходят, параллельных, потому что не может быть, чтобы они, такие честные, открытые и смелые, жили с Акроссом в одном мире и ни разу не встретились.   
— Я сегодня не видел Вегу, — сообщил Акросс, направляясь к двери.— Можешь остаться тут, я просто узнаю, как она…  
Дверь открылась, отъехав вверх, и Акросс замер. Тим перевернулся и стал спускаться с полки, прижимаясь к стене, готовый к драке. На пороге стоял военный, за его спиной такой же боец в респираторе, чуть поодаль еще двое юных солдат. Прошлая память подсказывала, что это, наверное, просто очередной вызов, новая атака, но в то же время Акросс помнил, что совсем не так происходили вызовы.   
— Сейчас позднее время, — произнес доктор, стоящий позади всех. — Вы не спали весь день и не выспались вчерашней ночью. Я же говорил, что нужно высыпаться и хорошо питаться, тогда мы избежим этих депрессий.   
Тим за его спиной напрягся, второй в противогазе не отрывал глаз от него. Они были похожи на двух котов, делящих территорию, разве что не шипели друг на друга.   
— Я хотел проведать друга, — Акросса начинали раздражать и тон, и это наигранное беспокойство.   
— Вы принимали таблетки, что я дал?   
— Да, — соврал Акросс. Тогда доктор рискнул приблизиться. Тим был настолько накручен, что за этого человека Акросс всерьез начал опасаться. Но доктор просветил фонариком зрачки Акросса, окинул оценивающим взглядом и вздохнул:  
— Не принимали.   
Что-то радужное вкололи тут же, через вену. Акросс не сопротивлялся. Тим так же ждал за его спиной, как пес, которому не давали команду на нападение, и он еще не понимал — это хозяин с друзьями так дурачится или его стоит спасать.   
— Ложитесь спать, — посоветовал доктор. — У вас завтра вылет. Я попрошу перенести его на более позднее время, потому что ваше душевное равновесие и физическое здоровье для нас важнее.   
Дверь закрылась с той стороны, оставив Акросса в полутьме карцера.   
— Мы отсюда не выберемся, — обернувшись, сообщил Акросс, в надежде, что Тим перестанет быть натянутой струной. Тим смотрел на заклеенное место укола на сгибе локтя.   
— Уверен, что можно разрешать им обкалывать тебя чем-то? — глухо спросил он. Даже не так — голос был какой-то синтетический, как по радио. Акросс не знал, что ему ответить, просто эти люди тут были главнее, и если бы Акросс попытался сопротивляться, их могли бы запереть, как Барса. Раньше к нему не проявляли столько внимания, сейчас его словно прямиком из казарм перевели в психбольницу, где добрые доктора следят за приемом таблеток и заверяют в том, что с ними Акроссу сразу станет лучше. Не то чтобы Акросс был в психбольницах…   
— Как ты себя ощущаешь? — Вопрос у Тима был глупейшим, учитывая особенности игры в плане ощущений, но Акроссу всего лишь стоило сильнее прислушаться к себе, и он ответил:  
— Спокойно. Не знаю, на что оно влияет и почему они так за этим следят… Наверное, нам повезло, что меня не закололи до состояния овоща.   
— Потому что им не нужен овощ, — заметил Тим.   
Все же, Акросс долго лежал на нижней койке без сна. На полотке плясали солнечные зайчики, как от лужицы в ясный день. Тим снова как умер — лежал не шевелясь и вроде даже и не дышал. А может и правда не дышал, нужны же им зачем-то эти намордники, который Тим даже на ночь не снял.   
Акроссу в голову пришло, что нужно просто сражаться. Не с Легионом, а тут, куда пошлют. Прошлая память подсказывала ему, что стоит отказаться, снова проявить своеволие и неподчинение — и его запрут. А вот Тима начнут разбирать на запчасти. Эти люди сами еще не знали точно, как работала их технология, и почему с одними получалось, а с другими нет. Как только Акросс перестал бы быть послушным, они оба стали бы просто интересными экспериментальными образцами. Эта реальность была болотом, в котором они увязли. Вытащить Барса из заточения просто, но что делать дальше с ним, с набежавшей охраной, со всем заграждением и техникой? Они были в проигрыше против всей этой системы, и Акросс уже завидовал Легиону, который так просто смог выбраться.   
Через полчаса такого лежания и обдумывания сложившейся ситуации Акросс понял, что на полотке нет никаких бликов. Точнее он-то их видит, а бликов нет – неоткуда им тут взяться. Единственной реакцией на это было повернуться на бок, к стене, не обнаружить там никаких посторонних предметов и явлений, и приказать телу спать. 

***

— Я думал, что тебя тоже заперли, — вместо приветствия произнес Тим при подходе к камере Барса. Напротив стекла стояла Вега.   
— В отличие от нас всех, она не палилась, — заметил Барс. Вега вместо этого рассказала:  
— Вчера меня не пустили к Акроссу. Пропускали в ваш сектор, пока я не сообщила, к кому я. И тогда развернули. С ним все в порядке?  
— Его заставляют что-то пить. Если отказывается — вкалывают в вену. Странная штука, но от нее становится спокойно. Я не думаю, что оно какой-то вред Акроссу причиняет.   
— Да ладно, простые таблетки для радости, — фыркнул Барс. — У вас еще не было вылета?   
— Сегодня, — кивнул Тим.   
— Вытаскивай меня. — Барс постучал по стеклу. — Вы не вернетесь.   
— Вернемся.  
— Я с Акроссом дольше тебя играю, а Вега и того дольше. Вас вышвырнут в кучу солдат, скорее всего перепуганных юнцов, потому что враги тоже верят, что вы киборги, и при виде вас срутся. И Акросс скажет, что не может с ними воевать. А дальше черт его знает, что будет, а я так и останусь сидеть тут.   
— Я постараюсь вытащить тебя, — пообещала Вега. Тим, почти не дав ей договорить, веско заметил:  
— Акросс останется в оцеплении, вышвырнут меня. А мне все равно кого убивать.   
— Кто бы сомневался, — грустно откликнулся Барс, снова возвращаясь в свой угол. 

***

Акросс спал, пока не пришли солдаты. Тим не трогал его, ждал за письменным столом, когда капитан проснется сам. Поднялся только навстречу открывшейся двери. Но снова не было никакой явной угрозы, только ощущение, что ими манипулируют не слишком умело. Методом кнута и пряника — похвала и радушные улыбки, когда Акросс подчиняется, и давление с угрозами, когда пытается сменить нужный им курс. Вот и теперь — солдаты были как антураж, командующий в рубашке и военных штанах больше напоминал добродушного дядюшку. Входя в комнату, он поздоровался с Тимом, наклонился над нижней полкой и негромко позвал:  
— Акросс? Через час вылет. Пора.   
Акросс завозился, поставил ноги на пол, кивнул. Тогда «дядюшка» отошел взять со стола таблетки, две из них протянул Акроссу на ладони.   
К вылету Акросс был готов через четверть часа. И, таблетки, похоже, не действовали — он злился, когда переодевался в темно-синюю военную форму. Тим в это время тоже регулировал застежки бронежилета.   
— Как мышь в экспериментальном лабиринте, — проворчал Акросс, справляясь с ремнем. — Ходи только куда мы прикажем. А потом мы сделаем дружно вид, что ты сам это все выбрал.   
Тиму было все равно. Он думал о том, что по ту сторону фронта есть Легион, и именно в эту вылазку они могут с ним схлестнуться. Вдвоем против четверых. Но ни взять с собой Вегу, ни освободить Барса он не мог.   
Их ждал бронированный фургон, и внутри еще двое, ровесники Акросса, и с ними два таких же, как Тим. Тут их называли фамильярами. При виде Акросса они удивились, но тот прошел и сел в центр, не обращая внимания. Гремели вертолеты, сновали туда-сюда военные машины, на входе Тима досматривал один из докторов — прощупывал шейные позвонки, светил в глаза.   
— А говорили, что ты умер. Или пытался умереть. Мы думали, что тебя засунули в дурку и травят пока, чтобы больше не пытался, — прокомментировал вполголоса светлый коренастый парень, сидящий слева.   
— Тим сильный. Будь любой другой фамильяр — давно бы упрятали, — словно Акросса тут и нет, объяснил второй. — А так… Вон даже уже драться вышвырнули.   
— Я бы лучше в больнице полежал. Говорят, наших там ловить стали. А потом на части разбирать, чтобы посмотреть, как фамильяр реагировать будет. Поэтому у военных прямой приказ — если мы проигрываем, нас сразу пристреливать, чтобы нас на той стороне не мучили.   
— И вы этому верите, — громыхнул в полный голос Акросс, глядя на то, как проверяют Тима. Доктору очень не понравилось, когда он попробовал подцепить респиратор, и тот с чавкающим звуком отлепился от лица Тима. Доктор, судя по мимике, ругался. Что-то потребовал, потом штуковиной, похожей на большой шприц, аккуратно обратно приклеил респиратор. Тим терпел. Акросса подергал парень слева, напугано спросил:  
— Хочешь сказать, фамильяр тоже пытался?..  
Акроссу показалось в этом вопросе, что их почти раскрыли. Что не Тим пришел потому, что тело прошлого владельца устало жить, а прошлый владелец устал жить, потому что это тело нужно было Тиму.   
Осмотр закончился, Тим наконец смог занять свое место, фургон закрылся, и вдруг стало тихо, как в подводной лодке. В этой железной коробке их оставили одних, это означало, что им доверяют. Но в ухе у Акросса раздался голос, с похожей на мамину интонацией. Так она говорила, когда злилась, но еще не хотела его пугать:  
— Акросс, ты что, сначала пытался свой фамильяр уничтожить, а потом сам уйти?   
Акросс осмотрелся по сторонам, понял, что никто не будет считать, что он тут сам с собой разговаривает, ответил куда-то в провод:  
— Я ничего не пытался.   
Он точно помнил, что прошлый он этого не делал.  
— Ну как нет-то? У него фильтр оторван с мясом. Ты же знаешь, что он умрет от этого?.. И вообще, Акросс, ну что за эгоизм? Ему же больно все-таки. У него же биологическая основа.   
Акросс скосил глаза в сторону Тима, который терпеливо ждал. Фургон тронулся.   
— Что, если он сам пытался?   
— Исключено. У него нет воли, он полностью зависит от твоих решений. Ты либо пытался убить его, либо приказал ему убить себя.   
Акросс не делал ничего такого. Но этот тон, и возникающие при нем ассоциации, подсказывали: ничего хорошего из этого не получится. Тон означал: «Только расслабься, сученок. Только вернись обратно в штаб, мы с тобой по-другому поговорим».   
У них не было привязанности друг к другу с остальными солдатами, никакой дружбы или попытки добрать семейного тепла в рядах этих людей. Иногда кто-то пропадал, и суровый майор, вытирая слезы с морщинистого обветренного лица, заливал о том, что павший был ему «прямо как сын!», и это рождало зависть, и в то же время нездоровый интерес к смерти — однажды для кого-то тоже стать таким «как сыном».   
Акросс не был таким не только потому, что был Акроссом. Человек, которого он заменил, и раньше не велся на все их дешевые приемы и уговоры. И его недоверие передавалось Тиму. Было несколько попыток добраться до истины, когда его ловили, бросали в карцер. А потом снова выпускали воевать. Были попытки сбежать, тогда его били, бросали в карцер. Но потом приходил добрый доктор, и, пока обрабатывал раны, рассказывал, что в мире ничего интересного нет. А тут заботливые доктора, хорошая еда и своя комната. И даже сражение особой опасности для того, кто был тут до Акросса, не несло.   
Когда их привезли на место, открылась железная створка. За ней — несколько вооруженных солдат в масках. Тянуло гарью, было шумно, словно форточку в ад открыли. Люди остались сидеть на месте, а вот фамильяры двинулись к выходу. Один из них как горилла опирался на руки, потому что те до локтя были железными и заканчивались не пальцами, а чем-то похожим на дуло. На Тиме был бронежилет, защитная маска на глаза, которая подкрашивала его лицо зеленым. Отчего-то больно было наблюдать, как Тим спокойно топал в этот ад, даже попрощаться не обернулся. Акросс привстал, чтобы разглядеть, что там вдали, и тут же двое в масках обернулись к нему — пока не настороженно, просто среагировали на движение.   
— Сиди, — сквозь зубы процедил светлый, надевая на глаза очки, вроде лыжных. А Акросс чувствовал себя так, словно, находясь в спасательной шлюпке, вышвырнул Тима за борт со словами: «Ты умеешь плавать, а я нет!».   
И снова внутри — спокойствие холодильной камеры. Где-то далеко был гул боя, но это казалось такой далекой и почти нереальной канонадой. Иногда тело дергало, как во сне, то же происходило и с остальными двумя. А Акросс все прислушивался: когда Тима заденут, капитан должен был это понять. Но первое, что он различил — свист. Прямо как в кино, когда падал снаряд.   
— Слыш?.. — Акросс не успел договорить. Их железную коробку подбросило в воздух и закрутило, их самих швырнуло о стенки.   
Потом провал, черный и глухой, словно Акросс оказался на дне колодца. Первым вернулось зрение, слух по-прежнему доносил звуки словно через метровый слой пенопласта. Акросс оказался чуть в стороне, лежа на спине наблюдал, как люди в военной форме и защитных масках разбирали железные листы, смятые как бумажные. Что-то они искали, и непонятно было, свои это солдаты или чужие. На это время Акросс забыл об игре. Тяжело, как черепаха, он перевернулся на живот и пополз вниз, по жирному пеплу, по обломкам, к зданию с выбитыми стеклами неподалеку от этого места. Что-то подсказывало — Тим там. Но в то же время это была вражеская территория, а на Акроссе еще оставался комбинезон, который мог отличить его от простого жителя и выдать в нем военного. Он поймал себя на том, что, даже с учетом памяти своего персонажа, он по-прежнему не знал ничего об этом мире дальше казармы и этих свинцовых гробов, в которых их привозили и увозили только для того, чтобы быть рядом с напарником, поддерживать их связь и не отпускать машину для убийств из-под контроля.   
Акросс чувствовал, где искать Тима. Из большого здания в шесть этажей выбегали люди, где-то в его недрах грохотали военными ботинками солдаты. На всякий случай Акросс старался избегать всех. Шел не только по ощущениям — ориентировался на грохот и крики. То есть где-то далеко тоже были они, но он чувствовал, что вот именно Тим — тут. Они были связаны в этом мире.   
Акроссу приходилось видеть Тима в разных ситуациях. Когда-то они были в мире, где Легион, будучи боссом мафии, натравил на них подчиненных, а Тим вышел их «встретить». Весь коридор тогда был в кляксах крови, вдоль него лежали через каждые два шага люди с простреленными головами, со сквозным отверстием от пули в горле, в груди. Некоторые были еще живы. Но в тот момент Акросс знал, что эти люди — плохие, они пришли убить их и заслужили смерть.   
Когда Акросс нашел Тима, тот стоял в центре комнаты, наполненной скомканным железом, осколками, разбросанными тряпками, марлями. И людьми. Шестеро в белых халатах и медицинских костюмах жались к стене, от Тима дальше. Один из санитаров сидел у стены сломанной куклой, рубашка впереди пропиталась кровью и в прорезь торчали то ли осколки посуды, то ли его же ребер. Тим, глядя спокойно и как-то даже скучающе, поднял правую руку с пистолетом. На этой руке тут же и повис Акросс, крикнув:  
— Бегите!  
Словно это он их тут спасал. А Тим тут не при чем, Тим не с ним. Не в его команде и не его фамильяр. Тим смотрел удивленно, но в целом без зла, просто не понимал, почему Акросс так поступил. Но раз так, то так и надо.   
— Они доктора, — попытался разжевать Акросс. — Тебя прислали воевать не с мирным населением.   
— Нет, — возразил Тим. — Мы тут прежде всего, чтобы убить докторов и профессоров. И уничтожить данные исследований.   
— Тим! Один против шестерых! Я понимаю, тебе не привыкать, но обычно на тебя бросаются, а эти к стене жались! Зачем ты собирался их убивать?   
Тим смотрел внимательно, и все же как-то виновато. Он понимал, что не прав, а когда заговорил, даже через помехи голос звучал по-живому, Тим оправдывался перед капитаном:  
— Мне приказали. У нас будут проблемы, если не будем подчиняться. У нас всех: тебя, меня, Барса. И Веги.   
— Да к черту такие подчинения! — в запале бросил Акросс, хотя и сам понимал — будут. Сейчас их окружат свои или чужие и застреляют, и все, конец игры. Но он так запутался, что был даже не против. Это лучше, чем убивать невиновных. — Я твой прямой капитан. И я ваш капитан потому, что знаю: вы любое мое решение поддержите. У нас есть выбор. Если нас убьют за то, что мы не подчинились — да и черт с ним. Один раз из ста проиграем, и то не по вине Легиона. Но я не хочу убивать тех, на кого мне укажут.   
— Но ведь и не ты их убиваешь, а я, — мягко возразил Тим, словно это что-то меняло. Еще никогда Акросс не был так близок к тому, чтобы ударить кого-то из своей команды.   
В общем грохоте сражения раздалось почти шуршание — сюда направлялся отряд, свои или чужие уже не имело значения. Пока Акросс осматривался в поисках, куда можно сбежать, их окружили люди в военной форме противника. Пока не стреляли, но все дула были направлены в их сторону.   
— А этих-то можно убить, или ждать, когда нападут? — проворчал Тим, в его тоне сквозила обреченность. И Акросс, даже зная, что они уже не выберутся, кивнул:  
— Да. Этих можно убивать.   
Что-то изменилось в Тиме, он стал похож на снятый с предохранителя пистолет, такой же опасный, и Акросс ждал автоматной очереди вслед за этой переменой, и видел, как напряглись противники, но всех остановил властный возглас:  
— Стойте!   
Он единственный был тут без маски — военный среднего возраста, с серой щетиной на щеках. Шлем он держал в одной руке, темные волосы, коротко подстриженные, были сырые от пота.   
— Акросс, — он позвал его, как дикого зверя: ласково и как-то заискивающе. Акросс пробежался глазами — судя по погонам, человек был командующим не последнего ранга. — Мы искали тебя. Я искал. Это мы снесли ваш бункер, но тебя там уже не было. Я попросил не трогать тебя, если встретят, ты же безоружный… Тебе ведь попадались наши солдаты? Они сказали тебе?   
И он ждал, правда ждал, что Акросс знает чуть больше, чем на самом деле, что поймет, почему их не убили на месте.   
— О чем сказали? — раздраженно переспросил Акросс, чувствуя подвох.  
— О том, что тебя искал я. Твой отец.


	5. Chapter 5

В этом мире у него не было отца. Пока их везли (спокойно, дружелюбно и под охраной от своих же), Акросс ворошил чужую память, пытаясь найти там хоть намек на родителей. Но нет, в этом мире он, сколько себя мог вспомнить, был один. Он согласился только потому, что мог чего-то из памяти упустить, а теперь понимал, что пошел с врагами зря. Тим просто доверился ему, молча смотрел на пролетающие за стеклом руины, но по-прежнему был напряжен и готов к побегу или бою. Наверняка он думал, что Акросс тоже обманывает противника, лишь бы их не убили сразу.   
— Я не помню никакого отца, — признал Акросс, и на него обернулись двое солдат и Тим, который окончательно потерялся. Обернулся и командующий, протянул Акроссу руку, представился:   
— Пульман. Мы раньше и не виделись. Понимаешь, они использовали вас, детей, с самого раннего возраста. Наших детей. Захватывали больницы, чтобы вас забрать. Собирали сирот. Я тебя в первый раз видел, когда тебе день от роду был, а потом и… всё. Только теперь. И на снимках. Я долго тебя искал. Сможешь нам помочь, чтобы это всё прекратить?   
Тиму этот человек не нравился. Акроссу тем более — что-то неприятное он будил в нем. Такое, что будь это компьютерная игра, Акросс давно бы бросил джойстик и сказал: «Да ну к черту, не хочу больше в это играть».   
— Я не уверен, — честно признал Акросс. Он по-прежнему не спешил жать протянутую руку. Солдат не настаивал:  
— Да, понимаю. Придешь в себя, подумаешь… Ничего. Я просто рад, что командование помогло тебя найти. Этот твой не набросится?   
Если к Акроссу относились как к человеку, то к Тиму старались не приближаться.   
— Он постарается, — пообещал Акросс. 

***  
Барс выглядел расстроенным, но даже это в нем казалось комичным — опущенные руки, обиженно надутые губы, взгляд исподлобья.   
— Нас обоих бросили, — попытался поддеть он. Вега кивнула. Хотя это были карцеры, тут не стояло охраны, ее заменяли камеры и охранные системы. Заключенных было не так много и между ними по два пустых отсека. Вега расстроенной не выглядела. — Ну и ладно. Фиг с ним, тут то же самое, что в комнатах, только там кровать есть и свет на ночь выключают. Акроссу и Тиму достанется все веселье. — Никакого эффекта это не произвело, Барс решил зайти с другого бока: — А впрочем, какое уж тут веселье. Вдвоем против Легиона с его ребятами. Я думаю, сначала они расчленят Тима. Или сразу начнут с капитана.   
Вега нахмурилась, шепотом упрекнула:  
— Ори об этом громче. Я думаю, ясно? Будешь сильно давить, я окажусь в соседней камере до того, как смогу тебе помочь.   
— Ясно, — Барс отошел на шаг назад, поднял руки. — Тогда я просто… терпеливо подожду тут. Окей? Я никуда отсюда не уйду, так и быть.

***

Наверное, именно такое ощущение возникает, когда из своей страны отправляешься путешествовать в другую, причем менее развитую. На этой территории не было стерильности коридоров и комнат, они больше походили на родной мир Акросса, с протертым линолеумом и облупившейся краской. Словно из будущего их отбросило сразу лет на тридцать назад. И больше всего Акросс волновался за Тима — он помнил, что у того свои «доктора» и другие технологии. Если что-то случится, тут Тиму не помогут.   
Вместо комнаты — больничная палата, с пластиковым окном, но серым от грязи подоконником. Акросс выдохнул с облегчением — больше всего он боялся, что этот отец потащит его знакомиться с «родней». Палата выглядела как комната в общежитии — две кровати, каждая у стены. Но тут были подушки, одеяла, постельное белье. В прошлом месте это все было не нужно.   
— Пару дней осмотрись, походи. Не волнуйся, ваши так сильно вглубь не забирают, боятся. За тобой никто не придет, — пообещал Пульман и, не выдержав, предложил: — Обнять-то тебя можно? Я все-таки семнадцать лет сына не видел.   
«Все-таки семнадцать», — с неудовольствием отметил про себя Акросс, спокойно отказал:   
— Как же пару дней осмотреться и успокоиться?   
— Хорошо, — согласился Пульман. — Не трогаю. Давай, обживайся, привыкай. Потом переведем в другое место.   
Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Акросс и Тим несколько минут молчали, прислушиваясь то к шагам, то к тишине за дверью. Тут тоже было безлюдно. Там, где стояли казармы, как муравьи, сновали туда-сюда люди, ездила техника. Здесь же было тихо и спокойно. Будто их погрузили в воду.   
— Ты не выглядишь радостным. Потому что ты не его сын? Его сын ведь мертв, — прикинул Тим. Акросс болезненно поморщился:  
— И это тоже.  
— Плохие отношения с родителями?   
Странно было слышать от Тима так много слов разом, видимо в этой ситуации что-то задело и его, но спросить Акросс постеснялся, вместо этого объяснил:  
— Можно и так сказать. Мы с отцом особо близки никогда не были. Я ребенком был, когда он умер.   
— И теперь считаешь, что игра поступила плохо, подсунув тебе такое развитие, — кивнул Тим. Если так подумать, обычно происходящее во вселенных не было напрямую связано с родителями. Ну в одном из миров у Легиона оказалась в заложниках семья Тима из того мира, и он мог бы этим шантажировать Тима, если б не убил тех сразу же. И все. Настолько трагично и близко контактировать не приходилось, и ведь Тим был прав: этот человек думал, что нашел своего сына, а сын уже мертв. И эта замена ему должна будет уйти, Акросс не хотел застревать в этом мире просто из чувства долга. Но до реплики Тима Акросс об этом и не задумывался.   
— Не то чтобы я ему вообще мог поверить…  
— Я помню себя с детства, — перебил Тим. — И не помню тут никаких родителей. Почему нет?  
— Тогда где твои родители, давно тебя искавшие? — заметил Акросс, хотя и об этом подумал только сейчас. Тим безразлично пожал плечами:  
— В расход идут любые дети. Свои или чужие. Почему я не могу быть сиротой с нашей стороны?   
Иногда Акроссу казалось, что судьба персонажей прочитанных книг или просмотренных фильмов волнует его больше, чем собственного персонажа в игре. По сути копаться в прошлом нужно было только для того, чтобы поверили в его «настоящесть» и не заподозрили подмену.   
Пока ничего не происходило и не собиралось происходить, Тим на пробу поднял сероватое одеяло. Белье выглядело так, что на нем не жалко было спать одетым и даже в обуви. Тим, похоже, так сделать и собирался, а потом услышал в пустом здании звук. Было похоже, словно где-то упало что-то, какой-то мусор. Насторожился Акросс, замер Тим. Ничего не происходило просто так, игры подчинялись какому-то логичному закону нереального мира, в котором висящее на стене ружье обязательно выстрелит, а резкий звук на фоне общей пустоты здания что-то значил. В доказательство звук повторился, потом в третий раз, и вдруг словно капель в ливень забился в здании, все ближе к ним, и в этом уже отчетливо угадывались тяжелые шаги.  
Акросс успел подхватить единственный деревянный стул, что был в комнате. У Тима забрали все оружие, потому что для этих людей он все еще был непонятным и непредсказуемым. Поэтому, когда дверь распахнулась, Тим сгруппировался и бросился под ноги тому, что пришло, а когда человек ростом выше двух метров начал падать, Акросс прибавил стулом по затылку.   
Стоящая за дверью, которая теперь держалась только на одной петле, Гиена похлопала. Легион прокряхтел, как с похмелья, но тут же резко выпрямился. Казалось, респиратор мешал ему дышать. И, уж конечно, ему не повредил стул. Похоже, Акросс и Тим одновременно подумали о том, что у них еще остался выход в окно. Легион отряхнулся от щепок, передернул плечами, как медведь. Он тоже был безоружным, но при этой силе и выносливости мог прикончить Акросса голыми руками и покалечить Тима. Акросс отскочил в сторону, правильно угадав движение, Тим подцепил хлипкий столик, толкнул его под ноги Легиона, распахнул окно, тоже едва не выдрав его из рамы. И второй раз за день их остановили.   
— Стойте! Хватит-хватит! Вы что, всегда друг с другом драться начинаете, как только в одно помещение попадаете?   
Снова Пульман, в уже более мирном виде, без кителя и оружия. Казалось безумием пытаться разнять их голыми руками, но Легион, все еще тяжело дыша, отступил назад.   
— Нам говорили, что вас держат в отдельных карцерах, но…   
— Все в порядке, это никак не связано. У них личные счеты, — в комнату осторожно протиснулась Щелочь. Она была похожа на героиню какого-нибудь боевика: красивая женщина в белом халате и очках, которые никогда раньше не носила. Тим, казалось, по-прежнему готов был выпрыгнуть. Да, пожалуй, и надо было бы. Для полноты картины только Кощея и не хватало. Акросс чувствовал нервную дрожь в кончиках пальцев, но он осознавал: ну куда они побегут? От Легиона? Через фронт? Лучше остаться тут и посмеяться над тем, как Легион будет оправдываться.   
— Простите, офицер, — пропела Гиена. — Я его совсем не могу контролировать. Одни проблемы с ним. А эти двое для него как красная тряпка. Но вы не волнуйтесь, он вроде успокоился.   
Акросс на пробу еще раз подтолкнул стол, он ударился о бедро Легиона, и тот сделал агрессивный жест, будто схватить хотел. И снова опомнился, когда послышался щелчок. За спиной Гиены стоял на полусогнутых человек, которого Акросс охарактеризовал бы как снайпера — темная одежда, и пистолет с красным прицелом лазера.   
— Ты смотри, — глухо произнес снайпер, — с тем тщедушным мы еще может как-то справимся. А вот твой если еще на кого бросится — всажу несколько пуль. Хоть одна, да пробьет.   
— С Тимом не надо справляться, — тут же отреагировал Акросс. — Если его убьют…  
— Да никто не будет трогать твоего фамильяра, — Пульман вел себя так, словно снайпер ему не подчинялся. Словно он не офицер армии, а просто солдат, и сам не понимал, что тут происходило. Акроссу не нравилась эта фальшь. — Просто они побаиваются этих ваших напарников. Они половину армии выкашивают, как тут не бояться.   
Глядя на Легиона, Акросс верил. Такого можно было бояться, и его неуязвимость вводила в ступор. Тут только ядерной боеголовкой добивать.   
— Этого не повторится, — пообещал неохотно Легион. — У нас были разногласия.   
— Наверное, стоит развести вас по разным помещениям, — прикинул Пульман. — Акросс останется тут. Легиона, думаю, можно поселить в лаборатории. Там и почище, и места больше.   
— Нет, — внезапно вмешалась Щелочь. — Легиона лучше оставить тут. А вот лаборатория как раз для Акросса.   
Снова чаша весов качнулась — Пульман повел себя так, словно правда волновался за Акросса как за родного: почти в отчаянье, переходящем в бешенство, уже более веско возразил:  
— Он только прибыл. Еще не осмотрелся толком. Не надо его сразу пугать лабораторией. Он никогда не был на этой стороне, слишком резкая перемена. В конце концов, это мой приказ — Акросс остается тут. 

***

За ними закрыли двери комнаты на два этажа ниже, которая была чуть просторнее и на четыре кровати, но ночевать там должны были только они двое. Тим прокомментировал:  
— Неплохой отец.   
— Почему?  
— Ему не хочется, чтобы тебя отправляли в лабораторию.   
— Думаешь, там кровати жесче? — позволил себе пошутить Акросс, и даже улыбнулся. Тим смерил его долгим внимательным взглядом, прежде чем проворчать:  
— Не надо быть Барсом. Я от него, наконец, отдыхаю.   
При упоминании Барса стало немного стыдно — наверняка продолжает сидеть в своем карцере и материт их последними словами за то, что так и не вытащили. Когда они вернутся в штаб, скорее всего в первое же утро проснутся перемазанные в зубной пасте. А ведь Барс как-то говорил, что он старше Акросса.  
***  
Обычно после сна в игру вернуться было просто, словно кто-то выключал и включал свет. И почти никогда не было сновидений. Но в то утро Акросс встал уставший, Тим и вовсе еще не поднимался. Лежал, с головой завернувшись в одеяло и сопел хрипло с помехами. Акросс решил осмотреться, но, спускаясь, на лестничном пролете между третьим и вторым этажом услышал голоса, завернул в коридор. Акросс надеялся поговорить с местными, или с такими же сбежавшими, но прожившими тут дольше. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя погруженным в темную воду, в которой иногда что-то касалось его, и непонятно было, водоросли или мурена.   
— … потому что они не потеряли надежду, что один из вас пойдет на добровольное сотрудничество. И первый же, кто спалится…   
Акросс приоткрыл дверь, которая протяжно скрипнула, и наткнулся на команду Легиона в полном составе: сам капитан сидел на подоконнике. Верхом на стуле и спиной к двери, ближе всего к входу — Гиена. На Кощее была военная пропыленная форма и автомат на коленях, Щелочь стояла в центре, это именно она и рассказывала, но при виде Акросса замолчала, словно он только что опоздал на ее лекцию.   
— Проходи, — пригласила Гиена, широко улыбнувшись. — Мы же в одинаковой ситуации, должны помогать друг другу.   
Легион замер, как охотничья собака, боявшаяся спугнуть жертву. Кощей, кажется, только теперь понял, что именно их прервало, повернул голову к двери. Оставаться Акросс не собирался, но он тоже закаменел, все равно, что открыть корзинку с кобрами — одно резкое движение, и они бросятся.   
— Она права, — попыталась улыбнуться более дружелюбно Щелочь. — Входи. Где Тим? Ты же хочешь узнать, что тут происходит.   
Все сломал Легион — стоило ему приподняться, как Акросс захлопнул дверь и побежал к лестнице и потом — вниз. Бежать к Тиму не имело смысла — пристрелили бы раньше. Он оступился на первой ступеньке, пролет проехал как на горке, зато быстро, потом пригнулся и бежал, слышал за спиной топот и как передернулся затвор. Кощей так обычно не бегал, значит автомат у него отобрал Легион. У выхода Акросс резко взял вправо, прижался спиной к стене, как раз в это время в дверной проем ударила первая очередь, посыпалась штукатурка и обломки бетона. Легион вышел из больницы так, словно и не бежал, правда похожий на робота. Быстро нашел Акросса, но прицелиться на успел: его сбили с ног, сразу навалилось трое, четвертый вырвал автомат из рук, в этой куче послышался разряд тока, и Легион прорычал что-то раздраженное, похожее на ругательство.   
Акросс стоял напротив и только смотрел. Память подсказывала, что так быть не должно. Спящий Тим, не проснувшийся, когда капитан покидал комнату. Легион, с которым могли справиться вчетвером тут, хотя в этой реальности ему была дана почти абсолютная сила. У Акросса по загривку холодок пробежал, он вспомнил обрывок фразы: «Они еще не теряют надежду, что один из вас пойдет на добровольное сотрудничество». Где-то за этой потасовкой с выбежавшей Гиеной разговаривал уже Пульман:   
— Я ведь предупреждал.   
— В этот раз он первым напал, — Гиена изображала растерянность и страх.   
— Откуда у него оружие? — Пульман развернулся к госпиталю, увидел выходящего из дверей Кощея, устало потер переносицу. — Этого тоже заберите.   
— Что значит тоже? — рассерженно вклинилась Гиена. — Вы не заберете…  
Пульман вместо того, чтобы продолжать спор, ударил наотмашь, по щеке. Тут же обошел свалку, в которой Легиона пытались поднять на ноги, обратился к Акроссу:  
— Я же говорил, что надо было развести вас по разным помещениям. Мы его увезем.  
— Куда? — не понял Акросс.   
— В лабораторию.   
Что-то неприятное зашевелилось внутри при этом, словно вчера Акросс съел живого угря и он проснулся, наконец. Обычно у них с Легионом было прямое столкновение, сейчас же обстоятельства постоянно мешались.   
Когда Акросс поднялся в выделенную им палату — на кровати по-прежнему лежал с головой в одеяло завернутый Тим. Он мерно посапывал, хотя дыхание и слышалось как через рацию. Акросс стоял рядом с кроватью, смотрел и не решался его разбудить. Больше всего он боялся, что Тим не сможет проснуться.   
— Это же не нормально.   
Он вздрогнул, обернулся — в дверях стояла спокойная Щелочь, хотя она из всей команды должна была остаться одна. Акросс потянулся проверить, нет ли у него при себе оружия. Был бы пистолет — пристрелил бы, но раз ничего не обнаружилось, пришлось разговаривать.   
— Я имею ввиду, — Щелочь обошла его, смотря исключительно на Тима, — там были выстрелы. Тебе грозила опасность. Столько шума наделали… А он не проснулся. Наверное, он заболел. Или сломался. Смотря что он на самом деле. Но это явно не нормально, так ведь? Я думаю, надо попросить доктора его посмотреть. Тут такие хорошие доктора… Они помогут, ведь так?   
Она потянулась к одеялу, и Акросс, до этого спокойно наблюдавший, сорвался: заломил ей руку за спину и, упершись коленом в поясницу, отшвырнул к двери.   
— Тварь, они с тобой поступят так же, как с Легионом! Ты ж на мирное население, на докторов бросаешься! — пообещала Щелочь. Когда Акросс направился к ней, она с испугом отступила еще на два шага, оказалась в коридоре, и Акросс спокойно закрыл дверь перед ее носом.   
Он уже ничего не боялся. Подошел, открыл одеяло, поднял Тима за плечи и потряс. Тим всегда им казался очень сильным, мускулистым, Акросс только теперь понял, что Тим скорее «подтянутый». Конечно, до Легиона всем было далеко, тот вообще был как с обложки, но у Тима телосложение было просто спортивное. Он откинул назад голову, обнажив светлую шею, и этим своим механическим голосом спросил:  
— Чего?   
Как игрушку электронную заводить. Но Акросс был рад уже тому, что Тим отвечал.   
— Так не должно быть. Вставай. Нам нужно бежать отсюда.   
Тим оттолкнулся, переставил ноги на пол и поднялся. Он выглядел как очень уставший, не выспавшийся человек, но в целом нормально. Не сказать, что несколько минут назад Акросс вообще не был уверен, проснется ли он.   
— Зачем бежать? — переспросил Тим, разминая шею.   
— Проекту уже много лет. Мы примерно второе поколение таких спаянных боевых единиц. Легион прибыл сюда недавно. Но как думаешь, а где все остальные несчастные похищенные у них дети, которых, наконец, нашли их соскучившиеся родители?   
Тим повернул голову, внимательно посмотрел на Акросса и заключил:  
— Тебе просто не хочется, чтобы он был твоим отцом.   
— Желания капитана влияют на реальность. Делай выводы, — вместо ответа подсказал Акросс. — Нам нужно оружие. Мы уходим.   
— Как же Легион?  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что его и без моей помощи на запчасти разберут.

***

— Ты решил посмотреть, как я работаю? Это отлично, а то я боялся, ты в больнице закроешься и больше не выйдешь, — Пульман похлопал Акросса по плечу, тут же посерьезнел: — Я только позвоню предупредить, чтобы на тебя пропуск выдали.   
Когда он отошел, на предельной слышимости рядом прошелестел Тим:  
— Если он и правда твой отец, то ты та еще мразь.   
— Мы собираемся отсюда бежать, или с Легионом в соседней пробирке будем? — сквозь зубы спросил Акросс.   
— Отличный план, — похвалил Тим и как-то даже вытянулся, когда вернулся Пульман.   
— Если хочешь, то скоро будет выезд. Ничего интересного, просто проверить кое-что надо.   
— Но я думал посмотреть казармы и лабораторию, — растерялся Акросс.   
— Хорошо, — согласился Тим, перетянув на себя роль хорошего сына. — Я могу быть полезен в этом путешествии.   
— Вряд ли, но да, ты не будешь лишним, — Пульман то ли не успел переключиться, то ли воспринимал Тима как радиоуправляемую игрушку сына. — Подготовлю для вас места.   
Когда он ушел, Акросс только развел руками, хмурясь:   
— Что, Тим?  
— Они подбросят нас ближе к границе.   
— Почему?   
— Потому что нам туда надо, — пожал плечами Тим. — А даже если в другую сторону, то там будет меньше солдат, а у нас будут оружие и машина, которую можно просто развернуть.   
— Мне б твою уверенность, — проворчал Акросс.   
Ему все больше казалось, что они успели в процессе сменить мир игры. В этот раз их везли в военном фургоне с решетками на стеклах, который подскакивал на кочках, словно делал на них сальто. Тим как удав не отрывал взгляда от водителя, и Акросс даже не знал: бояться того, что Тим теперь пойдет в атаку и за него будет стыдно, если все-таки эти люди не желали им зла, или что Тим снова заснет.   
— Куда мы едем? — естественно, совсем не узнавая пейзаж за окном, спросил Акросс.   
— Госпиталь к северу. Забрать выписанных раненных и некоторые медикаменты.   
— Почему раненных не держат в той больнице, где мы спали? Она же совершенно пустая.   
— И старая, — кивнул Пульман. Акросс не мог с ним не согласиться, проскользнула мысль — может и во всем остальном офицер не врал. — Никакого оборудования. Только кровати. Ее используют как дополнительную казарму, когда приходит подкрепление, а вот как больницу уже нет. Ее же отмывать надо месяц, не меньше, прежде чем в нее можно будет раненных… — замолкнув, не закончив фразу, он словно отключился от внешнего мира, прижал к уху наушник плотнее, чтобы расслышать. Акросс почувствовал, как разворачивался фургон, вцепился в сидение перед собой одной рукой, второй удержал на месте Тима, который думал, что самое время идти в атаку.   
— Какой-то прямо удачный день, — с неловкой улыбкой пояснил Пульман. — Даже три дня… Сначала к нам пришла Гиена, сама. Потом мы нашли тебя. Сегодня к нам с вашей стороны перешел еще один боец.   
— Кто? — спросил Акросс, не зная, кому еще придет в голову бежать. То есть на той стороне было не то чтобы плохо… просто все они считали, что на этой стороне их сразу превратят в лабораторных крыс и пустят под нож.   
— Девушка и ее фамильяр. Вега. Вы знакомы? 

***

На Барсе была маска, но казалось, что он улыбался. Наверное потому, что сложно было представить его без улыбки. При виде Тима он распахнул объятья, попытался ударить его в живот, сам получил под ребра и сложился от боли.   
— И я рад тебя видеть, — другим голосом поприветствовал Барс, человеческим. Акросс стоял около машины. Рядом с Вегой и Барсом было двое пыльных, уставших солдат. Поговорив немного с Пульманом, они первые забрались в фургон. Кроме офицера оставались только Акросс и его команда. Ну просто прощайся и уходи в сторону фронта, никто и не остановит.   
— Как вы выбрались? — спросил Акросс. Вега указала на маску Барса, сказала только:   
— Как видишь.   
Но яснее не стало. В любом случае не при всех же это обсуждать. Акросс был рад, что его команда снова собралась вместе. На тот случай, если Легиона и правда просто полечат, дадут выспаться, и снова выбросят против него.

***

Ни Тим, ни Барс не ели. «Они же машины». А вот Веге с Акроссом пришлось есть местную пищу, хотя Акросс все время подозревал, что в нее что-то подсыпали. Да и обедали они в общей столовой, полупустой, но все же за дальним столиком сидели несколько молодых ребят, похожих на новобранцев. Они ели молча.   
— Тим вялый. Утром была стрельба и беготня, он даже не проснулся. Потом я видел, как Легиона свалили вчетвером и отволокли куда-то.   
— Что такого? Если мы вчетвером навалимся, то наверняка тоже…  
— Система другая, — пояснил Тим, ковыряя угол своей маски. Он отрывал клей и кусками, похожими на сопли, складывал его на стол. — Тут мало четверых, чтобы свалить Легиона.   
— Странный вопрос, но тут никто не говорил, что это твой потерянный в детстве родитель? — переключился Акросс. Вега отрицательно покачала головой:  
— Я же сама пришла. А тебя надо было заманить.   
— Да ладно, они похожи, — возразил Барс. Тим, глядя в стол и не отрываясь от своего занятия, спросил:  
— Маску где достал?  
— В морге. Меня вот-вот стошнит, — задорно рассказал Барс. — Ты бы видел, как Вега ее чистила. Вот знаешь, как моллюсков из раковин выковыривают. Так и Вега оттуда отскребала мясо и зубы. Но я все еще чувствую запах.   
Акросс демонстративно положил ложку в свою тарелку, подвинул ее Барсу.   
— Нет, спасибо. Я должен питаться через трубочки и внутривенно, — с деланным сожалением покачал головой Барс. — Так почему ты решил, что они все хотят тебя обмануть? Может, ты и правда его утерянный сын. Ну ладно, допустим тут и игрушка у тебя прикольная. А кто бы не использовал такой шанс? Дуешься так, словно ты тут всегда жил, а он тебя только теперь нашел.   
— Ты неправильно себя ведешь, — сделал замечание Тим. Барс до этого сидел расхлябанно, облокотившись на стол, вытянув ноги, тут сел как примерный ученик, сложил руки.   
— Прощать, мастер. Ломаться схемы, немного юмора. Ферштейн?   
— Можно сказать, что жопой чую, — ответил на его вопрос Акросс. Вега с сомнением покачала головой:  
— Мы враги, а они к нам даже охрану не приставили.   
— Ребята за тем столом могут быть охраной, — предположил Тим.   
— Ну так мы ж враги, почему бы не приставить? — Барс уже снова сидел как в баре, или школьной столовой. — Может, Легиона уже убили, а мы тут как дураки еще играем. 

***

Обжитая ими палата пригодилась — как раз четыре кровати, на пустующие принесли постельное белье, сложили в стопку на подушках. И снова никакой охраны.   
— Если хочешь проверить — прыгай в окно и беги в лес. Если за тобой увяжется кто-то, значит за нами следят, — Барс подцепил маску, собирался снять. Тим остановил его ударом в затылок. Барс не понял: — Что?! Они могут и не знать, что у вас намордники не снимаются!  
Глубокой ночью Тим вдруг из непобедимого почти маньяка превратился в астматика, у которого начался приступ. Именно от этого хрипа все и проснулись. Первой у его кровати оказалась Вега — распутала из кокона одеяла, попыталась снять с него маску.  
— Хочешь, чтобы он совсем задохнулся? — Барс ей не позволил. Прощупал пульс, раздвинул веки и заглянул в зрачки. Что он там при такой полутьме видел — да черт его знает, но после этого он со знанием дела заключил: — Все очень плохо.   
Тим не хрипел, но дышал так глубоко, что, казалось, вот-вот порвет себе грудную клетку. В дверь постучали аккуратно.   
— Мне сказали, что слышали шум. Кому-то из вас плохо? — вежливо спросил голос Пульмана, довольно бодрый для поздней ночи.   
— У нас все в порядке, — соврал Акросс, поднимаясь с кровати. Он готов был драться за Тима, только увы, голыми руками. Вега шепотом позвала:  
— Капитан… Что, если они правда помогут? Он же задыхается. Если он так и умрет?   
— Они помогут ему умереть, — шепотом возразил Акросс. — Нас не подпустят к нему больше.  
— Или они его заразили, теперь красиво спасут, чтобы ты стал больше им доверять, — предположил Барс. После этих слов Тим, находящийся на его руках, выдох сделал, а вдыхать больше не стал. В комнате началась тихая паника, и, пока Акросс думал, Вега поспешно открыла дверь, впустила внутрь военного и двоих солдат.   
— Да, нашему другу плохо, — указав на Тима, пожаловалась Вега. — Посмотрите, что можно сделать.   
Один из солдат в светлой форме и с медицинской повязкой на лице так же проверил пульс, посветил в зрачки, безнадежно и со вселенской скорбью глянул на Пульмана.   
— В госпиталь, — кивнул офицер. Акросс тут же вцепился в его рукав:  
— Погодите… Я с ним. Я его одного не оставлю.   
Зря он хватался за Пульмана, тот отгородил от него Тима и двух военных, позволив им тем временем подхватить умирающего на одеяло вместо носилок. Барс и Вега были на их стороне, и не мешали.  
— Акросс, — огорченно обратился Пульман. — Тебе нужно было думать быстрее… Они не могут простить, когда такое оружие оказывается у врага. Они что-то добавляют им в еду, в воду… Что-то вроде наркотика, который вызывает привыкание и уничтожает их, когда они долго его не принимают. Мы не вывели его формулу, он все равно умрет. Но можно продлить ему жизнь. Можно попробовать найти эту формулу, или убрать яд. Мне жаль, — он обернулся к Веге, — но ваш питомец тоже умрет. Они все умирают. Но вы можете помочь, согласившись участвовать в эксперименте.   
— Я отлично себя чувствую, — Барс поднял руки. — Я новое поколение. Мне все ни по чём.   
— Хорошо бы, — кивнул Пульман, и вышел, растерянный и огорченный. Акросс после его ухода опомнился, подхватил со стула свою военную куртку, вылетел следом. 

***

Когда Тим смог открыть глаза, он на секунду почувствовал себя слоном — к респиратору тянулся такой же черный хобот, руки были пристегнуты к столу за запястья. Ноги не были как-то прикреплены, они просто не двигались. Тим почувствовал себя разложенной для препарирования лягушкой.   
— Он не сможет сопротивляться, — послышался голос Щелочи.   
— Но он в сознании? Он чувствует? — в поле видимости появилась Гиена. Тим смотрел на нее спокойно, без страха, даже теперь, обездвиженный. Он никогда не понимал, почему Барс так боялся попасться этой садистке, ведь боли нет. И сейчас не будет.   
— Да, — вместе с голосом Щелочи что-то зажужжало справа, Гиена приняла от нее анатомическую пилу. Такой в фильмах вскрывают грудные клетки трупов. — Сейчас ткани мягкие. Должно сработать.   
— Привет, Тим. — Гиена легла на стол грудью, словно заигрывала с ним. Он молча наблюдал.   
И в то же время Тим был здесь и не здесь. Будучи и привязанным к анатомическому столу рядом со своим главным врагом, он сидел на качелях без деревяшки сидения. Грел руки в карманах толстовки и смотрел на то, как носки его кроссовок рыли землю. А напротив него стояла женщина, которой он не смел смотреть в глаза. Темнело.  
— Ты не такой интересный, как Барс. Но увы, сегодня на столе не он, — Гиена на пробу пару раз запустила пилу, приблизила ее лезвие к руке, беззащитно слабым пальцам.  
— Возвращайся домой, — произнесла женщина напротив него, и в то же время Тим не почувствовал, а скорее осознал, как указательного пальца на левой руке коснулись зубья пилы, взвизгнули, врезаясь в мясо и, упершись в кость, начали пилить. У него зачесались замерзшие руки в карманах толстовки, но, опомнившись, он, все так же глядя в землю, упрямо и спокойно отозвался:  
— Не хочу.   
— Это же глупо… Ну хорошо, сейчас снова стали платить зарплату. А вот снова случись что? Как ты без поддержки? Возвращайся. Снимать квартиру слишком дорого сейчас… На что вы живете? Даже я не знаю, на что кормила бы семью, если б не мама… Она тоже хотела бы твоего возвращения.   
Тим поморщился, снова отталкиваясь слегка, качнулся туда-сюда на качелях. Он загнул указательный палец, которого у него больше не было в другой реальности. В это же время сосредоточенная Гиена, глядя ему в глаза, перешла к среднему. Запах крови становился все сильнее, тошнотворный, но Тим смотрел не на свои руки, и даже не в лицо Гиене, а поверх ее головы. Словно он еще не проснулся.  
— Ничего, — произнесла Гиена, хрустя костью среднего пальца, — Барс тоже крепился сначала… Первые три пальца.   
И Тим, сидящий на качелях, загнул и средний палец, все еще держа руки в карманах. Уже не было холодно, его прошиб пот, и он еще не мог понять, связано это с происходящим в игре или с этим разговором.   
— Олег готов тебя простить, — ласково произнесла женщина. — Он говорит, это все твоя секция. Не нужно было тебя туда отпускать. И я согласна с ним.   
Тим усмехнулся, отвернулся и теперь глядел в окна в пятиэтажном доме напротив. Его еще были темными, но, казалось, что кто-то стоял за занавеской — ждал и волновался. Он молча загнул безымянный палец на левой руке.   
— Ну это ведь не серьезно… Зачем тебе с нами ссориться? Мы же твоя семья. Я, в конце концов, не чужой тебе человек, я тебе мама. Ты перебесишься, у тебя это пройдет, а отношения будут уже испорчены. Это сейчас Олег остыл, а через год, может, скажет: «Да пусть катится»… Ты же его знаешь.   
Тим не ответил, словно говорили не с ним. В то же время он понял Барса, потому что, когда на левой руке остался только мизинец, тело начало подводить — он дышал тяжело, покрылся испариной, ему уже сложно было делать вид, что ничего не происходило. Его накрывало волнами паники от того, что он станет бесполезен, как только Гиена наиграется. Закончит игру, но в состоянии калеки. Он даже убить себя не сможет, когда нужно будет вернуться в штаб.   
Гиена поймала эту панику в его глазах, ухмыльнулась и, выключив пилу и смахнув со стола обрубки, прижала лезвие к мизинцу. Сидящий на качелях Тим сжал левую руку в куцый кулак.   
Раздраженная его молчанием, женщина тем временем обиженно поджала губы, продолжая:  
— Хватит ерундой-то страдать, правда. Ну погорячились… Мы были не правы, когда выгнали тебя. Но я же извинилась. Мы обсудили и решили, что у тебя это пройдет. Как только появится кто-то достаточно близкий тебе — пройдет.   
Тим, выпустил облачко пара, засмеявшись, и сложил большой палец на правой руке, начав отсчет. Вслух наконец произнес, все еще глядя в сторону:  
— Мне жаль.   
— Ты вернешься? — ухватилась за этот шанс мать.  
— Жаль, что я единственный ребенок в семье. И теперь тебе приходится бегать ко мне и унижаться, чтобы не остаться на старости одной.   
— Что ты несешь? — спросила готовая к новой ссоре мать. Тим повернул к ней голову, но увидел женщину в сумерках смутно, только до подбородка, не поднял глаза выше. В другом мире он, выгнувшись, захлебывался своей же кровью, прорвавшейся в респиратор, сплевывал ее, но она возвращалась обратно. У него нестерпимо зудели пальцы, которых в игровом мире уже не было. Возможно, что они просто были отморожены и теперь отогревались.  
— Ты держишься лучше, чем Барс, — похвалила Гиена, смахивая на пол указательный с правой руки.   
— Ты зачем снова начинаешь? Для тебя ничего не значит, что я прибежала к тебе извиняться? Думаешь, ты этих извинений заслуживаешь? — процедила мать. — Опозорить меня… Нас… И после этого я еще готова тебя, мразь, обратно принять, а ты мне тут будешь говорить, что я просто старости боюсь. А ты? Ты ее не боишься? К чему твоя жизнь приведет?   
— Прости мам, такие, как я, до старости не доживают, — пожал плечами Тим. — К тому же… Я ведь тоже извиняюсь. Мне жаль, что я вас позорю. Жаль, что не смогу быть с тобой в старости. Жаль, что у меня вообще есть мать и есть, кого позорить.   
Пощечина была такой силы, что перебила собой осознание боли отрезанных пальцев. Вытащила его в этот мир, не дав больше прятаться. Щека болела по-настоящему. Тим нахмурился, он слишком увлекся. Мог ли он остановить удар? Нужно ли это было, или черт с ней, пусть бьет, если ей от этого лучше?   
Мать выкрикнула напоследок заветное, самое обидное, развернулась и ушла, размазывая по щекам слезы. Тим продолжил сидеть, покачиваясь, на качелях без сидения, и как не старался, не мог вернуться в реальность, где у него остался последний средний палец на правой руке. Пока он пытался забыться, скрипнула подъездная дверь и к нему осторожно приблизилась девушка, кутаясь в старенький свитер. Села на корточки напротив, попыталась заглянуть в лицо, но в полутьме не увидела ничего. Потянулась коснуться, прошептала:  
— Я все видела. Ты в порядке? Она ведь ударила тебя?..  
— Руки убери, — процедил Тим грубо, но этой девушке он смотрел в глаза. Она послушно убрала, вздохнула огорченно:  
— Домой пойдем?.. Я чайник поставила. Холодно ведь…   
Тим кивнул и поднялся. И вздрогнул, вдруг получив доступ к реальности и ошарашенный ощущением последнего отрезанного пальца. Гиена улыбнулась у самого его лица, шепнула радостно:  
— Я довела Тима до слез. Отличное чувство. Просто укоротив ему руки… Но мы только начали. 

***

Вега и Барс нагнали его уже около лаборатории. Акроссу казалось, что за это незначительное время с Тимом ничего страшного случиться не могло. Но внутрь лаборатории их, конечно, пускать отказались.   
— Приказа не было, — солдат у дверей подозрительно косился в сторону Барса. Тот снова улыбался и, при наличии респиратора, выражение его лица казалось маниакальным.   
— Там… часть меня, — Акросс разговаривал с ним как с глухонемым, пытался дополнять слова жестами. — Тима только что увезли сюда. Я должен быть рядом. Он умирал… понимаете?   
— Ты все равно ему ничем не поможешь, — попытался смягчить тон солдат, и Акросс чуть не сорвался, настолько ему надоела всеобщая фальшь. Остановила Вега, мягко положив руку Акроссу на плечо, вышла вперед. И общаться начала так же, как с глухонемым или с иностранцем, плохо понимающим их язык:  
— Я. И мой фамильяр. Мы готовы сотрудничать. Отведите нас к фамильяру друга. Мы поможем в ваших экспериментах.   
— Я должен доложить начальству, — сдался солдат. Акросс выдохнул с облегчением, Вега улыбнулась ему победно. А вот Барс, решивший, что солдата отвлекли специально, попытался ринуться внутрь, издав какой-то победный клич. Акросс и Вега перехватили его почти одновременно.   
Можно сказать, что солдат был поставлен у входа только для красоты, потому что в саму лабораторию вела массивная дверь с электронным замком. А уже за ней ждал Пульман и еще трое людей.   
— Мы делаем все возможное, чтобы спасти твоего фамильяра, — заверил Пульман. — Но это реанимация. Сам понимаешь, туда не пустят.   
Акросс побледнел, покачал головой и соврал:  
— Я чувствую, что ему больно. Вы не пытаетесь его лечить.   
— Акросс, — шепотом позвала Вега. Пульман словно только теперь заметил ее, улыбнулся, наклонился к ней, как к ребенку.  
— Мне сказали, что вы готовы к сотрудничеству. Вас проводят. Хотите пойти с Акроссом?  
— Тим где? — в голосе Барса слышался задор, но какой-то злой. Вега обернулась на него удивленно, Акросс приготовился снова ловить.  
— Я же ответил, — Пульман растерялся от такого. Он, без бронежилета, вооруженный обычным пистолетом казался бесполезной прослойкой, которая должна была остановить их, не дать напасть на солдат. Но Барс решил сыграть в Тима…

***

— Придурок, — отчеканил Акросс. У него были разбиты нос и губа.   
— Они не хотели пускать нас к Тиму, — напомнил Барс, словно его это оправдывало.   
— Теперь нас и самих запрут, — прошипела Вега. Ей досталось меньше всех, но все же на щеке оставалась наливающая кровью ссадина. Лифт ехал вниз, а за их спинами стояли все те же безмолвные солдаты в масках. Руки у Барсы были скованны даже не наручниками, чем-то похожим на кандалы. У Акросса связаны чем-то вроде оптоволокна, Веге просто руку за спину заломили.   
— Может быть, Тим будет там, — уже не так весело предположил Барс. Внутри лаборатория выглядела по-современному, прямо как в фильмах. Казалось, что обшарпанная больница по соседству только внимание отвлекала от такого современного здания рядом.   
— Мечтай, — процедил Акросс. Хуже всего было то, что солдаты, похоже, начинали подозревать, что пчелы какие-то неправильные, то есть что Барс не тот, за кого себя выдавал. Не то чтобы он особенно хорошо притворялся… — Нам достаточно было просто подождать, когда они разберут Легиона.   
— Но это же так скучно.   
— Ты нас всех подставил, — упрекнула Вега, Барс отозвался снова спокойно:  
— Я хотел спасти Тима.   
— Теперь тем более не получится, — фыркнула Вега. Акросс не мог не согласиться, Барс же замолчал с видом: «Да что вы понимаете?».   
Раздвинулись железные двери, за ними обнаружился квадрат камеры без кроватей и окошек. И в углу этого квадрата сломанной игрушкой сидел Тим в смирительной рубашке.   
— Тим! — обрадовался Барс. Акросс был даже благодарен тому солдату, который Барса после этого отправил в камеру пинком. Вега и Акросс вошли добровольно — сопротивляться не было смысла. Дверь куба, похожего на кабинку большого и чистого лифта, закрылась. Акросс даже успокоился — он был рад, что Тим тут, что с ним все в порядке. Во всяком случае, он больше не задыхался. А вот Барс, первый к нему подоспевший, наоборот помрачнел.   
— По крайней мере, они показали… — начал Акросс, обернувшись на дверь, но его перебил серьезный Барс:  
— У него пальцев нет.   
Что-то происходило с Вегой, когда один из них был ранен. Она разом собиралась, серьезнела. И теперь она оттолкнула Барса, стала распутывать рукава рубашки.   
— Не надо, — угрожающе проворчал Тим. Вега не послушала его, в конце концов что он мог ей сделать? Обернулась к остальной команде, приказала:  
— Футболки рвите на бинты.   
— Там все прижгли, — глухо отозвался Тим, высвободил руки из рукавов и спрятал их за спину. Он смотрел только в пол. — Нормально все.   
— Они рехнулись, что ли, так?.. — начал заводиться Барс, но Тим перебил:  
— Это Гиена. Не они. Меня привезли к Щелочи, а Гиена тут давно.   
— Да, сдали Легиона на опыты… И сами попали в эту же ловушку, — проворчал Акросс, прикусил губу, обернулся к двери.   
— Как дыхание? — нашла новую тему Вега. Она стерла испарину со лба Тиму, провела тыльной стороной ладони под подбородком. Тот кивнул, отодвинулся дальше в свой угол и в целом выглядел так, словно и не рад гостям.   
— Ну, тогда готовимся к путешествию, — серьезно заявил Барс, отошел простукивать стены. Акросс удивленно посмотрел на Вегу, та попыталась изобразить, что волноваться не стоит. Барс знал, что делал. Прежде, чем Акросс успел в этом убедиться, створки снова разъехались. За дверью были четверо серьезных ребят с автоматами и все такой же домашний Пульман, опирающийся на инвалидное кресло.   
— Садись. Прокатимся.

***

Акросс чувствовал себя мышью, которая металась между двух медленно сходящихся стен. Бросаться на них? Зачем?   
— Вы ведь не мой отец, — зачем-то все-таки подтвердил для себя Акросс. Руки были пристегнуты к подлокотникам. Сзади слышался топот подкованных солдатских ботинок.   
— Разве? — Пульман вез каталку. — Но ты бы хотел, чтобы не был… Я же вижу. Почему?   
В голосе не слышалось сожаления, только праздный интерес. Акросс не отвечал потому, что тогда нужно было рассказывать суть игры, и что есть другой мир, и был другой отец.   
— Понимаешь… Было время, когда мы побеждали, — продолжил Пульман. — С вашей территории взяли несколько женщин. Фактически они были проститутками в полевых условиях. И я даже не знал, что пузо у нее растет от меня. А потом пришлось отступать, было не до них, и женщин вернули в вашу страну. Конечно, такой ребенок ей был не нужен. Она отказалась от тебя добровольно.   
Он ждал реакции. Даже не видя его, Акросс это чувствовал, но ему было все равно. Мерзко, но это не было настоящей его историей. Он не прожил всю жизнь, надеясь, что его потеряли, а не отказались от него. Единственное, чем Пульман выдал свое недовольство, было что-то похожее на вздох.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я тебя пожалею только потому, что ты родился от меня?   
— До того, как нас сюда отправили, меня вытащили с крыши после попытки суицида. Кормили какими-то радужными таблетками. Которых я, находясь тут, уже не получал. Как думаешь, тот факт, что ты мой отец, изменит как-то мое отношение к жизни? Как жаль, еще одно дерьмо случилось. Давайте закончим уже с этим.  
— Как скажешь, — Пульман пожал плечами, Акроссом же открыл створки светлых дверей, ввез его в лабораторию. Из-за стола, отвлекшись от монитора, поднялась Щелочь. — К вам пациент.   
— Да, конечно, мы о нем позаботимся. 

***

По стенам располагались большие колбы и аквариумы. В некоторых были образцы кожи, в других симбиоз техники и животной органики, явно не воссозданной, а просто вырезанный. Акросс словно попал в нечто среднее между цехом мясника и кунсткамерой. Щелочь сначала оставила его в том же виде, как сюда и доставили, в центре, рассматривать необычный кабинет. Сама она что-то на компьютере готовила и, забрав какую-то бумагу, прошла мимо Акросса, игриво потрепав по волосам и пообещав:  
— Скоро вернусь.  
— Не спеши, — безразлично откликнулся Акросс. Получил на это загадочный взгляд и полуулыбку через плечо, продолжил рассматривать. Над столом был аквариум с головой, побритой налысо. На лице такая же маска, как у Тима с Легионом, из гортани тянулись провода. Было страшно, словно эта голова вот-вот глаза откроет и заговорит.   
Когда открылась дверь, Акросс подумал было, что Щелочь как-то быстро управилась. Но в лабораторию осторожно вкатился Барс, следом Тим, последней Вега, она же прикрыла дверь. Тим остался стоять на страже. Даже почти бесполезный, лишенный пальцев, он не хотел сдаваться. У Барса с собой был автомат, у Веги пистолет, который она положила на колени капитана, пока освобождала его руки.   
— Быстро вы, — улыбкой встретил их Акросс.   
— Если б ты раньше времени не свалил, пошел бы с нами, — довольный собой, пошутил Барс.   
— Тогда нас быстрее бы хватились. — Акросс нетерпеливо поднялся, сам распутал правую ногу, пока Вега расстегивала ремень на левой. Оба замерли на секунду, и тут же ускорились, когда послышалось, как открылись двери.  
— С Тимом мы уже… — послышался голос Гиены, заминка, а потом влажный хруст и хрип. Акросс с интересом выглянул из-за стола, узнать, что там происходило, и как Тим мог с ней справиться. Сняв респиратор, зубами, лишенными кожи, Тим вгрызался в ее горло. Выглядело настолько жутко, что на секунду Акроссу даже показалось, что Тим вышел из-под контроля. И тут же опомнился — Щелочь бежала прочь от лаборатории по коридору.   
Это место хорошо охранялось, но почти все солдаты были снаружи. А, раз Легион тут, то и Акроссу не нужно было выходить. Но Щелочь могла позвать охрану. Пока они с Вегой продолжали возиться с ремнями, мимо пробежал, тяжело гремя автоматом, Барс. Едва не толкнул Тима, но тот посторонился, словно в угол пойманную дичь затаскивал. Акросс, подхватив пистолет, принесенный Вегой, пулей бросился за Барсом.   
Барса он обнаружил прячущегося около железной двери, хотя автомат все еще был при нем, да и на двери горел зеленый огонек.   
— В чем дело? — спросил Акросс шепотом, на всякий случай ближе не подходя.   
— Кощей, — досадливо отозвался Барс. Акросс подумал, направился к дверям, шепотом сказав:  
— Щелочь нужна живой. Она знает, где Легион.   
— Кощей же не нужен?   
— Нет. Стреляй, — разрешил Акросс, ногой открыл тяжелую железную дверь с закрытым наглухо окошком с решеткой. И тут же из-за двери на них бросилось что-то, похожее на спрута. Кощей был высокий, худощавый, с длинными руками. Неповоротливым, и, когда с ним сталкивались, непонятно было, откуда в этом хлипком теле с ввалившимися глазами столько силы. Акросса он перехватил за шею, а вот Барса заметил поздно, уже получив прикладом автомата в ухо. Акросс, оправившись от первого потрясения, приставил дуло пистолета к его подбородку и выстрелил, получился фейерверк крови и костей. Кощей сложился, рухнул на пол.  
— Скорее, — поторопил Акросс, вбежал в отсек с клетками первый.   
Когда Щелочь поймали, пришлось вернуться за Вегой и Тимом, но обнаружили только девушку. Тим так и замер на полу и, кажется, и не дышал. Вега прикрыла лабораторию, отправилась с ними совершенно серьезная и спокойная.   
— Она ядовитая что ли была? — пошутил Барс. Он замыкал процессию, заодно и тыл прикрывал. Акросс подталкивал Щелочь идти быстрее, удерживал ее за локоть.   
— Тим дышать без респиратора не смог, и ее отпустить не хотел… — пояснила Вега, и обернулась. Затем и все услышали шаги — их уже преследовали.   
— Долго еще? — нетерпеливо тряхнул заложницу Акросс. Щелочь, глянувшая уже не так многообещающе как раньше и с досадой, указала на дверь перед ними.   
— Пришли.   
Дверь была массивная, железная, словно вела в танк или подводную лодку.   
— Я не собираюсь ее открывать. Вас перестреляют тут… — начала раздраженно Щелочь. Барс переставил автомат на одиночные выстрелы, сделал два в область лопаток и, не добивая, перешагнул, легкомысленно отозвавшись:  
— Как скажешь.   
Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы подобрать код. Но, когда в помещение зашел Акросс, дверь заскрипела, закрываясь.   
— Мы их задержим, — пообещал Барс. Вега неуверенно кивнула — оружия у нее не было, но идти с Акроссом она не собиралась. И прежде, чем он попытался спорить, дверь захлопнулась снова, отрубая ему все пути к отступлению. Вскочил из-за стола тощий лаборант при виде вооруженного Акросса, успел убежать куда-то в бок, в темные хозяйственные комнаты. Место напоминало океанариум — полутьма, голубоватый свет и по бокам большие аквариумы. В них скелеты таких, как Тим и Легион, с респираторами и проводами, с полусгнившей кожей, похожей на резину. Они были разной степени разложения, от некоторых оставался только скелет, другие плавали освежеванные. И в единственном аквариуме в центре покачивался Легион. Акроссу сначала показалось, что он мертв, но гигант открыл глаза. Они были поблекшие, взгляд уставший.  
— Так себе игра была, — произнес Акросс, не зная, слышит его Легион, или нет. Он прикосновением активировал пульт. Тут все было просто, понятно даже ему. Одна из кнопок гласила: «Серная кислота». — Я бы с радостью сбежал отсюда. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.   
Легион осознал, наконец, что ничего хорошего не происходило. Он попытался ударить в стекло изнутри, послышался гул, но колба выдержала. За металлической дверью громыхнула стрельба. Нужно было спешить, а ничего смертельного кроме серной кислоты Акросс на пульте не находил. Отодвинулся и выстрелил в лицо Легиона дважды, но пули лишь оставили две выемки в стекле, и не разбили его. Пришлось нажимать «Серную кислоту».   
Не было крика, но кожа Легиона начала расползаться по швам. Акросс отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этого и чтобы держать под контролем дверь. За ней больше не стреляли — не так уж и долго его команда задерживала погоню. На пульте около двери зеленый огонек сменился красным, Акросс быстро направил дуло в свой рот и выстрелил.

***

Снова начал поливать какой-то мерзкий дождик на еще не просохшую грязь. Тим про себя отметил, что на качелях без сидения снова устроилась какая-то компания — смеялись, громко разговаривали. Оставалось надеяться, что они угомонятся хотя бы до полуночи, потому что сегодня хотелось лечь спать пораньше, чтобы выспаться наконец за всю неделю подъемов в половине шестого утра.   
У подъезда на перилах была еще одна фигура, казалась совсем подростковой, мелкой, и Тим даже оглянулся на компанию у качелей, думая о том, как бы те не заинтересовались сидящей тут в одиночку девочкой. Жалеть он ее перестал, когда уже у самой двери соплячка поинтересовалась разболтанно:  
— Эй, прикурить есть?   
Тим остановился, взявшись за ручку двери, повернулся без спешки и, чуть наклонившись, чтобы его лицо было напротив девушки, двумя пальцами снял с ее головы капюшон спортивной куртки. Девушка не удивилась, улыбнулась, будто они были знакомы, хотя Тим видел ее впервые.   
А потом что-то произошло за спиной, и даже компания у качелей затихла заинтересованно. Тим успел отскочить, перемахнув через перила и едва не сбив девчонку. У подъема, что вел к мусорному баку, стоял, как призрак, невероятно высокий человек, уже протянувший было руки.   
Больше Тим не присматривался и не пытался сориентироваться. Он, упав в грязь коленом, так же, с низкого старта, сорвался в переулок, в спасительную сейчас тьму, где не было фонарей.   
— Кретины, — произнес суровый голос из приоткрывшейся подъездной двери. Девушка бросилась в погоню, компания у качелей, почуяв неладное, расходилась поспешно, не вмешиваясь. — Говорил же, нужно было в подъезд его завести… Мелкая идиотка. Зачем она раньше полезла? Мы его уже не найдем…  
— Все равно это было нарушением правил, — добавил высокий, как бы оправдываясь, но бесцветным голосом.   
— Как же… Нарушением. Теперь еще хуже, чем нарушение правил. Теперь он предупрежден.


	6. Chapter 6

Некоторое время между играми они проводили в штабе, где у каждого в комнате были даже кровати. Сон не нужен, но когда спишь — время проходит быстрее. Когда они не спали, могли заниматься чем-то своим: читать книги, смотреть фильмы, выходить в общую комнату, чтобы обнаружить там кого-то из команды.   
— Зачем ты дразнишь Тима? Ты же понимаешь, что тебе потом прилетит. Даже я знаю предел, после которого его лучше не трогать, — спрашивает Акросс, переключая каналы. У Барса в руках книга «Теоретическая механика», но он откладывает ее, устало потирает переносицу. Если Барс хотел почитать, он не пошел бы в общий зал, потому что в чужие личные комнаты они почти не заходят.  
— Не знаю. Кто-то должен его расшевелить. Ну и просто вроде как хочется сказать «Эй ты! Думаешь, ты тут самый крутой?».   
— Доказывай свою крутизну на ком-нибудь другом, — глядя в большой экран на стене, почти просит Акросс.   
— Да ладно. Он не обижается.   
— Он может сломать тебе ребра случайно. Или сломать палец, которым ты будешь в него тыкать.   
— И что же? Ты его за это не отругаешь? Ты ему не скажешь, что нельзя калечить своих же? В приказном порядке.   
— Я не могу ему приказать такое с учетом, что «свои» сами нарываются. А что толку в том, что я буду ругаться, если у тебя уже будет что-то сломано? К тому же — я вам кто? Воспитатель детского сада? «Тим, ломать что-то своим же друзьям — плохо. Не надо так себя вести, если не хочешь, чтобы я злился».   
— Он роняет твой авторитет. Когда он в очередной раз бросит пушку, и побежит убивать врагов голыми руками против ножа, ты будешь бежать за ним и как дурак орать: «Фу, Тим! Фу, я тебе приказываю! Нельзя!».   
— Он спаситель команды, — пожимает плечами Акросс.  
— Ну да. Гиена ему уже говорила, что его накололи. Он самый сильный, а мы тут такие… никакие. Я не говорю, что согласен с ней, но не знаю, что по этому поводу думает Тим.   
На всякий случай они оба оборачиваются, но в дверях в общую комнату не стоит Тим, готовый все разъяснить. Там даже навострившейся с любопытством Веги нет, и, вернувшись к своим занятиям, они продолжают: один щелкать по каналам, другой читать учебник. Акроссу вспоминается темная улица, отнятый плеер, за который до сих пор обидно, и он как бы про себя прибавляет:  
— Интересно, Тим только тут такой крутой?   
Барс переворачивает страницу, только после этого отвечает:  
— Да. Настолько крутые люди только в фильмах. С другой стороны… Что стоит нам с тобой вдруг поверить, что вот сейчас мы вынесем толпу этих отморозков одним махом? Значит, есть еще что-то. Подозреваю, что знание, как этих «отморозков» выносить. Ничего фантастического он по сути не делает. Обычный Чак Норрис.   
— Он слабее.   
Они слышат шаги и возвращаются к своим делам так, ровно за все время в этом зале не перекинулись и парой слов, но на пороге комнаты появляется Вега с чашкой чая, садится с той стороны стола, с которой сидит Акросс. Чай ей тоже пить необязательно, и никто бы не смог сказать точно, откуда она взяла кипяток. Наверное, даже сама Вега растерялась бы, задай ей кто-то такой вопрос.   
— Скучно, — жалуется она. — Не люблю затишье. Тут же совсем нечего делать.  
— Не хватало еще, чтобы мы тут пытались друг друга перестрелять, — пожимает плечами Барс, глядя на нее поверх книги, и обложка, до этого повернутая к экрану, теперь прямо напротив девушки. Акросс задумывается на секунду, заканчивала ли Вега высшее, чтобы оценить, насколько трудный учебник читает сейчас их друг.   
— Не хватает только Тима. Может, позвать его? — предлагает Барс.   
— Сам придет, — тут же отрезает Акросс и, выключив телевизор, поворачивается к остальным в команде. Обычно, если в общей комнате собирались трое, скоро появляется и четвертый, но Тима по-прежнему нет.   
— О чем вы тут говорили? — интересуется Вега, и прежде, чем ответить успевает Акросс, Барс, закрытый учебником, бросает небрежно:  
— Баб обсуждали.  
Акросс никогда не бил никого из команды даже в воспитательных целях, поэтому он, страшно, как ему кажется, сверкнув глазами, цедит:  
— Я передам Тиму, как ты его назвал.  
— Пощады, — над учебником смотрят печальные глаза.  
Тим появляется в общей комнате только когда звучит сигнал к началу новой игры. Это не пафосный голос, объявляющий, что скоро состоится погружение в реальность и лучше приготовиться. Это — сигнал тревоги, словно где-то пожар. Акросс почти слепо поднимается, приготовившись. Он не любит погружения в реальности, они проходят слишком внезапно: вот ты стоишь в знакомой тебе комнате, а в следующую секунду…   
В следующую секунду он убирает от горла нож, чувствуя, как по шее течет струйка крови. Снова повезло.   
Вокруг каменная кладка замковой залы, по всему похоже на средневековье: богатая спальня, с огромной кроватью под балдахином и картинами на стенах. Он смотрит в пустоту несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, кем он был тут, и вдруг понимает, что он — принц. А самая высокая точка в городе — башня в его замке. Вот только он вспоминает и Легиона, и очень сложно представить, чтобы тот так просто попал в их замок, ведь он — король их врагов.   
А он надеялся, что «Теоретическая механика» в руках Барса нарисует им что-то более интересное, но, видимо, Барс и в самом деле слишком плохо ее читал.   
Последние впечатления обычно влияли на реальность, выбранную для них. Раньше они часто ловили друг друга на: «О, а я как раз Стругацких перечитывал» или «Прямо как кино, которое я посмотрел на днях». Сейчас Акросса успокаивает только то, что тут не должно быть ни троллей, ни эльфов, потому что по законам реальностей в таком мире Легион оказался бы всемогущим волшебником. 

Легион, прибыв со своей командой, проходит мимо стражников, которые смотрят перед собой, будто ничего не происходит.   
— Что, вот так вот? Скукота, — вздыхает сидящий рядом на подоконнике Барс. Ему попасть сюда было просто — он оказался из замковой прислуги, хотя и предполагал, что на входе в башню его должны были спросить, какого черта конюху здесь нужно. На вопрос, через что он прошел в этот раз, отмахнулся, с улыбкой сказав:  
— Яд.   
Ну, должно же когда-то повезти и Барсу. Но в башне кроме них пока никого больше нет. Каждый боялся оказаться в теле, которое уже нельзя спасти, и выбыть из игры еще до ее начала, и Акросс волнуется, что именно это и случилось с остальными, а теперь им предстоит играть вдвоем против четверых, судя по вошедшим в башню.   
— Самое время раскладывать пентаграмму и вызывать Дьявола. Может, именно им окажется Тим, — пытается веселиться Барс, хотя по проскальзывающей нервозности ясно, что и ему не по себе. Он улыбается даже тогда, когда в зал заходят, занимая свои места, все четверо из команды Легиона. Собрание не может начаться, пока нет остальных участников, поэтому пока им придется терпеть врагов одним.   
— Барс, для тебя это, наверное, такое достижение, убить меня, — скалится Гиена, сидя на столе прямо напротив окна.   
— Ты убил Гиену? — удивляется Акросс, оторвавшись от наблюдения за окрестностями. — Достижение, это точно.   
Противники на шутку не реагируют, а попытавшуюся было начать спор Гиену метким ударом в затылок останавливает Легион. Он сидит во главе стола, глядя перед собой, словно в комнате пока врагов и нет, и он начнет их замечать только в полном составе.   
Акросс в это время видит направляющуюся к входу в крепость фигуру в шлеме и длинном светлом плаще.   
— Думаешь, к нам? — возникает снова рядом Барс. Они оба вздрагивают, когда на подоконник между ними запрыгивает Гиена, и несколько секунд им требуется, чтобы вспомнить, что сейчас им враги ничего сделать не могут.  
— Да, это Тимка, — улыбается Гиена. — Легион, он все-таки пришел.   
— Я и не надеялся, — подает голос Легион, поднимается, но Тим исчезает в башне до того, как он подходит к подоконнику. В то же время, Акроссу требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы не отойти, освободив дорогу капитану. Легион, чувствуя это, смотрит уже не вниз, а на него, словно прикидывая, что нужно сделать, чтобы Акросс сам выскочил в это окно.   
— Нельзя ничего делать противнику до собрания, — напоминает Акросс, хотя и знает, что если бы Легион нарушил правила — он уже был бы проигравшим.   
— А это и не я, — пожимает плечами Легион, повернувшись к собеседнику. — Это тот я, который был здесь до меня.   
— Значит, Тим — мой человек? — спрашивает Акросс, хотя среди своих солдат он такого не помнит. К тому же никто в его армии не носит белый плащ.   
— Нет, — подтверждает его опасения Легион, возвращаясь на свое место. — Он — из моей армии.   
— Ага, а теперь — в нашей, — Барс отходит от окна, у которого все еще действует ему на нервы Гиена. — Маленькой такой армии из четырех человек.   
— Пока что трех, — тут же вступает Гиена. — Хотя да, что толку от девки. Может не приходить. А вот без Тима вы тут реально перетрухали.   
В коридоре уже слышны шаги, но Акросс отчего-то нервничает. Ему не нравится то, с каким самодовольством Легион сказал, что Тим — в его армии. Это глупо, потому что сам Тим никогда не будет ему подчиняться, даже если роль в игре обязывает.   
Когда Тим входит в комнату, напряжение разве что не искрит. И все же, даже не взглянув на Легиона, он проходит и садится за стол, проигнорировав и собственного капитана. Акросс, улыбаясь, как радушный хозяин, думает о том, что Тим просто не хочет при посторонних здороваться, ведь был же какой-то кивок. Был ведь?  
Обстановку разряжает сам уже взвинченный Барс — поставив одну ногу на стол, другую на стул и сложив руки на груди, он нагибается к сидящим за столом напротив Кощею и Щелочи, грозно провозгласив:  
— А если вы еще считаете, что самый в доску крутой у нас Тим, то не забудьте, что в прошлой реальности Гиену убил я!  
Акросс едва справляется с желанием скинуть его со стола и оттащить в угол, яростно нашептывая: «Ты какого черта идиотами нас выставляешь?» Ситуацию исправляет, как и положено, Тим, не глядя выбив стул из-под ноги Барса, и тот падает на стол, а потом и послушно сползает под него.   
Воспользовавшись шумом и тем, что всеобщее внимание отвлечено, в комнату проскальзывает Вега в бархатном пышном платье и, заняв свое место за столом, шепчет что-то вроде не особо искреннего: «Я девушка, мне положено опаздывать».  
— Проясним ситуацию, — вернувшись к креслу, начинает Легион прежде, чем успевает сесть Акросс. — Два соседних враждующих княжества. Или государства.   
— Никаких драконов, никакой магии, никаких эльфов. Я надеюсь, — закончивает Акросс.   
— О. Обычный махач железными палками, — кивает Барс. — Надо признаться, в мире без огнестрельного оружия я чувствую себя уютнее.   
— Я тоже, — с намеком произносит Гиена, застреленная в прошлом мире.   
— Ну да. Не придется уговаривать Тима бросить большую гром-палку и попробовать открутить тебе голову руками.   
— Барс, заткнись, пожалуйста, — просит Вега, заметив раздражение сидящего рядом Акросса. Скорее потому, что если Барс не послушается, так она и не капитан, но тот демонстративно замолкает, складывает руки на столе, как примерный ученик.   
— Думаю, всем не терпится начать скорее. А может, некоторых и волнует наличие врага в его замке, так что дальнейшие разговоры не нужны. Мы уходим.   
Вокруг Акросса вдруг начинается движение: прежде, чем Легион продолжает, поднимается и пятится от стола к окну Тим, встает Кощей.  
— Кощей, захвати Тима. Он наверняка забыл, что уходит с нами.   
Идет к выходу спокойная Щелочь, а Гиену складывает пополам от смеха, для нее здесь целое представление. За спиной остолбеневшего Акросса раздается глухой удар и твердое: «Я не пойду». Даже Барс молчит, только поднимается, и сам не знает, что делать, потому что драться сейчас правилами запрещено. Ведь так?  
Акросс вскакивает, пытаясь игнорировать паническое: «Что я делаю? Я должен что-то сделать! Я не могу оставить все как есть. Но что я должен сделать?!».  
— Здесь нельзя драться.  
— Я и не дерусь, — пожимает плечами Легион. — Пока ударил только Тим, но и он несмело. Он тоже не хочет нарушать правила.  
— С какой стати я должен идти? — цедит Тим сквозь зубы, глядя снизу вверх на остановившегося Кощея. Сейчас тот похож на киборга, у которого взорвется голова, если он не выполнит приказ.   
— Ты вышел из моего лагеря. Я мог приказать не выпускать тебя. Конечно, могло сработать так же, как с охраной здесь, но ведь могло и не получиться. К тому же, разве вы тут не для того, чтобы веселиться? Разве не весело будет попытаться вернуться сюда? Я ведь не сказал, что убью тебя, как только мы выберемся отсюда. Я тоже люблю веселиться, — чтобы это как-то подтвердить, Легион улыбается, получается довольно мрачно. — Ты воспользовался правилом, чтобы попасть сюда, а теперь должен продолжить с точки отправления.  
— Нет таких правил, — Тим пятится, потому что приходит в движение киборг-Кощей, снова надвигается. Еще более стыдно то, что за этим наблюдает команда. Они не могут помочь, но и отвернуться тоже. Тиму настолько не по себе, что он уже готов идти сам, лишь бы его при них не унесли на плече. — Мы никогда не возвращались в те места, из которых пришли!   
— В них не было необходимости. Но сейчас я настаиваю. Ты прежде всего мой человек, а потом уже из команды Акросса.   
— Почему не наоборот?! — тут же встряет Акросс. Он чувствует, как теряет контроль над ситуацией. И ему самому стыдно за то, что он, как капитан, не может защитить своего человека. — В этом нет смысла. Вы же вчетвером убьете его, как только вернетесь в свой замок.   
— Не убьем. Я же сказал, что тоже хотел бы поиграть подольше. К тому же — он начальник моей армии. Меня не поймут, если я вдруг возьму и скину его с замковой стены. Реальности накладывают на нас некоторые рамки приличия. Если не веришь мне — я могу оставить Гиену в залог. Конечно, если вы не убьете ее, как только я покину замок. А то трое на одну маленькую девочку как-то не по-человечески, — Легион откидывается на спинку кресла и улыбается. Конечно, это было шуткой в его стиле, то есть даже его команда не смеется. Гиена, впрочем, садится обратно за стол, скалится и согласно кивает:  
— Я готова остаться. Барсик, не смотри так. Тебе все равно не нужно спать. А со мной в замке и не придется.  
— Оставляй ее, — тяжело соглашается Акросс, и уже боковым зрением видит, как подхватывает на плечо дернувшегося Тима Кощей, и поворачивается к выходу.  
— Капитан! — начинает Барс, но его прерывает, подняв ладонь, Вега, шепчет громко, взволнованно:  
— Не спорь с ним. Не при них. Капитан знает, что делает.   
— Знает?! Да он Тима только что продал!  
Прежде, чем успевает снова что-то сказать Вега, на него смотрит Акросс, отчаянно, думая, что сможет этим взглядом передать Барсу свои мысли по поводу той ситуации, в которой они оказались.   
— Не продешевил же. Ваш капитан умеет торговаться. Мы могли просто забрать Тима. Но взамен оставляю вам Гиену.   
Акросс не видит лица Тима и не знает, к лучшему ли это. Легион выходит последним, кивнув напоследок:  
— Я не врал, когда сказал, что не стану его убивать. А Гиена… смотрите по поведению.   
— Я себя буду очень-очень хорошо вести, — обещает Гиена и, высунув кончик языка, показывает скрещенные пальцы. Акросс едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить ее.   
Они молчат несколько долгих минут. После того, как стихают шаги на лестнице башни, словно выжидали, когда достаточно далеко отъедут лошади.   
— Легион хочет попытаться перетащить Тима на свою сторону? — спрашивает Акросс. Он чувствует, как бешено колотится его сердце, испарину на лбу, шее и руках. При звуках его голоса опадает Барс — обратно, на стул, схватившись за виски ладонями. Редко его таким увидишь.   
— Думаешь, у него не получится? Ты ж Тима только что продал, как правильно напомнил другой ваш «котенок».   
— Капитан… Они не правы, — положив ладонь поверх его, мягко говорит Вега. Акросс не отпихивает ее, хотя и понимает, что следовало бы, но сейчас это единственный человек в команде, который еще за него. Дело не в том, что он сделал только что. Дело в том, что вместе с силой у Тима есть и «червоточинка». Что-то, что роднит его с отморозками Легиона. Можно подумать, он всегда был таким же, просто попал в хорошую компанию.   
— Я должен его вытащить… Все мы должны его вытащить, — поднимается Барс.  
— Эй, да ладно. Чем я хуже Тима? — смеется Гиена. — Что он у вас там обычно делал, кроме как людей убивал? Если что, это я умею.   
— Вот именно. Мы его вытащим. А главный враг сейчас у нас, а не у них, — хватается за эту идею Вега. — Видишь, капитан просто сразу ее обезвредил.  
— Я пока тут сижу, — напоминает Гиена, разведя руками, и тогда снова просыпается от своих невеселых мыслей Акросс — разворачивается к выходу и зовет:  
— Стража!  
Когда на его зов являются двое в доспехах, указав им на безоружную Гиену, командует:  
— Заприте в подвале. В одиночке. Есть можно не давать. Да и вообще от клетки держаться подальше, если жить хотите. Заприте и ключи выбросите.   
Говорит и все равно чувствует, что непривычно сосредоточенный и серьезный Барс не верит в него больше. «Может быть, это было его второй целью — лишить меня поддержки команды? Но если мне будет грозить опасность — Барс не отвернется. И Тим тоже. Они будут защищать меня. В одном Барс прав, теперь надо вытаскивать Тима, и тогда все снова вернется на свои места».

Кощей буквально впихивает его в карету, но сам остается снаружи. Внутрь забирается Легион, закрывает за собой дверцу, и экипаж приходит в движение. Тим сидит напротив, сложив ладони под подбородком и уперев локти в колени так, будто король здесь он. Внутри полумрак и духота.   
— Думаю, ты хочешь сэкономить мне время и сразу на все вопросы ответить: «Нет». Нет — ты не присоединишься ко мне, даже если я выгоню Гиену — я заметил, что вы с ней не ладите. Это можно понять, она немного переигрывает.   
— Как насчет сначала убить Гиену, а потом обсудить эту вероятность, раз она и тебя тоже не устраивает, — отзывается Тим, стараясь смотреть в глаза, хотя тряска все время сбивает его взгляд то на щеку, то на переносицу.   
— Каким идиотом я должен быть, чтобы на это попасться? И почему ты продолжаешь держаться за слабого капитана? Как ты думаешь, смог бы он забрать у меня при переговорах хоть кого-то из моих людей?  
— Слабым? — переспросил Тим, склонив голову на бок. — Какой у нас там счет? Примерно это означает, что Акросс смог убить тебя раз пятьдесят уже. А ты его?..  
— Дело ведь не в этом. Ты бы продолжал играть за Акросса, даже будь он проигрывающей стороной. Тогда в чем?  
— Наверное, все-таки в Гиене. И в том, что мы всегда побеждаем. Если ты закончил со мной, то я могу выйти и пригласить в карету следующего. Думаю, им будет Барс, но тут тем более нечего ловить.   
— А если я скажу, что знаю, как победить? — спокойно реагирует Легион, ударив ножнами по руке, потянувшейся к двери.   
— Ну что ж. Обидно. Но мы в следующий раз отыграемся. На то она и игра, — Тим для приличия немного потряс ушибленной рукой, хотя боли не ощутил не потому, что не должен, а потому, что ее нет — обитая латунью перчатка защитила.   
— Нет. Я имею ввиду насовсем победить. Раз и навсегда. И уверяю тебя, ты захочешь быть на моей стороне, когда я буду вас убивать. Так, чтобы вы не воскресли. И так, чтобы вы это чувствовали. В лучших традициях Гиены — по кусочку отрезать. Ты же понимаешь, что тогда я не буду предлагать, а ты захочешь изменить…  
Легион не успевает договорить или как-то среагировать, когда сидящий напротив Тим вдруг подскакивает.   
Карета останавливается, спустя несколько секунд из нее вываливается Тим, спиной вниз, на ворох осенних листьев. Он прижимает край белого плаща к кровоточащему носу, но ни снова лезть в драку, ни бежать не спешит. Следом из кареты появляется Легион и держится так, что и не замечает разбитую губу.  
— В таких случаях обычно говорят: «Ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься», — гнусавит через разбитый нос Тим. — Или: «Ты еще пожалеешь о своем решении».   
Легион, не говоря ни слова, бьет в живот обитым железом сапогом. 

— Зачем мне быть принцем, если я не могу сказать «Давай, моя армия. Соберись, и в погоню за этими людьми. Штурмуем этот замок!»?   
— Тим похож на прекрасную принцессу, чтобы его так спасать? — снаряжая лошадь, переспрашивает Барс, не оборачиваясь, хотя голос у него и потеплел. Акросс переоделся в более простую одежду, Вега и вовсе в мужскую, спрятав волосы под капюшон и закутавшись в плащ.   
— Армии бы пришлось очень долго собираться. Да и… Ты же понимаешь, что нет смысла убивать столько непричастного к этому народа только ради того, чтобы вернуть тебе в команду человека, который и так сам хотел бы снова быть здесь, — забираясь с третьей попытки на лошадь, умудряется еще и разговаривать Вега.   
— Ну, Тиму было бы приятно, — пожимает плечами уже сидящий верхом Барс. — Или нет… Все-таки попахивает отношением к нему как к принцессе.   
— Просто ворчу, что в ту единственную игру, когда мы с Легионом поставлены в одинаковые условия, он этими условиями пользуется, а я не могу. И в то же время, он может схватить меня и сказать: «Смотрите…», — Акросс вдруг замолкает, поняв, что просто жалуется, пытаясь перетянуть внимание на себя. Он быстро взбирается на лошадь, и они трогаются к открытым воротам.   
— Да ладно, это логика написанных вселенных. В реальности герой, окруженный крепкой армией или кучкой бандитов, конечно, победит мальчишку, появившегося непонятно откуда и всего с тремя сообщниками. В сказках все за храброго мальчишку, который идет против мафии, или же в одиночку идет убивать главного врага, не прикрываясь армией.   
Акросс решает не продолжать ныть о том, что он все-таки предпочел бы прикрыться армией. Но нет, Тим не простит его, если он приведет войско вместо того, чтобы драться самому. 

Кощей был как всегда безмолвен, приволок не в темницу, а в комнату Тима в этом мире, по-прежнему личную, и с уже привычными двумя охранниками у входа. Эту охрану поставил здесь тот, в чьем теле сейчас Легион, дня три назад. Потому что еще тогда тот, кто теперь являлся Тимом, хотел бежать.   
Кощей тащил его под мышкой, как мешок с картошкой, хотя Тим и пытался ругаться и пнул его куда-то, но большую часть этого путешествия был занят тем, что плевался кровью, как если бы по этим плевкам его могли потом найти. Его втащили в комнату и швырнули на кровать, не промахнувшись лишь чудом. Потом появились девушки, о которых Тим сначала подумал плохо, но они оказались то ли монахинями, то ли медсестрами, и только сняли с него кожаные доспехи и перевязали плечо, в остальном не найдя повреждений. Возможно, именно благодаря доспехам, а может быть Легион все еще надеялся договориться, и оттого бил не в полную силу.   
Тим спал, чтобы время проходило. Но он открывал глаза и обнаруживал, что ничего не случилось, только сменялась у двери охрана. Не появлялся Легион, чтобы продолжить разговор, при участии пары раскаленных щипцов, возможно. Не заглядывал Кощей и даже не высовывался из-за двери Барс или Акросс, приложив палец к губам и шепча: «Тссс, мы за тобой. Идти сможешь?» Идти Тим может, но пока смутно представляет куда.   
К ночи в замке становится тихо, если не считать размеренных шагов часовых. Тим осматривается, наконец, в поисках своих вещей, но ему, конечно, не оставили ни меча, ни доспехов. Но, если Легиону нужен был кто-то, кто будет спокойно сидеть и ждать, когда его спасут — выбрал бы Вегу. Или Барса, он тоже в принципе заложник тихий, только очень нервный.  
Распахнув двери в свою комнату, Тим как ни в чем ни бывало здоровается с охранниками и отправляет в лицо сначала правому, потом левому по подушке прежде, чем те успевают выхватить мечи. Через пару минут у Тима уже два меча и два комплекта доспехов, которые он, правда, оставляет хозяевам, рассудив, что меньше шума наделает одетый в шерстяную одежду, хотя и есть подозрения, что именно доспехи спасли его от большого урона в стычке с Легионом.   
Легион не был бы Легионом, если бы оставил у его дверей только двух охранников из «местных», поэтому Тим чувствует даже что-то сродни облегчению, когда, прокашлявшись, из полутьмы коридора появляется Кощей.   
— Я так и думал, — пожимает плечами Тим и, немного поразмыслив, подхватывает оба меча по одному в руку. Кощей выглядит безоружным, но кто его в этом плаще разберет. — У меня к тебе тоже пара претензий, Бессмертный. Знаешь, мне очень не нравится, когда меня таскают на плече или под мышкой. Портит мой авторитет.   
Кощей может отвечать только на прямые вопросы, вроде: «Сколько вас еще тут осталось?» или «Не подскажешь, который час?», но шутки он игнорирует. Вот и теперь молча стоит, перекрыв коридор, и ждет, переваривает. Один из стражей пытается очухаться и подняться, но Тим не глядя небрежным пинком откидывает его обратно так, что тот прошибает дверь, упав куда-то в комнату.   
— Я здесь для того, чтобы ты не ушел, — скрипит Кощей, не двигаясь с места.  
— Да уж ясно, что не покурить вышел. И что не с метлой меня тут сторожишь. Но мы с Легионом уже поговорили, мне его предложение не понравилось и передумывать я не собираюсь. А торчать здесь, пока игра в самом разгаре — да лучше сдохнуть в начале. 

В нескольких часах от замка, в роще, они наткнулись на вооруженный отряд на привале. Барс, оставив товарищей в кустах ждать, проскользнул в лагерь и пропадал там достаточно долго, но вернулся сияющий, будто принес с той стороны Тима в сумке. Пришлось отойти еще дальше в лес, там развести костер, обосновавшись на месте стоянки хотя бы до рассвета.   
— Их подняли вчера утром по приказу, — рассказывает теперь Барс, тыкая горящее полено прутиком. — Вроде как они идут тайно, но чего-то я тогда не понимаю. К чему ночевка и почему они особо не скрываются. Уверен, в замке уже знают, что на нас идет отряд.  
— Отряда мало, чтобы взять замок. У них какой-то план? Кто-то откроет им ворота? — задумчиво переспрашивает Акросс, не отрывая взгляда от искрящего полена.  
— А мы… ну так, между прочим, а вдруг… Мы Тима спасать будем? — тут же напоминает Вега, нисколько не заинтересованная костром. Парни тут же оборачиваются, начинают шикать на нее так, можно думать, кто-то мог именно ее услышать, в упор при этом среди ночного леса не замечая их костра. Вега обиженно замолкает, обхватив колени руками.  
— Понятно, зачем он это делает. Утром Легион был уже здесь. Перед выездом приказал выдвигаться. Знал, что отряд перехватит нас, пустившихся за ним в погоню.  
— И поэтому отряд все спокойно тебе рассказал? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Акросс.  
— Я узнал от конюхов, а они ребята простые, им боевых планов не говорят. К тому же я ходил один, а нас тут трое.  
— Что, уже время тушить костер и прятаться под землю, если у них все же приказ схватить каких-нибудь троих подозрительных чужаков? — спрашивает без энтузиазма Вега. На этот раз на нее шикает только Барс, в то время как Акросс испуганно замолкает, осматриваясь подозрительно по сторонам.   
— В любом случае, они как-то не сильно прячутся. В замке успеют поднять мост и выставить солдат, — разводит руками Акросс, делая вид, что ему совсем не было страшно. К тому же и страх был больше напускной. Когда самое страшное это проиграть — смерти сложно бояться, особенно когда ты раз за разом воскресаешь. Обидно будет, если его убьют тут, но не более. В ответ на это только мрачное молчание Веги и Барса.  
— Ну… Допустим, на подходе они нарядятся кустами и мы придем в сгоревший замок, — прикидывает вслух Барс.  
— А еще там город перед замком. Они могут пройти через него, вырезать местных жителей.   
— Девушка права, — кивает Барс, и тут же получает от Акросса несильный тык кулаком под ребра.   
— А как же Тим? Предлагаете бросить его что ли? — припоминает Акросс.   
— Да это ж Тим! У Легиона, наверное, самого уже замок в руинах и на самой большой куче обломков стоит Тим, подкидывая в воздух отрубленную гол… Ай! — на этот раз Барс получает более ощутимый удар под дых от капитана.   
— Барс хочет сказать, что раньше это было важно, а теперь у нас уважительная причина, чтобы Тим немного подождал. К тому же Гиена в замке, а раз у врагов поход, то они либо оставили с Тимом кого-то одного, а остальные догоняют войско, либо в войске, — Вега пытается втянуться в эту игру в солдатиков, но по затихшим собеседникам понимает, что сказала что-то не то.   
— Гиена в замке, — эхом повторяет Барс. Картина Тима, стоящего с отрубленной головой на руинах замка, сменяется картиной замершей на руинах уже их замка Гиены.   
— Уж не она ли им дверцу откроет? — дополняет Акросс, снова мрачно всматриваясь в огонь.   
— Поворачиваем? — устало делает вывод Вега. Акросс хмуро молчит. Конечно, ему хотелось ворваться в неприятельский замок и доказать, что он хоть и не сильнее Тима, но тоже не слабак, и не оставит друга в беде. Но это казалось теперь таким глупым, ведь втроем им, кого враг знает в лицо, сложнее попасть в крепость, чем Тиму покинуть его в одиночку. К тому же, они могут ворваться и обнаружить растерянных солдат, глупо разводящих руками: «А Тим ушел вот буквально перед вами». В конце концов, Гиена и правда в их замке, а остальные из шайки Легиона никогда не опускались до того, чтобы пытать их, потому что понимали бесполезность пыток на тех, кто не чувствует боли — страдала только гордость. А в то же время, Тим вернется в замок, а они его обороняют, и Тим скажет: «Так вы что ж, даже не думали меня спасать?». Куда лучше встретиться потом где-нибудь, чтобы довольный победитель Тим похлопал их по плечам и пожурил: «А вы меня спасать отправились? Да зачем, в самом деле? Ведь это же я. Я ж выбрался».   
— Барс, ты громче всех орал, что надо идти спасать Тима.  
— Это я не подумав. Можете смело сказать ему, что мы в него верили. К тому же, если Легион тут, в отряде, то должен был прихватить Тима с собой. Ему же надо нас чем-то дразнить? — разводит руками Барс.   
Через пару минут его снова снаряжают шпионить в спящий уже лагерь, на этот раз узнать, едет ли в отряде король, и кто при нем находится, из расчета что обычным солдатам он Тима не доверит.   
Возвращается Барс оглушенный своим успехом и, показав два больших пальца, сообщает:  
— Легион с ними. И Тим тоже. Они говорили, что начальник стражи тут. Тим ведь начальник?  
Неприятное предчувствие задевает Акросса. Тим с ним, но не под охраной? Тим ведь никогда их не предаст? Но Легион с такой уверенностью забирал его.   
— Лагерь, в который Барс шастает как к себе домой — это уже лучше, чем охраняемый замок, — пожимает плечами Вега. Акросс хочет возразить: «А что, если Тим уже не за нас?», но не может, только втягивает с шумом воздух. Ему не простят, если он поставит верность Тима под сомнение.   
— Ну, шастает туда-сюда — про меня, конечно, но все же я шастаю к конюхам, а к королевскому шатру меня не пропустят, — напоминает Барс, пытаясь поймать в волосах какое-то насекомое. — И выглядим мы именно как путники. Тут «Мимо проходили, а разрешите побеседовать с вашим начальником охраны» не сработает.   
— Да нет. Похоже на план, — кивает Вега. — Есть вещи, которые может сделать только девушка.  
— Мы в средневековье, — весомо напоминает Барс, сбрасывая насекомое в костер, и все еще не глядя на собеседников. Весь он — как уставшая мартышка, не хватает только банана. — Стража в курсе, что жены у него нет. А если ты представишься бабой, которую он бросил или даже скажешь, что у вас с ним была любовь до гроба — тебя отправят подальше. Это мир мужчин. Нет такого понятия, как благородная любовь.  
— Разве мы не в сказке? — по голосу Веги слышно, что она и сама понимает бесполезность своего плана и уже сдалась.   
— Если мы в любовном романе, то я сейчас же пойду и попрошу у кого-нибудь из стражи меч. Зарезаться. Ну, за исключением того поворота событий, что роман тут у кого-то со мной. Но, насколько я знаю, с конюхами их не крутят.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же их не читаешь.  
— Да ладно. Они пишутся для женщин, а женщинам с конюхами не в кайф романы крутить. Во всяком случае не в мечтах.  
— Много ты в женщинах понимаешь, я смотрю, — ворчит Вега, но тут же спохватывается:  
— То есть, я тоже такие романы не читаю. Никогда.   
— А какие ты читаешь?   
Это снова разговор, который должен подвести к фразе: «Так вот из-за кого мы оказались в этом мире!», но Вега, отчего-то смутившись больше ожидаемого, произносит немного печально:  
— Никакие не читаю.   
В этом не было обиды за то, что ее вроде как обозвали быдлом не читающим. Скорее досада такая, словно у нее нет ног, а Барс спросил, за сколько она пробежит стометровку.   
— С вами тут торчу, — добавляет Вега, совсем уж сникнув. Барсу кажется, что это просто их общая привычка не говорить о том, что кроме мира, в котором им не холодно и не больно есть что-то другое, более приземленное, мир, в котором надо оплачивать комнату каждый месяц и сдавать теоретическую механику в эту субботу. Акросс, задумчиво молчавший весь разговор, вдруг произносит:  
— Зачем обманывать? Это ведь Тим. Подадим знак, что мы тут, и он сам к нам придет.   
— Как он придет, если он в плену? — взвивается Барс, ровно это его только что оскорбили.  
— А если он не в плену?! — замечает Акросс, тоже вскинувшись. Барс раздраженно поджимает губы, садится обратно, глухо ответив:  
— Тогда это не Тим.   
Акросс хмурится, и снова все невысказанное написано у него на лице.  
— Я примерно понимаю, зачем Легион все это делает. Акросс, ты сам не свой. Он тебя в тупик загоняет и ты слишком нервничаешь. Иногда это выглядит как-то… — Вега замолкает. Акросс вдруг понимает, что сидит она от него дальше, чем обычно, он снова хмурится. Единственное, что забрал у него Легион — уверенность. Сейчас он мог сказать, что в большей степени является собой, чем в прошлых мирах. И от этого становится еще более тошно.   
— А раз это не Тим, значит это ловушка. А раз ловушка, значит под плащом Тима… — и Барс замолкает, потому что не может представить, кто бы подошел на эту роль. Легион сам на виду, а Кощей заметно выше Тима, и даже Легиона выше, тут плащ замаскироваться не поможет. — А Тима он может держать вообще в походном сундуке. Ему же ни воды, ни в туалет не нужно. Удобный… багаж.   
Барс тут же получает неодобрительные взгляды от команды, и примирительно поднимает руки:  
— Тише, не надо нервничать. Ваш козырной «туда-сюда» сделает еще один фокус, который поможет нам спасти командного Терминатора.   
Иногда Акроссу кажется, что для себя Барс останавливает игру, чтобы хорошенько обдумать, какую «шикарную» фразу он скажет следующей.

Вблизи это еще больше похоже на порно-роман, потому что палатка Легиона едва ли не бархатная, и по общей площади сравнима с двухкомнатной квартирой. Конечно, если Тим и в самом деле спрятан где-то в сундуке — на его поиски придется потратить с четверть часа, даже если он будет подавать признаки жизни из того угла, куда его спрятали.   
Его пропускают слишком легко, и он уверен, что в настоящих реальностях так делать не положено, просто никто из них, в том числе и сам Легион, не знает, как положено, и потому работает эта схема поведения. И все же он отмечает, что в его институт попасть сложнее, чем здесь в палатку Короля, потому что у них на проходных хотя бы студенческие иногда спрашивают.   
Тима он видит первым. Нет, не так — он видит кого-то в белом плаще, но в шлеме, сидящем напротив входа, сцепив руки перед лицом в замок, и по тому, что над ним не стоит человек пять охраны, и к креслу он не привязан, понимает, что это не может быть Тим. А потом из темного угла появляется и Легион — в доспехах, словно и не собирался здесь отдыхать.   
— С северо-востока кто-то попытался пробиться. Трое. Они подожгли сено и устроили суматоху. Боюсь, они уже смешались с нашими людьми.   
Легион кивает, как если бы этого только и ждал, собирается выходить, бросив небрежное:  
— Я разберусь с этим.   
Когда они вот-вот останутся наедине с этой подделкой Тима, за его спиной, прямо над ухом раздается спокойный голос:  
— Только ты шлем для начала сними. Хочу знать, кому я обязан такой оперативной новостью. А то герб вроде знакомый, но не припомню у рода Брендингов такого сына.   
От груды одежды, в которой сидит неТим, слышится смешок, и он понимает, кто мог хотя бы попытаться подменить их друга, чтобы разница была не так значительна при первом взгляде. И все же — доспехи Тима ей немного велики.  
— Ну вот, а ты говорил дать охране пароль. Мы бы тут еще сутки ждали, пока они пароль раздобудут. А так он все равно пришел — заподозрил он там что-то или нет, — Щелочь снимает шлем, пытается как-то пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы. — Могу я снять эти железки? Мне в них даже сидеть тяжело.   
Легион прямо за его спиной, но отчего-то не пытается атаковать, просто стоит — прямо напротив входа. Но, черт возьми, они же в палатке, тут чуть мечом рубани — и вот тебе где захочешь выход. С другой стороны, вокруг палатки охрана, у которой установка только пропустить внутрь без препятствий, как он понял, а выпускать приказа не было.   
— У нас уже есть Тим. Может, Барса просто убить? Они же по-прежнему не узнают, что тут я вместо Тима. Можно и слух пустить, что Барса убил Тим. Представляю, как они забегают.   
Легион молчит, что-то заподозрив. Когда его руки касаются шлема, он получает лезвием меча плашмя по обшитой железом перчатке, и отскочивший на шаг от него противник, чуть помешкав, сам снимает с себя шлем. Щелочь молчит мгновение, но тут же разражается смехом:  
— Да вы идиоты что ли? Знаешь, я была уверена, что вы и вовсе Вегу пришлете. Девушка для короля, что такого… Но что в ловушку припрется сам капитан.   
Легиону не до веселья, к тому же он замечает, что и меч в ножнах у Акросса не этого мира, а его личный, неотъемлемый. Наверное, Легион чувствует себя человеком, которому было предсказано утонуть в четверг, и, отказавшись от водоемов на всю жизнь, он вдруг опоминается в центре потопа на городской улице. Акросс даже усмехается от мысли, кто кому сейчас попался, а ведь он по-прежнему не может покинуть палатку.   
— Умно, — признает Легион. В настоящем мире, конечно, его план бы сработал, он убил бы теперь слишком глупого принца и выиграл войну. Но сейчас, пока не сформирован полностью сюжет и идет вроде как середина игры, он не может закончить ее, убив капитана. Не потому, что сам не хочет — он бы с радостью, а именно потому, что знает: реальность на его попытку предпримет даже фантастический шаг, чтобы игра продолжалась. Конечно, Акросс его тоже сейчас убить не сможет, но его целью было и не это.   
— Я так подвел Тима, что хотел извиниться лично. Но раз вы нас обманули и Тим где-то в другом месте, то я пожалуй пойду и там его поищу, — Акросс сам понимает, что издевается, и с рук ему это не сойдет, но он капитан, который всегда побеждает, и это избаловало его.   
— Тим здесь, — выпаливает Легион, и по новому насмешливому взгляду чувствует, что сказано это было не настолько уверенно, чтобы ему поверили.   
— Тогда привет ему, — отвечает Акросс, и совсем уж нагло обойдя Легиона, двигается к выходу, вместо того, чтобы рвать палатку и бежать. Но Легион, вернувшись к своему привычному хладнокровию, свистит, как собакам, и снаружи начинается движение.   
Начинается и тут же останавливается. Где-то на северо-востоке горит несчастное сено, не пригодившееся им, и пытаются затушить пожар несчастные конюхи и те рыцари, чьи палатки стоят в потенциальной опасности, и Акросс вдруг понимает, что раньше не слышал этого шума за общим гомоном лагеря, а теперь вокруг палатки тихо, ровно снаружи случилось затмение солнца. А затем у самого входа знакомый голос произносит:   
— Я разберусь.   
Тим откидывает полог как ни в чем ни бывало и входит в палатку Легиона. Белый плащ только прикрывает испачканную в грязи и крови одежду, в левой руке мешок. Легион сам загнал себя в ловушку, приказав одним охранять настоящего Тима, перед другими появляясь с Щелочью в его одежде, как если бы они по-прежнему были союзниками. Щелочь пытается спешно избавиться от доспехов, не потому, что ей стыдно попасться на обмане, а потому, что без них она хоть как-то сможет драться.   
— Салют, — спокойно приветствует Тим. — Капитан, ты пришел меня спасать?  
Барс, наверное, бросился бы ему на шею с криками: «Я так скучал!». Во всяком случае попытался бы броситься и свалился от удара под ребра. Акросс виновато улыбается:  
— То же самое могу спросить у тебя.   
— Ну да… Увидел переполох и подумал, что наверняка ваших рук дело. Я, правда, ожидал увидеть тут Барса. Вам совсем крышу сорвало?   
Акросс, будь они одни, может и пожаловался бы ему, что команда обвинила его в трусости и предательстве, кидаясь громкими словами, совсем забыв о своей же шутке, что лучшая стратегия — бросить врагам Тима и чем-нибудь подпереть дверь снаружи.   
— Ну… Мы думали, что тебе нужна помощь, — признается Акросс, в то же время понимая, что он уже не самый крутой в этой палатке, но это не огорчает его. Он никак не может придумать шутку о том, как Легион пытался врать, что Тим спрятан где-то тут.   
— О. Тогда спасибо что ли, — пожимает плечом Тим, но улыбается при этом, и не понять, правда он справился бы сам, или все же рад, что его не бросили. — И вы не продали меня Легиону. Обязательно врежу Барсу за эти слова, когда увижу. Ведь из-за них вы загнали себя в ловуш…  
Акросс ощущает это всего на несколько мгновений позже, чем замолкший и насторожившийся Тим. Легион либо не подает вида, либо успокаивается, и только пыхтит пытавшаяся выбраться из доспехов Щелочь.   
Гиена влетает через ткань палатки так, что та заваливается на бок со стороны все еще невозмутимого Легиона. Появляется она не эпично, едва не задев своего же капитана, и, перекинув за спину свой плащ, начинает тараторить, не сводя глаз с Тима, но в то же время разговаривая с Легионом:  
— Пока добралась — совсем лошадь загнала. Ночью эта падла и вовсе не туда ушла, пришлось ее прирезать. И ни одной деревушки по пути.  
— Была бы хоть одна, ты бы увлеклась и приперлась еще позже, — ворчит успокоившаяся Щелочь, снова перейдя в разряд зрителей.  
— Ты мертвых собак на ужин притащил? — тыкая в ношу Тима, с усмешкой спрашивает Гиена и едва успевает этот мешок поймать. Тим разводит руками, будто бы виновато:  
— Он не хотел меня выпускать. К тому же… Не люблю, когда меня таскают как щенка.   
— А, ну это наш Тимофей снова принес хозяину мышку показать, — реагирует Гиена, без интереса заглянув в мешок и, не завязывая тесемок, кидает его Акроссу. Тот настолько теряется, что не уклоняется — ловит перепачканную грубую холстину, а отрубленная голова ударяется о его плечо и падает на землю.  
— Три против четырех, — подсчитывает Тим.   
— Да ладно. Я пока сюда мчалась, встретила ваших недомерков. Девку не добила, кажется, а вот Барса сразу, так же голову отрезала, только подбирать некогда было, но я тебе потом покажу, — хвастается Гиена. Легион чувствует, что сейчас — не его решающий бой, но реальность не будет против, если он возьмет в плен капитана противников. Увезет в замок, а там, может, и убьет — трагично и красиво, скинув с башни, например, это ему реальность простит и разрешит.   
— Мы вроде не в покер играем, — напоминает Тим. — Ты не умеешь блефовать.   
— Легион, ты же понимаешь, что Акросс нам сейчас не по зубам и… — начинает Гиена, все еще не уделяя ему визуального внимания, но, опередив ее, Легион громко возвещает:  
— Двое предателей у меня в палатке! Охрана!   
Он никогда не гнушается пользоваться всеми силами. Но все равно всегда проигрывает. Тим успевает разорвать свой зрительный контакт с врагом, чтобы, повернувшись, одними губами велеть капитану: «Беги», и уже громче, ввалившейся в палатку охране:  
— Свяжите самозванку, обрядившуюся в мои вещи! Она готовила покушение.   
Для них пока еще Легион — главный, но и Тим не последнее лицо, все равно что генерал, и они слушаются его, пока король не успел приказать. Толпа эта в жажде подвига обтекает Тима с Акроссом, оставив не тронутыми, задевает мешающуюся им Гиену, оттолкнув ее в сторону, и только тогда прислушивается к крикам Легиона:  
— Нет же! Эти двое предатели!   
Но обоих уже и след простыл, только колышется полог палатки.   
Тим на ходу скидывает свой белый плащ, почти не глядя и не советуясь срывает с Акросса его серый, и капюшон накидывает на случай, если светлые волосы тут в новинку. И, когда счастливый капитан, не размениваясь на мысли о том, кто кого спас на этот раз, готов вести его к остальным, Тим вдруг ловит его за ворот так, что Акросса швыряет назад, и быстро шепчет:  
— Легион там мне втирал, что знает способ убить нас. По-настоящему убить, и чтобы мы это чувствовали. Разбегаемся в разные стороны, я догоню вас позже, но пока не приду — с остальными это обсудите.   
И вдруг отпускает. И вместе с этим Акросс вдруг чувствует, как если бы отпустили его над океанической бездной, не умеющего плавать. Его вырывает из этого мира, тот комкается, как нарисованный, сам его персонаж мнется вместе с этой бумагой, и он чувствует, как сводит от ужаса живот, пересыхает в горле и начинает тошнить. Ощущаемая реальность тоже комкается, забивается звоном в ушах, у него выпадает ручка и шумно падает на исписанную поверхность стола. Преподаватель от доски бросает на него укоризненный взгляд, решив должно быть, что он заснул, но тот смотрит на доску как загипнотизированный. Вид у него человека, только теперь вспомнившего, что оставил на кухне включенным газ. Когда преподаватель возвращается к доске, тот, кто вдруг перестает чувствовать себя Акроссом, тянется за ручкой, пользуясь этим, чтобы рассмотреть полупустую на пятой паре аудиторию. В светлом и просторном помещении он ругает себя мысленно: «Кого ты ожидал увидеть? Сидящего на задних партах Кощея с Гиеной и ждущего тебя в дверях Легиона? Так не бывает. Такого способа нет. Мечтай».   
Его снова засасывает в тот, другой мир, и он, ошарашенный и потративший на первый шок несколько секунд, в этой суматохе уже не видит неприметного Тима в своем плаще. На него, растерянного, не обращают уже никакого внимания. 

— Я… В общем… Ну Тим живой, здоровый и не у них в плену, — наконец выпаливает Акросс, но принять после этого гордый вид все-таки не может. — Между прочим, он сказал, что мы идиоты, раз сами чуть не посыпались, пытаясь его вызволить.  
— А я и говорил, меня надо было посылать. Он был в штабе? Ты его освободил? — Напирает сидящей на камне напротив Барс. У дерева ждут четыре лошади, сами они так далеко в лесу, что отсюда уже не слышно переполоха.  
— Он сам себя освободил, — нехотя отвечает Акросс. — Еще… Он сказал, что догонит. И у него с собой была голова Кощея. И… Черт, да там же была Гиена! У меня замок сейчас, наверное, как факел пылает!  
— Будем надеяться, что она очень спешила и ей лень было его поджигать, — пытается обнадежить Вега. Акросс, зажав голову руками, болезненно морщится:  
— Ну да! Настолько некогда, что она даже упустила возможность кинуть спичку в стог соломы, чтобы подосрать мне!  
— Спичек в этом веке еще нет, если тебя это успокоит, — заверяет спокойный Барс. — Или есть… Но впрочем, не все ли равно? Ведь не тебе же в конце концов этот замок заново отстраивать. А мы не гордые, нам замки не нужны, мы и в соломе переночуем. Раз Тим за нас, то…  
— А были сомнения? — подлавливает его Вега.   
— Нет. Никогда не сомневался в Тиме. Тим самый верный и сильный, — заканчивает Барс и на всякий случай оборачивается, но за его спиной только лошади щиплют травку. 

Издали Легиону кажется, что кто-то, уже устав искать его противников, решил развлечься поединком, но уже в нескольких метрах от сборища он слышит крик, затихающий, переходящий в хрип, и понимает, что происходит что-то серьезное.   
Гиена стоит на безопасном расстоянии, сложив руки на груди, командуя только, как на тренировке:  
— И вот вы там справа, пошустрее! Наступайте с разных сторон.   
Но сражение завязло, потому что наступали уже и с разных сторон и атаковали сразу несколько человек, но Тим все еще стоит, даже не спотыкаясь о те трупы, что вокруг него.   
— Смотрю, Тим снова почти у нас, — Легион становится рядом с Гиеной, так же сложив руки и наблюдая.   
— Наверное, ты был очень гостеприимен, раз он решил вернуться. Только стесняется, отказывается от приглашения. Уламываю как могу.  
— Почему не сама?   
— Мы ж знаем, чем это обычно кончается. Кощей уже выбыл, если сейчас еще и меня порубят, это будет почти что «шах».  
— Да, ты права, — кивает Легион и достает меч. Вокруг стихают, потому что Тим по определению должен быть сильнее короля, ведь он профессионал, он начальник стражи. Но трое нездешних знают, кто сильнейший. Тим удобнее перехватывает свой меч, пятится, осматриваясь, но не находя лазейки, чтобы сбежать из этого круга.   
— Где Акросс? — как бы между прочим спрашивает Легион, опуская забрало шлема. Тим напротив в обычной одежде, без доспеха. Он и так наделал в замке шума, некогда было еще и снаряжение искать.   
— Понятия не имею. Я велел ему просто бежать. Если по прямой побежал, то должен быть где-то рядом.   
— Конечно, должен быть, Тима! — снова заводит радостная Гиена, для которой тоже понятно, к чему все идет. — Они ж такие, если ты еще не заметил. Пихают тебя в самые опасные места, а потом из безопасных наблюдают, как тебя убивать будут. Отличная тактика! Надеюсь, тебе она тоже очень нравится, пушечное мясо.   
Тим про себя уговаривает реальность, чтобы этого не слышали Акросс с Барсом, потому что тогда они попытаются вытащить его, снова подставившись сами. Он — самый сильный. Его не надо спасать. И все же, он понимает, что для него игра закончится с минуты на минуту после недолгого сражения, и он оставит свою команду против Гиены. Да и до конца игры кажется так далеко, что сидеть и нервничать все это время в штабе одному будет невероятно скучно.   
Позже, брошенный по приказу Легиона связанным в телегу к тем , кого сам убил, Тим думает о том, что его желания вошли в резонанс с реальностью и ее возможностями. Он не может победить Легиона, и это решил не он. Это такой же закон физики здесь, как всемирное тяготение. И он не хотел сливаться сейчас. Поэтому сражение их, хоть и длившееся несколько отбитых выпадов, закончилось ударом латунной перчатки в солнечное сплетение, а не острием меча в его внутренностях.   
Лежа на спине и стараясь дышать глубже, Тим думает только о том, что еще повоюет, еще пригодится. 

— Я не знал… Им логичнее было за мной погнаться, чем пытаться поймать Тима. К тому же, меня было проще поймать и… Я не знал… — Акросс сидит, сцепив руки в замок на коленях, глядя в землю. Он думает о том, что поэтому Тим и не слушается его: с чего ему подчиняться такому бесполезному капитану, который все равно его слабее.   
— Они наверняка знают, что мы поблизости. И хотят использовать Тима против нас. Шантажировать им, — прикидывает такая же мрачная Вега. Барс молча пинает землю, вспоминая, как в прошлый раз попал в такую же ситуацию. Глядя на него, Акросс так хочет спросить, что он чувствовал тогда. Обвинял ли их за то, что не успели спасти? И если они не чувствительны к боли, то почему он до сих пор мрачнеет при воспоминании о той игре?   
— Без проблем, — кивает Акросс. — Он меня вывел. Из ловушки, в которую я полез по собственной глупости. Конечно, мы знали, что как капитан я не мог там же погибнуть, но забыли о том, что реальность вытащит меня любыми способами. А Тим вполне себе способ. Так что, если теперь нужно заменить его в плену…  
— Капитан, не надо пустого геройства, — вдруг морщится Барс. — Я бы, может, и оценил, но это же Тим. Тим ценит силу, и если ты прибежишь туда со словам: «Хватайте лучше меня, отпустите Тима», то для начала — что им помешает убить вас обоих? А во-вторых, ну не будет Тим тебя после этого уважать. Скажет, что зачем-то собой жертвовал, а ты все равно игру слил.   
Вега посылает ему одобрительный кивок, зная, что капитан и в самом деле уже готов был бежать сдаваться.   
— Здесь нет смерти. И он не чувствует боли, — напоминает она. При последнем Барс не сдержавшись отворачивается, и снова Акроссу кажется, что не так там все просто. И тут же чувство иррациональной зависти этому пониманию: несмотря на то, что это страшно, что это не отпустит, он совсем не представляет, каково проходить пытки тут, в этих реальностях. А Барс знает, он на своей шкуре испробовал. А что Гиена оставит Тима в покое, не надеется никто из них. 

— Для человека в цепях и полностью отданного в мое распоряжение, ты выглядишь слишком довольным. Нужно было оставить тебя в повозке подольше? Пока трупы не начнут тухнуть? Ну, я могу вернуть тебя к ним позже, тогда будет еще интереснее. Но главное ты понял?   
— М… Не думаю. Я не особо умный. Даже если во что-то тыкать меня носом.   
Они в какой-то давно заброшенной хижине, так удобно подвернувшейся рядом со стоянкой отряда. И в то же время достаточно далеко, чтобы никто не пришел его спасать, услышав крики. У входа караулят двое солдат, но Гиена понимает, что хватит и ее, к тому же Тим прикован к стулу — за каждую руку к подлокотнику. Стул пришлось тащить с собой из палатки Легиона.   
И в то же время Тим здесь и не здесь. Будучи и привязанным к стулу напротив своего главного врага, он сидит на качелях без деревяшки сидения, грея руки в карманах толстовки и глядя на то, как носки его кроссовок взрывают землю. А напротив него женщина, которой он не смеет смотреть в глаза. Темнеет.  
— Ты их убил, — пожимает плечами Гиена, больше не церемонясь и, достав нож, для начала сует его в пламя очага. Тим вспоминает ту реальность, в которой ей попался Барс. Морщится, припоминая, как выглядел его труп, но ведь боли здесь нет, и он продолжает смотреть открыто, в глаза, отвечая:  
— И что?   
— Для вас всех они не настоящие, да? Хорошие или плохие — какая разница, если они у тебя на пути. А все ради чего? Ради того, чтобы просто поиграть. Сразу видно, ты не терял никого из родных, потому и не задумываешься над тем, что убиваешь настоящих людей. Поэтому ты и можешь их убивать.   
— Да я в принципе не особо люблю людей. Так что… Десятком больше, десятком меньше — без разницы.   
— О? Значит, нужно воспитать в тебе любовь к человечеству, чтобы ты перестал убивать людей пачками? Не задумываясь? Просто во имя игры? — Гиена, немного поворошив золу, достает нож, пробует лезвие наощупь, и чувствуется запах паленого мяса.   
— Возвращайся домой, — произносит женщина напротив него, и в то же время Тим не чувствует, а скорее осознает, как указательного пальца на левой руке касается раскаленное лезвие, нажимает и, упершись в кость, начинает пилить. У него начинают чесаться замерзшие руки в карманах толстовки, но, опомнившись, он, все так же глядя в землю, упрямо и спокойно отзывается:  
— Не хочу.   
— Это же глупо… Ну хорошо, сейчас снова стали платить зарплату. А если снова случись что. Как ты без поддержки? Возвращайся. Снимать квартиру слишком дорого сейчас… На что вы живете? Даже я не знаю, на что кормила бы семью, если б не мама… Она тоже хотела бы твоего возвращения.   
Тим морщится, снова отталкиваясь слегка, качнувшись туда-сюда на качелях. Он загибает указательный палец, которого у него больше нет в другой реальности, в то время, как сосредоточенная Гиена, глядя ему в глаза, переходит к среднему. Запах паленого все сильнее, тошнотворный, но Тим смотрит на не свои руки, и даже не ей в лицо, а поверх ее головы, и как бы скучает.   
— Ничего, — произносит Гиена, хрустя костью среднего пальца, — Барс тоже крепился по началу… Первые три пальца.   
И Тим, сидящий на качелях, загибает и средний палец все еще держа руки в карманах, хотя уже не холодно, его прошибает пот, и он еще не может понять, связано это с происходящим в игре или с этим разговором.   
— Олег готов тебя простить, — ласково произносит женщина. — Он говорит, это все твоя секция. Не нужно было тебя туда отпускать. И я согласна с ним.   
Тим усмехается, отвернувшись, и теперь глядя на светлые окна в пятиэтажном домике напротив. Его еще темные, но, кажется, что стоит кто-то за занавеской — ждет и волнуется. Он молчит и загибает безымянный палец на левой руке.   
— Ну это ведь не серьезно… Зачем тебе с нами ссориться? Мы же твоя семья. Я в конце концов не чужой тебе человек, я тебе мама. Ты перебесишься, у тебя это пройдет, а отношения будут уже испорчены. Это сейчас Олег остыл, а через год, может, скажет: «Да пусть катится»… Ты же его знаешь.   
Тим молчит, словно говорят не с ним. В то же время он понимает Барса, потому что когда на левой руке остается только мизинец, тело начинает подводить — он дышит тяжело, покрывшись испариной, ему уже сложно делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Его уже накрывает волнами паники от того, что он станет бесполезен, как только Гиена наиграется. Закончит игру, но в состоянии калеки. Он даже убить себя не сможет, когда нужно будет вернуться в штаб.   
Гиена ловит эту панику в его глазах, ухмыляется и, снова подержав нож над огнем, прижимает лезвие к мизинцу, и сидящий на качелях Тим сжимает левую руку в куцый кулак.   
Раздражаясь от его молчания, женщина тем временем обиженно поджимает губы, продолжая:  
— Хватит ерундой-то страдать, правда. Ну погорячились… Мы были не правы, когда выгнали тебя. Но я же извинилась. Мы обсудили и решили, что у тебя это пройдет. Как только появится кто-то достаточно близкий тебе — пройдет.   
Тим, выпускает облачко пара, засмеявшись, и складывает большой палец на правой, начав отсчет. Вслух наконец произносит, все еще глядя в сторону:  
— Мне жаль.   
— Ты вернешься? — с надеждой спрашивает мать.  
— Жаль, что я единственный ребенок в семье. И теперь тебе приходится бегать ко мне и унижаться, чтобы не остаться на старости одной.   
— Что ты несешь? — спрашивает готовая к новой ссоре мать. Тим поворачивает голову, но видит женщину в сумерках смутно, только до подбородка, не поднимая глаза выше. В другом мире он, сложившись пополам, до крови кусает грязную кожу левой руки, чтобы не орать. Чтобы это тело не орало. У него нестерпимо зудят пальцы, которых в этом мире уже нет, и возможно, что они просто были отморожены и теперь отогреваются.  
— Ты держишься лучше, чем Барс, — хвалит Гиена, хрустя указательным на правой руке.   
— Ты зачем снова начинаешь? Для тебя ничего не значит, что я прибежала к тебе извиняться? Думаешь, ты этих извинений заслуживаешь? — цедит мать. — Опозорить меня… Нас… И после этого я еще готова тебя, мразь, обратно принять, а ты мне тут будешь говорить, что я просто старости боюсь. А ты? Ты ее не боишься? К чему твоя жизнь приведет?   
— Прости мам, такие как я до старости не доживают, — пожимает плечами Тим. — К тому же… Я ведь тоже извиняюсь. Мне жаль, что я вас позорю. Жаль, что не смогу быть с тобой в старости. Жаль, что у меня вообще есть мать и есть, кого позорить.   
Пощечина такая сильная, что перебивает собой осознание боли отрезанных пальцев. Вытаскивает его в этот мир, не дав больше прятаться. Щека горит по-настоящему. Тим хмурится, потому что слишком увлекся. Мог ли он остановить удар? Нужно ли это было, или черт с ней, пусть бьет, если ей от этого лучше?   
Мать выкрикивает напоследок заветное, самое обидное, разворачивается и уходит, размазывая по щекам злые слезы. Тим продолжает сидеть, покачиваясь, на качелях без сидения, и как не старается, не может вернуться в реальность, где у него остается последний средний палец на правой руке. Пока он пытается забыться, скрипит подъездная дверь и к нему осторожно приближается девушка, кутаясь в старенький свитер. Садится на корточки напротив, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо, но в полутьме не видит ничего, тянется коснуться, шепчет:  
— Я все видела. Ты в порядке? Она ведь ударила тебя?..  
— Руки убери, — цедит Тим грубо, но этой девушке он смотрит в глаза. Она послушно убирает, вздыхает огорченно:  
— Домой пойдем?.. Я чайник поставила. Холодно ведь…   
Тим кивает и поднимается. И вздрагивает, вдруг получив доступ к реальности и ошарашенный ощущением последнего отрезанного пальца. Гиена улыбается у самого его лица, шепчет радостно:  
— Я довела Тима до слез. Отличное чувство. Просто укоротив ему руки… Ну да ладно, мы только начали, хотя резать я тебя больше не буду. Самая веселуха начнется теперь, когда ты в таком виде будешь пытаться доигрывать.   
Она достает ключ от замков на цепях, показывает его Тиму, довольная собой:  
— Давай скажем Легиону, что ты сбежал. Это будет нашим маленьким секретом. И тогда я тебя отпущу. В конце концов, это будет намного веселее, чем если ты будешь валяться у нас в плену.


	7. Chapter 7

Акросс не помнил ни одной молитвы, да и не был уверен, что в мире, в котором оживали его ночные кошмары, Бог существовал в том привычном образе, которому их посылали. Как же там было, вроде бы «Отче наш, Иже еси…».   
Кощей унёс Тима, который так и не разобрался с цепью, оставил их ненадолго вдвоем с Барсом. Мигала под потолком лампочка, они оба молчали, потому что понимали, что Тим — первый. Страшнее всего для них было услышать его крики.   
Но вскоре снова открылась дверь, заставив Акросса вздрогнуть и сильнее вжаться в стену. Застывший на пороге Кощей произнес:  
— Легион хотел поговорить с тобой.  
— Я тоже пойду! — Барс встал первым, у него подкосились ноги, но он придержался за стену. «Да святится имя Твоё», — продолжил вспоминать Акросс. Он малодушно хотел остаться здесь. Пусть Барс говорит с Легионом сам, пусть где-то кричит Тим, а Акросс мечтал, чтобы его забыли в этой комнатке, потеряли ключ и больше не смогли бы тронуть. Но Кощей кивнул:  
— Хорошо. Идем.   
Заброшенная стройка теперь напоминала резиденцией зла. Сродни большому застекленному небоскребу в какой-нибудь детективной реальности. Как Легион смог устроить это? У него и тут были связи или они просто убрали охранника и собирались закончить все сегодня? Была ли здесь вообще охрана?   
Он все еще надеялся на то, что их спасут.   
— Куда забрали Тима? — спросил Барс, осматриваясь по сторонам, заглядывая в пустые бетонные коробки недостроенного дома, но везде было пусто. Кощей шел позади них, и казалось, если подать сигнал, то можно разбежаться в разные стороны. Но вдруг он не будет колебаться и схватит одного из них? И без Тима они уйти не могли бы. Акросс чувствовал, что они повязаны. Но все же, сбежавший мог бы вызвать милицию… Пока остальных тут будут убивать.   
— По лестнице вверх.   
— Зачем?  
— Ты с Легионом хотел поговорить, а не со мной, — напомнил Кощей, тут же подсказал свернуть.   
Здесь были провалы окон, стол, залитый краской, пыльный, с прилипшими остатками старых газет. Акросс думал: что, если Легион один из тех, кто убил его отца? Ведь что-то такое Барс спрашивал, и Кощей ответил, что они попали в мир как всегда, а значит — жили тут и раньше.   
— Кажется, я сказал только капитана, — спокойно напомнил Легион, без особого недовольства, впрочем. 

***

— Я бы пожалела тебя и не стала издеваться, если бы ты тоже оказался слабаком и быстро сдался. Но Тим, ты меня чуть не сжег. Только ты же знаешь, что нужно было оставить огонь в этой кастрюльке и меня туда головой окунуть. Или ты все-таки меня пожалел?   
Руки были все еще скованы за спиной, но у Гиены находился ключ от замка.   
— Если бы я был уверен, что тебя можно поймать, да поднести к огню, да еще и удержать… — отозвался Тим, следя за ключом почти неотрывно.   
— Я так и подумала. Поэтому решила, что мы тебя сожжем. Не полностью, конечно. Легион просил тебя пока не убивать, но сделать так, чтобы остальные обосрались от страха глядя на то, каким ты отсюда вернешься.   
Гиена стояла ближе всего к нему, и все же недостаточно, чтобы дотянуться для удара. Щелочь караулила у двери. Здесь не было окон, это место походило на подвал, не хватало только труб. Тима раздражало сидеть на полу связанным, бесила собственная слабость, ощущать себя пойманной мышью, его захлестывали воспоминаниями, которые он надеялся забыть. И больше никогда не оказываться в такой ситуации. Гиена достала дешевую зажигалку, спокойно приблизила, сев на ноги Тима, осмотрела его будто праздничный стол, выбирая, с чего начать.   
И Тим был не так невозмутим, как когда его резали в игровой реальности. Этот только пытался быть смелым, но моргал часто, беспокойно, вжимался в стену, как можно дальше. И вздрогнул, когда вспыхнула зажигалка перед его лицом.   
Он не мог закрыть глаза, потому что знал, так — еще страшнее.   
За темнотой закрытых век — Тим, которой тринадцать. И такие же подростки, ровесники. Такое же ощущение пойманной мышки и чужой силы людей, которые могут сделать с тобой все, на что хватит фантазии и смелости. И оставалось только надеяться, что их фантазия беднее твоей.   
— Давай, повтори это еще раз, — потребовал тот, что покрупнее, явный заводила. В школьном заборе, за пустующим футбольным полем, была дыра, через нее домой добираться получалось ближе, не приходилось обходить все здание школы, чтобы выйти на дорогу к дому. Там ее и ждали, около дыры, с той стороны забора, где начинались гаражи. Может, еще кто-то и ходил этой дорогой, но никто не стал бы вмешиваться.   
— Чтоб вы все сдохли, — повторила тихо Тим, глядя в землю и кусая губы. Ее ударили по щеке — несильно, но обидно, и этого хватило, чтобы вызвать слезы, показать свою слабость. Ей хотелось бы прибавить: «Без таких мир стал бы чище!», но она не рискнула сказать, чтобы не расплакаться.   
— Ты первая и сдохнешь, белобрысая. Хочешь — прямо сейчас. А хочешь, и я твою жизнь в ад превращу?  
Вернувшись домой раньше матери, она застирала куртку от грязи, потому что тогда еще можно было сказать, что упала. Синяки — на локте, у ребра, куда пришелся удар, были под одеждой незаметны.   
А потом наступил черед волос, которые не сказать, чтобы были длинные — чуть ниже плеч. Трясущимися руками срезала коротко, неровно, почти под корень, чтобы за них никогда больше нельзя было схватить.   
А потом началась истерика, когда плакала и не могла остановиться. Какой смысл быть сильной на словах? Уметь сказать, что думаешь, но не поднимать при этом головы? Они учились в одной школе. Эти дети росли, а ни умнее, ни добрее не становились, и если сбежит она — найдут другого ребенка, который тоже всегда один. Зачем? Чтобы самоутвердиться за счет слабого.   
Тим стал собой для того, чтобы больше никогда не оказаться слабым.   
Гиена расстегнула его ветровку, оттянула ворот, открыв плечо.  
— Говорят, у светловолосых низкий болевой порог. Интересно, насколько?   
Горящая зажигалка приложилась к светлой коже на ключице, и Тима скрутило в попытке защититься, она закричала по-женски звонко. 

***

— Тим не парень. Это девушка, — произнес Барс, держа дрожащие руки в карманах. — Убери от нее эту вашу… Гниду.   
— И что? — безразлично спросил Легион. Сразу было понятно, что тот не поймет. Для него не было этики, нет разницы.   
— Девушки — более слабые существа. Их нужно беречь… Они не воюют, понимаешь?   
— Гиена тоже девушка. Не понимаю, в чем проблема?  
— Да Гиена ваша не девушка. Даже не человек! Тим — другое. Отзови ее. Я знаю, для вас это игра, но не для нас. Это наш мир.   
— Все еще не понимаю, — признался Легион, тоном показывая, что его это мало волновало. Барс все еще дрожал, скрипнул зубами то ли от злости, то ли пытаясь сдержать нарастающую нервозность. Обернулся беспомощно к Акроссу, но тот не знал даже как смотреть в ответ. Он сразу мог сказать, что разговоры не помогут, да и сам он не понимал, почему им не мучить Тима, если Тим для них до сих пор единственная угроза?   
Кощей стоял в дверном проеме и единственным выходом отсюда было только прыгать в окно, а этаж не ниже пятого.   
— Мы тоже из этого мира, — вдруг добавил Легион. — И в прямой связке с вами.   
— В каком смысле? — слабым голосом спросил Акросс, чувствуя, как его мутило.   
— Кощей, выпроводи Барса обратно. Думаю, он уже сказал все, что хотел. Тим вернется позже, я попросил его… ее пока не убивать.   
— Я могу закончить игру, выпрыгнув из окна. Здесь же, — вдруг произнёс Акросс, уже зная, что не сможет сделать этого.   
— И? Куда мы уходим после игры? Исчезаем или умираем тоже? Что мешает мне доигрывать до конца уже без тебя?   
Акросса придавила уверенность этого человека, его невозмутимостью и безжалостностью, и теперь уже хотелось отвернуться и плакать, всерьез просить убить их хотя бы быстро, не пытать. Он все еще не слышал криков, но был уверен, что с Тимом сейчас делали что-то жуткое, его он видеть не хотел, а тем более проходить то же. А потом он вспомнил это спокойное, вдохновляющее: «Ты молодец», и этого хватило, чтобы хоть частично взять себя в руки и произнести:  
— Но вы не знаете наверняка. Эта наша реальность и в штаб по завершении игры мы не собираемся. Вас может выбросить из этих тел… Ведь ты никогда не побеждал и не знаешь, что происходит потом.   
Легион некоторое время смотрел молча, скептически, а потом жестом подсказал Кощею придвинуть ближе Акросса. Его, перехватив за ворот, Кощей швырнул ближе, почти на заляпанный краской стол.   
— Именно поэтому, — прошипел Легион, глядя в глаза, — ты сдохнешь последним. Сначала увидишь, что сделают с остальными, а потом сдохнешь. Так же, как они.   
Акросс чувствовал, как свело живот, как готов был просить, пусть только за себя, но снова в памяти всплыло это: «Ты молодец». Глупо как, получалось, что он готов был умереть за простое: «Молодец» человека, которого, возможно, уже и самого в живых не было. Барс молчал, тоже думая о чем-то своем и не противореча.   
И снова первым это услышал Акросс.   
Хотя перед ним был человек, который уже поймал его и намеревался медленно убивать, ему стало жутко только теперь. Это — другой страх. Не тот, когда понимаешь, что умрешь, а страх неизвестности перед чем-то, что хуже смерти.   
Что-то поднималось с нижних этажей. Медленно, по шагу в секунду, как бы на одной ноге прыгая. Шаг, пауза, снова шаг. Что-то тяжелое. Так же Акросс чувствовал себя, когда, возвращаясь в темноте домой из института, мысленно в это время оказался в мертвом городе.   
В той реальности, где они впервые встретили Тима.   
— Если решишь со страха покончить с собой, то представь, что я могу сделать с тобой за попытку такого побега, — продолжил Легион, еще не слыша, но заметив, что Акросс не смотрел на него и, что еще хуже, боялся уже не его. Барс тоже еще ничего не слышал, не понимал, хмурился, глядя не в темный коридор, а в лицо капитана. А Акросс был по-настоящему рад, что между ними и входом еще стоял Кощей, потому что в этом мире было что-то страшнее Кощея и сейчас оно поднималось к ним. Если здесь возможно, что однажды кошмары оживали и приходили их убить, то почему бы из пустого коридора не вывалиться реальному чудовищу?  
Легион тоже услышал наконец звук, но без страха поднялся, вглядываясь в темноту за спиной Кощея.   
Какой это этаж? Пятый? Шестой? С какого этажа еще возможно выжить, если спрыгнуть? Даже если придется переломать себе ноги, но на утро в газете прочитать, что здесь было найдено растерзанное тело. Акросс не хотел знать, что шло к ним, но, когда он уже отступил к окну, пока только собирался проверить, нет ли здесь балкона или еще какой-то точки безопасности, Барс перехватил его за рукав ветровки и выглядел при этом взволнованным и едва ли не радостным.   
Шаги затихли, но на пороге не было никакого чудовища. Там стоял всего лишь Тим в светлой майке, забрызганной кровью так, будто ему перерезали горло. Цепь все еще болталась на левой руке. Вот теперь Акроссу показалось, что он спятил по-настоящему, потому что под плотно прилегающей майкой виделся мужской торс.   
Барс часто смеялся над привычкой Тима в реальностях приносить капитану трупы, вроде без них его не похвалят или не дадут особо вкусную косточку за хорошую службу. В жизни это выглядело по-настоящему жутко, потому что когда Тим вышел из темного коридора к ним, на свет, он подтащил за собой Щелочь, похожую на сбитую на дороге кошку. После таких повреждений человек не мог быть жив, не должен жить.   
— Ты наврал, — обращаясь к Барсу, спокойно констатировал Легион, не особо волнуясь о том, что происходило. Для него это было привычно, ведь Тим всегда притаскивал капитану трупы им убитых. Он не понимал, что Тим впервые убил по-настоящему.   
— Нет, — сглотнул Барс. Он выглядел так, словно глазам своим не верил. Хотя теперь преимущество вернулось к ним, ощущалось так, словно все стало еще хуже. — Не врал…   
— Капитан был прав, — заметил Тим, и голос его был другим: мужским, стальным. — Их не просто так на нас натравили. Мы тоже можем драться. Становиться собой.   
— Как ты это сделал? — криво усмехнулся Барс. — Прочитал какое-то заклинание?   
Тим поднял свободную руку с цепью, приложил к правой ключице, кожа на которой не была повреждена, отозвался:  
— Было очень больно. А потом…   
Договорить ему не дали — из того же темного коридора, откуда недавно появился он, вылетело помятое ведро с засохшим цементом, едва не задело Акросса, прежде чем упасть на пол. Тогда Тим сделал нечто еще более жуткое — швырнул в ответ исковерканный труп Щелочи. И даже это было не настолько жутко, как осознание того, что Тим развлекался.   
— Они думают, что уравнялись, — процедил Легион сквозь зубы и, пока Акросс не успел отскочить или увернуться, поймал его за ворот ветровки, не дав сбежать, закончил:  
— Вышвырни Барса в окно. Посмотрим, как эта кошка приземлится на четыре лапы.   
Акросс, чувствуя железную хватку на плече и оседая от нее, робея, все же выговорил:  
— Беги. Тим прикроет. Меня раньше времени не убьют.   
— Ну да, не убьем, — согласился Легион. — Но игра ведь не кончится, если у капитана будет сломана рука? Или оторвана.   
По лицу Барса было видно, что никуда он теперь не побежит, и Акросс, у которого больше не хватало смелости кричать: «Беги», был благодарен ему за это.   
— Я не буду настаивать, чтобы они умирали мучительно и долго. Если мне нужно, то я могу прихлопнуть их быстро, как только почувствую, что мы проигрываем, — глухо проговорил, почти прошептал Легион, наблюдая за темнотой коридора с мелькающими там неясными тенями. Там разворачивалась не драка, скорее охота, и Тим уже никого не смог бы прикрыть, потому что у него самого появились проблемы. Странно, что он не убил первой Гиену, но ведь он и так выбрался из цепей, из подвала, когда против него были двое.   
— Так-так-так, — спешно произнес Барс, отступая. — Как же Тим говорил это делается?.. Черт, Тим! Ты мне нужен! Объясни точнее!   
Но из коридора послышался грохот, как если бы кого-то спустили с лестницы на два пролета, и на Тима какое-то время рассчитывать не приходилось. Кощей двигался как всегда без спешки, но загонял в угол, потому что в коридор бежать нельзя было, а комната не такая большая, и кроме как под стол спрятаться некуда.   
— Нет, ну погоди, ну вам же тоже так играть не интересно! Дай время сообразить, как это делается! Освоиться! Тим говорит, было больно… Может, сначала попробуешь сломать мне что-нибудь?   
Акросс глазам своим не верил, но Барс улыбался, хотя против него был человек выше в полтора раза, который, поймав, просто вышвырнет его в пустой провал окна, как тряпку. Словно Барс окончательно сошел с ума, но Акросс понял, что происходило, когда Барс, подпустив к себе врага достаточно близко, тут же отбросил его на стол ударом в живот. Старые ножки подломились, столик развалился, и Кощей грузно упал в щепки.  
— Шучу, — ухмыльнулся Барс. — Все равно, что посреди озера в воду бросить. Жить хочешь — плавать научишься. Капитан! — тут же окликнул он. — С Легионом можешь справиться только ты!   
— Но не теперь, — пожал плечами Легион, перехватил еще сильнее ворот его ветровки. — Как думаешь, есть шанс выжить после падения с такого этажа?  
Акросс вцепился за его руку, пытаясь разжать пальцы, чтобы его не вытащили в окно, лишив опоры под ногами. Кощей, как если бы просто споткнулся, спокойно поднялся.   
— Тим занят. Я тоже между прочим! Акросс! Давай! Это ведь не сложно. Никакого фейерверка. Просто наши враги тут, и ты сам как-то собираешься. Капитан! Мы не можем без тебя уйти, ты же понимаешь! — успел крикнуть Барс, прежде чем на него обрушился восставший Кощей. Акросс пытался стать собой из игр еще с того момента, как Тим сказал, что это возможно. Ничего не получалось, и он знал почему. В его голове не могли сложиться один в один его образ как капитана, которого пусть не всегда слушались, но все-таки уважали и любили, и его нынешнего, который даже приказать бежать не мог. И, если бы не сдавивший горло ворот, наверняка просил бы: «Не бросайте меня тут одного! Пожалуйста!».   
Уже некоторое время в коридоре царила тишина, а все, что мог делать Барс — защищаться тем же обломком стола, но подходить ближе для него было опасно — Легион не будет с ним церемониться.  
— Ты ведь его не убила? — вдруг в сторону спросил Легион. Барс замер, только теперь заметив, что в дверном проеме появилась Гиена. Запыхавшаяся, тоже испачканная: на груди, лице и волосах пятна, и не понять, это была кровь Тима или еще Щелочи.   
— Нет, оставила на сладкое, — неожиданно всерьез ответила Гиена, рукавом утёрла лицо. — В следующий раз я привяжу его крепче. Оболью бензином и подожгу. Что у нас тут?   
Тим всегда с ней справлялся, а Барс — никогда не мог. А Акросс… он мог бы ее победить, но не тот он, у которого никак не получалось стать тем самым капитаном и, верно брошенный из лодки посреди озера, только барахтался, а плаваньем это никак не назовешь.   
— Акросс, ты либо сейчас становишься капитаном, — внезапно слишком спокойно для ситуации произнёс Барс, глядя на Гиену в дверях, — либо нас всех тут и убьют. Потому что я не могу тебя бросить, я всё ещё помню тебя капитаном.   
Прозвучало так, что лучше бы пощечину дал. А потому так и сказал, что подойти и ударить не мог, а вот словами кидаться пока был свободен. Барс швырнул обломком стола в Гиену и, пока та падала на пол, пригнувшись, перескочил через нее, оказавшись в коридоре.   
— Я не могу! — поздно сорвался Акросс, пытаясь освободиться, но только больше задыхаясь. Петля кошмара стягивалась на его шее, и он, перестав барахтаться и так и не научившись плавать, шел ко дну. Словно сквозь толщу воды он услышал Легиона, говорящего почти над его ухом:  
— Займитесь Барсом теперь. Я запру Акросса. Без него они не уйдут, потому что знают, что тогда будет.   
Легион сильнее перехватил его руку, отпустив ворот, и, похоже, собирался вскинуть Акросса на плечо: слабого, почти не сопротивляющегося.   
Что-то произошло, потому что должно было произойти, и Акросс почувствовал это так же отчетливо, как до этого удушье. Ощущение не только того, что он, наконец, проснулся, но и чего-то большего.   
Он все тот же, слабый и настоящий. Однако что-то появилось в комнате из провала окна, как залетевшая в форточку ночная птица. А, ввалившись, сделало то, что казалось невозможным — сбило с ног Легиона и удержало Акросса за руку, не дав упасть следом. И это не мог быть ни Тим, ни Барс, потому что те были в коридоре и, судя по звукам, заняты. И уж конечно, это не Вега.   
Легион все еще лежал на пыльном заплеванном полу, и Акросс отчего-то смотрел несколько секунд только на него, боясь обернуться и увидеть, что держало его руку. И его же голос одновременно с тем, как он проговаривал это мысленно, бросил вслух:  
— Пойдем.   
Он обернулся, наконец, чтобы увидеть парня выше себя, подтянутого, как гончая, без страха в глазах и неуверенности в движениях. Конечно, он проходил игру от первого лица, но и отражение свое в зеркалах видел. И все же не сразу узнал себя, потому что на этот раз это было не отражение, оно вполне осязаемо держало руку и чувствовалось его тепло и дыхание.   
Зашевелившийся на полу Легион — лучший толчок к действию, и в дверь он и другой он выбежали почти одновременно, едва не столкнувшись, и в темном коридоре настоящий Акросс случайно наткнулся на спину Кощея, тут же упал вместе с ним. Тогда он отлично почувствовал, как на секунду его вышибло из тела, и вот он уже не лежал, а стоял, моргая, пока привыкали к темноте глаза, да и вообще учился видеть. Он вернулся в себя, и в то же время все еще ощущал того себя, что стоял на ногах. Того, что с сильным телом и без страха. Того, что все еще мог их всех спасти.   
Сориентировавшись в темноте, наконец, он пинком отшвырнул Гиену с площадки, вниз по лестнице, и не мог перестать улыбаться. Барс был прав, это и в самом деле отличное чувство — быть сильным, суметь отомстить.   
Он успел подхватить за капюшон куртки другого, слабого себя, вздернув вверх, не слишком аккуратно поставив на ноги, и снова потащил дальше, вниз по лестнице, потому что на этаже было опасно.   
Настоящий он также едва не сбил с ног Барса, который стоял на коленях у обшарпанной бетонной стены, покрытой разводами краски. И снова сильный он схватил другого за куртку, дернул на себя, удержав, и поздоровался с Барсом так, словно они давно не виделись:  
— Привет!  
Барс не улыбнулся, не обрадовался, смотрел только чуть ошарашенно, и только тогда Акросс, обе его части, поняли, что на стене совсем не разводы от красной, случайно разлитой краски. В углу, у стены, лежал Тим, дышал рвано, сглатывая на каждом выдохе, держась рукой за ребра.  
Прежде, чем Акросс успел подумать обо всем самом страшном, с этажа выше послышались шаги, и уже не важно было, Легион это оправился или Кощей поднялся, потому что и на площадке рядом с ними шевельнулась, приходя в себя, Гиена.   
Они действовали так, будто отрабатывали эту схему годами: Акросс, все еще тот, что сильный, присел на корточки, подставив руки, и Барс, подняв Тима с помощью другого, реального Акроссом, сгрудил раненого ему на спину.   
А потом они бежали так, как никогда не бегали даже в реальностях, где это было просто интересной погоней, сродни детской игре. Акросс не смог бы поспеть за собой же с Барсом, если бы Барс, заметив, что он отстает, не перехватил его за ворот, заставив бежать быстрее.   
И все же, надолго его не хватило, и снова именно из-за него им пришлось остановиться, прежде чем идти дальше, выбираясь со стройки, где-то в нагромождении бетонных плит, приготовленных для верхних этажей. Погони не было слышно, но, казалось, что в любой момент враг так же неожиданно упадет сверху.   
Земля подмерзшая, похрустывала под ногами, и вокруг снова было слишком тихо. В любой момент их могли услышать по этим осторожным шагам, по рваному дыханию Тима.   
— Капюшон надень, — шепотом скомандовал тот настоящий Акросс, которому не приходилось нести на спине Тима.   
— Зачем?  
— Там вагончик сторожа. Он может смотреть, не включая света. Не надо, чтобы он нас запомнил, — Акросс одел капюшон и на голову Тима, едва коснувшись щеки и почувствовав, какой жар у того.   
— Какая разница? — огрызнулся уставший Барс. По нему не понять было, настоящий он сейчас или все еще использовал игровое тело.   
— Какая? Тим человека убил. Они труп убирать не будут, а спросят с нас, — напомнил Акросс, чувствуя, как снова задрожал голос, а вместе с тем и руки. И дальше по цепи дрожь охватило все тело.   
— Мне кажется, самое время идти к ментам. Не обязательно им рассказывать, что нас пытаются убить люди, которых мы до этого себе только представляли.   
— И? Какие у нас доказательства, что нас пытались убить? Хрипящий Тим? Который до этого притащил труп девушки и швырнул им под ноги? Они защищались.   
Барс и сам замедлил шаг от того, что начал говорить уже тот, другой Акросс, который сгибался под тяжестью товарища, но уверенно тащил его дальше. А у реального их капитана сводило зубы от страха, он молчал и смотрел себе под ноги, словно разговор его больше не касался.   
— Что вообще происходит? — снова нагнал капитана Барс.   
— Я… не знаю, — Акросс попытался пожать плечами, но мешал Тим на спине. — Я не могу как вы. Не могу поверить, что я… Одно. Не знаю. Правда. Что с Тимом делать? Он ранен?  
— Похоже на то. Но я не успел понять, где именно. Ребра? Внутренности? Может, стоит отнести его в больницу?.. Травмпункт работает круглосуточно. Скажем, что он с лестницы упал.   
— Ну да, там же, где нашли труп… Он человека убил. Совсем рехнулся. Думает, что раз мы здесь играем, то тут вроде как тоже все ненастоящее?   
— Его собирались пытать. Я бы тоже кого хочешь пришил, лишь бы от меня Гиену убрали.   
— Да вы оба ненормальные! — чуть повысив голос, обвинил Акросс.   
— Ага, а ты один нормальный. Тебя тут двое, причем физически двое, но ты нормальный. Ты когда Гиену ногой в живот отбросил, ты улыбался, я же видел. Вот и нечего теперь корить из…  
— Это он улыбался, не я… — голос слабее, плетущегося позади настоящего Акросса.   
— Мне лень разбираться сейчас еще и с тем, что у тебя в башке происходит, — сдался Барс. — А Тима надо в больницу. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
— Знаю, — снова произнес тот Акросс, что шел впереди. — У меня спина липкая. Нужно его хотя бы перевязать, иначе и до больницы не дотащим.   
Они пробирались уже в каких-то гаражах около стройки. Сейчас не страшно было наткнуться на кого-то кроме их противников. Во-первых, они и сами стали сильные, а во-вторых, они тащили с собой истекающего кровью Тима, который одним видом смертельно раненного отпугнул бы любую ищущую неприятности компанию.   
Но Акросс вдруг почувствовал, как легче стала его ноша, и в то же время мягче. Он остановился, всерьез прислушиваясь, не умер ли Тим, но тот наоборот глубоко вздохнул и, завозившись, приподнялся. Барс ни о чем не спрашивал, смотрел ошарашенно поверх головы Акросса, и в то же время сам капитан, через другое свое тело, видел, как осматривался Тим, как если бы только теперь проснулся и понять не мог, куда его тащили.   
— Ты живой? — поинтересовался Барс, словно это так не было видно, или Тим вместо ответа мог потребовать мозгов.   
— Да, — ответил тот. — Как мы выбрались оттуда? Почему у нас два капитана?  
— У тебя что, все раны затянулись? — скептически спросил тот из Акроссов, что еще держал его на спине.   
— На ад не похоже, — невпопад ответил Тим, начал шевелиться активнее, собираясь спуститься.   
— Эй, ты полегче! Ты кровью истекаешь… или истекал! — Барс попытался его остановить, но Тим спрыгнул на землю, споткнулся и, ухватившись за ветровку капитана, удержался на ногах.   
— Что ты сделал? — серьезно спросил Акросс, осматривая его, но ответ нашелся быстро, потому что под расстегнутой ветровкой Тима белая майка с кровавыми пятнами плотно прилегала к телу, и заметно было, что тело это снова женское. Этот Акросс не смутился, его больше интересовала не грудь Тима, а то, что тот снова мог стоять на ногах и не истекал кровью.   
А потом Акросс поднял руку убрать ворот ветровки от ключиц Тима и получил шлепок по ладони. Барс, пытаясь заглянуть из-за плеча капитана, заметил только, что Тим вернулся в настоящее тело, а тот уже поспешно застегивался.  
— Что с тобой там делали?   
Настоящий Акросс стоял дальше, в нескольких метрах от них, будто наблюдая через экран телевизора за происходящим, и в то же время не мог переключить канал, чтобы не слушать.  
— Разве это важно? Одну из них я убил.   
— Эти следы остались. Я просто пытаюсь понять нашу слабость. Может, на нас только это и действует.   
— Ничего на нас не действует, — огрызнулся нервно Тим. — Все как всегда на нас действует. Все, что нам больно сделает, то и действует.  
— Раз так, то ты только что угробил свое игровое тело, — напомнил Барс. — Раз на реальном следы остались, значит и на том остались, просто отдельно.   
— И все же, почему у нас два капитана? — перевел стрелки Тим, указав в сторону смотрящего издали Акросса. — Который фальшивка?  
— Ну об этом… — Акросс, что находился рядом с ним, смущенно почесал затылок, глядя в сторону. — Мы как бы… Оба настоящие. Хотя я сам еще не совсем понимаю, как…


	8. Chapter 8

— Не знаю, чего я хочу больше — спать или есть, — Тим сел на лавочку во дворе первого встретившегося им дома, напротив устроился Барс. Капитанов всё ещё было двое, но реальный вёл себя совсем как призрак: не разговаривал, держался в паре метров от них и не садился рядом, а опирался о турник. Холод позволял почувствовать себя живым, но действовать за него продолжал почему-то другой он: подсел тоже за столик, отряхнув лавочку. Вид у них был, после ночи в развалинах и драки в недостроенном доме, как у настоящих беспризорников, и даже светлые волосы Тима посерели от пыли. Акроссу стало невыносимо стыдно, хорошо ещё, что людей шастало немного, и на них старались не обращать внимания.   
— Может, полезнее было бы так же уметь? — глядя то на настоящего капитана, то на его игровое тело, размышлял вслух Барс. — Тогда нас стало бы в два раза больше. В два раза больше толку.   
— Его сложнее контролировать, — произнёс Акросс. — То есть меня. То есть… чёрт.  
— Как ты себя ощущаешь? — вклинился Тим. Он морщился и всё время касался плеча и ключицы через ткань ветровки. Тиму сейчас не помешало бы не только поесть и поспать.  
— Как когда играл. Просто игра теперь у меня перед глазами, — пожав плечами, отозвался Акросс. Ему казалось, что под ветровкой Тима ссадина или глубокий порез, подробнее он рассмотреть не успел.   
— А голод? Холод? — перечислил Барс. Тим в это время попытался неожиданно ударить Акросса по ладони, чтобы заодно узнать, чувствовал ли он боль, но тот, даже не взглянув, вовремя убрал руку.   
— Нет. Это тело не чувствует. Другое, впрочем, тоже только тошноту. Но я и вчера не есть, не спать не мог. Это скорее нервное. Дня через три и оно не выдержит.  
— Если мы сами продержимся эти три дня, — напомил мрачно Тим.   
— В кусты оно отходило, значит всё-таки живое, — рассудительно прибавил Барс, заложив руки за голову. — Ты помнишь, как здесь появился? Был кто-то, кто хотел покончить с собой?  
— Нет. Не помню. Он… Я… Мы помним, как я свалился там на Легиона. А до этого — пустота.  
— Да, ребята, с вами и самому свихнуться можно. У одного два тела, другой то ли девочка, а то ли виденье.   
Тим не ударил, только посмотрел выразительно, прищурив один глаз, в то же время снова зажимая больное место под ветровкой.   
— Я ещё вот что спросить хотел… Ваши противники что-то для вас значат? — вдруг серьёзнее, чем обычно, поинтересовался Барс, глядя на доски стола с облупившейся краской. Тим даже чесаться перестал, а у Акросса появилось такое же скептическое выражение лица.   
— Это как-то связано с тем, почему ты не можешь убить Кощея?  
— Ты не можешь убить Кощея? — тут же возмущённо вскинулся Тим.  
— А ты про «убить»- то погромче ори, — шёпотом напомнил Барс, адресовав ему ядовитую улыбку. — Ты в курсе, что тебя искать могут?   
— Ай, я плохо сделал? Нужно было её не до конца убить? Чтобы в следующий раз их снова было четверо против нас?   
— Кто тут спит, так это не капитан, а ты. Ты соображаешь, что сделал?  
— Не тебе мне лекции читать, понял?   
— В этом случае Тим прав. Я думаю, чем их меньше, тем лучше. Я тоже хотел бы сразу убить Легиона и закончить игру, но не до того было, — вклинился Акросс.  
— Понял, — поднял руки вверх Барс. — Надо было спрашивать того капитана, что турник подпирает. Только он далеко. Не буду ж я ему через весь двор орать. К слову, а чего он вообще от нас так далеко? Типа не с нами?  
— Стесняется, — смущённо признался Акросс.  
— То есть «стесняюсь»? Хватит с меня того, что я никак не могу отвыкнуть Тима парнем считать, ещё и тебя делить на старшего и младшего.   
— Ты уже говорил. В реальностях ты повеселее, — заметил Тим. — Нам сейчас нужно куда-то идти. Мы не можем тут сидеть сутками. Свободных пустых квартир ни у кого нет, в подвал — так всё равно, что в наркоманский притон. Единственная возможность отдохнуть — пойти сдаться ментам.   
— Ага. У тебя одежда в крови. Ты что, серьёзно не понимаешь, что происходит? — пока Барс это произносил, он уже увидел, как, оторвавшись от турника, выпрямился реальный Акросс, и как застыл второй, потому что ему сложно было держать контроль над обоими телами сразу.   
— Я иду домой, — спокойной произнёс тот Акросс, что стоял поодаль. — За меня есть, кому волноваться. Если вас дома никто не ждёт, то можете и дальше играть в казаков-разбойников — бегать по стройкам и спать на чердаках.   
Вот так, просто как выключить надоевший фильм, который портил настроение. И жаль даже не того, что не сможешь больше увидеть этих двоих, а того, что теперь будет не так интересно смотреть в одну точку или в потолок перед сном.   
— Нас пытались убить, значит, мы должны пойти в милицию. Но мы не можем, потому что Тим сам теперь убийца. И по этому поводу особо не страдает. Тогда пусть Тим садится в тюрьму, кажется, именно так перевоспитывают тех, кого в детстве не научили тому, как нужно себя вести. Эти люди или нелюди пришли из наших фантазий, пусть туда же и убираются. А мне надоело. Это всё — совсем не круто.   
Когда он развернулся, другой он соскочил с лавочки, чуть не сломав вкопанный в землю стол, окликнул:  
— Эй! Что значит, я ухожу? Я ещё здесь! Я ещё капитан!   
— Оставайся, — пожал плечами тот.   
— Да я не могу без тебя оставаться! Не потому, что ты весь такой хороший, а потому, что я должен быть рядом с тобой! Тут не получится как в играх!  
Акросс у турника осмотрелся, замечая, как обернулись на них люди. Неужели команда не понимала, что тут не игры, и это их мир, населённый реальными людьми? Кто-то из прохожих мог работать вместе с его мамой или учиться в его институте. Акросс поднял руку накинуть капюшон на голову, но, наткнувшись на ткань, понял, что уже надел.   
За его спиной возникло движение, но он знал, что именно там происходило. Другой он сорвался с места, но врезался в ставшего между ними Тима. Теперь он сам всех позорил. Прохожие, почуяв драку, старались убраться отсюда побыстрее, но Акросс был уверен, что никто не станет звонить в милицию. Прошлой ночью кто-то наверняка слышал и как их убивали, но тоже никого не вызвал.   
— Не сиди там! — крикнул Тим. — У меня одного не получается! Давай, помоги!  
— Помочь что? — не понял оторопевший Барс.   
— Удержать его!   
— Да пусть идёт, чего. Он мне тоже порядком уже надоел и раз…  
— Другого! — бросил Тим, и в голосе его послышалась досада на то, что Барс так глуп. — Акросс! Ты что делать собрался? Барс прав, иди! Тебе просто надо побыть одному.   
— Да ладно, серьёзно что ли? У капитана раздвоение личности? — Барс всё ещё сидел. Он выглядел так, словно ему было всё равно, если капитан себе навредит. Он и сам бы сейчас с радостью врезал тому, что покорно ждал у турника, готовый принять удар от себя же или своей команды, но боящийся драться с противником.   
— Я не такой! Не такой! — вместе со словами ослабело и сопротивление. — Я не могу быть таким!..   
— Но ты это сказал, — спокойно напомнил Барс. — А теперь что же? Пытаешься оправдать себя? Перед кем? Собой же или перед нами? Ты сам сказал, что ты же собой и управляешь. У тебя нет никакого раздвоения.   
Тим и Акросс были как два сумоиста, пытающиеся выпихнуть друг друга за пределы им только видимого круга, другой же капитан оставался спокоен, смотрел под ноги, когда спрашивал:  
— Что, если мне просто страшно. Если я самый обычный и не хочу ни драться насмерть, ни убивать.   
— Ты нас собрал, — усмехнулся ехидно Барс. — Ты нас в это втянул, а теперь решил сбежать. Бежал бы ещё тогда, со стройки, не спасая нас. Сейчас некому было бы тебя винить. Да и нам, наверное, стоило…  
Как бы зная, что он хотел сказать, вклинился в разговор Тим, выкрикнув:  
— Я не жалею!  
Игровой Акросс остановился, прекратив бессмысленную борьбу.   
— Что меня вытащили, что втянули во всё это… Как ещё умирать, если не теперь? Только за что мне умирать, если ты уйдёшь?..   
— Наверное, тебе гормоны всё-таки в голову ударили, такую ерунду говорить, — вздохнул Барс, поднялся нехотя с лавочки, подошёл, чтобы перехватить Тима за плечи и отодвинуть от Акросса, не глядя ни на одного из капитанов. Теперь оба стояли без движения, молча.  
— Пойдём. Оставим капитана с его тараканами. Сейчас он всё равно ничего не решит. 

***

— Самое идиотское, что ты сделала, это даже не попытка его остановить, а это твоё «За кого мне умирать?»  
— Хочешь сказать, что раз мы выбрались, то надо стремиться жить? — огрызнулся Тим, который шёл, глядя под ноги.   
— Мы в одной ситуации, так что я могу понять эти слова, просто не особо удачный выбор, за кого умереть… как насчёт за себя, а?   
— Он запутался. Ошибся.  
— Такая снисходительность от Тима? Не влюбилась? Хотя да, о чём я, было бы в кого. Но ты сейчас была прямо как Вега. Тим, которого помню я, сам бы ему по роже двинул за такие слова. А я бы не стал. По мне, так если хочет идти — пусть валит. Я не думал, что умру за него. Просто подумал, когда мы ещё не знали, что выпутаемся, что лишь бы раньше вас и быстро. Без пыток…   
— Куда мы идём? — снова сменил неприятную для него тему Тим, осмотревшись наконец.   
— Как куда? Ко мне. Бабушка мне не родная, убить я её не позволю, конечно, но если выгонит, то и чёрт с ней. Если отец квартиру не пропил, то там, наверное, никого сейчас нет. Проветрить как следует, выгрести всё на помойку и жить можно. А нам нужно выспаться и… вид сменить. Знакомые увидят, решат, что я запил, тем более, что на работе не появлялся. 

***

Второй он шёл молча, след в след, больше не проявляя агрессии. Пока настоящий Акросс смотрел только в грязь под ногами, другой осматривался вокруг, ожидая, что из толпы в любой момент выплывет фигура Легиона. Но добрались они без приключений, в подъезд тоже зашли вместе. Остановившись у двери квартиры, настоящий Акросс, обернувшись, шёпотом произнёс:  
— Я не могу взять тебя с собой в квартиру. Мама наверняка дома. Она не пошла бы на работу, если я не ночевал дома. Почему ты не исчезаешь? Я ведь настоящий. Тебя не существует. Тебя наверняка даже создал не я, а их желание… Вера в то, что их капитан соберётся и спасёт их.  
Другой он ждал, глядя сверху на него. Хмурился, но молчал, обиделся и не хотел разговаривать с собой же. Лишь когда тот, другой он, достал ключи, этот отошёл на лестничную площадку ниже. Словно предвидел, как, когда настоящий он только попытался вставить ключ, дверь в квартиру распахнётся.   
Подъезд огласила только звонкая пощёчина, потом звук захлопнувшейся двери, и уже потом приглушённые стенами гневные слова.   
Оставшийся снаружи Акросс постепенно сливался с подъездной тенью, с надписями на стенах и плиткой пола. 

***

— Это чего, всю ночь где-то шлялся, а теперь ещё и с дружком сюда припёрся? Тут пить нельзя, я тебя предупреждала. И друзей сюда водить нельзя. Ты чего, валялся где-то, чумазый весь?   
— Тётя Зоя, это Александр. Будьте добры, не позорьте меня перед другом, вы прекрасно знаете, что я никогда не пил, — у Барса даже голос изменился. Стал более взрослым, убедительным.   
— И? А че чумазый тогда? Зачем ты сюда своего Александра притащил?   
Тим стоял всё ещё у входной двери, прижимаясь к ней спиной. Квартира была даже привычная, такую же они снимали последние несколько месяцев, только без надоедливой старушки. Наверное потому, что квартира без хозяина, живущего в соседней комнате — дороже, а Барс всё-таки один жил.   
— Саша из другого города. Не могу же я бросить человека на улице на ночь.   
— Вон ты чё удумал, — нахмурилась сильнее старуха, как если бы усилила пулемётную очередь по вражескому окопу. — Ты чего тут, хозяин что ли? Ты мне тут притон-то не устраивай, давай. Ты ещё баб сюда водить начни. Че лыбишься-то?  
— Вспомнил кое-что… Давайте не будем при моём друге. Давайте на кухне поговорим.   
— Я подожду снаружи, — блекло произнёс Тим, открыв входную дверь, но Барс окликнул его:  
— Эй! Ты только не сбегай! Если не получится, то мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем. Понял?   
Тим стоял в дверном проёме, не оборачиваясь. Медлил, не отпуская ручку, а потом так же, не взглянув, кивнул, прежде чем выйти.   
С четверть часа он сидел на лестнице в подъезде. За это время не случилось ничего, никто не проходил мимо. Мир, родной и обитаемый, в эти четверть часа казался ему вдруг таким же картонным, как те, в которых они раньше играли.   
А потом дверь квартиры, обитая дерматином, открылась, на пороге улыбался Барс, без ветровки и обуви, и Тим понял, что всё решилось хорошо. Поднялся, не отряхиваясь, чтобы вернуться в квартиру с пожелтевшими обоями. 

***

Во всём происходящем было что-то неправильное. Не то, чтобы он не был рад вернуться в свою комнату, но всё ещё оставалось ощущение, что есть что-то более важное за пределами этой уютной норы.   
— Хорошо, что не привёл их сюда знакомить… Получили бы тоже оплеуху за то, что втянули меня во всё это, — улыбнулся Акросс, расстёгивая рубашку, чтобы переодеться в домашнее. Он знал, что за его письменным столом, перед компьютером сидел он же, разглядывая поцарапанную поверхность и лежащие на углу тетради. Как знал и то, что второй он не входил в квартиру — он появился здесь сам пару минут назад.   
Мама закрылась в своей комнате, собиралась на работу, и теперь наверняка тоже не будет с ним разговаривать. Но это не важно, потому что всё это поправимо и не так страшно.   
Хлопнула входная дверь, оповестив его о том, что дома теперь только он и ещё один он. После скандала мама отобрала у него ключи, а железная дверь без них не открывалась даже изнутри. Теперь его заперли, но он не был против — нужно побыть одному.   
— Наверное, я должен перед ними извиниться. Так глупо себя повел…   
Он повернулся, но даже второй он сам с собой не разговаривал — сидел, листая тетрадь лабораторных по физике. Акросс вздохнул, махнув рукой как на упрямого ребёнка. Когда он, прихватив полотенце, уже собирался выйти из комнаты, другой он вдруг произнёс:  
— Я не знаю, где их искать. Не знаю о них ничего, кроме имен… Профессии — хорошо, но в городе не один завод. К тому же они не пойдут на работу. Институт в городе, конечно, тоже один, но Барс не пойдёт в институт…   
Он всё ещё сидел, не оборачиваясь, глядя на пожелтевшие деревья за окном, и только он здесь символизировал презираемого своей же командой капитана. И всё же на него больно было смотреть.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал он настоящий самому себе. На его стороне не было никого вообще, и перед всеми он был виноват. Другой он не отреагировал, продолжая думать о своём. 

***

— И? Не боишься, что они придут сюда за тобой? — спросил Тим, забравшись с ногами в кресло. Барс только вернулся из ванной, где замачивал их ветровки. Он уже успел переодеться в поблекшую клетчатую рубашку, теперь копался в шкафу, выбирая что-нибудь для Тима, потому что тому стирать нужно было не только верхнюю одежду.   
— Раньше может и боялся, теперь тем более к чёрту, — негромко ответил Барс, покосившись на закрытую дверь. — Подумаешь, благодетельница. Никакой жизни… Ты тоже комнату снимаешь? Или всю квартиру?  
— Нас двое. Нам проще по деньгам, так что квартиру. К тому же это не намного дороже. Да и мало кто, разобравшись в том, кто я, стал бы сдавать нам комнату…   
— Да уж, трудно тебе приходится, — уже в полный голос ответил Барс. — Поэтому тебе лишь бы за кого умереть?   
Тим откинулся на спинку кресла, выпрямился, но не хмурился, спросил как бы и невпопад:  
— У тебя есть мечта?  
— Есть. Закончить институт, получить хорошую работу. Чтоб своя квартира, друзья, жена, дети. Жить на полную ногу, понимаешь? Сейчас, когда ты и на работе больше на побегушках, и за комнату деньги отдаёшь, и после работы в институте до вечера, особо и не поживёшь, понимаешь?   
— Довольно посредственная мечта, — припечатал Тим, получив за это гневный взгляд через плечо.   
— У тебя лучше?  
— У меня нет мечты. Я только одно знаю — если мы выживем, я не хочу и дальше жить так, как жил.   
Барс продолжал копаться, словно ничего и не заметил, иногда из разноцветного бардака в шкафу извлекая какие-то тряпки и ворча себе под нос: «Ну не могу же я треники предложить».   
— Там телефон в коридоре, — не оборачиваясь, предложил Барс. — Подожди, когда Зоя Михайловна пойдёт позицию на лавочке занимать, и позвони. На работу, домой… Ну, знаешь, везде, где за тебя могут волноваться. Хотя ты не выглядишь сильно обеспокоенным тем, что кто-то может сейчас морги в поисках тебя обзванивать. У тебя всё плохо с родителями? Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
— Нет, что-то не тянет.  
— А чувство благодарности и солидарности тебе в твоей секции отбили или его изначально не было? Ладно, в таком случае я первый пойду в ванную, а ты пока почитай что-нибудь. Теоретическую механику, например. Тебе в принципе и рассказывать ничего не нужно. Тебя ведь выгнали?   
— А что ещё можно делать с таким, как я? — пожал плечами Тим. Обернувшийся Барс обнаружил его и в самом деле с учебником в руках, усмехнулся и оставил на столе одежду для него, доброжелательно предложив:  
— Переоденься. Ты весь в пыли, грязи и ещё какой-то фигне. Майку, наверное, и вовсе сжечь придётся.   
Тим выбрался из кресла, вещи взял так, будто Барс — продавец, пытающийся навязать ему какое-то старьё. Он даже начал переодеваться, снял джинсы, но прежде, чем то же сделать с майкой, повернулся к двери, у которой ещё ждал улыбающийся Барс.   
— Ну, мы же тут все мальчики, — издевательски протянул тот, стоя, скрестив руки на груди и всем своим видом показывая, что уходить он не собирался. Тим даже не нахмурился, безразлично пожал плечами и снял майку. Когда он обернулся, Барса в комнате уже не было. И дело не в том, что тело у Тима женское или что он всё-таки друг. А в том, что кожа на плече у этого женского тела была сожжена до волдырей, местами уже лопнувших. 

***

У отца был пистолет. Акросс точно помнил, что тот хранился в доме и после его смерти, хотя и логичнее казалось выкинуть, ведь это незаконно. Как знать, может быть мама с помощью оружия хотела защитить остатки своей семьи.  
Копаться в вещах родителей казалось неправильным, почти таким же преступным, как хранить дома пистолет. Акросс старался не оставлять следов, убирать вещи так же аккуратно по местам, с которых их брал, ведь если мать поймёт, что он искал, точно выкинет, и тогда у них не останется никакого оружия.   
Как ни странно, больше всего он боялся найти фотографии отца, но их не было, да и из его вещей оставалось только несколько добротно выглядящих рубашек, которые, можно предположить, мама берегла для него, сына, когда тот достаточно вырастет.   
Он мало что мог вспомнить об отце. Ярче всего, что первой мыслью при новости о его смерти было не: «Я больше его не увижу», а: «Теперь я из тех ущербных детей, у которых только мама». Родители часто ругались, и Акроссу в его детском мире всегда казалось, что мама, которая после ссор приходила обнять его и успокоить — всегда права, о чём бы там ни был спор. А ещё, в детстве он был уверен, что его отец — секретный агент или милиционер под прикрытием. Маленькому Виктору никогда не нравились те люди, что, позвонив в их дверь, спрашивали папу и, получив разрешение войти, трепали его по голове, как если бы пытались этим снискать расположение ребёнка.   
Одно он тогда знал точно — отец был сильным. И именно от этой силы пыталась отгородить его мама, не позволяя гостям отца проходить в квартиру, когда была дома. Любила ли она отца? Что держало их вместе? Вряд ли мама хотела красивой жизни такой ценой.   
Он не мог вспомнить ни одного откровенного разговора с отцом. Тот был ему вроде как чужим человеком, живущим в этой квартире в одной комнате с мамой. Он мог спросить, как дела в школе, что есть пожрать, или съездить по уху, если считал, что сыну требовалось его воспитание. Чаще Акроссу казалось, что сам он в этом доме вроде как дополнение к матери. То есть, может быть, отец любил её? И считал, что раз нужно растить ребёнка, чтобы быть с этой женщиной, то он готов и на такие неудобства.   
Он часто пропадал на несколько дней. Как-то не ночевал неделю дома. Поэтому сам Акросс особенно и не волновался, когда отец не появлялся три дня, но мама бледнела, не спала ночами, плакала, когда думала, что он не видел. Она словно знала что-то ещё, и звонок с вызовом на опознание стал для неё чем-то вроде облегчения, подтверждения самым страшным её мыслям и осознанием того, что больше не за кого волноваться.   
Однако это было до поездки в морг. Вернувшись оттуда, мама как сама на том свете побывала, но не замкнулась. Впервые за те дни она плакала при нём, и ему уже не нужно было рассказывать, что случилось. Акросс тоже плакал, но скорее потому, что упустил шанс обратить внимание этого человека на то, что он живой, а не приложение к матери.   
Для людей словосочетание «лихие девяностые» стало уже чуть ли не анекдотичным. Во всяком случае, он не слышал у произносивших в голосе того страха, который оно оставило в самом Викторе. Конечно, он знал, что тогда где-то умирали люди, очень много людей. Не хотел думать о том, что к этому мог быть причастен его отец. И тем более не хотел понимать, что однажды эта внутренняя война перемелет и его отца. И всё-таки, видимо пройденный кошмар ничему его не научил, хотя Акросс и думал, что путешествовать по мирам и ссориться во время передела территории в городе — совсем не одно и то же. И продолжал бы думать так, но он знал, чем был Легион. Он уже не помнил, когда понял это, но ощущение от его главного врага было такое же, как от словосочетания «лихие девяностые», как от нагловатых друзей отца и как от тех людей, что через несколько дней после похорон хотели встретить его по дороге из школы. Легион был воплощением его, в чём-то детского, осознания мафии. И больше всего Акросс мечтал бороться против этого чудовища и побеждать. Но он учился на третьем курсе Инженерного института, на факультете приборостроения, и понимал, что пойти работать в милицию ему не хватит духа.   
Но пистолет у отца был. Он даже обещал когда-нибудь дать из него пострелять. Вот, наверное, и настало то время. 

***

Когда Тим вышел из ванной с мокрыми волосами, из кухни выскочил Барс сообщить:  
— Она ушла, можешь звонить. Я на работе уже предупредил. Пришлось отпуск просить.  
— Не жаль отпуск на ерунду тратить? — без особого интереса спросил Тим, сняв трубку.   
— Да нет. В ученический отдохну.   
Барс снова исчез на кухне, и там гремели кастрюли, шумела вода.   
В их табельной работала дотошная, вредная женщина. Она проворчала, что звонить нужно было сразу, а не через три дня, а потом как бы между прочим прибавила:  
— Девушка, с которой вы ходили, у проходных ждала утром. Часа полтора там простояла, не меньше. Она сестра твоя вроде?  
— Двоюродная, — безразлично откликнулся Тим, но понимал, что табельщица прекрасно знала, что это ложь, и кем ему приходилась девушка.   
— Ну да. Но вы бы личные дела решали в нерабочее время.   
— Я же сказала, что связки повредила. Мои дела тут не при чём.   
— Тогда буду ждать тебя с больничным как только твои связки срастутся.   
Он положил трубку, не попрощавшись. Даже если придётся уволиться с работы с хорошей зарплатой — и плевать. Морально устал от этих людей, да только они везде одинаковые. И на новом месте Тиму тоже пришлось бы приходить в раздевалку раньше всех, чтобы успеть переодеться, и уходить позже всех, чтобы не слушать тупых бабских шуток или видеть, как не спешили при нём переодеваться смущённые молодые девушки.   
Тим не знал, есть ли в этом мире человек, готовый принять его таким, как он есть. Барс смеялся. Но Акросс… Он ничего не сказал. Для Тима это компенсировало многое в дальнейшем поведении капитана.   
Казалось бы, его девушка принимала его таким, какой он есть. И всё же, был момент, который его почему-то задевал. Когда, встретившись в городе с кем-то из прошлых подруг, она прижалась к Тиму и, улыбаясь смущённо, представила его как своего парня. Похоже с тех пор и пошло окончательное отторжение. Тим и сам в этом не до конца себя понимал.   
И всё-таки номер телефона их квартиры набрал, но положил трубку обратно на аппарат после трёх гудков, тут же бросил попытки дозвониться, ушёл на кухню.   
Барс не готовил ничего особенного: кастрюля с водой на плите и пачка пельменей в руках. Верх кулинарного мастерства для него, наверное, добавить лавровый лист в воду.   
— Тебе сколько? — обернувшись, с улыбкой спросил Барс. Доволен он был настолько, как если бы готовил рыбу в белом вине или мраморную говядину.   
— Двадцать, — наобум ответил Тим, сел за кухонный стол, сложил на нём руки, как за партой, и опустил на них голову, стараясь не задевать плечо. Мокрые волосы выглядели русыми. Больше всего Барсу хотелось, чтобы не пошёл дождь, и квартирная хозяйка дольше прогуляла бы во дворе. И мир, в котором их пытались убить сегодня, снова стал как бы нереальный, приснившийся им.   
Когда Барс поставил перед ним на стол тарелку с пельменями, Тим уже спал. Барс серьёзно первые несколько секунд боролся с желанием высыпать содержимое ему за ворот рубашки, а потом подумал, что ожогов с Тима на сегодня уже достаточно, и, коснувшись плеча, предложил:  
— Майонез, кетчуп, масло? Правда масла там, кажется, нет, но…  
— Две ложки сахара, — ответил сонный ещё Тим и проснулся окончательно уже от грянувшего смеха Барса. 

***

Хотя казалось, что, поев, Тим снова устроится спать, тот, напротив, бодрый сел в кресло.   
— Капитана нельзя оставлять одного, — как вывод из долгого разговора, заключил Тим. Барс неодобрительно фыркнул:  
— Капитана. Ну да.   
— Нам всем нужно было передохнуть и подумать.  
— Да? А не думаешь, что он испугался того, что тебя посадят. И его вместе с тобой, как соучастника?  
— Нет, не думаю, — и правда даже не задумываясь ответил Тим, и по нему было видно, что искренне в это верил.   
— Тогда ответь мне на один простой вопрос: почему он наш капитан?   
— Он м о й капитан, потому что спас меня. Ты можешь как угодно считать, я не осуждаю.  
— Спас? Сегодня?   
Тим отрицательно помотал головой, но молчал. Барс не помнил, чтобы Акросс спасал Тима в реальностях. Впрочем, может, он и забыл что-то.   
— У меня есть бинты. И какой-то бальзам, но я не уверен, что он подходит, так что лучше… Не знаю. Бинтами только, — не дождавшись реакции, предложил Барс.   
— Да ладно, само пройдёт, — пожал плечами серьёзный Тим.  
— До сих пор не прошло же.  
— Ну так и времени-то… Даже дня не прошло.   
— Неужели не больно? — почти возмущённо спросил Барс, всё-таки открыв сервант и зарывшись там в поисках аптечки. Будто в комнате у него был порядок только потому, что создающие бардак вещи распиханы в хаосе по ящикам, шкафу и антресоли.   
— Первое… — Тим замолк, как бы в ужасе сам от себя и от того, что начал об этом говорить, но успокоился и слова пошли уже легче, — что сделал мастер, когда я пришёл к нему — сломал мне руку. Не сам, конечно. Поставил в спарринг с противником намного сильнее. И не остановил бой, пока не хрустнуло.   
Барс высунулся из-за дверцы шкафа, чтобы неодобрительно фыркнуть, потом снова углубился в поиски. Знал, что, если сказать что-то ещё — Тим замкнётся, махнёт рукой и пожалеет о том, что вообще заговорил. Но он продолжал, глядя на своё отражение в покрытой лаком дверце:  
— Этим мастер как бы назначил цену. Цену за ту силу, что мог мне дать. Мне было тринадцать, но я понял это, и как только гипс сняли — вернулся. Он знал, что я вернусь, что сила нужнее. Что страх перед болью не остановит.   
— Разве не достаточно было тебя просто выпороть и отправить к маме. И объяснить, что не женское это дело? Что должен быть кто-то, кто будет тебя защищать, пока тот же папа, а потом кто-то другой.  
Найдя, наконец, закрытую упаковку бинтов, Барс зачем-то выставил на письменный стол, прямо на учебник, всю обувную коробку с лекарствами.   
— Я не хочу, чтобы меня защищали. Мир поделён на агрессоров и жертв. Мне хотелось силы, чтобы уйти от этого.   
— Я думал, ты про отца скажешь что-нибудь, — честно признался Барс, откопав какую-то мазь и теперь, не глядя на Тима, вертел её руках.  
— Что у меня его нет? Ну да, у меня отчим. Но не поэтому… Мне с детства казалось, что мальчишки монополизировали приключения. Все книги о приключениях про мальчишек. Все детективы мужчины. Девушки в этом мире как бы для того, чтобы их спасали. Тебе нельзя с нами в заброшенный дом, потому что ты девчонка, а там может быть опасно. И прыгать в воду с тарзанки нельзя, ещё испугаешься и нажалуешься. И в сад за яблоками нельзя, там же если что бежать придётся, а тебя никто ждать не будет. Поэтому там, где мальчишки лазали впятером-вшестером, я везде был один. Не думаю, что я был их хуже. Что случилось бы, будь я девушкой? Играть, как Вега? Я не помню, чтобы она хоть раз дралась всерьёз и…  
Барс вдруг начал смеяться, и Тим замолк, вздрогнув. Он ещё не обиделся, но уже подумывал об этом, и Барс, видимо чуя неладное, пытаясь не смеяться, напоминил:  
— В одной из игр. Легион забрал тебя, и я сказал, что Тим не похож на заточённую в башне принцессу, которую нужно спасать, но я же не знал!..   
Его снова скрутило от смеха так, что пришлось согнуться, и Тим с тем же каменным лицом скинул со стола коробку с лекарствами ему на голову. 

***

Шутил Барс или нет, но он предлагал спать в одной кровати, поэтому, пока тот возился на кухне с чаем, Тим вытащил из кровати один из старых полосатых матрасов и постелил себе на полу.   
Спать легли, как только стемнело, пока ещё гремела на кухне сковородками и скрипела половицами в коридоре, ворча что-то себе под нос, старушка. Барс был уверен, что гость его заснёт сразу, как только в комнате погаснет свет. Сам же устраивался долго, без матраса чувствуя спиной непривычные пружины кровати. И замер, когда в темноте вдруг услышал:  
— Спасибо.   
Тишина длилась несколько секунд, прежде чем Барс вскочил, снова включил в комнате свет, подвинул к Тиму небольшой магнитофон на батарейках и, перематывая какую-то кассету, поспешно произнёс:  
— Погоди-погоди, можешь повторить? Я запишу, так, на всякий случай.   
— Я сейчас этот приёмник об твою голову разобью, — Тим повернулся на бок, закрыв голову подушкой.   
— Ты просто сам не представляешь, насколько глобальное событие сейчас свершилось! Давай, я готов, повтори.   
— Я не попугай, — огрызнулся из-под подушки невнятно Тим. — И я спать хочу.   
Будильник у кровати показывал семь часов вечера.   
Выключив свет и повторяя процедуру с устройством на старом, но теперь непривычном месте, Барс довольно выдохнул:  
— Оно того стоило. Столько усилий и не зря.  
— Ради спасибо? — отозвался Тим, хотя привычнее было бы, наверное, запусти он подушкой в ответ.  
— Да вообще. Ощущение, что за последние сутки я узнал о тебе больше, чем за все годы игры. Знаю, за это я расскажу тебе!..  
— Спи! — более внятно цыкнул Тим, только выбравшийся из-под подушки.   
— Хорошо-хорошо. Последний вопрос. Ты знаешь Гиену? Я имею ввиду в этом мире? Вдруг они пришли сюда так же, как мы в игры?  
— Плевать. Значит и поделом. Значит, они всё равно были бы мертвы, — проворчал Тим. Он до сих пор не раскаивался в том, что сделал. Может потому, что, как и капитан не признавал поступки игровой сущности за свои. «Улыбался не я».   
— Не знаешь?.. Везучий.   
— На кого похож Кощей?  
— Ты будешь смеяться. А нет, не будешь… Не помню, чтобы ты смеялся. А если я признаюсь, то ты тоже расскажешь? Я ведь просто понять пытаюсь.   
— Да нечего мне рассказывать.   
— Ну, вы же так люто ненавидите друг друга, — припомнил Барс, севший на кровати, чтобы не заснуть.   
— Кому она вообще нравится? Садистка ненормальная. Ты будешь говорить, или я засыпаю?  
— Нет, Тим, не засыпай! Не бросай меня тут одного!   
Подушкой в ответ не прилетело, и Тим либо очень ею дорожил, либо уже спал, другого объяснения этому не было. Когда Барс серьёзен, у него даже голос менялся, и вот этим своим глухим серьёзным голосом он произнёс:  
— Он выглядит, как мой отец. Не могу сказать, что боялся отца. Скорее то, что отец собой представлял. Алкоголика конченного. К семнадцати годам, когда мама умерла, у меня к этому человеку уже никакой жалости или родственных чувств не было. Ты говоришь, что у тебя нет отца. Думаю, тебе повезло. Да и родственники… Они ведь выгнали тебя. Это тоже не так уж плохо, как понимать, что твой отец, кажется, и не заметил, что ты ушёл из дома.   
Он молчал, прислушиваясь, и всю трагичность его признания убивали шаркающие шаги старушки на кухне, бормотание стоявшего там же телевизора.  
— Но ты ведь уже спишь, — безнадёжно и уже тем же весёлым тоном выдохнул Барс.  
— Ага, — ответил Тим. — И ничего не слышал.   
— Спасибо. 

***

Идти снова на крышу было страшно. Так же страшно, как было бы вернуться в заброшенный дом или на стройку.   
Утром понадобилось преодолеть почти что дракона, охраняющего выход из квартиры — пройти через маму. Для этого Акросс оделся, как на экзамен, взял сумку с учебниками и в таком виде попросил вернуть ему ключи. Конечно, он был уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы матери не звонили из института из-за того, что он отсутствовал на занятиях третий день подряд. К тому же некоторые месяцами не появлялись, или посещали три дня занятий из шести, и им всё сходило с рук.   
Акросс и сам не понимал, как мог волноваться о таких вещах наряду с тем, найдёт ли снова свою команду, и не будет ли ждать на крыше Легион со своими шестёрками, но всё же идущий перед ним человек прибавлял ему решимости.   
Вчера, когда вернулась с работы мама, второго, игрового Акросса, снова не стало. Было ощущение, что тот спрятался, пока настоящий он разговаривал, но ни в шкафу, ни под кроватью его тоже не было. А утром его игровое тело ждало у подъезда, тоже непонятно как выбравшись из квартиры. Акросс думал, что, если получше изучить эту способность исчезать, можно было бы сражаться.   
Теперь его игровая версия шла первой, и крышу он увидел сначала его глазами, прежде чем выйти самому.   
Барс, сидящий на краю, даже зааплодировал, улыбаясь:  
— Как бы ты меня вчера не вывел, я знал, что ты придёшь. И даже знаю, что ты хочешь сказать!   
Тим стоял ближе к входу, застигнутый на месте в тот момент, когда пинал носком кроссовки какой-то мусор, при более пристальном взгляде оказавшийся мёртвой птицей.   
— Ну и как я после этого должен извиняться? — его игровое тело улыбнулось, в то время как второе держалось всё ещё за ручку двери, будто собираясь сбежать. — Ты ведь и так всё знаешь.   
— Ты и не должен, — произнёс второй мрачно, вышел на крышу, не закрыв дверь, встал прямо напротив Барса, в паре метров от притихшего Тима. — Простите, я наговорил лишнего. И бросил вас. Сами понимаете, оно всё навалилось… Но я вернулся.   
— Что, и не страшно? Что Тим убийца, что за нами охотятся? Разве ты не говорил, что они сами собой рассосутся, если про них забыть.   
— Я подумал и решил, что так не получится. Ведь Щёлочь была с ними, а она противник Веги. А Вега, судя по всему, осталась в штабе. Но я вернулся не потому, что испугался.   
Игровой Акросс, наблюдая за своими извинениями, теперь ещё больше был похож на воспитателя, с удовольствием замечающего, как его дрессировка давала плоды.   
— Я верю, — кивнул Тим. — Если бы испугался, то прибежал бы только когда они напали, а не на следующее же утро.   
— Да мне-то всё равно, это Тим переживал, — сказал, глядя в сторону, Барс, и Акроссу показалось, что он это несерьёзно, снова шутил, потому что как-то не складывались у него в голове понятия «Тим» и «переживать».   
— И всё же… Мне просто ужасно страшно, — признался Акросс, криво улыбнувшись.   
— Но ты пришёл, — напомнил Тим.   
— Да. Потому что теперь не смогу жить дальше, делая вид, что ничего не происходило.


	9. Chapter 9

Акросс — игровой, более привычный им — отчего-то не сводил глаз с Тима, как бы пытаясь понять что-то. Он сам молчал, в то время как другой Акросс, менее им привычный, Виктор, будто пытаясь исправить свою ошибку, рассуждал вслух:  
— Они как-то находят нас. Без следов, без слежки, просто в какой-то момент знают, что мы там. И знают не всегда. Помнишь, когда как-то ты попал к Легиону, он спрашивал, где я. А в другие моменты знал точно, хотя никто ему этого не говорил.   
Барс кивнул, что помнит, но сам тоже смотрел то на насторожённого Тима, то на игрового Акросса.   
— Куда уставился? — грубо спросил Тим, сложив руки на груди. Барс, вчера разочаровавшийся в капитане, сегодня такой грубости даже обрадовался, словно хорошо воспитал Тима.  
— Как насчёт подраться? — с улыбкой предложил тот Акросс, что выше и сильнее. Второй, Виктор, устало вздохнул:  
— Послушайте меня. Я тут нужные вещи говорю.   
— Тебя мама дома не ждёт, что ли? А она разрешает тебе умные вещи говорить?  
— С тобой тоже можно подраться, — обернулся сильный Акросс, усмехнувшись. Виктор смотрел на асфальт и пожелтевшую траву пустого дворика, переваривал в себе новое отношение к нему команды.   
— Да хоть с обоими. Только это ничего не изменит, так что хватит на Тима пялиться, он драться не хочет, он только вчера у тебя же на спине кровью истекал.  
— Но я ведь его не бросил, — Акросс пожал плечами безразлично. Виктор полностью переключился на управление им. Или обидевшись, ждал, когда остальные разберутся.   
— Подумаешь, герой. А ты не подумал…  
— Давай, — вдруг согласился Тим, как если бы до него долго доходил смысл предложения, и снял ветровку. Акросс закатал рукава, Барс отскочил к Виктору, пока не зацепили, попытался смотреть неодобрительно, но не мог сдержать заинтересованности во взгляде. Они расходились полукругом, и Виктор уже с жадным интересом наблюдал за тем, как его игровое тело блокировало первые два удара, перехватило руку Тима, завернув за спину, и свалило его на землю.   
— Так вот, я заметил, что Легион всегда нас находит и… — попытался продолжать Виктор, но Тим как-то вывернулся из этого захвата, ударил под рёбра, всерьёз, затем в подбородок затылком, и Акросс вынужденно отскочил. И, уже стоя на корточках, заметил:  
— Ты снова?..   
Тим, уже занявший боевую стойку, как если бы собирался боксировать, остановился, прислушиваясь к себе. Тело у него было снова мужское, не повреждённое, и даже ожогов на ключицах не осталось. Барс ещё не понимал, он уже не скрывая интереса ждал продолжения, потому что это не было похоже на пьяную драку. Это то, что обычно можно увидеть в кино, и он завидовал теперь даже больше не Тиму, который этому учился, а Акроссу, который это просто мог.   
— Как ты… ну в смысле, где кровь? Где раны.   
Тогда дошло и до Барса и, оббежав их, он всмотрелся в ткань своей же футболки на Тиме, но вместо радости осуждающе покачал головой:  
— Ты мог сейчас умереть. Просто сменив тело. Оно могло быть уже мёртвым.   
— Я не специально, — чуть насупившись, оправдался Тим, глядя в сторону. Акроссу казалось, что это уже достойная перемена, прошлый Тим послал бы, прежде чем отвечать.  
— Получается, это работает так же, как если бы мы возвращались в штаб? — предположил Акросс, удерживаясь от попыток ткнуть Тима куда-нибудь, где ещё вчера были раны.   
— И получается, что на тебе оно не сработает, — уже бодрее прикинул Барс. — А впрочем, точно мы не узнаем, пока не поэкспериментируем. Ну-ка, я сменюсь, а вы врежьте мне чем-нибудь потяжелее.   
— Да ладно, — отступая от него, подняв руки, скороговоркой затараторил Акросс. — А если не сработает? А если так может только Тим, это ж он у нас бессмертный. А если мы слишком сильно тебя…  
— Сейчас тело игровое? — откуда-то сбоку поинтересовался Тим. Барс, не поворачиваясь к нему, отмахнулся:  
— Да.   
И, всё ещё наступая на Акросса, получил такой сильный удар в затылок от Тима, что даже хрустнуло.   
— Ну вашу ж мать, — сквозь зубы проворчал Виктор, когда они убедились, что Барс, вернувшийся в прежнее тело, жив и здоров. — Сейчас ментов вызовут и будете им рассказывать, какие вы тут экспериментаторы.  
— Не вызовут, — веско сказал Тим, и по тону его Виктор почувствовал, что Тим намного раньше него понял, что людям лень спасти тебя даже ничего им не стоящим звонком.   
— Тим просто так и остался мстительной сволочью, и решил отыграться за то, что чуть раньше взялся оправдываться передо мной, — проныл Барс, держась за затылок, на котором даже шишки не вскочило. — Ты ведь знал, да?   
— Знал что? — насторожился Акросс, которому послышалось в этом тоне что-то важное, о чём он обязан был знать.   
— Что это больно, — проворчал Барс, как бы не чувствуя под этим открытием никакой глобальности выводов. Начиная с того, что вчера Тима почти вскрыли живьём и заканчивая тем, что драться это им помогало, но не защищало от всей той боли, что ждёт, когда их поймают.   
Акросс напрягся, когда со спины к нему подошёл Виктор, присматриваясь, морщась как от боли, глядя в его затылок, и уже раздумывая не попросить ли Тима.   
— Ты сам предложил, — пожал плечами Тим, и по этому безразличному жесту было понятно, что угрызения совести его сейчас не мучали. — Теперь давай ещё раз игровое тело. Посмотрим, пробита ли у него голова.  
— Не хочу, — вдруг капризно заявил Барс, отвернувшись, и только теперь заметил, как пристально в затылок своего игрового тела смотрел Виктор, и как нервничал в ожидании притихший Акросс. — Эй, ты погоди. У тебя два тела и что-то мне подсказывает, что в случае чего ни одно из них не восстановится.   
Тим молча отщипнул кусок от лавки, взял руку Акросса и, глядя ему в глаза, острым концом как иголкой коснулся ладони.   
— Он чувствует, — выдохнул Виктор. — А вот я — нет…  
— Восстановится он или нет, проверять не будем. Во-первых, что-то мне подсказывает, что нет, а во-вторых, если милицию и не вызовут, то за клуб мазохистов точно примут.   
— Как может быть, что он боль чувствует, а ты — нет? Разве вы не одно и то же? — нахмурившись, спросил Тим. Рука Акросса, всё ещё в его, перевернулась ладонью вниз, сжалась неодобрительно, на грани боли.  
— Что ты, Тим, — негромко проговорил Акросс, глядя не в лицо, а на их руки. — Мы не одно и то же. Не надо ровнять меня с этим слабаком.   
Виктор смотрел в сторону, не возражая. По сути именно он эти слова и говорил, и как относиться к ним теперь было совсем не понятно. Конечно, игровой Акросс так же силён, как в игре. А тот, что за его спиной, даже духом ему уступал, что уж говорить о физической силе. И Тим кивнул, соглашаясь и для себя принимая, что настоящий Акросс просто должен следовать за этим человеком. Настоящий не бросил бы команду даже на день. И, приняв для себя это разделение, в чём-то лицемерное, прежде всего к самому себе, Тим простил его в тот первый и последний раз, который мог себе позволить.   
— Так что ты там говорил? — напомнил Барс, садясь напротив на корточки.  
— Что тебе надо снова игровое тело вернуть, чтобы мы убедились, что оно целое, — за капитана ответил Тим, забрав у Акросса свою руку.  
— Это я помню. А Акросс что до нас донести пытался?   
— Нам нужно найти Вегу, — Акросс улыбнулся, понимая, что его слушали внимательнее, чем Виктора. И всё же Виктор — кукловод, без которого нельзя. — Глупо предполагать, что раз мы все здесь, в этом мире, то Вега в каком-то другом.   
— Что там Легион говорил про лежачих? Я сначала думал, он её как бесполезную девушку жалеет, но вряд ли, — прикинув, согласился Барс.  
— Вега не из тех, кто останется в штабе, пока нас убивают, — внезапно согласился Тим. — К тому же… Она верит в нас и слишком любит Акросса чтобы не прийти.  
— Что, если она просто не знала, что нужно идти на крышу. И не знает, как нас найти. Она может быть в большой опасности, — прикинул Акросс.   
— Это вряд ли. Легион тогда не сказал бы с такой досадой, что не бьёт лежачих… Значит, её он нашёл. Да и до Тима они ещё до крыши добрались, — напомнил Барс. — Но мы-то сами встретиться не смогли бы, если бы не правило про самую высокую точку. Раньше мы нигде не виделись, значит и не факт, что могли где-то на улице или в своей прошлой школе случайно встретить Вегу.   
— Это даже странно. Город маленький, у нас с тобой один институт, к примеру, только разные смены… Вега выглядела как девушка, которая не ограничится средне-специальным, — продолжил Акросс задумчиво, ковыряя палочкой землю.  
— Я видел Вегу, — вдруг неуверенно произнёс молчавший до этого Тим. Насторожился даже Виктор, для которого происходящее снова превратилось в фильм по телевизору. Тим и неуверенность в принципе два несочетаемых понятия, и сам он откашлился, чтобы вернуть голосу мальчишескую хрипловатость, прежде чем продолжить:  
— Кажется да. Но это было перед самым началом игры, и я думал, честно говоря, что она мне приснилась. У меня было такое состояние, что вполне могло быть и так.   
— Перед какой игрой? — заворожённый догадкой, переспросил Барс.  
— Самой первой игрой. То есть ещё даже не игрой… перед нашей первой встречей. 

***

Это были времена, когда Тим, тогда ещё она, и конечно же не Тим и даже не Саша, только начинала понимать, что если ты сильнее против кого-то один на один, то он приведёт второго. Если сильнее против двух, то третьего, если трёх — четвёртого. Пятерых они как-то сразу проскочили и на этот раз встречали вшестером. Что-то пошло не так, да и слишком самонадеянно было думать, что сможет раскидать шестерых и не сбежать, а победить.   
Дни после этого вспоминались обрывками, забитые путанной и неясной ватой. Виноваты в том были обезболивающие или сотрясение мозга. События сливались, люди путались, и вот ей казалось уже, что плакал у её кровати милиционер, а серьёзная мама мужским голосом спрашивала, знает ли она тех, кто её бил, было это ограблением или личными счётами. В какой-то момент ей казалось, что у её кровати дежурит Джекки Чан и печальным голосом на ломанном русском говорит что-то ласковое, примирительное, в итоге оказывающееся словами: «Надо убить в себе девочку. Не надо жалости или ожидания, что кто-то спасёт тебя или отомстит».   
Мир вертелся и выкипал, оставляя от себя предельно-ясный и кристаллически-чистый другой. Мир вымирающего города, где ещё оставались люди.

***

— Что-то я не могу придумать, как к нему подступиться, — пожаловался Акросс. Ему и теперь было страшно, что их заметят, прячущихся в здании с выбитыми стёклами. В этом городе, похоже, не бывало рассвета, с которым могло бы исчезнуть всё. Город оказался наполнен непонятными существами. Некоторые не трогали их и мирно ползли дальше. А одно, похожее на тлю размером с человека, пыталось откусить Барсу голову. Команда сходилась на мнении, что игру нужно заканчивать как можно быстрее, а Вега настаивала, что эта игра очень важна для них и, кроме того, что снова убить Легиона, они могли бы добыть ещё одного человека в команду. Вот только не был он похож на человека.   
— Делов-то. Подойди, стрельни сигарет, пожми руку, спроси о погоде и найди какой-нибудь общий интерес. Например, похвали, как лихо он головы людям отрывает. Скажи, что взял бы его на работу головы отрывать, так профессионально это у него получается. — Мрачный Барс из пустых окон на площадь перед домом не выглядывал. Сидел, обняв колени. — А в качестве самозащиты его убить можно?  
— Ты оживёшь. А вот он отсюда только с нами выйдет, — цыкнула на него Вега. Поначалу она тоже боялась и шарахалась любой тени, а потом загорелась этой идеей: «Спасти вот этого человека!», и как-то осмелела, стала даже активнее, чем в прочих играх. В последний раз с ней такое было, когда она определила, что в команду можно будет затащить Богомола. Тот стоял у дальней стены комнаты, глядя на площадь, почти не скрываясь, ворчал громче, чем остальные:  
— Вы правда собрались его в штаб тащить? Вы видели, как он этих людей убивал?  
— Я всё же надеюсь, что он сначала их убивал, а потом уже калечил, — отозвался Барс, помахав у носа ладонью, словно неприятный запах учуял.   
— А я, что они этого заслуживали, — пригнувшись, глухо добавила Вега. Акросс просто бледнел, уже не высовывался.   
— Он чудовище, — покачал головой Богомол, будто ему пришлось разговаривать с детьми. — Хуже всех наших врагов. Те просто убивают, ну и что, что всех подряд. Этот ещё и издевается.   
— Чудовище не он, — ещё более тихим шёпотом произнесла спрятавшаяся Вега. — Чудовище — она.   
И тогда стало понятно, кого ждал на площади всё это время парень. Девочка лет пятнадцати выбежала к нему из тёмной подворотни, нереальная в этом кошмаре, потому что вся ползающая здесь нечисть должна была сожрать её первой.   
— Монстр, почему ты меня опять одну оставил?! А вдруг бы что-то случилось?   
Парень проворчал что-то глухое, на её объятья не отреагировал: ни обнять в ответ, ни отстраниться.   
— Могло бы! Пойдём со мной! Я видела снова этих людей.   
Барс, Акросс и Вега на этих словах спрятались, больше не высовывались. Богомол скептически фыркнул, снял пистолет с предохранителя:  
— Да, конечно, она настоящее чудовище.   
— Может, он её защищает? — сказал тот свернувшийся комок, что секундой раньше был Барсом. — Может, монстры превращаются в людей после смерти? Может, люди превращаются в монстров после того, как подольше тут побудут? Давайте сваливать. Богомол берёт его под мышку, и убегаем. Девочку нам с собой брать не нужно?  
— Ни в коем случае. Их вообще лучше изолировать друг от друга, — прошептала Вега.  
— Откуда ты всё это знаешь? — не понял Акросс.   
— Я видела кое-что, пока была в этом городе одна.  
— Как насчёт просто проследить за ними? Их двое, при этом парень наш ровесник, а девочка выглядит довольно слабой. Нас в любом случае в два раза больше, — предложил Богомол.  
— Нельзя его убивать, — напомнила Вега, обернувшись.   
Акросс выглянул, но на площади уже никого не было. На секунду он представил, что эти двое пошли прямиком к ним и скоро появятся в дверном проёме, но он прогнал эти панические мысли.   
— Ну вот, потеряли, — констатировал Барс с облегчением.   
— Ничего. Судя по всему, его просто найти по следам свежей крови и крикам, — отмахнулся Богомол, первым следуя к выходу. 

***

В какой-то момент Акросс заметил, как в этом городе что-то огромное и чёрное ходило прямо над их головами, переставляя туда-сюда тонкие ноги. Оно не пыталось ни раздавить их, ни сожрать, но была какая-то жуткая тоска в этом существе, что бродило над городом, выше крыш, не замечая людей внизу. В городе было столько хлама, словно он давно заброшен и использовался только как помойка. Дома провожали их глазницами выбитых окон.  
— Понять не могу, этот город заброшен или не достроен? — осматриваясь, заметил Акросс.  
— А ты того парня спроси. По всему видно, что он тут местный, — предложил нервно Барс. — Заодно достопримечательности покажет.  
— Или расскажет, что за фигня над городом бродит, — мстительно прибавил Акросс. Барс, пискнув что-то вроде: «А что тут ходит?», задирал голову и едва не упал на задницу от неожиданности.   
— Я уже почти готов сам убить нашего капитана, чтобы только этот кошмар прекратился, — нагнал их Барс через несколько секунд.  
— Только попробуй, и я скормлю тебя одной из тех тварей, что тут ползают, — угрожающе пообещал Богомол. Отшутиться Барс не успел — они услышали крик.   
В начавшейся суматохе оказалось, что бежать через пустырь и разваливающийся завод — плохая идея, потому что на пустырь из этого самого завода выползло что-то с чёрным телом, без ног или лап, похожее даже не на змею, а на слепо шарящую вокруг пиявку. Оружие было только у Богомола, но даже три выстрела в тело эту тварь не остановили, она так же слепо шарила кругом, оставляя на бетоне следы крови. Её пришлось обойти, уворачиваясь. А когда они прошли, наконец, опасный участок, уставшие, грязные, но в полном составе, криков уже не было слышно. Вега замерла, словно по запаху цель искала.  
— Откуда-то оттуда шло. С детской площадки, — Богомол рвался бежать туда, проверять. — Пошли искать. Уж лучше, чем если мы тут будем стоять и ждать.   
— Так нас в принципе четверо, давайте тогда вчетвером в разные стороны побежим. Кто-нибудь да наткнётся, — предложил Барс ворчливо, пытаясь отряхнуться от крови той пиявки, что чуть не накрыла его, когда он проскочил под её брюхом.   
— Если Легион найдёт его раньше, то просто пристрелит, — напомнил Акросс, пытающийся отдышаться, уперев руки в колени.  
— Ой, какая жалость. Возьмёт и пристрелит. А я уже надеялся, что мы будем отличными друзьями, — с сарказмом прибавил Барс, встретив дразнящей улыбкой злой взгляд капитана.   
— Да чёрт с вами. Я вот не знаю, откуда были крики, но раз Богомол говорит, что с детской площадки… С которой кстати? — выпрямился Акросс, и только теперь понял, что Богомола рядом с ними уже не было. 

***

— Теперь в плечо, — сидя на детской горке и свесив ноги, скомандовала девушка, но тот, кого она называла Монстром, не стрелял. Смотрел в измученные глаза лежащего на земле парня, раскинувшего руки. — Нет, в голову рано ещё. Давай, Монстр. Плечо.   
У человека были прострелены ладони, локти, ноги у голени и колени. Земля под ним пропиталась кровью.   
— У меня кончились патроны, — спокойно сказал парень, подняв вверх руку с пистолетом.   
— Это ничего. У меня есть нож. Тогда знаешь что… Отрежем ему уши? А потом так и быть, воткнём в горло и провернём.   
Парень сглотнул, вытер лицо рукавом, но только больше испачкался кровью. Он медлил.   
— Эй, ты что? — нажала девушка уже не таким ласковым голосом. — Забыл, что с тобой было? Что хотел с ними сделать, когда они тебе кости ломали? Разве так много на одного честно?   
— Нет. Но почему нельзя убивать их сразу? — обернулся парень, но заметил прежде всего подкрадывающегося со стороны горки человека.   
Девушка не успела даже обернуться, когда Монстр перемахнул через середину ската горки и ударил локтем в руку, чтобы выбить пистолет, дуло своего приложил к подбородку парня.  
— Стой! — скомандовала девушка. — Снова тебя всему учить… Давай, сначала — ноги, чтобы он не смог убежать.   
Монстр нахмурился, поиграл желваки на скулах, посмотрел, как бы силился узнать, кто перед ним, словно всех жителей этого города знал наперечёт, а этого подзабыл, и прежде, чем Богомол успел сказать что-то, чтобы наладить контакт или просто себя спасти, парень прострелил ему колено.   
Зато по его крику остальная команда узнала, где их искать.   
— Ну вот, а говорил, что у тебя патроны кончились. Монстр — маленький лгун, — протянула девушка, положив подбородок на перила горки. — А теперь возьми нож и перережь ему голосовые связки. Всех распугаем.   
Монстр выстрелил, раздался новый крик. Кровавые брызги появились уже из живота.   
— Молодец, — похвалила девушка. — Печень. Ему очень больно, наверное. Давай так сделаем, если хочешь. Как насчёт лёгких?  
Снова выстрелить он не успел, потому что его сшиб с ног выскочивший из кустов, что росли вокруг площадки, человек. Оба они кубарем скатились вниз, под горку, к болотам и тамошней нечисти.   
Девушка вздохнула, будто ей пришлось работать с нерадивыми идиотами, и перевела взгляд на выскочивших из тех же кустов Барса и Вегу. Последняя тут же кинулась зажимать рану Богомола, шептать что-то успокоительное.   
— Мимо проходили, — улыбнулся Барс. — А тут слышим — голоса человеческие. Только костерка не хватает.   
— Я знаю, где есть бензин. Могу облить тебя и поджечь. Славный будет костерок, — в ответ тоже улыбнулась девушка. Барс, который ещё минутой раньше был уверен, что скажет ей на любую колкость что-то взрослое, как расшалившейся ребятне, обижающей мелкое животное, перед этой улыбкой потерялся, начал понимать слова Веги о том, что настоящий монстр тут девушка. 

***

Болото тут же вспухло. Акросс боялся, что оттуда вот-вот полезут щупальца, схватят его, но свалившийся рядом парень поймал его за руку, приложил испачканный в крови и грязи палец к губам, а сам как бы и дышать забыл. На болоте, покрытом туманом, хлюпало что-то, по звуку отдалённо напоминающее шаги. На них вышло нечто, похожее на покрытый шерстью пень, лешего из детских книжек, только вот вблизи он не казался таким уж добрым, как в тех сказках. Он втянул носом воздух, осмотрелся. Но прежде, чем в ужасе сорваться бежать, Акросс понял, что у существа заросшие глаза, как у слепых новорождённых котят. Оно потопталось на месте, но, так и не найдя жизни в своих владениях, ушло обратно в туман по болоту. О том, что подниматься и бежать всё ещё рано, Акросс понял по смирно лежащему рядом парню, постепенно оседающему в сырую почву. При падении пистолет у него выпал, и теперь они оба были безоружны. Начинать разговор было так же страшно, но по крайней мере пока Акросса не пытались убить. Хлюпающие полушаги затихли, но где-то неподалёку, и Акросс осознал, что их караулили. А ещё, что Барс и Вега могли в любой момент с шумом и гомоном скатиться сюда его искать.   
И под все эти мысли осознал, что парень рассматривал его, пристально, и хмурился так, словно Акросс не в болото его скинул, а сделал что-то намного более страшное.   
А потом тот нашарил в болотной тине руку Акросса и сломал первый попавшийся палец. Но на этот всплеск снова послышался шум из тумана, и снова замаячила там тень, но ближе уже не подходила. Акросс не кричал, но, чтобы вернуть контроль над телом, фокусировался на тумане над головой, кусая губы. Противник рядом притих, наблюдая только за хозяином болот, который снова прислушивался.   
— Я не враг. Меня не надо убивать, — едва слышно прошептал Акросс. — Я здесь, чтобы забрать тебя с собой.   
Парень снова перевёл взгляд на него, смотрел пристально, словно Акросс был где-то далеко-далеко, и противник не видел его лица. Но после паузы, резко, уже ничего не боясь, вдавил его плечи в воду, оттолкнулся от него же, выбираясь из болота на склон. В то же время Акросс понял, что увяз. Он, конечно же, выберется, но не успеет до того, как подойдёт похожее на заросший пень существо. Оно уже не шлёпало неспешно, оно торопилось, пока жертва не выбралась. Но первой за руку Акросса схватила подоспевшая Вега, помогая выбраться, в то же время где-то рядом по воде палкой лупил как ребёнок Барс, подзывая хозяина болот к себе. Выдержал только до момента, пока существо не схватилось за другой конец палки, потянув её на себя. После этого Барс, едва удерживаясь от крика, отбежал. К тому времени Акроссу осталось только ногу из трясины выдернуть. 

***

Девушка всё ещё ждала его, сидя на детской горке. Выбравшись мокрым, грязным и измученным, он за руку подтащил Богомола к склону и, ещё хрипящего, живого, столкнул, не церемонясь, в болото. Послышался всплеск воды, за Богомолом туда же отправилась вторая жертва.  
— Это ты хорошо придумал, — похвалила девушка, спускаясь. — Это даже интереснее.   
Она подошла к краю, но там из-за тумана ничего не было видно, послышался только плеск воды и какое-то немое ворчание, и не понять было, довольное или нет.   
— Так Акросс этого мальца забрать хочет? С ранеными он воевать-то горазд, — послышался мужской голос со спины. Парень рефлекторно отскочил, схватился за пистолет и вспомнил, что выронил его где-то, пока падал. Но на площадке ещё осталось оружие Богомола, правда прямо над ним стояли двое — высокий худощавый и наоборот полный низкий, разрезом рта похожий на жабу с острыми зубами в пасти. Монстр вглядывался в них, словно плохо видел, поморщился, прежде чем спросить:  
— Вы кто?  
— С нами пойдёшь? — поинтересовался низкий тем же голосом, что до этого говорил. Парень отрицательно помотал головой, но всё же неуверенно. Девушки у края площадки уже не было, снизу слышался гомон, плеск. — Пойдёшь-пойдёшь. Как миленький. 

***

Не успел Акросс перевести дух и понять, что за плеск он слышал, как нужно было снова бежать, спасать Богомола, но существо, ускорившееся то ли потеряв уже вторую жертву, то ли одурманенное запахом свежей крови, опередило их, бросилось всем телом на добычу и ушло под воду с телом Богомола. Акросс, только что вытащивший ногу из воды словно из тисков, понял, что нырять следом самоубийство, но останавливать никого не надо было — Вега и Барс только наблюдали. Второе упавшее в воду тело они ушло глазами проводили, и это тоже оказалось к счастью, потому что под воду оно уходило резко, неожиданно. Вега вернулась к прерванному занятию — попыталась перевязать капитану сломанный палец.  
— Вот ведь говнюк, — пнул кочку Барс, глядя вверх. — Вы как хотите, а я ему пару раз в челюсть двину. Да и церемониться с ним нечего. Не до церемоний уже.   
— Не уверен, что нужно его бить… — глядя в воду и отчётливо различая в тумане хруст, поморщился Акросс. — Вы ничего о нём не помните? Когда он меня к воде придавил и в лицо вглядывался, я кое-что видел… И мне это не понравилось.   
Барс смотрел в землю, ворошил пальцем сухую траву.   
— Это были не мы, — заключил Барс. — Ясно?  
— Это были люди с нашими лицами. Люди, похожие на нас, забили его до смерти, а он мне только палец сломал. Даже не убедился, что меня съели.  
— Ой, ну ты ещё скажи, что он тебя спас, швырнув ему полудохлого Богомола! — вскочил Барс.   
— Хватит. Я сказал, у него есть право нас убивать. И людей этих убивать. У них у всех лица тех, кто его бил. С ним разговаривать надо. И вытаскивать из этого города.   
— Он сильный, — кивнула Вега. — Он свалил Богомола. Нужно просто убедить его, что это были не мы.   
— Всего лишь, — передразнил Барс. — Где его искать вообще теперь?  
— Его забрал дядька большой и дядька тоже большой, но в ширину, — нарочито детским голосом произнесла девочка, что до этого была с Монстром. — Велели передать, что Акросс облупится себе чудовищ в команду вербовать.   
Несколько секунд все молчали, прежде чем засуетившийся Барс поторопил:   
— А ну пошли, пока у Легиона не появился ещё один броневик в команде.   
— Ты же не хотел, чтобы он был с нами, — мстительно напомнил Акросс.   
— Ещё меньше я хочу, чтобы этот мудак против нас воевал. 

***

— Это не серьёзно, — заметил Легион, когда перед ним поставили на ноги добычу. — Почему все они выглядят как дети? Он вообще разумный? Говорить может? Или как все твари в этом городе? Почему монстры не похожи на людей, а этот как человек?  
— Мы видели ещё девушку, — сообщил Кощей, всё ещё нависая, готовый не дать сбежать, но Монстр и не пытался. Для него в городе началось что-то новое.   
— Снова дети? — поморщился Легион. — Если Акросс хотел получить его в команду, то что будет интереснее: забрать его в свою или убить?  
— Он Богомола пришил. И Акросса потрепал, — засмеялся глухо толстый. — Лучше в команду.   
— Но Акросс кого попало тоже не зовёт. Вдруг, я его научу их убивать, а он меня предаст? Просто убейте его. Даже если это не сильно расстроит Акросса.   
Приказ принял на свой счёт Кощей, перехватил за горло даже не шевельнувшегося парня и тут же получил нож в глазницу от него.   
— Я же говорил! Говорил, он шустрый! — радостно закричал толстый, хлопая в ладоши как ребёнок. — Давай его оставим?!  
Парень только на шаг в сторону отступил от упавшего тела, но не сбежал. Спросил глухо:  
— Вы кто? Валите из этого города. Тут не аттракционы.   
Легион посмотрел внимательнее, пристальнее, жестом приказал молчавшей Щёлочи отдать ему нож, оставил ей пистолет взамен.   
— А меня свалить сможешь?   
Он был гораздо выше, шире. Подросток напротив него и в самом деле выглядел ребёнком в сравнении, но пожал плечами, размял руки, соглашаясь:   
— Попробуем.   
Он даже приготовиться не успел, когда лезвие воткнулось ему в плечо, а Легион разочарованно вздохнул, отступив на шаг, чтобы снова взять пистолет.   
— Всё-таки нет, — сделал вывод он, и даже толстый успокоился, произнёс разочарованно:  
— Ну с тобой-то конечно, кто с тобой справится? Тут бы и я проиграл.   
Парень, задержав дыхание, вытащил из плеча нож, но, подняв голову, смотрел уже в дуло пистолета. Легион отчего-то не стрелял, ждал, прислушивался к чему-то, затем спросил, как у невидимки:   
— Что, не выстрелишь? Боишься, что у меня рука дрогнет?  
— Если он тебе не нужен, то зачем ты его забрал? Посмотреть? — Акросс, незаметно подкравшийся и стоящий теперь прямо за его спиной, целился Легиону в голову. Толстый засмеялся глухо, начал обходить полукругом, но справа от капитана ему с улыбкой отсалютовал Барс.   
— Я не умру навсегда. А вот он так в этом мире и погибнет. Будет приходить к тебе в кошмарах, — протянул Легион.  
— Парень, слушай. Я знаю, на кого мы похожи, — начал Акросс напряжённо и скоро, боясь не успеть. — Но нам нужны были тела, чтобы попасть в этот мир. Но мы не те люди, которыми выглядим.   
— Ты что, им поверишь?   
Девочка снова была здесь, на безопасном расстоянии, смотрела не приближаясь, держала руки за спиной.   
Монстр не видел Акросса. Он смотрел в дуло пистолета, стиснув зубы. Вид у него был настолько запуганный, словно ему казалось, что убивать его будут так же, как убивал он.   
Легион, оставив его без присмотра, повернулся к Акроссу, мельком отметил клубок из сцепившихся Барса с толстым.   
— Не хочешь купить его? Ты умираешь, а твоя команда забирает его. Мне ты можешь доверять, ведь так? И неприрученный зверёныш поверит, что ты не хочешь ему зла.   
Акросс уже не был так уверен, ворочал для себя предложение Легиона, тоже не торопился нажимать курок. Он почти опустил пистолет, но резко вскинул его снова, чтобы выстрелить.  
— Да ну, как-то слишком сложно, — ответил Акросс уже падающему Легиону. Он попытался улыбнуться насупившемуся парню, снова начал мягко, как дикому зверьку:  
— Я не могу оставить тебя в покое. Не могу оставить здесь. Я тоже видел то, что они с тобой сделали. Но я согласен с тобой. Их нужно убивать, хотя, конечно, не так… Но разве этот город не похож на ад? Разве ты не хочешь выбраться отсюда?   
Акросс совсем забыл о том, кто тут главный монстр и что следить надо не за раненым настороженным парнем, который слушал, хоть и недоверчиво.   
Сначала подошедшая не скрываясь девушка сделала ему подножку, и, когда Акросс упал в сухую пыль, нажала ногой на грудь, на рёбра, всем весом своего тщедушного тела.  
— О чём ты говоришь? — спросила она, пытаясь засмеяться, но только нервно улыбалась. — О чём он говорит, Монстр? Нам ведь нравится тут. Нравится убивать всех этих тварей. Давай и его раздавим, Монстр?   
Акросс, пытаясь скинуть её ногу, осмотрелся. Вега и Щёлочь лежали, но ещё шевелились, только встать не могли. У Щёлочи были подрезаны сухожилия на ногах, над пятками, Вега же прибита к земле арматурой, воткнутой в её тело. А ведь Акросс так отвлёкся, что не услышал не шума, не криков. Барс пытался к нему добраться, но на его спине сидел толстый, улыбаясь всё той же довольной улыбкой идиота.   
Девушка протянула раненному пистолет, что был у Акросса, кивнула как заговорщику:   
— Давай начнём с рёбер? Ведь он сломал твои?   
Акросс вдруг понял, что помнил её. Она наблюдала за убийством «Монстра» издали, и таким же ласковым голосом предлагала: «С разбега попробуй. Так ты не сломаешь».  
Монстр послушно забрал у неё пистолет, глядя на Акросса, а не на девушку. Та хлопнула в ладоши, отошла на два шага.  
— Но сначала ноги. Чтобы он не сбежал. Остальные не сбегут, ими позже займёмся.   
Акросс успел вскочить, вздрогнул, услышав выстрел, но в пыль, где только что лежал он, упала девушка с простреленной головой.   
— Куда нужно идти? — спросил парень, подняв взгляд на Акросса, и впервые в его глазах было что-то, похожее на надежду. — Чтобы отсюда выбраться, куда с вами идти? 

***

— Это я помню, — кивнул Акросс, задумчиво хмурясь. Барс всё ещё смеялся, иногда вспоминая: «Джекки Чан у кровати ему сказал… Господи, весёлые там, наверное, таблетки давали». — Богомол от нас ушёл потом.  
— Ну да, мы не сработались, — подтвердил Тим. — Но в данной ситуации его счастье.   
Почему-то Гиена, что ходила тогда за Тимом и подсказывала, кого и как убивать, в команде Легиона была уже в следующей игре, хотя он её с собой не звал. Видимо, для Тима это был слишком сильный кошмар, чтобы так просто от него избавиться.   
— Это всё очень интересно, конечно, но Вегу-то ты где видел? Где и Джекки Чана? — вклинился в разговор Барс, и Тим вдруг серьёзно кивнул:  
— Она была у палаты, где я лежал. В городской больнице.


	10. Chapter 10

— Глупо думать, что если кто-то был в больнице два с лишним года назад, то до сих пор находится там, — как идиотам, объяснил устало Виктор.   
— Не уверен. Она не могла ходить, — отозвался Тим, всё ещё морщась, напрягая память.   
— Я тебя очень удивлю, но даже те, кто не могут ходить, тоже сидят дома, а не в больницах, — не сдался Виктор, и между ними снова вклинился Барс:   
— Это объясняет все её фразочки про то, что кроме игр ничего нет. И то, что она не пришла на крышу — чисто физически не могла куда бы то ни было ходить. Ну и, честно говоря, правильно, потому что девочка, к тому же инвалид, в этой мясорубке умирать не должна. Мы-то сами виноваты, а ей просто больше нечего было делать, кроме игр.   
— Легион не стал бы трогать кого-то из нас, будь мы слепыми или безрукими? — напомнил Акросс, и в этот раз Тим согласился:  
— Гиена не упустила бы возможности поиздеваться над девочкой в инвалидной коляске и потом рассказать об этом нам. В красках. Там что-то другое. Они знали, где она, но не тронули.   
— Тогда тем более предлагаю её не искать. По крайней мере, пока не разберёмся с опасностью. Заложником она будет для них отличным, а вот защищаться не сможет. Так что не тронули и славно, я не против с ней пообщаться, но после того, как наше воссоединение не будет её подставлять, — закончил Барс, довольный, но снова вклинился Виктор, сухо напомнил:  
— Как ты её искать собрался? Зайти в больницу и пройтись по женским палатам? Спросить, не помнят ли они девушку, которая два года назад в палату Тима заглядывала?  
— Вы тоже могли её видеть, — пожал плечами Тим. — Мы и друг друга видеть могли. Только не запомнили бы. Я бы вот тебя ни за что не узнал, — и посмотрел он снова на Виктора, а не на Акросса. Тому уже начало казаться, что он обманул Тима, придя на крышу как есть, собой, а не тем капитаном, что выпутывался из всех опасностей, что ему грозили.   
— Нет, не помню, — развёл руками Барс. — Я бы запомнил.  
— Да и в больнице я лежал только с воспалением лёгких лет в десять, — припомнил Виктор. — Я никогда всерьёз не дрался и до больницы меня не избивали.   
— Как ни странно, меня тоже, — кивнул Барс. — В больнице навещал только отца, но в другой, что за парком, и я тогда совсем мелким шкетом был. Лет в пятнадцать маму навещал, но это было… Да блин, всё равно никого не видел. К тому же она не в травматологии лежала.   
— Никого мы искать не собираемся, — сделал вывод Акросс, сложив руки на груди. Всё время видя себя со стороны, он знал, когда выглядел круто. — Если только наших врагов. Лучше мы их найдём, чем они нас.  
— И что мы будем с ними делать, когда найдём? — усмехнулся Барс.   
— У меня есть пистолет, — вдруг признался Виктор. Сам, а не его игровое тело.   
— Никто и не предполагал, что ты будешь как Тим ломать Легиону хребет, — всерьёз начал Барс, но в следующей же фразе сорвался на неприкрытый сарказм:  
— Но всё-таки… пистолет?! Ты это серьёзно, что ли.  
— Я думал отдать его Тиму. Он с оружием лучше управляется, — уже смущённо продолжил Виктор.   
— Нет, Барс прав. Я убивать и так смогу. Гиену голыми руками — одно удовольствие. А ты всё больше оружием… тебе нужнее.   
— Слышь, Тим, а горло ей, как в последней игре, перегрызть слабо? — подначил Барс и за это получил локтем в бедро. Потому что успел увернуться, иначе снова пострадала бы печень.  
— В этом мире звучит довольно жутко, что ты можешь убивать. Тут это как-то… не принято, — попытался улыбнуться Виктор, но улыбка у него была совсем не такая, как у Акросса. Тот улыбался даже когда ситуация выходила из-под его контроля. Тим приблизился почти вплотную, заглянул ему в глаза сверху вниз и, не моргая, спросил серьёзно:  
— Уверен? В этом мире убивают каждый день. Мы точно живём в одном мире?  
— Уже не уверен, — Виктор отвёл глаза.   
— Тим, ты тоже не наседай, — вдруг своим другим, серьёзным голосом, заступился Барс. — У тебя ведь пока никого не убивали, — и уже снова задорно продолжил:  
— Давайте-давайте, карты на стол. Кощей для меня пятый всадник Апокалипсиса — алкоголизм. Гиена для Тима — гибрид девочки внутри него и тех людей, что его на больничную койку отправили. Легион — ощущение той силы, что убила отца Акросса.   
Виктора кольнуло давно забытым чувством, когда думаешь, что все знают, и шепчутся за твоей спиной. Знают даже о том, о чём неизвестно тебе, потому что тебе он всё-таки родной отец, а им — чужой человек, и можно посмаковать подробности.   
Тим никак не отреагировал, из чего Барс сделал новый вывод:  
— Твоего отца тоже убили?   
— Нет, — честно ответил Тим, но, задумавшись, прибавил:  
— Чёрт его знает. Я его с двух лет не видел.   
— А может у вас один и тот же отец? — предположил Барс, потирая подбородок.  
— Ерунды не неси, — огрызнулся Тим, и примирения между ним и Виктором не было заметно, хотя на Акросса он реагировал лучше.   
— Рано или поздно они нас найдут. Разделяться вчера в принципе было опасно, — вслух рассудил Акросс. Виктор кивнул, признавая:  
— Я надеялся, что Легиона посадят. Конечно, не на то, что они правда сами рассосутся, если их святой водой побрызгать. Но что вчера, обнаружив его в одном доме с мёртвой Щёлочью, его и команду посадят хотя бы до выяснения.   
— Да, надо было хоть газеты глянуть… А впрочем, у нас только во вторник напечатают, если там что-то было, — развёл руками Барс. — На место мы возвращаться не будем. Но нам нужно держаться всем вместе. Именно потому, что в любую минуту могут напасть. Ну и ещё у нас есть проблема — вряд ли Тим сможет вторую ночь провести у меня.   
— Я могу вернуться домой, — пожал плечами Тим.   
— А твоя девушка? Если за тобой придут, Гиена отыграется на ней, — напомнил Барс.  
— И выгнать свою девушку, — тем же ровным невозмутимым тоном согласился Тим. Несколько секунд все молчали, ждали, что Тим скажет: «Шучу» или «И правда глупость сморозил, она же не собачка», а потом вспомнили, с кем имеют дело.   
— Блин, Тим. Я вот до тебя вроде нормально жил и был уверен, что девушкам надо цветы дарить и на руках носить. А тут появляешься такой ты, который мало того, что баба, так к тому же абсолютно лишённый чувства такта, какие уж тут цветы и на руках… И его, чёрт возьми, любят!

***

Дверь им открыли сразу, будто ждали, и от такой внезапности Гиена даже отскочила назад, столкнувшись спиной с Кощеем. Но на них не вылили кипящую смолу и не полетели огненные стрелы. Девушка на пороге выглядела разочарованной, потому что ждала не их, отступила на шаг назад, всё ещё держа ручку двери, чтобы в любой момент её захлопнуть.   
— Мы ищем человека, который здесь живёт, — выступив вперёд, произнёс Легион как можно мягче, хотя от него это всё равно прозвучало грозно. — Мы его друзья.  
— Какого человека? — спросила девушка, хмурясь, но отчего-то не закрыла дверь.  
— Он не называл нам своего настоящего имени. Нам он известен как Тим.  
— Здесь не живёт таких, — неуверенно сказала девушка и снова попятилась, сокращая просвет открытой двери.   
— Боюсь, что у него неприятности. Его могут убить, — продолжил Легион, но в то же время не делал попыток остановить дверь. Девушка задержалась на секунду, как бы вздрогнула, но уже уверенней прибавила:  
— Нет, простите, но я тут с родителями живу. Никого больше.   
И всё же дверь закрывалась слишком медленно, верные слова были почти подобраны, когда вдруг добавила Гиена:  
— А че, бабу его не тронем, что ли? Ну чтоб он домой вернулся и охренел?   
Дверь захлопнулась у Легиона перед носом. Секунду-другую он смотрел на чёрную крапинку, в которую она была покрашена, а затем, не оборачиваясь, сбросил Гиену с лестницы одним движением. 

***

Тим замер у подъездной двери, не успев ещё даже взяться за ручку. За ней раздался грохот, недовольное ворчание. Конечно, это мог быть любой алкоголик или просто оступившийся человек, но осторожный Тим сменил тело на мужское. Вместо того чтобы ждать развития, он по водосточной трубе перебрался на козырёк над подъездом.  
Первой так же кубарем выкатилась Гиена, но встала, отряхнулась, обернулась недовольно.  
— А если бы я сломала себе что-нибудь? Или сразу голову разбила?   
— И мало было бы, — следом появился Легион. — Не выношу тупость.  
— Да, конечно, а вам она поверила! Стоят два шкафа. Конечно, у них только благие намерения. Я могла бы сказать так, что она пустила бы меня в квартиру, ещё и подождать оставила бы. Могла бы просто выпытать у неё, где он.  
— Ты лицо её видела? Он домой так и не возвращался. Она сама уже не знает, мёртв он или нет.   
— Я знаю Тима. Тим не помрёт. Да и ты должен знать — Акросс бросил бы его там же, где он умер, и не стал бы закапывать или прятать.   
После того, как они, все трое, ушли, Тим ждал на бетоне ещё с четверть часа, если не больше, и только после этого спустился и зашёл в подъезд. 

***

Матери дома ещё не было дома, но она вот-вот должна была вернуться с работы. У Акросса оставалось не так много времени, поэтому пришлось работать вдвоём. В результате этого опыта он сделал два неприятных открытия: во-первых, контролировать два тела сразу на разных функциях всё равно, что пытаться делать разные действия разными руками, а во-вторых, рубашки отца впору игровому «я».   
У него было ощущение, что он отправляется в небольшую поездку: в рюкзак уложил только вещи на смену и немного еды, которая не испортится без холодильника. Он уходил не навсегда, он вернётся сюда, снова получит выговор от матери, проблемы в институте, но сможет влиться в старый ритм и жить дальше уже в безопасности. Было что-то жуткое в этом осознании. Как проснуться от счастливого сна и понять его несбыточность, и в этом чувстве он сам себя не понимал, ведь происходящее сейчас было опасно.  
Виктор закончил записку, когда раздался звонок домашнего телефона, заставив его вздрогнуть. Как его верный секретарь, трубку взял Акросс, словно знал, кто звонил.   
— Они были у меня дома, — произнёс голос Тима. Где-то рядом с ним слышался взволнованный женский голос: «Кому ты звонишь? Кто это был? Зачем они тебя искали? Куда ты собрался?»   
— Нехорошо, — ответил Акросс, всерьёз задумавшись. Он не мог начинать снова спор о том, как же он уйдёт из дома, если тут останется беззащитной мама.   
— Ну не знаю… Лену они не тронули, значит, воюют только с нами.  
— Ты меня с собой не сравнивай, — напомнил Акросс.  
— Но ты ведь не прячешься. Значит, они попробуют для начала тебя найти, а потом уже брать в заложники твою семью.   
Акросс знал, что дело не в этом. Ему представлялось, как к матери, и так обеспокоенной его исчезновением, явится Легион со своими отморозками. Что она придумает себе, как испугается за него?   
А потом он повернулся, не отнимая трубку от уха, и понял, что это мысли не его, это мысли Виктора. Потому что Акросс просто есть здесь, никто его не рожал, и если Легион появился из его ужаса перед тем, что грозило ему смертью, то сам он — из желания силы, невозможности получить эту силу будучи тщедушным Виктором. Тим не зря смотрел на него так презрительно при первой встрече.   
Всё бы ничего, но эту слабость он должен был постоянно носить при себе, как хвост. Хуже, потому что от потери хвоста не умирают. Акроссу впервые показалось, что у него есть младший брат. Очень доставучий, слабый младший брат.   
— Убирайся из дома скорее, — утомлённый его молчанием, скомандовал Тим. — Ничего с твоей матерью не будет.   
Тим положил трубку и тут же оказался засыпан градом вопросов, тон их повышался, близился к истерике, и сейчас это по-настоящему раздражало. И ничего больше: ни благодарности за её волнение, преданность и надежду. Тиму казалось, что лучше всего для него было бы вернувшись найти свои вещи у порога уже собранными. Всё равно большую часть их он выбросил бы в помойку. Возможно, Лена и собиралась его выгонять, и так и сделала бы, ответь он невозмутимо, что загулял на эти дни, но Легион с его компанией сделал Тима мучеником в глазах девушки. Тим даже всерьёз раздумывал над тем, отстанет ли она, если ударить, но мысль эту отмёл, хотя и сам не знал почему.  
— Съезжай отсюда, — игнорируя вопросы, бросил Тим. Молния на старом пыльном рюкзаке никак не хотела закрываться с первого раза, всё время расходилась, хотя рюкзак был почти пустой. — А то они ведь снова придут, и на этот раз по-другому спросят.  
— Ничего. Я им ничего не скажу. Но я дождусь. Я хочу тебя дождаться, чтобы ты вернулся не в пустую квартиру, чтобы знал, что тебя кто-то ждёт.   
Тиму показалось, что вот он понял, почему не ударил её, но не более того. Он не притворялся, когда безразлично пожал плечами:   
— Кто сказал, что я вернусь сюда?   
— Что? Глупость какая, куда тебе ещё возвращаться, если не сюда? К матери ты не пойдешь… — засуетилась девушка, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Ну да. Мне некуда возвращаться. Я уже пришёл, — кивнул Тим, закинув на плечо рюкзак за обе лямки.

***

Хуже случившегося могла быть только встреча с Легионом на пороге своей квартиры, но, открыв дверь, Виктор наткнулся на маму. Акросс за его спиной исчез, благо рюкзак не у него. Ему показалось, что сейчас мама снова поймёт всё, запрёт его, и тогда Легиона придётся встречать на пороге своей квартиры. Но мама, даже ещё более добрая, чем утром, задумчиво потрепала его по волосам, спросила так же отвлечённо:  
— Гулять пошёл? Деньги есть?   
— Можно? — зачем-то уточнил Акросс, замерев на пороге, вместо того, чтобы бежать, пока мать не опомнилась.   
— Поздно не возвращайся только, — кивнула мама. На улице ещё только начало темнеть.   
И пошла к кухне. Как раз туда, где на столе лежала записка, и испугавшись, что мама прочтёт её раньше времени, Виктор окликнул поспешно:  
— Мама!   
Она обернулась, вырванная из своей задумчивости. Виктор думал обо всём сразу. О том, что попал под тотальный контроль после возвращения. О том, что мама у него ещё молодая, красивая, но всё-таки одна. О том, что не хотел драться с Легионом на этой территории, потому что тогда точно не смог бы его убить. И о том, что надо ей что-то сказать, просто на всякий случай, и в то же время не выдать того, что он уходил не на пару часов гулять.   
Мама насторожилась, уже не шла к кухне, но смотрела так, вроде подозревала, что сын заболел.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросила она, и сам её вопрос и кивок головы подсказали ответ — да, конечно у них всё в порядке. Сын пропал на ночь, но вернулся домой. Теперь всё в порядке, ведь он не наркоман, не был пьян, просто его вдруг потянуло куда-то в неприятности.   
— Прости, что за меня волноваться приходится, — на выдохе произнёс Виктор совсем не то, что собирался. И хотя фраза была нейтральная, мама насторожилась, спросила:  
— Ты куда идёшь?  
— К другу. Обещал помочь с лабораторными, — спокойно соврал Виктор. Но мама смотрела пристально, что-то всё равно не нравилось ей, и сын сейчас отчего-то как никогда был похож на своего отца. Тот так же уходил иногда, говоря ей что-то незначительное и подолгу стоя на пороге, держась за ручку двери. Это насторожило, но для неё сын, выросший под присмотром, вдали от плохих компаний, не мог уходить навстречу опасности, чтобы не притащить её домой, как грязь в дождь на подошвах ботинок.   
— Хорошо. Что приготовить на ужин?  
— Что хочешь, — чувствуя затянувшееся прощание, он распахнул дверь и вышел, наконец, в полутёмный коридор.  
Виктора хватило пройти пешком только два этажа, дальше он сорвался на бег, боясь услышать, как где-то там, сверху, распахнётся дверь и его окликнет испуганный голос матери.   
Он, похоже, и правда тот маменькин сынок, каким считала его команда. А вот Акросс — сынок своего отца. Того сурового неприятного ему самому человека, что был достаточно сильным, чтобы убивать. 

***

Акросс снова возник рядом с ним неожиданно, на людной улице, но никто из прохожих не заметил, что случилось что-то внезапное. Возник, но следом не шёл, продолжал стоять на месте, и Виктору пришлось остановиться и подойти, хотя он и так уже знал, что хотел сам себе сказать.  
Наверное, поэтому игровой он понимающе молчал.  
— Нет, — отрицательно покачал головой Виктор. — Легион с его ребятами — не эти люди. С Легионом проще.   
— Ты боишься мести? — спросил Акросс, но губы его не шевелились. Может быть вопрос слышал только Виктор, но он продолжил отвечать себе вслух:  
— Я нужен команде, для начала… Я не против, но потом. Сначала я нужен им.   
— Это не логично. У меня может быть что-нибудь сломано. Я могу умереть, ведь ты-то сражаться не будешь… А сам ты ничего не сделаешь. Они не будут ждать подвоха. Подумаешь, пацан пришёл. А я сильный. Легион — это они все вместе взятые. С ним даже Тим справиться не может. Я смог победить Тима. Давай, ведь мы оба этого хотим. Больше, чем победы над Легионом. Мы побеждали его и каждый раз представляли на его месте других людей.   
— Игра закончится с твоей смертью, — снова вслух напоминил Виктор.  
— Тем лучше. Легиону придётся покончить с собой, Тиму и Барсу не нужно будет сражаться. Ведь капитан, конечно же, я, а не ты. Ты можешь выжить. Да и должен выжить. Но ты даже после моей смерти и смерти Легиона будешь думать о том, что живы эти люди. Ты ведь так и не поговорил с отцом всерьёз. Они лишили тебя этой возможности.   
— Я совсем не против, чтобы ты убил их, — Виктор тоже перешёл на мысленное общение. — Я боюсь за тебя.   
Акросс вдруг улыбнулся, наклонившись к нему ниже.  
— За меня бояться не нужно. Да и остальные поймут. 

***

Давно уже стемнело. Сидящий на огромных трубах эдаким нахохлившимся воробьём Тим время от времени вздыхал, пропуская через ворот облачко пара.  
— Странно… Может, его снова мама не пустила? — пытаясь не дрожать от холода, проворчал Барс. Он уже пробовал менять тело на игровое, но оно тоже чувствовало холод. — Мы его тут что, всю ночь ждать будем?   
— Его мог найти Легион, — отозвался Тим, вроде и безразлично, а всё равно осторожно, как бы боясь сглазить.  
— Ну да, конечно, Легион был у тебя, а потом взмыл в воздух и быстро переместился к Акроссу прямо в квартиру. Может, капитан решил к тому же со всеми друзьями попрощаться. Девушки у него не было, но со всеми потенциальными девушками?   
— Думаю, пяти часов на это должно было хватить, — проворчал Тим.  
— Уже пять часов прошло? — опомнился Барс.   
— Звонил я ему шесть часов назад. Час на сборы и дорогу. Где его носит ещё пять?   
Они заметили её оба почти одновременно. Может, будь она в осенней ветровке и закутанной в шарф, они бы её и не узнали, но Вега стояла напротив в светлом летнем платье и бежевых босоножках. Улыбкой своей она будто бы хотела сказать: «Да, да, всё знаю, виновата, простите. Но я ведь пришла».  
— Я не могла прийти раньше, как и долго здесь находиться не могу, — призналась Вега. Они молчали, они верили, и тогда Вегу сломало: она закусила губу, сказала хрипло, словно вот-вот заплачет:  
— Акросс у Легиона. Я хотела его остановить, но не смогла появиться перед ним. Я знаю, где это. Я смогу проводить вас хотя бы часть дороги, но… вы же спасёте его? Он же наш капитан.   
Они ничего не сказали, но Тим поднялся с трубы, не вынимая рук из карманов куртки. Барс усмехнулся, первым же, наконец, подал голос, спросив:  
— Куда идти? 

***

Взрослые часто недооценивают детей. Конечно, много Акросс не знал до сих пор, но ещё в детстве понимал, чем занимался его отец. И куда тот уходил, тоже знал. Не только мама, но и он сам, тогда ещё школьник, мог бы рассказать милиции, где искать убийц.   
Город состоял из районов с панельными многоэтажными домами и небольшими, часто деревянными, домиками на один-два этажа. Районы эти не были обособленными, они врастали друг в друга, и из некоторых окон можно было видеть далеко вдаль, потому что вокруг располагались только такие вот маленькие грибки крыш внизу. Иногда кто-то скупал четыре таких дома, сносил, и на их месте выстраивал один, обнесённый высоким забором и снабжённый камерами наблюдения. Именно в таком доме, в глухом районе, жил тот, к кому собирался заглянуть Акросс перед встречей с Легионом.   
Попасть внутрь было сложно даже для Акросса. Кобуры у него не нашлось, поэтому пистолет пришлось спрятать за пояс джинсов, где он очень мешался. Акросс не боялся, он как бы снова был мальчишкой, забирающимся на стройку ради забавы. Ему казалось, что это хорошая идея, и что это будет не только местью, но и замечательной практикой, ведь если он может убить тут всех: охрану, ближайших подручных и самого этого человека, на которого отец работал; то сможет, конечно, не раздумывая и Легиона прикончить.   
Он и правда не думал, что переоценивал себя, путал игру и жизнь. А впрочем, в игре он и то был бы осторожнее.  
Конечно, охрана — профессионалы, в отличие от него — сразу заметила, что на камеру к востоку что-то набросили. О том, насколько неслышно подкрался один из них, Акросс мог судить по тому, что заметил его, только когда к затылку приставили пистолет. Он уже тогда понял, что всё, доигрался, но всё ещё не боялся, ведь это был Акросс, игровое тело, которое могло буквально исчезнуть и появиться уже в другом месте.   
И страшно стало даже не тогда, когда отобрали пистолет и сказали заходить в дом.  
Страшно стало тогда, когда отвлёкшийся на управление своим игровым телом Виктор вздрогнул от рухнувшей на его плечо руки.   
Сверху вниз на него спокойными глазами изучающе смотрел Легион. Виктор почему-то думал, что Легион должен убить его сразу, любым подвернувшимся под руку кирпичом, или свернуть шею. Он на себе ощутил то жуткое чувство, когда не можешь пошевелиться, и Акросс, которого вели к крыльцу дома, встал, пошатнулся, ощущая дрожь, передавшуюся и ему, настолько сильным был страх.   
Легион перевёл взгляд на высокий забор, железные ворота, а смотрел словно дальше, внутрь дома. Видел там, как в зеркале, себя, и Виктору на секунду подумалось, что может Барс и прав, и если Кощей пришёл сюда через тело его отца, то Легион — через хозяина этого дома. И теперь просто следом за Акроссом втащит внутрь и Виктора, запрёт обоих где-нибудь в подсобке и будет пытать. Никто из его охраны не удивится, а потом никто даже трупов не найдёт.   
Но Легион выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы из бездушной машины для убийств превратиться в заклятого противника, который знает тебя лучше друзей.  
— Вот оно что, — негромко сказал он, обращаясь словно к дому, а не Виктору. — Это будет твоим последним желанием. Я исполню его.   
Это было странно, и в то же время это вписывалось в тот образ Легиона, который был ему знаком.   
Из-за его спины, словно тени, вышли Гиена и Кощей, первыми направились к дому. Виктор только тогда ощутил, что его игровое тело, застывшее, ударили, потому что он не реагировал на приказы и оклики.   
Бойня началась тут же, когда ударивший его человек вдруг захрипел и упал, задев Акросса. Гиена не без труда достала нож из затылка охранника и прошла дальше, к закрытой двери, не обратив на него внимания.   
Ему казалось, что они призраки. Как если бы за воротами вдруг открылся ад и оттуда пришли потусторонние сущности, которые невозможно будет, конечно, убить ни пистолетами, ни даже святой водой. Они — просто призраки, и их появление выключало помехами все камеры, заставляло мигать электричество и, будь лето, была бы и гроза. И он тоже являлся одним из этих призраков, но у них получится уничтожить этих людей, а у него — нет.   
Его не убили там же. Их обоих — его и игровое тело, Легион забрал с собой. Наверное, и тот человек, за которым он пришёл, был уже мёртв, а если и нет — первый этаж дома уже горел.   
Это не напоминало сбывшуюся мечту. Это было так жутко, словно убили невиновных, будто сам Акросс не собирался до этого убить всех, кто был в доме. Как если бы среди тех, убитых людей, всё ещё был его отец.


	11. Chapter 11

Его трясло, все силы уходили на то, чтобы не заплакать. Ему даже руки не связали: оставили свободным, и Кощей над его правым плечом стоял скорее по привычке — сбежать он всё равно не пытался.   
На этот раз его привели в заброшенный завод. Около цехов было старое здание с офисами, где располагался отдел кадров и кабинеты начальства. Из мебели тут было только то, что не жалко и выбросить. Он сидел на неудобном деревянном стуле с тканевой протёртой спинкой, Легион — за столом вместо начальника.   
— Мы не убьём тебя, — перелистывая пожелтевшие листки, заверил он. И тогда Виктор, до сих пор державшийся, увидел, как расплылся мир от навернувшихся слёз. Его не убьют, значит он не соврал матери, значит у его команды хватит времени его спасти.  
— Тебя — последним, — прибавил Легион. — Со смертью капитана игра прекращается. Сначала умрёт твоя команда. И тоже не сразу.   
Он говорил это спокойно, даже без торжества или предвкушения, без злобы. Словно убить этих людей — его скучная работа, а не цель существования.   
Так же он разговаривал до этого и с Акроссом, как бы принимая игровое тело за отдельную личность. Акросс не пошёл бы за ним просто так. Он сопротивлялся: едва не сломал челюсть Кощею, отшвырнул Гиену, и даже когда Легион пригрозил ему пистолетом, второй рукой удерживая его настоящее тело, Акросс снова рванулся. Да и кричал тоже что-то о том, что Легион так просто его не убьёт, Легион теперь никого из них так просто не убьёт, и лучше рискнёт проиграть, чем избавить кого-то из них от страданий. Ведь это единственный мир, где они чувствовали боль.   
Сейчас на запястьях игрового тела была такая же цепь, какой в прошлый раз сковали Тима. Кроме того его закрыли в один из железных несгораемых шкафов, и время от времени откуда-то из другого конца коридора, комнаты, где раньше был архив, слышался грохот не сдававшегося Акросса. Даже если Виктор боялся сделать лишнее движение, чтобы не разозлить, Акросс не мог сидеть смирно и ждать, когда его придут спасать. А в то же время исчезнуть из комнаты не мог, хотя и пытался.   
— Как они обычно узнают, что тебе нужна помощь? Что ты в опасности и пора тебя спасать? — наклонившись вперёд, спросил Легион. Всё больше он походил на следователя при допросе, но ответить Виктор не мог, потому что голос охрип до шёпота. Получалось только головой отрицательно мотнуть — команда никогда не знала, что он в опасности. Информация им не из воздуха приходила, её обычно сообщали свидетели. А какие уж тут свидетели, когда в том доме никого не оставили в живых. Акросс чувствовал себя виноватым ещё и в том, что единственный его пистолет забрали. Столько ошибок сделал, что теперь не мог допустить, чтобы команда пострадала из-за его эгоизма.   
— Но тебе ведь нужно их позвать. Один ты не справишься, — как бы в доказательство, Легион обвёл жестом комнату: за спиной Виктора Кощей, на старом стуле в углу у двери Гиена. — Или я рано обрадовал тебя, что не убью? Но ведь я могу сделать так, что ты не сможешь бегать. Им придётся тащить тебя на себе.  
Виктор понял, что после этого должен и вовсе удариться в панику, начать просить не делать ему больно, объяснять, что с ними это не работает, что он не может позвать на помощь, даже если очень захочет. Вместо этого прекратились слёзы.   
Наверное, именно так чувствовали себя разведчики перед фашистами. Возможно, Акросс оправдывался бы, или и вовсе сдал бы команду, будь они ему такими же посторонними, как знакомые из школы или института. Но это его команда, и даже если он и не мог их позвать, он вёл себя так, будто мог, но отказывался.   
— Нет, — произнёс Виктор, а в то же время и не он. Акросс всё ещё был заперт и молчал, но всё же в Викторе говорил он, тот капитан, за которого умирали столько раз, что теперь сотни жизней не хватит отдать этот долг. За что на самом деле умер отец? За деньги или за идею?   
— Ну и ладно, — пожал плечами Легион, но бросил мимолётный взгляд в угол комнаты. Гиена с готовностью поднялась. Виктор с ужасом подумал о том, что где-то могли ещё стоять станки, приспособленные, конечно, для обработки металлических деталей, и что случится с рукой, если засунуть её туда вместо детали. Ему и на ум не приходило, что станки слишком дорогие, чтобы бросать их гнить в здании. — Наверное, ты боишься меня недостаточно сильно.   
— Ты не сможешь сидеть здесь вечно, — снова сам боясь того, что говорил, произнёс Акросс. — Здесь должна быть охрана. Хотя бы какой-никакой сторож. Если вы убили и его, то его спохватятся.   
Он уже сам себе казался не собой, а Акроссом, и боялся уже не боли, а того, что боль сделает его снова слабым. Легион, словно до этого был слишком добр с ним, вздохнул разочарованно и дал команду Гиене:  
— Покажи ему, что вечности мне не нужно. Мне хватит оставить вас на час вдвоём, чтобы он начал говорить.   
Возможно, случись это внезапно, Акросс не успел бы среагировать, но, ожидая подвоха, он готов был увернуться, даже если Гиена просто сказала бы: «Бу!» Но она, подхватив стоящий у стула железный лом, обрушила его на стол, где только что была рука Виктора. На поверхности осталась трещина, второй удар последовал тут же, на этот раз в голень правой ноги, и снова отскочить у Акросса не получилось. Острая боль свалила его на пол, заставила вскрикнуть, и уже тогда стало понятно, что этот удар был только чтобы обездвижить, потому что следующий, сильнее, пришёлся уже в правую руку выше локтя.   
У Акросса заложило уши от боли. Он был не так опытен, как Тим, чтобы сразу почувствовать, перелом это или вывих, но рука повисла непослушной конечностью вдоль бока и ещё страшнее боли было осознание, что это тело не восстановится быстро, теперь оно уязвимо. Он попытался успокоить себя, что и не собирался драться, что игровое тело ещё цело и невредимо, когда ещё один удар попал по той же руке, но уже ниже локтя, и на этот раз он ощутил боль в месте первого перелома.   
— Хватит, — Легион остановил следующий замах, и Акросс только тогда понял, что нацелен он был в голову. Похоже он кричал от боли, но сейчас было слышно только как с новой силой пыталось освободиться его игровое тело. — Тебя вовремя не остановить, так ты всю игру сломаешь… Ты уже позвал их? Разве тебе не страшно, что Гиена перестарается и забьёт тебя до смерти?   
Акроссу всегда казалось ложью, когда в книгах или фильмах кто-то согласен был страдать за других людей, не за себя. Когда выдерживали угрозу пыток, сами пытки, но не выдавали людей, связанных часто только общей идеологией. Сейчас Акросс хорошо понимал смысл таких поступков, и заключался он не в желании блага чужим людям, а именно в том, чтобы не опустить себя. Как было бы просто сказать, что не может их вызывать по своему желанию, ведь он никого бы и не предал тогда. И всё-таки, что-то останавливало. Возможно, стыд перед тем, сейчас запертым игровым Акроссом, или покойным отцом, мешал сказать правду, подчиниться своему главному страху, Акроссом же и придуманным.   
А послать к чёрту или плюнуть врагу в лицо — уже не мог, уже страшно.   
— Может, стоит использовать что-то более тонкое? — спросила Гиена, и Акросс подумал, что она предложит пытать его мать, но вместо этого та продолжила:  
— Например, вырвать ногти. Должно быть довольно больно. Достаточно, чтобы заставить сдаться. Ну же, Акросс. Нас троих слишком много для тебя одного. Разве не здорово будет вызвать своих ребят и сражаться с ними спина к спине?   
Его затылка коснулась железная арматура, не сказать, чтобы слегка, но всё же скорее обидно, чем больно. Тем более в сравнении с болью в руке.  
— А вообще жаль, что нельзя его убивать, — протянула Гиена, отведя арматуру и снова коснувшись ею затылка Акросса. — Можно было бы доказать ему и его людям, что капитан — всё равно, что флаг. Кто срубил, тот и победил, а личные качества тут ни при чём. Да и откуда у него личные качества?   
Она снова отвела руку, на этот раз для удара ещё сильнее, Легион не остановил, снова занялся пожелтевшими чертежами.   
А Акросс, каким бы жалким сейчас не было его положение, каким бы сам он не оказался для команды и врагов, понял, что всё не так. Она врала или хотела, чтобы он поверил, что только потому, что он сидел тут на пыльном полу, придерживая сломанную в двух местах руку, только поэтому он слабый и не нужный даже своей команде. Но он был капитанои не потому, что появился в игре первым. Тогда и окупилось его самопожертвование, потому что не опозорился своей слабостью даже не перед командой или врагами, а перед собой.   
Третьего удара не получилось. Поднявшись на ноги рывком, Акросс отнял арматуру у Гиены, но её тут же забрал оживший Кощей, как у ребёнка.   
Акросс понял, что независимо от того, позовёт он их или нет, они придут. Даже не как за капитаном, а как за другом. Как он пришёл бы спасти любого из них.   
— Ещё и огрызается, — раздался спокойный голос Легиона над ухом, и сломанную руку выкрутило назад, за спину. С Акросса сошла вся гордость, он закричал, дальше по коридор снова послышался грохот — пытался вырваться он игровой, но Легион даже не поморщился. Это было жутко, потому что эти существа не знали, что такое по-настоящему жить, поэтому в них и не могло появиться сочувствия. Единственной их целью было не убить Акросса, увлёкшись.   
— Если бы ты понял вдруг, что твоя цель в жизни, твой смысл и то, ради чего ты создан, это прыгать на одной ноге каждый день, то ты бы продолжил это? Разве это не петля? Разве не лучше оторвать к чёрту ногу, на которой должен прыгать?   
Акросс не то чтобы не понимал, к чему это, из-за звона в ушах он даже не слышал толком, что именно пытался донести до него Легион.   
— А если твоё предназначение постоянно проигрывать? Разве я не убил того, кого ты хотел вместо меня убить?   
Всё лицо покрылось испариной, снова заслезились глаза.   
— И разве не это цель твоей жизни? И разве ты не сможешь сдохнуть спокойно теперь? Это невыносимо, Акросс, когда кто-то создал тебя для того, чтобы раз за разом убивать. Ты на мне отыгрывался все эти годы, вместо того, чтобы взять пистолет и забраться в дом того человека, который тебе насолил. Конечно, тебя бы просто убили, но ведь меня ты создал не для того, чтобы я отомстил вместо тебя. Меня ты создал именно чтобы отыграться за то, что ты так слаб.  
— Я не… создавал тебя… — прохрипел Акросс. Сложно было представить, что это ещё не та боль, что ему обещали. Легион отпустил неожиданно, но лучше не стало — Акросс упал на пол, это падение тут же отдалось в сломанной руке, боль от неё расходилась волнами. Он уже не мог контролировать даже себя, не то что игровое тело. Боль была такая, что звенело в ушах, перед глазами расползлись чёрные точки, как кишащие на трупе мухи. Потерять сейчас сознание — лучшее, что могло с ним случиться.   
— Надо связать его, — сквозь звон в ушах пробился голос Легиона. — Не хочет говорить, где остальные — чёрт с ними. Только убивать нельзя, поэтому тебе я его не доверю.  
— Да ладно, в моих же интересах, чтобы он как можно дольше держался… А когда Тима словим, девушку его тоже убьём? — спросила Гиена радостно. Сильные руки Кощея подхватили Акросса за левую, пока не сломанную руку, и физическую боль перебило предчувствие того, что будет дальше, и Акросс ощутил себя как в детстве, когда в четыре года боялся прививок, пытался сбежать, но сильные, непобедимые взрослые тащили его обратно в медицинский кабинет.   
И вдруг услышал грохот, как если бы опрокинулся железный шкаф, ещё один — словно вышибло в нём створки. Прислушивались все в комнате, повернулись к Акроссу и он сквозь пелену боли понял, что они думали на него, на его второе тело, ведь его никто не охранял. Акросс и сам потерялся на секунду, ведь он оборвал связь с тем телом, но, снова потянувшись к нему, обнаружил себя всё там же, запертым в несгораемом шкафу, сидящим на полу, забившись в угол. Значит, шумел не он, да только остальные по-прежнему думали на него.  
— Зачем мы все трое тут? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался Легион, словно учитель, который ждал, что нерадивый ученик сам поймёт свою ошибку. Учитель на грани того, чтобы взять линейку и ударить ученика по костяшкам пальцев. — Разве не нужнее присматривать за вторым?  
— Он связан. Заперт. Чего за ним присматривать? Всё, что он мог там сделать, это опрокинуть шкаф, а выбраться из него уже вряд ли, — не слишком уверенно предположила Гиена. На ней Легион и сорвался, пинком отшвырнув на угол стола. Арматура закатилась под стол и, когда враг лишился этого оружия, Акросс даже почувствовал такое облегчение, словно это поможет ему как-то выбраться.   
— Проверить? — предложил спокойный Кощей, и Акросс попытался представить себе, как Легион с разворота бьёт и его. Но тот посмотрел на Кощея, всё ещё держащего заложника, и отмахнулся:  
— Сам проверю.  
Возможно, он помнил, что с Акроссом мог справиться только сам, может боялся по этой же причине лишиться ещё одного из своих людей, оставшись в невыгодной позиции, а может и правда решил, что Кощей слишком занят, а Гиене не доверял. Легион даже дверь, что была всё это время открыта, запер за собой. В этом было слишком много несвойственной ему паранойи, и Акросс прислушивался, надеясь, как в прошлый раз, заметить свою команду первым, но из звуков в мире остались только шаги Легиона и звон в ушах. Первым услышал не он. Первым своих ощутило его игровое тело, насторожившееся, как пёс поднявшее голову к потолку, почуяло даже не шаги или дыхание, а само присутствие. Почти одновременно с этим движением и нарастающим звоном в ушах, вынесло так заботливо закрытую Легионом фанерную дверь в кабинет. Вынесло так, что она пролетела в комнату, насорив щепками, и упала за стол. Гиена, только что потиравшая ушибленный бок и выглядевшая безнадёжно раненной, нырнула под стол первой, спасаясь, а может за своим единственным оружием. Левая рука Акросса в захвате выгнулась так, что вот-вот и она сломалась бы. Кощей прикрылся им, как если бы у пришедших было огнестрельное оружие и они могли открыть огонь, не будь Акросс между ними. Теперь стало видно и Тима на пороге.  
— Один есть, — встав на цыпочки, чтобы выглянуть из-за плеча, заметил Барс.  
— Второй сам о себе позаботится, — глуше прибавил Тим.   
Легион. Там. По коридору. Дальше. В архиве. И Легион наверняка слышал этот грохот и теперь спешил обратно, насколько вообще мог спешить. Но одновременно с этой мыслью пришло осознание того, как же стыдно быть слабым, быть заложником против своей команды. И шансов выбраться в одиночку у него не было. Что сделал бы Тим на его месте? Акросс отмахнулся сломанной правой рукой назад, куда пришлось, но от соприкосновения больнее стало только ему, Кощей даже не покачнулся.   
— А теперь осторожно отпускаешь капитана, и Тим уйдёт отсюда, никого не убив, — схохмил Барс, и Акросс не понял этого отношения, его злила несерьёзность Барса в ситуации, когда они в ловушке. Самого Акросса через холодный пот, через боль в сломанной руке, пришило к этой реальности, окончательно спаяв страхом смерти. Он снова не мог управлять своим игровым телом, оно растворялось — запертое, бесполезное. Такое же бесполезное, как и он сейчас.   
Ожидая, что из коридора с минуты на минуту появится Легион, Акросс забыл о Гиене под столом.   
Будто чтобы окончательно морально добить его, Кощей, удерживая Акросса только одной рукой, второй извлёк из-за пояса пистолет, тот самый, что они забрали у него, то самое единственное бывшее у них преимущество против Легиона с его выродками. Ведь в том доме было оружие, но у Кощея именно то, что отняли у сопротивляющегося Акросса. У него от злости на себя, на Кощея и Легиона, который наверняка придумал этот способ унизить его ещё больше, только дёрнулись желваки. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Тима застрелили сейчас из его оружия, потому что винить Акросс всё равно будет себя.   
Тим, как бы возомнив себя бессмертным, двинулся вперёд, не прикрывшись, и Акросс с ужасом почувствовал, как напряглась рука с пистолетом, пытаясь нажать курок, но тот заклинило. Что с ним? Предохранитель?   
И вот тогда наступил очередь Гиены, вынырнувшей из-под стола с той же арматурой. Тим не растерялся, перехватил удар и, удерживая железку, отшвырнул Гиену к окну ногой, не церемонясь, а её же арматура пролетела опасно мимо Акросса, попав Кощею в голову. Тот пошатнулся, ослабил хватку так, что даже сломанный Акросс, упёршись наконец ногами в пол, отпихнул его, выкрутившись из захвата.   
Здесь было слишком мало места, и Барс, суетясь, никак не мог выбраться из-за спины Тима.   
Акросс был более, чем уверен, что любой другой умер бы от попадания арматуры в голову, но Кощей, покачнувшись, стёр со лба кровь, снова прицелился. Акросс, уже было качнувшийся к своим, к выходу, замер, как приклеенный. Он не мог позволить Кощею стрелять снова. Может, будь это не его, Акросса, ошибкой, что противник теперь вооружён огнестрельным, он просто вытолкнул бы Тима в коридор, приказав бежать, пока не вернулся Легион. Но он развернулся, забыв о том, что это тело слабое, а теперь ещё и бракованное, ведь он должен был защитить своих, даже если для этого пришлось бы принять пулю самому.  
Сначала ему показалось, что это выстрел, потому что голова как взорвалась, и послышался хруст. Больше не фокусировалось зрение, не держали ноги, и он упал лицом вперёд, на пол. Его перестали слушаться мышцы, их свело судорогой.   
Довольная собой, Гиена переложила арматуру на плечо, повернулась, уже готовая к удару, с улыбкой поймала его в лицо, подпустив ближе, тут же попыталась задеть арматурой Тима, но тот увернулся, отскочив назад и чуть не сбив с ног Барса. Он мешкал, потому что Акросс оставался у ног Кощея, обездвиженный, без сознания, русые волосы на затылке пропитывались тёмной кровью. Ловушка была не в том, что где-то дальше по коридору должен подходить Легион, как её спусковой механизм. Ловушка в том, что им позарез нужен сыр из неё, а забрать его они никак не могли.   
Кощей вдруг из двух живых и опасных целей выбрал ту, что уже обездвижена и перевёл дуло на кровоточащий затылок Акросса. Тим, заметив это, остановился, получил концом арматуры в живот, согнулся, закашлялся.  
— Да ладно, — выжав из себя улыбку, нервную, неискреннюю, выдающую собой едва сдерживаемую дрожь, неверяще выдохнул Барс. — Вы его не убьёте. Не теперь. Вы не можете закончить игру сейчас.   
Он спиной почувствовал, как захлопнулась мышеловка — в дверях стоял Легион. Тим предлагал бежать через окно, если их закроют, но как выкинуть через него Акросса, чтобы тот не разбился?   
— Ты прав, — подтвердил Легион. Тим обернулся резко, только теперь заметив его, снова перехватил арматуру, попытался отобрать, и Гиена отпустила её резко, с улыбкой. Но Тим остался стоять на ногах, не потеряв равновесия, покосился в сторону Легиона, пытаясь контролировать обоих противников, доверяя вооружённого Кощея и раненного капитана Барсу. — Нельзя, чтобы для него всё закончилось так просто.   
Всего этого было слишком много для них двоих, слишком, чтобы надеяться на победу, и даже Барс ждал чуда, самого невероятного, которое спасёт их капитана, и их заодно хотя бы избавит от необходимости вытаскивать его из этого дерьма. Любая реальность любила их капитана, но не эта, или не этого. Либо они, живущие тут, слишком привыкли, что чудес не бывает, как бы сильно ты их не ждал. И Барс придумал только торговаться, но вот равноценного он ничего предложить не мог, и блефовать было нечем.  
Будто принимая слова Легиона за приказ, Кощей сменил свою цель на Барса, и у того неприятным холодком по позвоночнику вверх прошло жуткое ощущение глядящего ему в лицо дула, оно парализовало. И всё же, пока Кощей целился в него, он упустил Тима. Тот, верно оценив свои силы, сосредоточился на намерении вышвырнуть ухмыляющуюся Гиену на улицу через закрытое окно, но отреагировал и на попытку Легиона схватить его, отступил вглубь кабинета. Легион только теперь заметил, как сильно помяли Акросса, прошёл мимо Барса, уверенный, что тот не помешает, и не обратил внимания на насторожившегося Тима, готового броситься спасать капитана в любой момент.  
— Он жив? Вы стреляли в него? — перевёл хмурый взгляд на Кощея. — Ты стрелял в него?  
— Пушку заклинило, — пояснила Гиена развязным тоном, как бы и не отчитывалась. — Я его просто приложила немного. Пусть полежит.   
Мама Барса умирала в течение полутора месяцев. Первое время она была дома, и, заглядывая в её комнату перед школой, Барс в полумраке присматривался к тому, вздымается ли её грудь, жива ли она ещё. Ему вспомнилось это чувство, когда он смотрел на спину лежащего на полу Акросса и не мог поверить в то, что видел. В какой-то момент он собственную нарастающую дрожь принял за чужое дыхание, это успокоило его, но тогда вместе с нервной дрожью кончилась и иллюзия того, что Акросс дышал. Тим стоял слишком далеко, он ориентировался по спине Легиона — замершего над своим врагом, задеревеневшего. Отвлёкшись на капитана, Тим не успел отреагировать в тот момент, когда Легион, которому, чтобы приблизиться, понадобилось только развернуться, выхватил стальной прут из его рук, как строгий воспитатель у заигравшегося ребёнка. Тим успел отскочить к самой стене, но только чтобы его случайно не задело, потому что в тихой, жуткой ярости Легион ударил, не жалея сил, девчонку. Гиена вскрикнула, но второй удар по другому боку встретила уже молча. После третьего она упала, издав невнятный звук вместо крика.   
— Тварь, — сквозь зубы в ярости процедил Легион, больше не глядя на неё, даже чтобы проверить жива ли она. Тим наблюдал подозрительно, не замечая клякс чужой крови на шее и волосах. Барс вдруг понял, что и думать забыл про наставленное на него дуло, но всё ещё не мог двинуться, потому что не верил. Боялся проверить и убедиться. — Так просто убить его! Без него игра заканчивается! Мы теперь не только его, но и их не достанем! Все легко отделались! Я для этого столько времени готовился?!  
Даже не верилось, что Легион может быть таким, и в то же время ярость его была ещё более страшна, чем привычное холодное высокомерие. Казалось, теперь в два удара он закончит и с остальными, пока его не вышвырнуло из их реальности.   
Барс не успел заметить движения: только что Тим стоял у стены, и тут, поднырнув под руки Легиона, миновав Кощея, оказался рядом с лежащим на полу Акроссом.   
Барс закрыл глаза. Его слишком поздно пришило к реалистичности происходящего, только не как их капитана мелкими стёжками боли и страха, а толстыми иглами осознания, что произошло что-то непоправимое, что добро уже не одолеет зло. Капитан должен был последним волевым усилием победить, а не умереть от неудачного стечения обстоятельств, и Барс открыл глаза, только снова поверив в чудо и убедив себя в том, что вот сейчас оно произойдёт. Всего одно, которого хватит на всю его жизнь — Акросс окажется жив. И продолжал верить, даже когда увидел остолбеневшего Тима, приподнявшего Акросса ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, в открытые остекленевшие глаза.   
Опомнились и Тим, и Барс от голоса Легиона:  
— Что происходит, когда побеждаешь? Ведь он мёртв, а ничего не происходит.   
Барс встряхнулся, собравшись. Пока Легион начал разворачиваться в поисках того, кто смог бы ему ответить, кто знал, что происходит после смерти капитана, Барс, нагло поднырнув под пистолет, схватил Тима как котёнка за шкирку. Обратным движением ударил Кощея локтем в живот, потянул Тима к выходу, который теперь был свободен, пока о них не вспомнили, не осознали, что со смертью капитана само по себе ничего не кончается и, по сути, игра прекращается, когда умирают все.   
Он наткнулся на заинтересованный взгляд Легиона, и, снова дёрнув Тима к выходу, дрожащим голосом быстро соврал:   
— Второй капитан умирает в течение получаса после победы, чтобы вернуться в штаб. У Акросса обычно голова взрывалась.   
И не понять, поверил Легион или нет, и оставалось только надеяться, что Гиену он в припадке злости убил. Потому что, чёрт возьми, именно эта мелкая мразь убила их капитана.   
— То есть, у нас есть всего полчаса, — довольно констатировал Легион. И тогда вдруг «ожил» Тим, но вместо того, чтобы бежать, сбил с ног Легиона. Сидя на нём, отвёл руку и ударил. Прозвучало так, будто Тим противнику лицо впечатал в череп. Снова отвёл, и снова ударил без спешки, весомо и ожесточённо в попытке выдавить жизнь из этого огромного сильного тела. Это было непривычно, Барс даже замер на первые два удара, прежде чем сообразить, что Кощею хватит времени оправиться.   
Легион перехватил кулак Тима широкой ладонью, сжал до хруста, языком облизнул разбитую губу. И в то же время он не спешил заканчивать в те полчаса, что ему отмерил Барс.   
— Да, вон как тебя скрутило, — глядя ему в лицо, констатировал уже спокойно Легион. — Против Акросса ты бы точно не стал бороться. А как насчёт Барса? Я могу дать тебе нож, а после его смерти отпустить. Я знаю, ты можешь, ты бы сделал…  
Вместо ответа Тим, пытаясь высвободиться, коленом нажал на рёбра Легиона, тот поморщился и скорее в отместку, чем со зла, повернул руку так, словно собирался сломать.   
— Мне тоже жаль. Я не думал, что он отделается так просто.   
Тим уже переварил для себя то, что ещё не дошло до Барса. Он почти не видел Легиона, не слышал его, Тим находился в том прошлом, где Акросс был ещё жив, где он старался сделать так, чтобы Тим смог прижиться в команде. Чтобы команда стала близкими людьми, которых Тим не смог бы ненавидеть. Память Барса о живом капитане ещё остывала, ещё не смирилась, память Тима клокотала внутри него, волнами, толкая вперёд, мстить, а не бежать. Барс и не смог бы заставить его уйти. Даже если бы напомнил, что и сам не уйдёт без него.   
— Всё получилось совсем не так, как я планировал. До девчонки вашей не добраться было, а ведь я думал начать с неё. Начать так, чтобы вы содрогнулись… Теперь и Акросс… Но вы двое у меня всё ещё есть. На вас двоих я отыграюсь за всех четверых.


	12. Chapter 12

Волна накатила.   
Они росли вместе с Вегой, и поэтому так отчётливо вспомнить её четырнадцатилетней странно. Акроссу казалось, что она не менялась, но теперь он видел, что тогда она была совсем ребёнком. Похожей на гадкого утёнка, но Девочкой-В-Беде и для него это тогда было главной её красотой. У неё с Тимом общим были чудовища, только Тим жил среди монстров, а у неё они бродили под окнами башни, забирались в сам замок, ползали по коридорам. Вега говорила, что раньше всё это было её, но чудовища подбирались всё ближе. Раньше этот лес был для них запретным, что уж говорить о непреступной крепости.   
Акросс вспомнил: игру придумал он, потому что скучно было просто вытащить девочку из замка.   
Волна откатила, чёрная, как нефть. Где-то в центре этого моря он тонул и никак не мог добраться до берега, словно чьи-то руки тащили под воду.   
Барс поначалу даже раздражал своей манерой несерьёзного отношения к игре. Акросс думал, что у этого парня опилки вместо мозгов, тем более что, до появления сурового Богомола, Барс подшучивал над самим Акроссом.   
Небо, пепельно-серое, пропало, перекрытое пластом воды, Акросс понял, что тонул с открытыми глазами. Море не тянуло его на дно, море как бы закапывало его водой, как грязью. Он не захлёбывался, он просто больше не дышал.   
Лет в шестнадцать он думал, что по ту сторону его будет ждать отец. Все эти годы, что Виктору отмерены, будет там ждать прихода сына, а при виде него похлопает по месту рядом с собой и предложит рассказать, достойно ли Виктор прожил это время. Тогда он думал, что умрёт уже старым.   
Безвольный, не в силах пошевелить даже пальцем, он почувствовал спиной рыхлое дно, всё ещё видел черноту перед собой, копошащуюся так, будто бы внутри неё были черви, глаза закрылись сами собой.   
Не сразу, но он осознал себя связанным в железном шкафу. 

***

За окном светало. Уже выбравшись и освободившись, Акросс не торопился уходить. Он и сам не знал, сколько времени провёл, сидя над собственным мёртвым телом. Чего-то всё ещё не хватало, чтобы почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым, и он смотрел в поисках того, что ещё можно было у мёртвого себя забрать, чтобы стать собой или живым. Но у трупа ничего его больше не было.  
В комнате никого уже не осталось. В играх они никогда не задерживались, чтобы похоронить товарищей, вот и теперь Акросс, выпрямившись и проведя ладонями по лицу, как если бы умывался, отрёкся от своего трупа, не собираясь никуда сообщать о том, что вот тут лежит мёртвый он, и ему наверняка одиноко. 

***

Городская больница, не единственная в городе, но самая крупная, располагалась на окраине, между начинающимся за городом лесом и пустырями, которые раньше были берёзовыми рощами, но теперь готовились взрастить в себе семена новых зданий. Акросс в больнице был очень давно, поэтому знал только где детское отделение и примерное расположения корпусов с другими палатами. Он пришёл сюда пешком через весь город и всё равно чувствовал себя призраком, словно его пропустит охранник у входа и позволит ходить по палатам в поисках девушки, которую он, скорее всего, и не узнает, когда увидит.   
Он не был уверен, смогла ли сбежать его команда или она сейчас у Легиона. В любом из вариантов он не знал, где их искать, не мог вернуться домой, а Вега и то, что она где-то в больнице оставалась единственной зацепкой. Акросс успел схватиться за прутья забора, прицеливаясь, как через него перебраться, но вздрогнул от негромкого:  
— Меня там нет.   
Именно таким он представлял себе её голос. Остальные слышал в играх, как вариации своего, а её именно такой, как теперь. Он всё ещё держался за железную ограду, потому что её холод обжигал руку. Он мог чувствовать, он был смертен.   
— Так это ты нас всех придумала? А мы… каждый думал, что он главный, что он всех создал. Я был уверен, что это я. Всё-таки я же капитан, реальности любят меня…   
— Ты будешь меня ненавидеть? — снова спросил голос, будто бы Вега ещё могла ответить: «Нет, это ты всех придумал».   
— А с Тимом и Барсом что-то случится? — Акросс обернулся, наконец. Светало, но людей на улице ещё не было. Вымерли вместе с другим телом Акросса или попрятались в декорации, боясь показаться на глаза творцу?   
— Я не управляю этим. У меня вообще столько же власти, сколько и у тебя, так что… Просто я знаю, что происходит.   
Она стояла в белом платье, как пришедшая на первое свидание. Или как если бы такой была её больничная сорочка.   
— Хорошо выглядишь, — кивнул Акросс. Он впервые осознал, что Вега больше не часть его команды, она не пойдёт с ним никого спасать. — Мы умрём?  
— Это зависит не от меня, но… Я же смогла спасти тебя и…  
— Когда ты умрёшь, я имею ввиду, — перебил Акросс. Девушка зябко поёжилась, отвела глаза, поджав губы, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, напомнила:  
— Я живая ещё. И я не собираюсь умирать. Я потом тебе расскажу, у тебя сейчас нет на это времени.  
— Нет времени?! — Акросс повысил голос, нахмурился, отпустил ограду. — Я, твою мать, умер два часа назад! На что у меня нет времени?! У меня теперь вагон времени, девать некуда!  
— Разве ты мёртв? Ну, подумай сам. Дышишь, чувствуешь.   
— Это — не я! Я там валяюсь с дыркой в затылке!  
— Капитан, я не Бог. Я не могу всё повернуть, не могу сделать так, чтобы ты с пробитым затылком снова встал, отряхнулся и вернулся в игру! К тому же… Ты сам этого хотел! Хотел быть капитаном Акроссом, а не неудачником Виктором, которому в жизни светит закончить институт, устроиться на более-менее сытое место и жениться на той девушке, что ему мать выберет, потому что сам он с девушками робеет!   
«Похоже на ссору пары», — подумал Акросс, заткнувшись и глядя исподлобья. Он и сам чувствовал, как его прошлое оживало, переливалось в него нынешнего, смешивалось с ним и продолжалось в нём, но уже с данной ему силой.   
— Не может быть всё так круто. Чудеса не бесплатны. Ты не можешь быть и капитаном в игре и застенчивым студентом. Разве ты сам выбрал бы не это?   
— Тогда, может, стоило меня спросить, что я выберу? — процедил сквозь зубы Акросс.   
— Да не было выбора, понимаешь? Убил бы Легион сначала это тело, а потом тебя настоящего — и как бы я тебя вернула? Ты главного не понимаешь: это всё — не я. Я только подправлять могу. Знать могу. Но я не могу переделать всё заново. Есть только настоящее время и только сейчас, и я не могу появляться каждый раз и перехватывать удары, что должны были попасть по тебе. Понимаешь?   
Акросс молчал, хотя и понимал. Это его мир и прежде всего он сам не верил в то, что мог выбраться живым из этой ситуации, из той комнаты, хотел отбросить свою слабость, любым способом. Вот и отбросил навсегда. Понемногу он осознал, что винить-то и некого и зря он тут кричит, лучше попытаться помочь тем, кому кроме как на него надеяться больше и не на что.   
— Ты как всегда, капитан, — уже спокойнее прибавила огорчённая Вега, — я тебя с того света вытащила, а ты жалуешься, что таким способом… И время тратишь. Оно идёт. Я же не смогу вернуть те полтора часа, что ты упустил. И приказать Легиону их не трогать. Или превратить его в курицу, тоже не смогу… Да я даже остаться в команде больше не смогу, а мне бы очень хотелось… ещё хоть чуть-чуть вместе с вами. У меня ведь тоже кроме вас ничего больше нет.   
— С Тимом и Барсом всё будет в порядке? — спросил Акросс, но поспешно поменял вопрос, как бы боясь, что мог задать только один:  
— Их не убьют? У них ведь запасных тел нет…  
— Я правда не знаю. Я знаю, где их искать. И я знаю, что очень глупо соваться туда одному, к тому же не могу обещать тебе второго чуда, но…   
От того, что Акросс старался на неё не смотреть, он пропустил момент, когда Вега оказалась совсем рядом, вздрогнул от неожиданности, и ещё раз, когда она коснулась ладонями его щёк. Руки были ещё более ледяные, чем железные прутья ограды.   
— Я сказала, что у меня силы столько же, сколько и у тебя… Это не правда. Я не могу им помочь, а ты сможешь. Потому что ты их капитан, ты хороший парень, и должен победить и спасти своих друзей.   
— После этого я обычно умираю, — заметил упрямо Акросс. Вега только улыбнулась, словно приняв это за шутку. Акроссу захотелось на секунду обнять её и расплакаться, но холод рук отрезвил.   
— А сейчас ты умер до этого, — напомнила Вега. — Ты уже за всё заплатил. Вытащи их, возвращайтесь в штаб, играйте уже не против Легиона, для себя играйте. Я ведь не исчезну. Я буду рядом, пусть и не в команде. Ты всегда сможешь приходить ко мне или позвать меня. Захочешь других врагов — будут другие враги. Захочешь ещё людей в команду — будут люди.   
— Я не смогу остаться в этом мире? — осторожно спросил Акросс, будто она могла сделать ему больно, если вопрос не понравится. Лицо Веги изменилось так, как если бы она ему в любви призналась, а он спросил, что ему от этого будет.   
— Зачем тебе оставаться в этом мире? Разве тут не скучно? Разве все мечты людей не о том, чтобы выбраться отсюда? Знаешь, ты единственный из команды, кто ещё хочет тут остаться. Барс и Тим с радостью перешли бы в штаб.   
— Это мой мир, — возразил Акросс, борясь с желанием освободиться от её ладоней.  
— Зачем мы вот сейчас об этом говорим? Я выбирала вас из тех, кому было здесь тесно. Кому нужно было вырваться. Ты же хотел быть сильным. Ты сейчас достаточно сильный, чтобы даже Легиона убить. А ведь Легион — тот, кто отомстил за тебя. Какие у тебя тут могут быть ещё дела? Институт закончить, что ли?   
Акросс закрыл глаза, борясь с желанием уже даже не скинуть её руки, а оттолкнуть, лучше так, чтобы она упала. Угадывая его, Вега продолжила уже не так мягко:  
— Ты сам это выбрал. Ты сам этого хотел. А теперь обвиняешь меня.   
— Я ничего не выбирал.  
— Реальность подчиняется капитану. Даже твоя родная. Если бы хотел остаться здесь, выжил бы другой ты. Из этого мира. Но ты не хотел его, ты не хотел быть слабым, и я уважаю тебя за это желание, да и Тим с Барсом уважали бы. А теперь ты ноешь, что хочешь остаться, что как же тут без тебя мамочка, институт, друзья. Акросс, ты же отбросил это. И это здорово. А Тиму с Барсом даже отбрасывать нечего — у них ничего нет. Они с радостью отсюда уйдут. Они не знают, как жить дальше, если отсюда не уходить. И они будут думать, что теперь ты их капитан, сильный и независимый, любящий приключения. И только попробуй при них заикнуться, что не хочешь уходить отсюда, потому что тут уютнее и спокойнее. Тебе после такого заявления знаешь, сколько придётся снова заслуживать их уважение?  
Ногти у неё были не слишком длинные, но казалось, что стоило ещё хоть слово наперекор сказать, и вопьются. Акросс и сам понимал, что его не нужно уговаривать спасать свою команду, он должен рваться к ним и говорить, что опаздывает, что пока они тут спорили, там могли пытать их друзей, так же ломать руки и проверять на прочность. И всё же, не хотел ей подчиняться. Спасать Барса и Тима должно быть его выбором, а не её приказом. Акросс осознал, что ненавидит её, и даже не столько потому, что она говорила, или сколько её вины было в происходящем, нет. Акросс ревновал к ней свою, центральную роль в происходящем. Он был уверен, что всех придумал он, а Легион, убив его, сделает ошибку, потому что тогда и мир погибнет. Был уверен даже тогда, когда их противники, существовавшие раньше только в его голове, появились в реальности. А теперь Вега говорила, что этот мир её, и что первым в игре появился не Акросс, а она. И хотя игру придумал Акросс, его самого изначально сочинила она, больная девочка.   
— Ты вообще существуешь? — перехватив её руки, спросил Акросс. Вега улыбнулась грустно, натолкнув на мысль, сколько себя она вложила в образ его матери, кивнула, послушно убирая руки:  
— Мы с тобой похожи. У меня тоже два тела — настоящее и это. Только моё настоящее совсем бесполезное. Хуже мёртвого.   
Акросс поморщился. Вот и снова она отняла его индивидуальность. Вега, опять как девушка, признавшаяся ему в любви и в ответ получившая только раздражение, отступила, разочарованная.   
— Если с ними что-то случится, ты же знаешь… — угрожающе начал Акросс, будто бы это она их похитила. Вега, уже разворачиваясь уходить, ответила:  
— Это не от меня зависит. От тебя и того, сколько ещё ты будешь тут стоять и себя жалеть. Кроме того, что это глупо, на это ещё и совсем нет времени.   
Она не ушла, она разом пропала, и мир изменился, как если бы с него сдёрнули покрывало: появились люди, вместо утреннего неясного света, наступил день, вернулись звуки и холод. Кто-то слишком занятый своими мыслями едва не налетел на него, но вовремя остановился, обошёл, проворчал под нос достаточно громко, чтобы казаться смелым себе, но не достаточно, чтобы Акросс услышал, как именно его обозвали.   
Акросс же чувствовал себя рыбой, которую вытащили на Божий Свет, а потом выбросили обратно в ледяную воду. Осознание себя кем-то придуманным мешало двигаться дальше. 

***

Акросс не знал, какой он ожидал увидеть девушку Тима: нежной и хрупкой, которую надо оберегать и защищать, и которая смогла бы вытащить Тима из его тьмы, или сильной и боевой, готовой встать с ним плечом к плечу и драться наравне. Акросс был немного разочарован, потому что девушка самая обычная. И не фиалка, и не боец, одета в тёмную куртку, волосы до плеч, из макияжа только помада и подкрашенные ресницы. Конечно, она испугалась его, хотя Акросс и не перекрывал ей дорогу, не окликал, просто стоял у обочины, грея руки в карманах куртки. В конце концов, он не знал, что это девушка Тима, пока она не посмотрела на него испуганно, остановившись.   
— Я друг Саши, — на пробу произнёс Акросс. Было что-то в этом имени, хотя Акросс и вспомнил, что оно, вроде бы, не настоящее, но девушка отреагировала, даже бояться стала меньше. И правда, магическое имя. Акросс понял, что Сашей Тим, наверное, назывался только друзьям, и для них это что-то вроде пароля. Настоящую информацию о нём можно прочитать, а это имя Тим говорил сам. И, зная характер Тима, чужаку он его бы не выдал даже под пытками.   
— У него ведь неприятности? — спросила девушка. Она уже смирилась, что неприятности. Наверное, для неё даже лучше, что у Тима неприятности, потому что именно ими можно его оправдать. Конечно, он её не бросил, не нашёл другую или другого, он просто ушёл решать свои проблемы, а потом вернётся к ней извиняться. О том, что извиняться Тим не умеет, Акросс знал не хуже неё.   
— Да. Серьёзные.  
— И вы мне не расскажите?  
— Вы мне не поверите, — Акросс улыбнулся, переняв обращение на «вы». Ей не интересно было его имя, и как именно он с Тимом связан. Ей казалось только, что она могла помочь, в этом она немного права, и наверняка смирилась бы и с ролью наживки, раз это сработает. — К тому же Саша мне башку оторвёт, если я вас в это втяну.   
Она улыбнулась смущённо, хотя Акросс по сути только сыграл на её вере в благородство Тима, а всё-таки тот и правда рассердился бы, потому что девушка, решившая ему помочь, только мешалась бы.   
— Я провожу? — предложил тут же Акросс. Девушка кивнула, всё-таки подошла ближе. В конце концов, он не думала, что при всей серьёзности ситуации проблемы Тима, обычного рабочего, могли быть такими, чтобы брать её в заложники.   
— Вы же знаете… Ну, что он… ну…   
Акросс кивнул, что бы она не имела ввиду под этим своим «ну». Он был готов к тому, что девушке захочется поболтать. Ему и самому нужно было отвлечься от того, что к этому времени, середине дня, должны были найти его труп, может быть и опознать уже, сообщить матери. Но для неё Акросс уже ничего сделать не мог. Пока он должен спасти свою команду, а потом уже думать, в конце концов, Вега не могла вынести ему приговор, он ещё хотел вернуться домой и рассказать матери, что он — это он, её Витя, ведь есть же что-то, что знали только он и мама, и что можно было использовать как доказательство.   
— Никогда ничего не рассказывал, — продолжила девушка. Вряд ли родные или друзья стали бы её слушать, поэтому и выливала она всё на Акросса. — Со всем сам справлялся. И матери ничего… Может, если бы её подготовил, тогда она так и не среагировала. И про вас ничего не говорил, и что искать его могут тоже молчал… Вакуум как будто вокруг, и, выйдя из дома, он просто исчезает.   
Акросс мельком подумал о том, что Тим в принципе не особо разговорчивый, и ему на вопрос как прошёл день проще ответить, что нормально, чем рассказывать, что именно в это нормально входит. Они шли уже через парк, скорее всего длинным путём, но Акросс не возражал, хотя в его интересах было добраться до дома как можно скорее.   
— Я ведь не съезжаю пока… Эти его проблемы, сколько времени они займут? Я подумала… у меня немного отложено, месяц я смогу его подождать. Да и вещи он бросил, надо ведь как-то договориться, когда он их заберёт и собирается ли забирать.   
Стоило отправить Вегу поговорить с этой девушкой и объяснять ей, что Тима тут ничего не держит, он уйдёт в игру, не останется с ней. А впрочем, зная настоящего Тима и не идеализируя его, Акросс согласен, что тот и ушёл бы. А в то же время, сказать ей, чтобы не ждала, не мог, потому что, если Акросс планировал остаться, то зачем уходить Тиму?   
— И я… я хочу ему помочь. Просто не понимаю, как, — и смотрела вбок на Акросса с надеждой. Думалось ему, что даже он понимал Тима лучше, чем эта девушка. Да что там, даже Барс понимал его лучше. Он вспомнил вдруг рассказ Тима о больнице и попытался себе представить — что, если Тима тогда убили, а Вега снова якобы спасла его, как спасла сегодня Акросса? Что, если и сам Акросс был привезён умирающим в ту же больницу и забран из реального мира Вегой, впаян в этот настолько, что уже и не помнил, кто и почему его убил. Он тут же отмёл эту мысль, потому что на сегодня с него хватит смертей.   
Девушка, принимая молчание за ответ, переключила внимание снова на дорогу, на какое-то время оставила его в покое и, возможно, и думала бы до дома о чём-то своём, если бы Акросс разговаривал: хоть об институте, хоть о маме. Девушку сейчас и это бы вряд ли смутило, попыталась же она нагрузить его своими проблемами.   
— Значит, он рассказывал обо мне?   
— Упоминал, — кивнул Акросс. Здесь, в парке, он погрузился в свои мысли, ослабив бдительность, потому что не ждал нападения, ведь это был длинный путь. Девушка улыбалась счастливо, словно сказанное значило больше, чем было на самом деле. А может и значило, ведь Тим говорил им о своей девушке, но никогда не рассказывал ей о команде. Акроссу серьёзно не до этой ерунды, он чувствовал себя как Русалочка, которой дали ноги, только каждый шаг по этому миру был ножом в сердце. А если задрать голову вверх и посмотреть в осеннее небо, то, наверное, можно сдохнуть от сердечного приступа. И невозможно было объяснить этой девочке, что любовь её, в сравнении с происходящим, глупа и не вызывала той жалости, на которую она так рассчитывала, рассказывая всё это. Оттого и успокаивать её не хотелось. Но и делать больнее, сказав, что Тим скоро если не умрёт, то уйдёт туда, где его никто не достанет, Акросс тоже не собирался. Оставалось только молчать, гадая, сколько его будут водить кругами. Одно только радовало — Гиена тоже, скорее всего, вынуждена была ждать и гадать, куда запропастилась её жертва.   
— Это так глупо, я растерялась… я совсем не даю вам сказать. Зачем вы пришли? Что-то передать или о чём-то спросить?  
— То, за чем я пришёл, скорее всего ждёт вас дома, или около него, — как можно мягче ответил Акросс, но девушка остановилась, удивлённо посмотрела:  
— Не понимаю…   
Но по взволнованному тону стало ясно, что всё понимала, просто терялась в обилии вариантов.   
— У Саши серьёзные проблемы? Он ввязался в какие-то неприятности? Против серьёзных людей? Он должен им денег или что?  
Акросс осознал, что она по сути такая же придуманная, как он. И придуманная Вегой, а не им, и не Тимом, тем более. Отчего-то ему показалось, что он мог не церемониться именно потому, что она ненастоящая, хотя Барс и Тим такие же придуманные, да и мама, в которой очень много от самой Веги, но к ним почему-то было другое отношение. Со всем этим миром можно не церемониться, понял Акросс отрешённо, больше сосредоточенный на том, что их ждало, чем на разговоре.   
— Я так и думала, что он не просто так из дома сбежал и мне уходить велел… ему ведь некуда бежать. Я ведь знала это. Неужели всё настолько серьёзно? Ему придётся совсем переехать? Куда?   
Девушка прошла несколько шагов уже одна, опомнилась и повернулась проверить, что задержало её провожатого.   
Акросс поймал её, не оборачиваясь, как притаившуюся в траве змею. По телу дрожью в это время прошло осознание собственной силы, ведь тот, прежний Акросс, не смог бы среагировать на шаги и перехватить руку на замахе, не дав ударить себя же ножом в спину. Гиена в первые секунды и сама не поняла, что произошло, пока оборачивался Акросс, всё ещё удерживая её руку с ножом. Девушка тоже стояла удивлённая, она ждала чего-то героического, жуткого, а не девчонки.   
— Вот же… я же убила тебя, — улыбнулась Гиена, на пробу попыталась освободить руку, но Акросс не отпустил, скомандовал так же холодно:  
— Я передам Саше, что вы подождёте его. Простите, но дальше проводить не смогу. Вам теперь ничего не угрожает.  
Вряд ли Гиена сунулась сюда со всеми, Легион скорее всего и не знал о её попытке досадить Тиму. А если она притащит хотя бы прядь волос его девушки, а потом расскажет, что оставила ту умирать со вспоротым животом, Легион это даже одобрит. На то и был расчёт — поймать Гиену на её слабости и убрать, пока она одна.   
— А… Саша?   
Акросс, вспомнив о своём праве с ней не церемониться, обернулся и как само собой разумеющееся произнёс:  
— Его же здесь нет.   
Они стояли неподвижно, пока девушка уходила дальше, в парк, оборачиваясь через каждые пять шагов. Акросс молчал, глядел только ей вслед, даже не осматривался, чтобы проверить, были ли люди кругом, не притаился ли в кустах другой маньяк. Этот мир был такой же картонный, как те, в которых они играли прежде, просто для них более объёмный.   
— Вот облом-то. Такую веселуху испортил, — облизнув губы, оскалилась Гиена. — Не говоря уже о том, что мне из-за тебя ребро сломали, а получается, что зря. Чего ты хочешь? Меня на них не обменяют, мы оба слишком хорошо знаем Легиона. Ты меня по кускам можешь присылать, он даже не почешется.   
Акросс молчал. Он всё решил для себя: они живы, потому что Легион не убьёт их так сразу. Гиена здесь, значит и пытать их некому, и то, что он буквально удерживал её, оберегало их от боли. И всё же, касаться её было омерзительно, как пиявки, которую вроде и не боишься уже, а всё равно противно. Но в этом картонном, ненастоящем мире он вроде как и убивать умел, но никак не мог себя заставить. Что-то останавливало ещё. Страх перед правосудием или раскаянием? А убить Гиену надо было, именно для этого он и пришёл сюда, чтобы не оказаться снова в одиночку против троих, чтобы разобраться с Гиеной один на один, облегчив себе работу. Ведь не ради чужой ему девушки он был тут.   
— А хотя, кто знает, есть ли кто, чтобы обменять на меня. Меня не подпускали, чтобы я их ненароком снова не убила, но честное слово, по щиколотку крови натекло, — Гиена расслабила руку, как бы и не собираясь вырываться, улыбнулась, будто приготовилась играть в то, что там Акросс придумал. Акросс был уверен, что она врала, не может быть столько крови в двух людях. Но никак не мог избавится от видения висящих вверх ногами, словно свиные туши, Тима и Барса. Это должно было прибавить решимости, но что-то в нём ещё колебалось. Неужели прошлый, бесполезный он? Разве его не убили несколько часов назад?   
Тим приносил ему трупы. Это выглядело странно. Если нужно было тащить далеко, то он отрубал голову. Но ведь Тиму достаточно было просто сказать: «Я убил», и ему бы поверили, ведь он никогда не блефовал. Но Тим приносил ему мёртвых, молча, не поясняя и не оправдываясь, словно за это его нужно было похвалить или почесать за ухом, но Акросс лучше всех знал, что Тим не нуждался и в этом. Тим хотел показать ему смерть, объяснить, что мёртвый враг не опасен и в нём уже нет ничего страшного. Акросс на секунду представил Гиену мёртвой и поморщился. Стало жутко от самого себя и того, что он на это способен. Хорошо, что сейчас это Гиена.   
— Что молчишь? А, ну да, ты же зомби, ты же говорить не…  
Гиена, приблизившись почти вплотную, шарахнулась, когда Акросс её руку вывернул под углом, и маленькое лезвие задело её щёку до крови. Она смотрела на него изумлённо, только теперь поняла.   
— Я закричу, — пообещала она, становясь похожей на девочку-подростка, на жертву. Но это вызвало у Акосса другую реакцию, он вспомнил себя, испуганного, сломанного, беспомощного. Именно в этот момент Виктор и перестал быть им самим в полной мере, и в то же время остался для него чём-то дорогим, словно бы роднёй. Он больше не мог думать о том, что, конечно, в той комнате его убили, но вот он снова живой. Акросс ощущал случившееся так, словно убили его не друга даже, младшего брата, которого он должен был защищать именно потому, что тот слишком слаб. И убили, пока сам Акросс был заперт и связан. Его уже невозможно было сбить с толку, и прошло всего несколько секунд, пока он накручивал себя и, разбудив что-то тёмное в душе, впервые заговорил с ней:  
— Кричи.   
Она только слабо вздохнула, когда её же рука с ножом, вывернутая им, ударила в живот. Нож, зажатый для верности его рукой поверх её пальцев, ушёл куда-то в мягкое, но Акросс ещё не знал, насколько глубоко или смертельно. С пистолетом, конечно, было бы проще, сейчас он не колебался бы стрелять или нет, а с ножом как бы выдавливал жизнь из противника, в то же время боясь отпустить, чтобы не позволить сбежать. Его совсем не заботило сейчас, что их могли увидеть, его арестовать, и тогда он тем более не сможет спасти свою команду. И в то же время, он не становился убийцей, он всегда был им в играх, по крайней мере Легиона он убивал всегда. Гиена, слабая, хватая ртом воздух, начала сползать на землю, но уже привычный к её трюкам Акросс, пользуясь этим, нажал сильнее на нож, и на этот раз уже почувствовал, как тот вошёл в мясо. Гиена, сообразив, что фокус не удался, снова попыталась вырваться, по куртке расползлись красные пятна, но всё же лезвие было слишком коротким, чтобы им можно было убить. Во всяком случае, так думал Акросс, отстранённо анализируя, что бить надо либо в шею, либо в глаз…

***

После сделанного его мутило, может и рвало бы, но Акросс вспомнил, что это тело уже давно не ело, потому что ему не было нужно. Забирать труп с собой было глупо, и его решимости не хватило на то, чтобы отрезать ей голову. На тёмной куртке пятен не видно, с рук смыл в грязной луже.   
«Она не была человеком, — убеждал себя Акросс. — К тому же, она убила меня». И всё же, снова скрутило всё внутри при воспоминании. Человечество изобрело огнестрельное, чтобы не выдавливать друг из друга жизнь по капле. Это не справедливо, ведь самого Акросса было так просто убить, почти случайно, а девушка умирала нехотя, сопротивлялась, даже истекая кровью.


	13. Chapter 13

Пока Тим, свернувшись в кокон из собственной куртки, эволюционировал во что-то более жуткое, Барс пытался убедить себя в том, что ничего страшного не случится. Смерть в войне, смерть после потери капитана ¬¬— всё это не так уж жутко. К тому же, кроме команды и призрачной надежды на сытое будущее, его ничего больше в этом мире не держало. Все шутки про то, что Акросса ждала дома мама, она никуда его не пустит, потому что сражаться с Легионом опасно, были скорее из зависти.   
Барс в детстве не чувствовал себя несчастным. У каждого первого во дворе отец пил, у каждого пятого так же по-чёрному, как его отец. Мир разлагался на глазах Барса, и взрослым он не хотел бы быть потому, что не видел среди них достойного примера для подражания. Может, лет до шести он и думал, что не повезло только их семье, но потом мир открылся для него в полноте своей омерзительности.   
Не всё было так плохо, потому что у Барса ещё оставалась мама, самая заботливая и любящая. Отец её не бил, отец вообще был хоть и мрачным, но мягкотелым, медлительным, и зря маленький Барс, наслушавшись историй во дворе, собирался защищать маму, потому что отец не давал повода.   
Лет с семи Барс изображал счастье, стараясь ничего не замечать. Мама говорила, что он её поддержка, он помогает ей жить, и Барс делал вид, что у них самая счастливая жизнь, даже если была она на грани нищеты, потому что матери приходилось не только поднимать его, но и тянуть на себе не просыхающего мужа.   
Барс ещё помнил отца трезвым, поэтому глупо было спрашивать, что нашла в нём мама — чувство юмора ему досталось именно от папы. Боясь перенять от него ещё что-то, Барс не пробовал алкоголя, когда лет в двенадцать предложил отец, когда лет в четырнадцать предложили во дворе и когда лет в семнадцать друзья уже недоверчиво косились на него, не пьющего. Не потому, что не хотел, а из страха опуститься до уровня отца.   
Помочь матери донести тяжёлые сумки, притащить зимой пьяного отца домой из двора, чтобы не замёрз, помогать летом с огородом. Барс привык считать себя сильным, весёлым, и даже на отца вроде и не злился, так же шутил с ним или его приятелями. И всегда мечтал вырасти и стать той опорой, которую маме не смог дать отец. Летом работал, после школы подрабатывал, чтобы как-то сократить расходы хотя бы на себя. Мечтал получить хорошую профессию и свозить маму на море.   
Не успел вырасти совсем чуть-чуть. Ему было семнадцать, когда мама умерла. Больше не для кого стало притворяться счастливым. Но в игру перед похоронами Барс смог рассмешить даже Богомола, и наверняка смог бы и Тима, будь тот в команде тогда. Его чувство юмора как с цепи сорвалось, но то же самое случилось и с алкоголизмом отца. Когда Барс вернулся из армии, прослужив два года, он понял, что отец его отсутствия не заметил. И не заметил, когда Барс собрал вещи и переехал на съёмную квартиру.   
Он завидовал Акроссу, которого ждали дома, о котором волновались. Завидовал Тиму, который, лишившись семьи, попытался создать свою, хоть её и не ценил. Барс в съёмной квартире не мог завести даже собаку, прежде всего из-за хозяйки, и потому, что и сам еле сводил концы с концами.   
Но Барс продолжал играть роль самого счастливого человека в мире. Даже теперь, когда Акросса убили, когда их с Тимом заперли и готовили к чему-то жуткому. Барс, сидя на бетонном полу у стены, представлял, что будут с ним делать и жевал эти мысли и образы до тех пор, пока не начинал примиряться с ними. Жечь огнём? Хорошо, не страшно. Отрезать пальцы? Тоже не так уж долго, всего десять. Резать на куски? Можно напороться на нож и закончить всё раньше, чем палачи планируют.   
Тима смерть капитана вогнала в жуткое состояние пассивности, это оказалось его ахиллесовой пятой, через которую удалось сломать его эффективнее, чем любыми пытками. Барс думал, что лучше бы Тим плакал и жаловался, а не смотрел в одну точку, иногда хмурясь, как бы перемалывал в себе хитиновые панцири крупных насекомых. А ещё казалось, что Тим пытался вызвать чудо, для которого было уже поздно.   
Раньше Барс и не задумывался, сколько в их городе заброшенных или недостроенных мест, старых заводов, брошенных халуп. Вроде за последние дни они посетили их все, но у Легиона снова находилось, куда их притащить. Больше всего Барс боялся, что местом для пыток будет квартира отца, но их привели во что-то среднее между заброшенным и недостроенным домом, в здание больницы, так и не ставшей новой. Недостроенный дом пах свежим бетоном, известью и штукатуркой, больница же, как заброшенная избушка, плесенью и мусором, только запаха гнилого дерева не было. Что-то оставалось смешного в том, что их убьют там, где должны были спасать человеческие жизни. Да и откуда по стране вообще столько брошенных больниц?  
— Тим, а Тим? — окликнул Барс, садясь на корточки напротив. Из кокона-куртки, из глубины её, смотрел на него только один глаз. Не будь они союзниками, Барс не рисковал бы сейчас оставаться с Тимом наедине в закрытой комнате. — Ты должен мне кое-что пообещать, дружище. Выслушать, а потом пообещать.   
Из кокона появился второй глаз, и оказалось, что взгляд у Тима не хищный, а усталый, словно он не спал уже неделю.   
— Я слабый человек, дружище. И я очень, очень-очень, ты даже не представляешь насколько сильно, боюсь боли. У меня не нужно искать болевую, чтобы в слизняка превратить, достаточно так же зажигалкой прижечь разок… Ну так вот, Тим, — он приблизился, перешёл на шёпот, будто под дверью их мог подслушивать Легион:  
— Не позволь мне опуститься. Знаю, что это слишком много, но, если у нас не будет шанса на спасение, не надо пытаться меня тащить с перебитыми ногами. Просто убей меня. Я не только разрешаю, я прошу. Меня некому ждать, так что больно от этого не будет никому. И я страшно не хочу, чтобы больно сделали мне. Ты же у нас сильный. Ты вырвешься, ты сможешь.   
Тим смотрел на него так же устало, как если бы видел говорящую выдру, к словам которой нельзя относиться серьёзно.   
— Нет, — отказался Тим через некоторое время, словно только теперь расшифровал для себя смысл.   
— Если ты надеешься, что ещё не всё потеряно, то я только за, но если всё, если тупик… — начал Барс, разведя руками. Тим отрицательно помотал головой:  
— Не хочу оставаться один. Нет.   
Барс не расстроился, даже улыбнулся, но на корточках держался уже не так твёрдо, покачивался, цеплялся пальцами за грязный бетон пола.   
— А, ну да… я всё забываю, что ты у нас девочка. Но я боялся, что ты попросишь убить тебя, если смогу вырваться… Потому что я не такой сильный, как ты. Я не смогу…   
— Ты ведь не хотел, чтобы я согласился на предложение Легиона убить тебя и уйти?   
Тим как бы ожил, но из его кокона появилось не чудовище, а что-то непривычное, отогретое. Он знал ответ на свой вопрос и не обиделся, они оба понимали разницу:  
— Нет, конечно. Да и ты бы не ушёл, они же нашего капитана убили… Убить, чтобы избавить от страданий — это одно. Убить, чтобы при этом ещё и самому спастись — другое, да и ты сам с этим жить бы не смог. Как будем выбираться отсюда, несокрушимый?   
Тим снова нырнул в свой кокон, но тот уже развалился, не прятал и не грел. И всё же, ответ был глухой, безнадёжный:  
— Никак.   
— Ну, тебе, может, нормально быть принцессой в башне, а мне как-то не хочется ждать, чтобы меня кто-то спас. Да и кто? Вега? — Барс улыбнулся, но Тим снова закрылся, отвернулся, потому что снова вспомнил о случившемся. Капитан не был тем, кого они знали всего несколько дней. Он был им не только другом, но и сутью игры, и Барс никак не мог избавиться от ощущения логичности, что вслед за Фараоном в его гробнице похоронят и их, как его слуг. И в то же время, он знал, что стоит в это поверить — и оно сбудется. Можно сколько угодно верить в то, что Акросс жив, но он остался трупом в закрытом заводе, и можно допустить мысль о том, что теперь их очередь, и их точно убьют.   
— Самое время обсуждать, что ещё не успели сделать в жизни.   
— Не убил всех людей, — тут же отозвался Тим, поправляя свой кокон хотя бы так, чтобы в нём не было холодно.   
— Даже удивительно, как ты после всего происходящего ещё такой кровожадный. Если бы я был таким же сильным, как ты, я бы защищал слабых.   
— Иногда слабые хуже сильных. И мир от них спасает только то, что они слабые… Да только всегда есть кто-то ещё слабее.   
Барс перебрался к его стене, но ближе не придвинулся. Его не знобило, наоборот было жарко и подташнивало от страха, хотя и не так, как недавно. В самом Барсе закончился песок, как в часах.  
— Барс.  
— М?  
— Капитана больше нет. Акросс умер.   
Голос спокойный, не хриплый, хотя Барсу и казалось, что Тим произносил это скорее чтобы проверить себя — расплачется или нет.   
— Боюсь, до следующего вечера мы ещё будем завидовать тому, что он умер так быстро и просто. Почти не мучился…   
Тим не настроен был шутить, он теперь смотрел в одну точку на бетонном полу и разговаривал с каким-то своим, внутренним Богом.   
— Можешь меня тоже о чём-нибудь попросить, — предложил Барс только чтобы говорить. Будто, когда он замолкал, что-то жуткое начинало подползать к его ногам в полумраке этого тупика. И если этого жуткого скопится слишком много, его утащит, и это будет страшнее даже боли.   
— Ты не сможешь мне помочь, — Тим выдохнул, разогнав эти тени. Даже не словами, одним своим присутствием. Как только тени думали, что он уже мёртв, они снова начинали осторожно подкрадываться, но стоило ему пошевелиться, и тени разбегались. Самое жуткое, что иногда и Барсу начинало казаться, что Тим уже мёртв. — Я не боюсь боли… И не столько смерти боюсь, сколько после неё оказаться в том же вымирающем городе. Вроде как мне отсрочку дали. А после смерти обратно, и Акросса больше нет, чтобы…   
Тим не мог подобрать слово и, немного повозившись, замер, смирившись, уверенный, что Барс понял.   
— Кто знает, может после смерти нас всех ждёт тот город.   
— Тогда не так страшно, — отозвался Тим, снова выдохнув и распугав тени. — Раз мы будем там всё вместе.

***

Акросс всё меньше и меньше был похож на прежнего себя, потому что прежний он если и полез бы за командой в здание больницы, то не чувствовал бы при этом такого азарта. Хотелось свалиться на голову Легиону, рассказать в красках, как убил Гиену, хотя и не был уверен, что его не вывернет наизнанку при воспоминании. Конечно, не столько опасная ситуация будоражила, сколько собственная сила, возможность применить её и представление о том, как обрадует команду, сказав, что живой.   
Найти, где именно нужная ему комната, было просто — в ней единственной горел свет, потому что за окном уже темнело, кончался недолгий осенний день. 

***

Кощей выставил два стула к стене, а больше никакой мебели здесь не стояло, в отличие от заброшенного завода. Легиона слышно было издалека, потому что, кроме собственного шага, он тащил ещё двоих. Первым он втолкнул Барса, прямиком Кощею в руки. Следующим движением Барс, не успев вытереть кровь из разбитого носа, оказался привязан к первому стулу, руки за спиной. Тима Легион швырнул в центр комнаты, и тот закашлялся громко, как подавившийся, но всё ещё рвался встать. Легион пресёк эту попытку ударом локтя между лопаток, и, насколько Тим успел подняться, теперь с той же высоты упал грудью на бетон, замер, больше не сопротивлялся, потому что даже вдохнуть не мог, только хрипел. Легион подхватил его, как щенка, за шкирку, откинул на стул. Кощей, закончив с Барсом, перехватил запястье Тима, привязал за правое к ручке стула.   
Легион тем временем сплюнул на пол кровь. Барс, ещё по дороге к этой больнице, успел соврать, что мир, в котором игра окончена, начинают жрать мохнатые зубастые шары. Этот кошмар сам Барс видел в фильме, и наслаждался произведённым эффектом — иногда Легион прислушивался к подозрительным шорохам. Вот и теперь остановился, стирая с губ кровь, глядя назад, в коридор, из которого только что вышел.   
Кощей успел привязать левую руку Тима к подлокотнику, пропустил верёвку поперёк груди к спинке, и улыбка сошла с губ Барса.   
— Гиена пропала… Я думаю, ты ещё доживёшь до её возвращения. Потому что у неё наверняка будет для тебя сюрприз.   
Отдышавшись, Тим выпрямился. На левой скуле расползался фиолетовый синяк. Барс отчего-то почувствовал облегчение, словно если не было Гиены, то и не будет пыток, хотя, судя по обещанию, именно когда очередь дойдёт до самого Барса, она и явится.   
— Капитан должен покинуть реальность в течение суток, иначе он больше не сможет участвовать в играх, — снова соврал Барс, глядя снизу вверх. Легион смерил его безразличным взглядом, бросил словно бы нехотя:  
— Зачем мне эти игры?  
— А, ну да, — засмеялся Барс. — Зачем теперь все эти игры, если Акросса больше нет. Без него жизнь превратилась в…   
С ужасом Барс наблюдал, как Легион, не тратя на него время, накрыл ладонь Тима своей, ловко выбрал палец, отделив от других.   
Барс, не в силах смотреть, ненавидящий себя за эту слабость, зажмурился, но всё равно вздрогнул, услышав влажный хруст. Мурашки, покрывшие тело, были настолько сильны, что болезненны. А самое жуткое, как Тим вскрикнул от боли: так громко, что странно, как этого никто больше не слышал, ведь больница не на пустыре.   
— Я не так уж хорошо разбираюсь в пытках, но и этого вроде бы хватает. Хотя я даже не представляю, что делать после того, как сломаю тебе все пальцы… Но, может, Гиена к тому времени успеет. Не может же она всё пропустить, она тоже долго этого ждала — чтобы ты чувствовал…   
По сменившейся интонации Легиона, Барс понял, что нужно зажмуриться снова, он рефлекторно попытался заткнуть уши, но руки были связаны за спиной.  
— … и понимал, что это за всех, кого ты убил.  
Снова раздался влажный хруст, снова крик, и Барс почувствовал, как встали дыбом волоски на руках. А затем раздался грохот чего-то деревянного, сломанного в щепки, и по наступившей тишине Барс понял, что самое время открыть глаза и посмотреть, на что на этот раз отвлёкся Легион.   
У ног обернувшегося к двери Легиона валялись доски, потерявшие уже очертания ящика, в каких обычно перевозили фрукты. Они никогда не видели у Легиона такого лица.   
— Гиена не придёт, — выдохнул Акросс, опустив руку. — От Тима отойди.   
Ящик пришёлся противнику в голову, Акросс ожидал, что Легион после этого хотя бы пошатнётся, но он стоял нерушимой скалой, уже не глядя на Тима, только на стоящего в дверном проёме Акросса. Кощей таким же изваянием у стены, только по его лицу и не скажешь, что происходящее сейчас — чудо.  
— Как это? — только и спросил Легион. И всё же он не выглядел раздосадованным, напротив, был рад и сам этому чуду. Барс даже задумался о том, не желание ли Легиона, как капитана, сделало это чудо возможным.   
— Я пришёл за своей командой, — Акросс заметно волновался, но его не трясло, даже сейчас он думал, что ситуация под его контролем и, раздосадованный этим, Легион обернулся, чтобы увидеть надежду на лицах своих заложников, и это омрачило его радость, он нахмурился, снова поворачиваясь к Акроссу.  
— С чего ты так уверен? Это потому, что мне нужно на них время? Потому, что, по-твоему, я не убью их сразу? Так?   
Тим и Барс напряглись, переглянулись быстро, Тим показал, что сейчас сделает что-то с замершим Кощеем, и на это нужно будет вовремя среагировать, потом кивнул Акроссу, что они помогут ему себя спасти. Акросс сделал вид, что не заметил, он смотрел в глаза Легиона, словно хотел отговорить, загипнотизировать, но торговаться ему тоже было нечем, и Легион продолжил, непреклонно:  
— Кощей.   
Тот вскинул голову, отвлёкшись от пленников, так же вскинулся Тим, ухватившись целой рукой за ручку стула, упёрся в пол ногами.   
— Барса. Наповал.   
Тим поднялся, ещё когда услышал имя Барса. Тот, готовый сопротивляться, почувствовал затылком дуло пистолета. Сначала прозвучал выстрел, а потом уже вскочивший вместе со стулом Тим ножками его ударил в бок Кощея, и остановился, будто оцепенение это, разлитое в воздухе, только дошло до него, только захватило.   
— Плохой из тебя спаситель, — бросил Легион, пройдя к двери мимо застывшего Акросса.   
Сила выстрела оказалась такая, что Барс упал вместе со стулом, к которому был привязан. В затылке даже не дыра — воронка, и меньше всего Акроссу хотелось его поднимать, чтобы увидеть, что осталось от лица. До Тима ещё не дошло, он не мог осознать, что Барс, ещё недавно говоривший с ним, Барс, чья футболка всё ещё была на нём, на Тиме, теперь окончательно и бесповоротно мёртв. И всё же, Тим опомнился первым, сначала попытался разбить стул о стену у себя за спиной, тут же вскрикнул, потому что задел сломанные пальцы, но с животным упорством попробовал снова. Тогда опомнился и Акросс, понимая, что Легион вышел, а вслед за ним и Кощей, оставив их наедине со случившимся.   
— Тим! — окликнул он командным голосом, и это сработало, Тим остановился, позволил разрезать верёвки, хотя и смотрел, тяжело дыша, в воронку в затылке Барса. Акросс продолжал так же веско, словно ничего не случилось:  
— Тим, слушай меня, всё потом. Мы не должны дать им уйти. Не сейчас. Хватит, я больше бегать не буду. Но голыми руками я Легиона убить не смогу… и ножом не смогу. Мне нужен мой пистолет. Забери его у Кощея, для меня, забери. Слышишь?   
«Пистолет не должен был выстрелить, — думал Акросс. — Это ведь даже не просьба о чуде… пистолет валялся столько лет в шкафу, никто его не доставал. В кабинете он не выстрелил, так почему же сейчас? Тим справится с Кощеем, тем более теперь, а Легиона нужно убить мне».   
Тим был всё ещё в прострации, всё ещё следил за Барсом, как бы ждал, что он вот-вот поднимется, а переведя взгляд на капитана, спросил только:  
— Как ты выжил?   
И по надежде в этом голосе стало ясно, что искал в этом способ спасти и Барса, и надежда эта ранила Акросса больше, чем сама смерть друга.   
— Я и не выжил, — сознался он. — Надо заканчивать. Не позволить им убить и нас. Пистолет, Тим. Ты слышал?   
Тот кивнул, перерезанную верёвку намотал на сломанные пальцы, вытер сухие глаза и, не удивившись отсутствию слёз, первым выбежал из комнаты. 

***

Кощей всегда был для Тима кем-то неповоротливым, медленным. Даже Гиену он считал опасной, потому что та со своей комплекцией могла подкрасться неслышно, а от Кощея достаточно было бежать. Сейчас Тим ругался мысленно на него последними словами и от этого и погони почему-то стало немного легче. Кощей спускался по лестнице вниз, к выходу, и Тим, который и так мог его догнать, не выдержав, опасно перескочил перила, чтобы выскочить на лестницу перед врагом. Кощей по инерции прошёл ещё два шага и остановился.   
На Тиме всё ещё была футболка Барса и сейчас ткань так жгла ему кожу, будто он снял её с трупа. Даже те люди, что чуть не убили его два года назад, не вызывали в Тиме такой ненависти, как Кощей сейчас.   
Кощей стоял без движения, не атаковал и не убегал, просто ждал, словно Тим извинится за ошибку и уступит ему дорогу. В руке по-прежнему был зажат пистолет. 

***

Акросс нашёл Легиона на последнем этаже, лишённом крыши.   
— Это бесчестная игра, — первым заговорил Акросс. Он прислушивался к шорохам в здании на этажах ниже. — Вы-то снова вернётесь в штаб, потому что для вас это такая же игра, а мы…  
— Не вернёмся, — Легион отмахнулся от этого, как от пустой, ничего не значащей болтовни. И хотя Акросс и правда тянул время, тема казалась ему не менее важной.  
— Это практически и наш мир, — продолжил Легион. — Из всех миров более-менее родным мы можем назвать именно этот.   
— Что, если я скажу, что этот мир смертен? — Акросс старался держаться к выходу ближе, словно это ему нужно убегать, словно не он гнался за Легионом сюда и не он думал, что не позволит ему уйти на этот раз.   
— Мне плевать на мир, — пожал плечами Легион. — Я подозреваю, что исчезну после твоей смерти. Но мне важно только, чтобы ты исчез первым.   
«Я такой же созданный, — подумал Акросс, глядя на Легиона прямо, без страха. — И создавал тебя не я… Но зачем оправдываться сейчас?» Ему казалось даже, что, убив Легиона, он сделает тому одолжение. А в следующую секунду Акросс понял, почему Легион не пытался покончить с ним в маленькой комнате, где их игра оставила ещё один труп. Враг никуда не сбегал — выманивал его сюда, в просторную комнату без потолка, чтобы, качнувшись, материализовать косу за спиной.   
Глупо было сейчас пытаться решить всё мирно, потому что, как бы ничтожны не были их разногласия, из-за этого умер человек, и этого Акросс простить Легиону не мог, а всё же сделал нерешительный шаг назад, к дверному проёму. Практически одновременно с грохотом на нижних этажах, Акросс вспомнил, что у него должен быть меч. Но меча не было, потому что появление меча в пустой руке почти такое же чудо, как умереть только наполовину.   
— Как же пытки? — невесело усмехнувшись, припомнил Акросс.   
— Я не настаиваю, — пожал плечами Легион. — К тому же… у меня теперь ощущение, что, либо убивать тебя раз и навсегда, либо подставляться, оставив в живых. Даже ради пыток.   
Акросс осознал, что Легион, просто сотканный из ощущений и воспоминаний, не поймёт, если попробовать сказать ему: «Наверное, моей матери уже сообщили, что я умер».  
— Как вы нас находили всегда? — оттягивая начало драки, нервно спросил Акросс.   
— Мы — часть вас, разве могло быть по-другому?   
Первый удар, больше похожий на пробный, по дуге, поднял облако бетонной пыли, сделав борозду в полу. Акросс не испугался, он воспользовался этим, чтобы пробежать дальше, от входа в комнату, за спину Легиона. К тому же тут располагалось окно, и Акросс примерно представлял себе, как можно перепрыгнуть на другой этаж. И был абсолютно уверен, что сделать это так же просто, как представлялось.   
Коса, как не тяжёлое оружие, а эластичный хлыст, замерла только на секунду, но тут же сменила своё направление и на этот раз рубанула горизонтально. Акросс только пригнулся, холодея от ощущения промелькнувшего над его спиной острого лезвия, как летающая тарелка пронеслась над головой. Бегство казалось всё более реальным вариантом, потому что Акросс не знал, что будет делать даже с пистолетом против этой мельницы с косой. Лезвие тем временем остановилось, зацепившись за дверной косяк тупиковой комнаты, но опять послушно подтянулось к Легиону. И, несмотря на то, что они снова были в разных весовых категориях, и из оружия у Акросса только нож, затерянный сейчас где-то в карманах куртки, он был уверен, что должен победить. Даже не потому, что побеждал всегда или любимчик реальностей, а потому, что его любила Вега, создавшая его, этот мир, и один раз уже не давшая ему умереть. Акросс начал чувствовать себя бессмертным, снова отклонился от удара, при этом едва не выпав из проёма окна. И всё же он держался, и это прибавляло ему задора.   
Кое-что он забыл. А именно то, что бессмертен только он, остальным не дано такой привилегии. А ведь он приказал Тиму достать его оружие.   
Тим появился у комнаты, придерживаясь дверного косяка, чтобы его ненароком не задело. Нужно было в этой мясорубке как-то и самому не попасться, и дать Акроссу знать, что он тут, он принёс оружие. Тот единственный ключ к победе Акросса сейчас.   
И Акросс его заметил. Краем глаза, как тень за дверным проёмом, и отвлёкся, ещё не зная, враг это или вернувшийся Тим. Отвлёкся как раз в момент атаки, и поздно осознал свою ошибку, когда были упущены секунды.   
Что-то произошло. Это чувство было похоже на детское воспоминание, когда лет в шесть соскользнул с мостков в речку, ещё не умея плавать. Отец тогда спокойно вытащил его за шкирку из воды и посадил обратно. Так же из-за какой-то, пока ненастоящей черты, за которой всё умирало, разрезанное этим лезвием, его выпихнул Тим. На секунду стихло всё, пока Акросс бесконечно долго падал на бетонный пол. В это время и мсорубка стихла, напоровшись на живое препятствие.   
Лезвие прошило Тима насквозь, через грудную клетку. 

***

— Ты так через весь город шёл? Боже, и тебя не остановили?.. Ты же в крови весь. На лице кровь и на футболке… — в руках Веги была как из воздуха взятая куртка, с лица кровь она попыталась стереть белым платком, кощунственно чистым, и тогда Акросс не выдержал, ударил сначала по одной щеке, за Барса, потом по второй, за Тима. После этого собирался просто уйти, но Вега, даже после такого, поймала его за рукав куртки, удержала, хотя и не могла ничего сказать, потому что кривила губы, держалась, чтобы не плакать.   
Акросса оторвало от этого мира, он больше не существовал, он как бы видел всё это во сне, а теперь проснулся, и понял, что в реальности нет ничего.   
— Где Легион? — на выдохе спросил он.  
— Он должен был убить тебя следующим ударом… Я думала, что ты отклонишься, но ты отвлёкся, и Тим… Если бы не Тим…  
— Врёшь, — снова на выдохе произнёс Акросс, обнаружил, что у него дрожат губы, стучат зубы. Он почти не помнил, как добрался сюда, только какие-то заборы, дворы. Были ли в мире люди, чтобы заметить его? — Ты их убила.   
— Нет. Я вас создала. А дальше вы жили, как хотели. И умирали как хотели, — Вега, заметив движение, отскочила, закрыв ладонями щеки, но Акросс сдержался, произнёс снова так же притворно спокойно:  
— Никто не хотел умирать.   
— Хотели. Видит Бог, если он тут вообще есть, я виновата только в том, что не привила вам желание жить… Ты хотел избавиться от своей слабости. Барс хотел лёгкой смерти. Тим хотел, чтобы ему было, за кого умереть… Понимаешь, Акросс… Когда человек взрослеет, он начинает подозревать, что мир игры ненастоящий, что впереди его ждёт семья и работа. И тогда предпочитает умереть в игре.   
Акросс молчал, смотрел ей в глаза, всё-таки без ненависти, спокойно, и в то же время взгляд его был остановившийся, и непонятно, слышал он или нет, пытался применить к себе или нет.   
— Человек жалеет не себя перед смертью… Человек жалеет обо всём, что не успел сделать при жизни. Я-то знаю… Я очень хотела вас написать.   
— Ты знала, что они умрут? — сделал вывод Акросс.  
— Думала… Надеялась, что ты спасёшь их в том числе и от них самих. Объяснишь, что не обязательно умирать. Можно вернуться в штаб и продолжить игру… продолжить, пока…  
— Пока ты не умрёшь?  
— Пока вам не надоело бы… Ты ведь живой. Но ты не отсюда. И они могли бы так же, а ты им не сказал, не заменил ничем их желание умереть.   
Тим, ненавидящий почти весь мир, в том числе отрёкшихся от него родителей. Барс, у которого не было места, которое он мог бы считать домом, или будущего, какого он бы себе хотел. Акросс понял, что сам удержался на этой грани между жизнью и смертью только мыслью, что нельзя расстраивать маму.  
— Верни их, — выплыв из дебрей своего подсознания, выдохнул Акросс. — Ты вернула меня. Забрала Легиона до того, как он меня убил. Верни их.   
— Я не могу, — отрицательно покачала головой Вега, снова приближаясь, забыв страх, хотя щёки были ярко-красными от пощёчин. — Я не всемогущая.   
— Тогда мне тоже жить незачем, — тем же ровным голосом произнёс Акросс, и Вега спохватилась, скомкала подол платья в руках, смотрела в сторону, быстро что-то обдумывая, негромко сказала:  
— Я могла бы кое-что попробовать…   
И вздрогнула, когда Акросс схватил её руку, заглянул в лицо уже совершенно другими, живыми глазами.  
— Что?   
— Они могут быть в штабе. Могут ждать тебя в штабе. В конце концов… Это для них может быть ещё одна игра.   
Значит, чтобы это проверить, ему придётся вернуться в штаб. Акросс представил пустые коридоры, брошенные комнаты, погасший экран и одинокий стол. И сам он, навсегда один застрявший в вымершем штабе, покрывающийся паутиной, как его стены и мебель. Вот и он, маленький личный ад Акросса. Не говоря уже о том, что придётся выбирать, оставаться в этом мире с мамой и помнить о том, что произошло, или уходить в штаб с надеждой, что уж там-то… А впрочем, он уже и не представлял, что мог тут остаться. Акросс этого мира родился, вырос и умер. Акросса в этом мире звали Виктор, но он тоже будто бы не был настоящим.   
— Я ведь могу не уходить прямо сейчас? Дай мне время. Мне нужно ещё три дня тут.   
— Ты уверен? — после его приступа злости, Вега, хоть и вела себя осторожно, но всё же обрадовалась такой перемене. — Ты ведь уже не такой, как в игре. Нужно есть, спать где-то…  
— Уверен, — кивнул Акросс.  
— И не хочешь быстрее проверить?   
— Разочароваться я всегда успею.


	14. Chapter 14

Мама не узнала его. Она вообще ничего не видела, и Акросс уже готов был отойти на пару шагов, чтобы уступить ей дорогу, боясь, что она в него врежется, но она подняла покрасневшие глаза и остановилась. В лице ничего не изменилось — та же усталость и боль. Она сама расплачивалась с могильщиками, отвечала родственникам и почти не плакала. Больше всего Акросса раздражало, что на его похороны пришла, кажется, почти вся их группа из института, откуда он не мог вспомнить ни одного более-менее близкого ему человека. У Акросса было отвратительное чувство дежавю, будто мама снова хоронила мужа, только в этот раз у её руки не было сына, на которого можно было незаметно опереться.   
Похоже она приняла его за кого-то из института и, не дождавшись застрявшего у Акросса поперёк горла: «Я был другом Виктора», собралась обойти. И Акросс молчал, нахмурился, мысленно проговаривая: «Ты во всём была права. Нужно было запереть меня дома, отобрать ключи. Не пускать даже в институт. Я прочитал бы в газете, что они умерли… Мне рассказали бы это как слухи. Я сдал бы Легиону это, игровое тело, и продолжал бы жить. Я даже не могу сказать, что твой сын жив, потому что он умер. А ещё собирался сказать, чтобы ты рассказала милиции, кто убил папу, но какой теперь смысл?».   
Мама остановилась сама, уже почти обойдя его. Всё ещё не узнавала, просто видно было, что ему что-то нужно, а сказать не решался, и она ждала. Среди траура этого дня ей ещё было дело до того, что кто-то хотел что-то ей сообщить, скорее всего, совсем не важное. Не мог же Акросс сказать, что любил её, что сожалеет, что он будет жить, просто не здесь. Повернувшись, произнёс негромко только: «Их найдут».   
— Не думаю, — вздохнула мама. Она, наверное, поняла теперь, что он с других похорон. У них маленький город, тут не так часто происходило что-то громкое. Сначала труп сторожа и девушки на стройке, потом — сгорел дом человека, на которого наверняка у милиции была информация, но не было доказательств. Сгорел со всеми, кто был внутри. После этого — труп девушки в парке, три трупа в заброшенной больнице. А потом нашли мёртвым и её сына. Жутко было думать о том, как мама снова пережила опознание.   
Акросс даже не мог сказать ей, что среди трупов и его убийца. И всё же, она отнеслась к нему уже не так насторожённо, она приняла его за родственника Тима или Барса, который хотел обсудить с ней общее горе. В конце концов, похороны у них троих в один день.   
Барса хоронил отец, да и народу у него было больше — люди с завода, люди из института. Похоже им искренне было его жаль, девушки плакали. Отец стоял изваянием и не понимал. Сын пропал для него куда-то, а потом умер. Он не заметил, как тот ушёл из дома, но был потрясён его смертью. Бледный, тощий, похожий на смерть, он наверняка думал умереть раньше, а может надеялся, что сын вернётся вытащить его, когда сам наберётся сил. Но отпущенного в пустоту Игоря ему вернули с дырой в затылке.   
Тима звали не Саша. На венке было написано, что Тим — Вера. Акроссу казалось, что, как и за него умер Виктор, за Тима умерла Вера, он убил наконец девочку внутри себя. Его мама почти всё время не отрывала от лица носового платка и по щекам к тряпке с цветочками катились крупные слёзы, мужчина рядом с ней выглядел замученным, огрызался на могильщиков и руководил так, как бы стараясь развязаться с этим как можно быстрее. А девушки Тима на похоронах и вовсе не было. Как знать, может, она всё ещё ждала его в их квартире, заваривала чай, и скажут ей только после похорон, чтобы не портила им атмосферы траура.   
«Они не могли хотеть смерти или ухода из этого мира, » — думал Акросс, держась на порядочном расстоянии от похорон, и совсем забывая о том, что человек не умеет ценить то, что у него есть.   
Ему не нужно было ничего говорить матери, она и так знала, что он любил её. Он попросил только три дня, и у него было чувство, что надо уходить, иначе и Тим с Барсом умрут для него. Мама-то вот она, тут, с ней уже ничего не случится. И всё же, не мог заставить себя уйти. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного тут побыть. Ещё немного русалочкой в этом мире, а потом уже можно в пену морскую. Ненавидел приятелей из института, что садились в один автобус с его матерью, а он — не мог. Потому что он был её сыном, которого она только что похоронила.   
У входа на кладбище, у небольшой церквушки, где отпевали покойников перед похоронами, ждала Вега. Улыбалась без страха, как знала, что сейчас он не будет сердиться, сейчас она нужна ему, единственная во всём мире знающая, кто он такой и что пережил. Как и в прошлые разы, протянула бутерброды, но Акросс отрицательно помотал головой, посмотрел снова на кладбище, потому что ему казалось, что Тим и Барс шли за ним всю дорогу, а теперь остановились, ждали, куда дальше поведёт их капитан.   
— Что за болезнь у тебя?   
Вега потянулась, отвернувшись, посмотрела на лес и поле. Где-то за этим лесом — больница.  
— Замок с монстрами, — ответила она, не оборачиваясь.   
— Я же спас тебя.   
— И Тима спас? А, капитан?.. Ладно, не важно, на тебя и так сегодня навалилось.   
Мимо проехал один из автобусов, и Акросс не поворернул головы, чтобы узнать, чьи именно это родственники.   
— Ты не можешь ходить? — не отставал Акросс.   
— Я не могу ничего. Я в коме.   
— С того самого замка с чудовищами? — Акросс попытался подсчитать, сколько ему осталось с этой девушкой, но Вега отрицательно покачала головой:  
— Нет… Я не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Мы были в той реальности… Ну, знаешь, вроде будущего, где Легион захватил небоскрёб. Где-то там я поняла, что не могу проснуться… Но подумала — ну и ладно. Мне говорили, что возможна кома. Я надеялась только и в коме остаться с вами. Но после этого я не смогла контролировать полностью происходящее.   
— Где Легион? — впервые за эти дни спросил Акросс.  
— У меня. Я оставила его тебе. Вроде как… подарок. Для тебя, когда ты, наконец, перестанешь меня ненавидеть.   
— Чтобы я убил его? — Акросс так и не забрал пистолет у Тима. Не до того было.   
— Ты его уже столько раз убивал, неужели ещё раз нужно? Там кое-что получше.   
— Из-за него всё это случилось.  
— Ты будешь доволен, — улыбнулась Вега. Мимо проехала тёмная газель, на этот раз на кладбище, и Акросс подумал: «Странно, ещё кто-то умер». Будто все остальные в этом мире были бессмертны.   
Ощущение, что ему нужно срочно бежать из страны. И в то же время он не понимал, что могло случиться, если он задержится здесь ещё на минуту-две, на час, на день, ещё на год. И будет верить, как верил когда-то, что после смерти его ждёт отец, что его так же дождутся Тим и Барс.   
Но ощущение было такое же иллюзорное, как этот мир, потому что, принимая его как истину, он должен был принять и смерть друзей, отказаться от надежды на их возвращение. И всё же, Акросс чувствовал себя так, словно привязан к двум лошадям, что тянули в разные стороны, и его, конечно, потащит за той лошадью, что сильнее, но ко второй останется привязанной его оторванная часть.   
Как бы услышав эти сомнения, Вега, уже совсем бесстрашно, взяла его за руку.   
— Я в любом случае не оставлю тебя одного.   
Акросс не отобрал у неё руку, хотя и смотрел без благодарности, хмуро. Он пытался понять, почему она не умирала вместе с ними в этой реальности, почему она единственная вышла чистенькая и в белом платье, а в итоге всё равно спаситель его, а может и Тима с Барсом.   
— А раньше ты не могла просто выдернуть Легиона из этой реальности и убрать от нас подальше?   
— Ты меня переоцениваешь, — Вега не смутилась, улыбнулась так, словно это был комплимент. — Я даже за тобой прийти не могла, что уж там Легион… Можно сказать, что это именно ты дал мне сил.   
«Потом, — пообещал себе Акросс. — Я подумаю над этим позже, потому что если остальные живы, то чёрт с ней. Потому что за это чудо я ей всё прощу». И понял, что у Веги и в самом деле не такое влияние, как он себе представил, раз она улыбалась, не зная, о чём он сейчас думал.   
— Тим как-то сказал, что видел тебя. Поэтому я и знал, что ты где-то в больнице… и я подумал — а мы вообще живые? Или мы из твоего мира? Там умерли и ты перетащила нас в этот?  
Несколько дней назад (Господи, а ведь правда и недели не прошло ещё), Акросс бы не поверил, что мог такое сказать, но всё происходящее примирило его с тем, что мир вдруг дал скачек и оказался придуманным. Вега засмеялась:   
— Ты параноик, капитан. Так жаль, что не удалось толком поговорить с ребятами… Я так благодарна вам за то, что всё это время были рядом. Благодарна тебе, что ты будешь с нами, а не попытаешься остаться тут. Да-да, я знаю, что ты об этом думал.   
— Я ужасный человек, — вздохнул Акросс. — Команда и друзья дороже матери.   
Сердце билось ощутимо, где-то под горлом. Он ещё помнил лицо мамы с покрасневшими глазами, её сухое: «Не думаю», на пожелание, чтобы убийц нашли. Не мог же он сказать, что отомстил, что он, её домашний мальчик, оставил труп несовершеннолетней девочки в парке. Уходить, уходить отсюда. Иногда лучше быть мёртвым, чем убийцей.   
Вега молчала, но улыбалась, и, даже не являясь создателем, Акросс будто бы слышал её мысли: «Я сама тебе почти как мама. Всё будет в порядке». И это было вовсе не приятно, это унизительно. 

***

Акросс ожидал увидеть Легиона распятым, измученным, но забыл, что кто-то ведь должен был загонять ему иголки под ногти и резать на части, а Вега на это не способна. Она привела Акросса в заброшенный гнилой дом, к сараю. Акросс понял, что именно произошло, ещё по запаху. Это вонь как от деревенского сортира.   
Легион был жив, но подняться не мог — сидел у стены, ворочал ввалившимися глазами. Вега улыбалась, а Акросса передёрнуло. Жутко было видеть человека на пределе истощения. Легион, всегда выглядевший танком, облечённым в человеческую плоть, сейчас больше был похож на живой труп. Акросс догадался: Вега не только не приносила Легиону бутербродов, но и не объяснила, что они ему нужны.   
Легион попытался хотя бы приподняться, но агрессивности в нём больше не наблюдалось, он был растерян, а Акросс являлся ниточкой к пониманию случившегося.  
— Что со мной? — прохрипел Легион. — Что с этим телом? Я не могу понять. Из него льётся жидкость, но не кровь. Оно вдруг стало слабым… Это потому, что игра кончилась? Но ведь мы оба живы… Что, твою мать, со мной?   
В нём проскользнула прежняя агрессивность, тело напряглось, но напряжение это только вытекло ещё одной лужей на гнилой пол. Акросс молчал. Акросс и в самом деле больше не ненавидел его. Хуже — ему стало жаль Легиона. Легион был совершенным существом, которое вдруг обнаружило, что для жизни надо есть, пить и ходить в туалет. Но как именно это делается, он никогда не знал.   
— Мы не сможем оставить его здесь в таком состоянии, — не оборачиваясь, произнёс Акросс, и только тогда понял, что приказывает. Он снова капитан, и маленький Бог этого мира у него в подчинении.  
— Как скажешь, — довольно ответила Вега. — Я же говорила, что он — подарок. Тебе решать.   
И Акроссу снова показалось, что самым гуманным было бы убить. 

***

И в штабе они были всего неделю назад.   
Акросс оказался у двери, напротив экрана и стола. Экран чёрный, как у выключенного телевизора, в штабе было тихо. Чувствуя начинающуюся дрожь, Акросс повернулся к коридору, ведущему в закрытые комнаты, прошёл туда. Первой зачем-то открыл свою. Это чувство было сродни плаванию, когда входишь в воду не сразу, по чуть-чуть. Он так же не мог сразу проверить остальные помещения. Потом — открыл комнату Веги, и её пустота его не огорчила, ведь с Вегой всё в порядке.   
Но в комнате Тима тоже никого не было. Так же пуста спальня Барса, пуст коридор штаба, главный зал. Кроме Акросса здесь никого больше не осталось.   
Он стоял, глядя в покинутую комнату. Беспорядок и разбросанная одежда у Барса, минимум вещей и индивидуальности у Тима. Но ни того, ни другого не было. Акросс больше не видел эти пустые бетонные коробки, он видел кладбище, видел венки и плачущих родителей, видел пробитый затылок Барса и блюющего кровью Тима с прошившим его насквозь лезвием. Акросс видел их первую встречу в настоящем, видел игры в реальностях. Акросс видел Тима, испачканного кровью, который спрашивал: «Что нужно сделать, чтобы выбраться отсюда?», видел Барса, который, умудряясь как назойливая муха бегать вокруг их команды, просил: «Ну возьмите меня с собой! Она же сказала, что я вам подхожу! Это же так интересно звучит! Ну!».   
А потом ничего не видел кроме красной пелены.   
Он опомнился от боли в запястье, осознал, что расколол стол, который был в общей комнате. Обернувшись, обнаружил, что сломал всё, что только мог. Разбитая дверь — та, что в комнату Веги, была сорвана с петель. Осколки чашек, порванные на части простыни, выпотрошенные подушки и в центре экрана дыра и трещины. Акроссу теперь даже сесть было некуда, чтобы дух перевести. И, поняв, что ломать больше нечего, он упал на пол, прислонился спиной к стене, закрыл глаза руками и дышал глубоко, его била крупная дрожь. Сейчас не для кого было оставаться сильным, и он плакал, наконец, всё ещё пытаясь сдерживаться, чтобы не получилось слишком громко, будто кто-то мог услышать.  
А потом вдруг осознал, что в штабе есть ещё один звук. Шаги по битому стеклу, по обломкам дверей и вещей. Акросс затаил дыхание и ждал, борясь с чувством ужаса, потому что уже осмыслил себя одним в этом штабе, но из коридора голос несмело окликнул его:  
— Капитан?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In-between games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111305) by [MorganaLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS)
  * [In game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201668) by [MorganaLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS)
  * [Peace and quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243674) by [MorganaLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS)




End file.
